


Cut Me

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Addiction, And I don't know whatever else since It's been a year since I've touched this series, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cutting, Dadvid Big Bang (Camp Camp), Gen, Not Beta Read, Scars, Self-Harm, Torture, cutting addiction, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 110,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: This is an Unfinished story, more about it's progress (or lack there of) in Chapter 1When David finds out about a rather unusual as well as harmful addiction of Max's, he finds the need to help in some way. So why would he go to professionals about the issue when he can just offer himself?The duo finds themselves in a rut where they must go through their time in camp and beyond to hide Max's less than ideal addiction as well as try to stop said addiction.As time goes on, the pair may not only be facing the problem of addiction but the troubles of their relationship.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Series: Cut Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078728
Kudos: 8





	1. Apologies

Haha, ah, well... this has been inevitable I suppose. I thought about it and tried, but I've reached a point where I just don't particularly wanna continue this story with these characters. I LOVE THE IDEA TO BITS AND WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE USING IT AGAIN FOR OTHER THINGS (And perhaps in the future I won't do a series but a one-shot or two with different fandoms), but this kinda got lost on me. I don't want to orphan this story completely as I still am... proud isn't the word, but I mean, I don't want my name detached from this necessarily.  
  
With that being said, I am opening up this story to anyone who wants to meddle with it. You could continue where I left off or just make a whole new story with only the basis of it. I don't care, I just don't want it to be where I leave this story unfinished and not have anyone else do anything with it. That would be pretty uncool.  
  
To follow, I will be trying my best to adjust the chapters into proper format (like have new paragraphs when a different character speaks), but forgive me if I miss a few places or just don't correct the format at all. I will not be changing the actual writing however, so you can see my earlier writings in all their glory. There are jumps between chapters, unfinished chapters or chapters that I didn't even know what to do with, and I'll try my best to fill in the info as much as possible. Updates will be finicky with the editing, but I think I'll get a chunk out today if not just post the later chapters in that nearly illegible format.  
  
I'm sorry for those who may have been excited to see this story to come out, but I do hope you'll either gets inspired by this story or just enjoy anything else I have to offer.  
  
This idea is something I'm sure I'll get back to with later fandoms, but for now, here's my first time doing it. Keep in mind this is old writing I wrote in the summer of 2018 or around that time (and yes, I'm certain I was on a streak writing this many chapters over that course of time). So please... enjoy? The unfinished version of the final story of the _CampCamp Cut Me_ Series.


	2. Everybody Needs a Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter that started it all. Began as a one-shot, now it's an unfinished series.

Max was showing odd behavior as of recently. David only ever seen him in his sweatshirt, which felt like normal for how often he had it on, but he would refuse taking it off, resorting to violence if pushed. David seemed to be the only one noticing, aside from Neil of course. Neil noticed how Max just kept it on when they slept, something that was pretty unusual. He'd also go off sometimes and the next morning, Max is sleeping in the tent as normal. This alarmed the ginger. Gwen put it off as David just being worried as usual, but he thought other wise. Something about it was off, and it felt like he was more sensitive in the arms whenever Gwen grabbed him by them, wincing at the touch. This further made David believe something was wrong.

He couldn't sleep one night, he wasn't sure why though. He just couldn't, one of those weird moments where you should be tired but you're not. As a result, he ended up leaving the cabin for a late night stroll, figuring he might as well see how the campers were doing. He checked through all the tents, halting at Max's and Neil's. Neil was there snoozing away, but Max was notably absent. Concern flooded through his system, unsure where the boy had gone. Looking down, there was a barely visible tack of small footprints, most likely the ebony haired child's. Thanking that there were any, David followed it.

Cut, cut, cut. Max sat on his stump hunched over doing this. Why? It wasn't because he felt bad, and he sure knew it wasn't for the feeling or for pleasure. Something about it, he liked it. It was what he saw, what happened doing this. He liked seeing the red trickle down his arm, that's all. He wasn't sure why, but he liked it. He just liked cutting things, but something with flesh was the only thing that helped his craving. He tried paper, wood, clothes, but nothing worked. It had to be flesh. He'd never killed anything, he'd never even hurt an animal, didn't feel like trying to catch any. Too much work. He himself was cooperating, so he just used himself.

David walked forward seeing Max's back, sitting on a stump slouching. He was going to say something until he heard the child hiss, a quiet swear being said. It didn't sound good at all. "Max?" The boy froze, slowly turning his head with a mix of anger and fear on his face. "Max? What are you-" By accident he noticed Max's bloody arm and just stared.

The boy's eyes shifted to where he was looking, and he quickly scrambled his sleeve up, pocketing his sharp tool in his pocket before cleaning anything. He turned to face the redhead fully, a scowl in place.

"You didn't fucking see anything." He tried walking past, but David stopped him grabbing his shoulder. Looking up, the adult had clear concern on his face.

"Max, w-why are you-"

Max stopped him before he could even finish. "None of your business David, now let me go." He tried loosening the grip, but it wasn't working.

"Max! This is my business! You're hurting yourself under my custody at camp!" He knelt down to Max's level grabbing both his shoulders to make him face him. "You need to tell me what's wrong! Are you depressed?" Max just shook his head, keeping a frown on his face. "Then what reason do you possibly have for cutting yourself!?"

He just kept narrowed eyes on David. "You don't need to fucking know, now let me go." He tried budging out, still losing out on the strength test.

"Max, you can't just expect me to do nothing about this, do you? Because I won't!"

Groaning in annoyance, Max decided to put it simply. "Fucking fine. You want to know the answer? I just like it, I like cutting and seeing the blood. I don't fucking like the feeling of it, but nothing else works like this!" He finally got away from David's now weak grip, he was too busy processing everything. "Don't you dare fucking tell anyone." He just walked away back towards camp, leaving a confused and shock David.

He had his eyes on him all morning. How couldn't he? David was tempted to tell Gwen, but he didn't. And every time he tried to talk to Max about it, the boy would dismiss it. What was he supposed to do? The only option he had for confrontation is to see if Max leaves again tonight. He did.

Walking back to the same spot he had seen before, he saw Max was slouching again with heavy breathing. He was doing it again. "Max!" He jumped at that and cursed. Whipping his head around, Max sent a glare towards David's way.

"Do I need a new fucking spot or something!? Jesus David!" He pulled his sleeve up again, pocketing his box cutter knife like last time. He was about to walk away this time, most likely to another spot.

"Max! Wait!" He picked up his speed, running away from the counselor to find a spot he could cut peacefully at. His urge was just getting more and more persistent.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled back, trying to lose the ginger. David stopped for a moment looking for a short cut, he knew these woods like the back of his hand.

Looking back, Max gave a smug look as it seemed he had lost the cheery man, only to be foiled by crashing into a long pair of legs. Looking up, he glared up at the man and started to get up, but David just scooped him up.

"Let me go asshole!" He yelled beating on David, he tried not to loosen his grip.

"Max, calm down! Do you want everyone to wake up and see you like this?" He said heading towards the camp, that seemed to keep him quiet.

David wrapped the bandage around Max's abused arm. The other one didn't seemed bruised at all, clean even. His legs too, they were untouched by any sharp object. They just did all of this silently, without a word spoken. David took Max to the counselor cabin as that was where they had medical supplies.

"How long?" David, almost in a whisper, asked. He was unsure how to take in all of this.

"I don't know, a month ago?" That wasn't too long, but a lot of scars for only a month.

"How?" He just kept asking, wanting to know.

Max simply shrugged. "I dunno, I just had a weird feeling like I wanted to do something with my hands. I tried drawing, squishing something, at some point I did cutting." Hm, odd. "I tried cutting normal things, but when I cut myself by accident, I just really liked it. Fucking hurts like hell, but I like it." David hummed, finishing up with his bandage wrapping and securing it. "So... are you mad?" Max asked unsure of what to say in this situation.

He just shook his head. "No, just... confused? Shock? I'm not sure to be honest." Max nodded looking at his arm, picking at the bandages.

"It's fucking weird. Not that I cut myself-I mean-that's weird too, but it just feels so addicting." David hated hearing Max say this about cutting himself.

"Max. I-I don't want you doing it anymore."

Max looked up frustrated. "What? Why not!?"

"It just isn't good for you! You need to stop it!"

Max threw his hands up, "I fucking tried! Remember that one week I was funky as fuck?" He nodded. "Guess what I was trying to do!" Max was horrible that week. Violent, grouchy (more so than usual), he apparently had trouble sleeping, unsteady.

"That was probably like-like the withdrawal of this! You'd get better!" He argued.

"Fucking doubt it! I couldn't do shit! The only thing on my mind was to fucking cut something! Was kinda thinking about cutting someone else at one point!" David gulped, unsure how to take that. Max just kept his eyes on him glaring.

"... You really just need to cut, huh?" He nodded firmly, his eyes still set on David. The ginger spun around contemplating as to what he was about to do. Feeding it wouldn't be good but, he didn't want Max hurting anyone. Looking back, Max held a firm cold stare on him. He bit his lip thinking if he really wanted to do this. "A-alright, um... Max? Are you... do you still want to cut something?" He looked curiously raising a brow. "Just... Just answer please..." It sounded like David's breathing was becoming shaky.

"Yeah, you kinda ruined it. I was just getting started."

"O-okay." David spun around putting a hand on the wall and looking at the ground really thinking about this. He bagan counting to get to a more calm state of mind, taking a deep breath realizing he was about to do this. "You just... you know for sure you just need to cut SOMETHING, not yourself specifically?"

Max nodded. "I just like the way blood flows and the feeling of cutting something. Like I said, I fucking hate the pain part and if I'm honest, can't say I'm loving doing this to myself."

He took another deep breath, he was really going to commit to something like this. Spinning around to face Max who sat on the desk, David silently held his arms out. Max looked confused.

"What?"

David had his eyes close, he couldn't really smile about this. "U-um... cut."

Max seemed to have to do a double take on that. "What?" His voice sounding less solid before.

"J-just..." He took another deep shaky breath before continuing, "You said you just need to cut something th-that was... flesh essentially. A-and I... I don't want you to go hurting yourself anymore so..." He looked away, feeling ashamed that he was actually offering Max to do this. "Just do whatever you need to do to me...." Max stared for a moment, unsure how to process this.

"Fuck David." He spoke out, his mouth agape. "Fuck."

He didn't know what to say, nor what to feel. Max had always imagined the contrast of red with everyone's skin at camp, the paler ones seeming more attractive. He was fine with his own skin color of course, and he still liked how blood rolled around and dripped from it, but white skin gushing out the rubies seemed so pleasing to him.

"Just... can you um, be gentle for the first? N-nothing too deep?" He wasn't sure how to take this, he couldn't believe this was happening. His arms are going to be scarred with cuts and, if Max desired, his legs as well. Perhaps even his back? What about the face? Would Max cut his face? He got out of his train of thought realizing Max was just staring at his arms, his expression blank. "Ma-"

"No." He wasn't going to bring anyone else into this, it was his problem.

"What? Don't you-"

"I said no. I-I change my mind. I'm pretty sure it's just me." He jumped off the desk heading towards the door.

"Max!" David grabbed the boy's hoodie for him to stop.

"What?" The boy snapped. His eyes landed on the perfectly smooth arms again.

God, he wanted to cut them so bad.

"I thought you said-"

"I say a fucking lot of things." He tugged away, getting released by the ginger. "I can handle this by myself."

The next day was awkward for David. Max still held his normal attitude, but the redhead noticed that his eyes would linger to his arms. He could only imagine the thoughts going through his mind. Just all the cuts he wanted to make, the blood to dribble out. It made David sick.

David grabbed a flashlight this time before heading out to check out on the campers, more specifically Max. He knew that he wasn't telling the truth, but it felt like David's offer to let him cut the ginger would've been a guaranteed yes. He believed Max didn't hate him, but he could tell he was still aggressive. Looking in his tent, Max was unsurprisingly not there. Following back to the stump, Max wasn't anywhere to be seen. That's when he guessed that Max tried going somewhere else so David wouldn't find him. Sighing, he realized he would have to go around looking in the woods.

He wasn't sure how deep in the woods the kid was, but he hoped not too deep or in a bear's cave or something. David called Max's name hoping for an answer, but only kept receiving nothing. "Max! Maax! Maa-" Not looking where he was going, David fell into the ditch and dropped his flashlight.

"Fuck!" Looking up, he could see Max standing over him with a flashlight in hand.

"Oh! There you are Ma-ow!" The boy threw the flashlight at David, hitting the man's head.

"Can't I have some fucking privacy!?" Max held a scowl, green piercing eyes directed towards David.

The ginger sat up and noticed one of Max's sleeves were rolled up, it looked like the same arm he patched up the night before. Grabbing the flashlight and pointing it to Max for a better look, his arm was bleeding a lot.

"Max!" He quickly got up to walk towards Max, but the ebony haired boy took a step back still glaring.

"You've fucking seen it before." He scolded.

The cut was much bigger than normal, and it looked like Max was actually playing with the blood with his other hand as red seemed to have been spread on the appendage with some of the crimson color on Max's hand, a little dry. Blood was dripping off his arm to his hand and to the ground.

"Fuck!" Max hissed with the water touching the wound. David apologized quietly, he still didn't like seeing this. He lightly dabbed the wet cloth on the cut rather than rubbed. It felt pretty deep, not needing stitches but it would leave quite the scar. "So are you just going to keep fucking following? Because, I'm not really a fan." Max sneered, but the ginger just stayed quiet as he cleaned up the bloody arm. He was trying to think of what to say. "Hello? Don't just ignore me asshole!" His movements stopped, he still hadn't figured out what to say.

"I don't want you hurting yourself, so yes." He then continued on with the cleaning.

"Well that fucking sucks because I need to cut fucking more than this. Could've at least let me play with it for a bit..." He grumbled the last part, David didn't know how to respond to that.

They stayed quiet throughout the whole time. Max felt awkward while David just wasn't sure how to feel. Sad? Is that it? He got the bandages out and began wrapping Max's arm again, finishing it as he did last night. He began putting the bandages away and it looked like Max was about to jump off the desk again.

"Alright, well thanks for fucking ruining tonight again." Placing his hands on the desk to help lift himself off, David stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing the boy down. Max shot a glare at him. "Don't fucking lecture me on cutting again." The ginger was processing his choices again before he finally decided he wanted to do this.

Taking his hand off to his shoulder and moving in front of the child instead to the side, he just put out his long smooth arms again. "Cut." He said simply.

Max just stared, his eyes narrowing after a bit and his gaze changing back to David's. "No." David's frown deepened at the refusal, and he stopped Max from getting up again.

"Max. Cut." He nearly demanded. Max just kept his scowl.

"David. No." He said and tried getting away again.

David just made Max sit down again, but grabbed the young boy's hand and made it grab onto his arm. He wasn't sure what he used to cut himself with quite yet, he could only suspect it to be some kind of knife.

"Max, I'm-I'm giving you permission. So cut." He tried acting stern, but he was honestly nervous if Max would end up cutting him. This had to be one of the weirdest arguments he's had.

Max would've said something about David having some weird fetish for cutting, but it was obvious to see he was nervous about the idea, and his skin looked like it's never been pierced before. He yanked his hand back and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I don't want to cut you David, you don't have anything to fucking do with this. It's my weird ass problem." He just sat there instead of moving, having a staring contest of sorts with the redhead.

David didn't want this to keep happening anymore, he didn't want a camper to keep hurting themselves. Taking a deep breath, the ginger took a step to the side to look in a drawer. Max, curious, leaned to try and see what was in it, jolting back into place as David closed it after grabbing something. He stepped in front of Max again, taking another deep breath, this one shaky.

The counselor held up a box cutter knife, flipping it open for the blade to come out. "David." Max began unsure how to think of this. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Without a word, David just extended his left arm and lightly placed the tip of the blade to his forearm. He was shaking, his heart felt like it was going 100 miles an hour.

"David, put that fucking down." Max scolded him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, how does one just cut themselves?

"I-I'm..." He was trying to think straight, feeling his whole body shaking. "I'm giving y-you a chance to um... c-cut me." He was trying to show it was alright to cut him, but gosh was it hard when his body was betraying what he was saying.

"David-" Max leaned forward looking to try and help, but David just took a step back.

"A-are you going to..." He couldn't even spit out as easily as before now.

"You move that fucking knife, I tell Gwen I've seen you cutting yourself." He threatened, which caused some hesitation. He didn't want to bring Gwen into this. Thinking for a moment, David's breath hitched feeling the blade dig in. "Davi-!"

"I-I'm not moving it..." He squeaked out. He's been through worst, he had Nurf stab him in the hand before. He kept the blade in there for a moment, taking it out to reveal a very tiny cut. Didn't look like it would leave a scar, probably would heal in a couple days, felt like a paper cut to be honest. "S-see?" He tried to keep his voice steady looking towards Max, who seemed to have kept his eyes on the blood peeking up.

It wasn't much, but Max seemed to have enjoyed the little that dripped down. Walking towards him and setting down the box cutters he was holding, David held out his arm for Max again trying to keep a smile.

"Now you cut Max." He was still shaking a bit, his posture not relaxed. "Just.... be gentle please?" Max just stared, slowly reaching for David's arm. Once he had a hold of it, he wasn't grabbing any sharp object, just staring at the cut. "M-Max?"

He didn't listen, too busy marveling at the red contrasting with David's soft skin. Ooo, his skin has to be satisfying to cut. Max moved his hand and began smearing the blood, causing David to have shivers down his spine. This was... this was weird.

Max kept playing with the blood and David was quickly starting to feel more and more uncomfortable as this went on. But he wouldn't make Max stop if it helped him with his... odd problem. Looking up, David's vivid green eyes were met with Max's bright ones, not looking to happy. Releasing the man's arm, Max got off the desk and just walked out without a word. David was trying to process what had happened.

The cut from last night was barely visible in the morning. David couldn't help but poke what was there though. Just processing that he had cut himself made his stomach turn, he'd never thought he'd do something like that. But he did, and he didn't like it. He hoped it wouldn't feel as bad when Max cut it. Then that brought on another thought, Max would be cutting him now, right? He just sat on his bed playing with the blanket thinking about it nervously. Did he want Max to cut him? Well, no, but if it meant Max would stop cutting himself then yes. Then his mind wandered to how bloodied Max's arm was, and a pit formed in his stomach.

Would… would David's arm end up as bloody? He looked at his smooth creamy arm, rubbing it unsure. If Max would start cutting, he'd never feel his arm like this. It wouldn't feel as soft, as nice, it would be rough and no longer clean, scattered with cuts and scars. He gulped thinking about it, this wouldn't be something he could exactly take back. This wouldn't be something he could just clean or fix. He'd look like a cutter. Heck, this was also just for this summer, it's not like Max stays with him outside of camp. Max might just continue hurting himself after, and then if he comes back next year still doing it, David would just give up his arms for him to cut again. Maybe he can try to get him to stop?

David was rubbing his arms a lot more than usual, most likely savoring what they were like before tonight. He hoped Max wouldn't run off into the woods and come to him for it now, but it was all still unclear. His eyes darted towards the blue hooded boy as time went on as well, and Max seemed perfectly normal still. The redhead wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He sat in the cabin waiting for a knock, something. He told Gwen he just needed to do a few things before going to bed, which she was pretty okay considering the chaos of today's activity. The kids can make the most harmless things into something dangerous. He was tapping on the desk, starting to get impatient. He figured he'd try looking for Max, thinking he had just gone off to do his own cutting again. Walking outside with a flashlight again, David decided to check the tents. Looking into Neil's and Max's, he was surprised to see the tan boy actually in it. Was he stopping?

It's been three days since David cut himself, and Max was in his tent each night. He noticed his withdrawal already, agitation, he was having troubles sleeping, and he kept fumbling with his hands or scratching at his skin. He didn't seem very comfortable. But it was good to see Max stopping he guessed, so he stopped waiting at the counselor cabin. Maybe Max would just stop for good? He was doing well so far.

David laid in bed trying to doze off into dreamland, listing off all the trees he knew. It was interrupted when he shot up hearing banging at his door. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, David got up and opened the door.

"Max?" The boy just let himself in, he looked uncomfortable. Embarrassed maybe? Nervous? The redhead closed the door and turned on the lights to his cabin, squinting for a few moments at the change in lighting. "Max? What are you doing up so late? Did you have a nightmare?"

Max scowled at the suggestion and shook his head. "If I did, you'd be the last fucking person I'd talk to." The boy rubbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up a bit to pick at the bandages from a few nights ago, something David noticed he's done a few times. Crouching down to his level, David put a hand on Max's.

"No picking." Max frowned up at him. "Now, why are you here?" The raven hair boy looked down, trying to think how to say it. He looked at David for a moment, or more specifically, he looked at his arms. Max thought he was stupid to still be wearing his work clothes in bed, but it didn't matter to him too much.

"I uh..." He was having trouble. He could just do it on his own, but he wanted to see David's skin bleed so bad. It looked so pretty and his skin feels like it would be so satisfying to cut.

David tilted his smiling. "You what Max?"

The boy bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to go through this anymore. "Y-you know what, never mind." He passed David, but the male grabbed onto Max's good arm.

"Wait! Max!" He said, his voice laced with concern.

"Let me go." The boy mumbled trying to get out of David's grip.

"Wait! I just want to-" Tugging Max towards him while he pulled caused him to stumble back a bit and something to fall out of his pocket. Looking towards the fallen item, David felt his heart race again and stomach turn. He looked back at Max, who just kept his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

This was happening. This was actually fucking happening.

"I-I just want to get this straight. You-you came here t-to, um," He cleared his throat trying to get the words out.

"Cut you. Yeah." Max finished for him.

David glanced at his smooth clean arms, he could just say no. He could just not do this and let Max do his thing. He knew he would either steal the box cutters back again if David took it or use something else on himself. He wanted to help, he offered this. Max was letting him help.

Taking in a shaky breath, David tried reassuring himself in his head. Scars disappear, right? As long as they don't need stitches? Maybe it won't be too bad? Much to Max's protesting, he picked the boy up and sat him down on his bed and thought for a moment. He would need to get some things first. He went to his bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit, having a feeling he would need it. Each cabin and the mess hall had first aid in case anything happened. He also grabbed a small towel off the sink and some rubbing alcohol that resided under the basin. Coming out, he saw Max looking down nervously, at least he wasn't the only one nervous about this.

He placed down all the items in his hands onto the table next to his bed, causing Max to look at him realizing his presence. David could still feel himself shaking about this as he went over to where the box cutters were dropped and picked it up. Walking back over and taking a seat next to Max on the bed moving the log he slept with to the side. Max again thought he was stupid for sleeping with a log, but right now was not the time.

"O-okay." The ginger breathed out. "I... I just have a few rules... n-nothing too bad, just-"

"Spit it out." Max said, trying to act like his normal spiteful self. It was hard in this situation, and David noticed.

"R-right. Um I would prefer if at first we-we start easy. Later on you can... you can do more and, um, d-deeper." Max nodded at the request, that was something. "And try not to go too deep. I don't want to get stitches." Max nodded again.

"Anything I can't cut? Y'know, besides..." He gestured towards David's nether region, and he blushed at that trying to cover himself a bit. "Yes well, a-anything is open aside from down there! Both front and back!"

"Good, didn't want to see anything. Ugh, I don't want to think about it, gross..." Well, they could agree on that unsurprisingly.

"Anything I need is also off." Max raised a brow, needing David to explain what he meant. "Eyes, anywhere by or in the mouth, throat, stuff like that." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, I'm not going to fucking slit your throat... do I get to cut your cheek though?" David straightened at the request. "Shit, sorry! That kinda-"

"N-no! It's alright! Um, I would prefer you leave the face alone but, you can if you want to I suppose." There was something about Max that looked like he was happy about that. Again, how does David process that?

"Can I cut your palms?" He bit his lip, unsure if that would be a good idea. Thinking about it, it should be fine, right? Again, he got stabbed in the hand before.

"I suppose so..." Looking back, Max seemed more excited than his posture from earlier. "Just-no feet. I need them to walk. I can do things with a cut hand." Max nodded reaching towards the box cutters in David's hand, which the redhead gave. He flipped it open and the ginger tried to calm down but it was hard.

"Okay, give me your arm!" Max said, almost excited.

"R-right..." He gave Max his arm he'd placed a small cut into days prior. His body stiffened more feeling the cold blade against his skin.

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" Max asked looking up, but he was eager to get to work. David nodded, trying to keep a smile on his face, it was hard.

"Of course! I'm here to h-help, aren't I?" He cursed himself for stuttering.

"Okay, just relax a bit. It's less stingy that way." David nodded trying to relax himself, but his body refused as it waited for it. "David-"

"Max it's hard! How do you just relax when doing something like this!?" Max sighed a bit loosening his grip on the adult's arm.

"I don't have to-"

"Just cut it Max!" He blurted out with his body filled with adrenaline. The boy was taken aback by the out burst. "S-sorry. Just-I'll be fine. I'm sure-" He swallowed at the thought, "-I'm sure I'll get used to it at some point and I won't be so... stiff." It would happen sometime if Max did this often, he didn't know how to feel about relaxing to getting cut.

"Alright." He heard the ten year old say.

Silently, Max placed the cold metal on David's skin again as he took a deep breath to brace himself for what was to come, he could feel his heart beating faster than ever before. Max cut through his skin, and David bit his lip and shut his eyes feeling it. When it started moving, he whimpered, trying to not cry at the stinging he was feeling. He felt the blade stop, but the stinging still there.

"You okay there? Pretty sure I didn't go too deep."

David nodded, keeping his mouth and eyes closed. "Mhmm!" he hummed in a high pitch, breathing heavily through his nose.

The ginger started feeling Max's hands move up his arm and playing with the new cut. He whined at what it felt like and decided to peek to see what Max was doing.

The ten year old, as the day he had first cut his arm, played with the blood bubbling out of his arm. He made some squeezes to the appendage to make more rubies gush out. "Y-you don't l-lick it, r-right?"

Max looked up insulted. "Dude, I'm not a vampire."

"Right." He breathed out shaky. Max looked entranced by the blood spilling out, David wondered when another cut would be made.

"How many do I get to do?" He asked playing with the crimson liquid.

"L-let's just do two for now?" Max looked upset at that. "O-or, uh, what's like the minimum for you to be fine?"

"Twenty-five."

David's mouth dropped. "W-what!?" He stopped being shocking seeing Max smirking and holding in his laughter. "Max! Don't joke like that about this please!" Max waved his bloodied hand, which David found disturbing. "I'm usually good at four." Alright, significantly better. "Alright, then four is where I draw it for now." Max nodded and continued with playing with the cut.

"David?" He asked setting the blade on David's arm again, and he was bracing himself for it again.

"Y-yes Max?" He began the new cut, and David tried not fidgeting. He actually got a large towel to set on the bed before the next cut before hand as he didn't want blood on his sheets.

"I uh, just wanted to say thanks or whatever."

David nodded his head frantically, biting his lip again as the boy cut. "Mhmm! O-o-of cou-urse Max!" He chuckled nervously, trying to get a straight mind.

Max stopped and placed the knife on the now bloody towel, and began playing with the new opening. Mixing the bloods coming from the one before with the new one. "I guess you could say this is my activity now? I dunno, might as well make my fucking own I guess." The man winced at Max trying to open up the cut by pulling the skin apart.

"T-to be honest, I-I'd rather not..." What would you even put there? Cutting camp?

"Am I making you do this?" He shook his head, trying to keep that smile.

"N-no, of course not! I want t-to help you! E-even if it means-" He looked down to his once clean arm, now seeing it all red and bloody. "-this..." He breathed out.

"Promise?" Max asked, sounding a little agitated.

"Promise." He nodded, his attention going back to his arm.

"I'm going to make another cut." David nodded and reached over to hug his log tight and took another trembling breath.

"Ready."


	3. This Isn't A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, already into both the angst and questionable fluff.

David groaned, not feeling as happy as he usually does in the morning. Why was he not happy to get up? He was at Camp Campbell! One of his favorite places to be! But why is his arm so sore? And feel weird?

Sitting up, he rubbed the appendage yawning. Ow, what was with the pain in the arm he used to sit up with? Looking down his left side, the ginger's blood ran cold. Funny to say that considering the dry red that resided on him. He took heavy, shaky breaths holding his arm with his right hand. The cuts have already begun healing over the night, but the shock of it all. That was real. Last night was fucking real.

Recalling what had unfolded, David remembers Max coming into cut him, which he had actually allowed. Then, after the boy was done, he left. The ginger went right to sleep, too tired to have taken care of himself. Getting up from the bed and looking at it, some blood did fall onto it as well as his log. He touched the side of his face with his right hand now, only to slide it behind his head, but stopped feeling it. Something dry was on it. Slowly taking his hand away, he went to the bathroom to check his face. Some dry blood was on the side he slept on. He must've rubbed some blood on it by accident.

The ginger looked horrified at all that has been revealed. It wasn't some weird long dream he was beginning to accept it to be when Max didn't cut for awhile. He was thinking maybe he was just making it up. Making it all up that Max cut for fun. But then he came last night. And he did just that. What did David get himself into?

After getting in a shower and bandaging up his arm so no one could see the cuts, David tried going through the day as normal. He was pretty mellow rather being his usual loud self. When Gwen asked about his arm, he said it was from a nature walk.

Max woke up today pretty well. He felt good, tired from getting up as he wasn't a morning person really, but better than when he didn't cut. And god did his arm feel good too! No soreness! After awhile he got used to it, but y'know, it was nice.

Later in the day, it was time for doing activities! Originally, they were going to do rock climbing today but David changed it. He'd rather not deal with that today. Instead, it was a 'lovely' nature walk, which everybody groaned.

"David! How much longer! I wanna climb a tree or something!" Nikki complained, feeling bored.

"Just a little longer! I promise, the view will be great!" He tried sounding happy, but it came off as weak.

No one really noticed though, groaning that they were just doing this for another view. Aside from Dolph who was kinda happy that he could find a new scenery to draw. Max noticed the ginger's attitude and, even though he'd normally sneak off doing his own thing, he wanted to keep an eye on David.

He tried catching up, attempting to look like he wasn't trying to. "Hey." The ginger looked down to see Max's usual contempt look. "What's up with you?"

"H-huh? I don't know what you mean Max!" He gave a smile, but Max didn't buy it.

"Is it your arm?" He stiffened, turning his head forward and back to the walk. "Is it sore? Shouldn't be too bad, they weren't that deep. They should stop feeling like that pretty quick, only be sore in the morning if you sleep on it. But I guess that just goes even when you don't have the cuts."

David just felt more stiff, why was Max just saying this so calmly!? And yes, the sorness didn't last long since they were just light cuts, but seriously?

"The deep cuts will make you feel sore for a long while though. Sucks ass, but feels fucking great! For me anyways." David just stood in place, subconciously rubbing his left arm staring at Max who kept walking forward.

"David?" He jumped, turning to see Gwen having a hand on his shoulder as everyone was passing to get this over with. "You okay there?"

He nodded. "N-Never better Gwen!"

He's been better.

Coming back to the camp, the kids were allowed to go and do whatever they wanted. Gwen scurried into the counselors cabin rather than her own cabin to write while David retreated to his place of stay. He hurriedly unwrapped his arm to look, cringing. Why can't they just vanish? He poked at the red scratch, disliking everything about it. He jumped hearing a loud knock on the door.

After sloppily and quickly putting the wraps back on, he went to open it. He was going to immediately say "go to Gwen" as he was kinda busy, but he was met with those eyes.

"Max." He said, and the boy raised his brows at the tone.

"God, did I make you hate me or something?" Realizing how he had said his name, he quickly shook his head.

"N-no! No, of course not! I was just uh-"

"Checking out your arm?" The ginger bit his bottom lip.

"Yes?" The ebony curled boy crossed his arms.

"David, we are going to have a bit of a problem if you can't even handle those cuts."

"Wha-N-no! I can handle them just fine Max!"

The boy rolled his eyes and turned away. "Just tell me whenever you want to fucking stop David! I was just checking in!"

David stepped out a little, holding the door frame. "I-I can handle it Max!" He felt a wrap fall down. He looked down and saw part of a cut, trying to resist grimacing. "I-I can handle this." He whispered, trying to convince himself.

He kept turning in bed, finding himself picking at the wraps. David wanted to sleep with them rather than not, he didn't want to wake up to the cuts again. He jumped at the sound of banging on the door. He sat up and looked at it, a pit forming in his stomach. If that's who he thought it was, he was not excited for what was going to happen. He got up to open the door, and saw Max's eyes look up. He swallowed.

"O-oh, um, hey Max!" He tried striking up a normal conversation, but Max just walked by and into his cabin. "Alright..." He whispered, closing the door and turning on the light. "S-so, what can I-"

"I think you know why I'm here David." The boy stated, poking the sharp part of the box cutters. "R-right..." The man squeaked out, and went to get the necessary items. "A-alright David. You can handle this. You can handle this perfectly... well..." He tried pep talking to himself.

"Are you jacking off in the bathroom or what!?" He heard Max yelled, and he blushed immensely. 

The ginger walked out with all the needed supplies, trying to look confident. "N-now Max, please don't talk like that." He spoke quietly, not matching with the stance he was trying to take. The boy sat on the bed, watching as the redhead was setting it all up.

"I get to say whatever-"

"Please?" He spoke, giving Max a pleading look.

The tan boy looked away crossing his arms. "Fine. Just because you're letting me cut you right now like a dumbass."

David whispered a "right", kinda agreeing about his actions. He tried to stay positive in everything he did, but he had to agree, this was a stupid idea and there was nothing positive to say about it.

"I wanna cut your palm." Max stated, poking the blade as David was taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh um, s-sure. Just uh, hold on. I still need to take this off." He lifted up the bandaged arm and began unwrapping. The boy raised a brow. "Why were you sleeping with that on? The cuts shouldn't be bleeding still." David shook his head, placing the white linen on his dresser.

"I uh, I just... um..."

Max rolled his eyes. "Don't make a fucking excuse David."

The man looked down, biting his lip and picking at the towel under him. "I just didn't want to see the cuts in the morning..." He held out his left hand, but didn't feel the Indian boy take it. Looking at him, he just stared.

"David. If you seriously don't want me doing this-"

"I don't Max. I really don't but I'd much rather you-you hurt me than yourself." 

Max kept his eyes on him until he frowned and looked to be getting up from the bed. David immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed harshly, causing the boy to fall on the comfy cushion of the bed on his back.

"Let me go David!" He sat up and try pulling away, but the man wouldn't budge.

"No! Max you came in here to-to-y'know! And so help me, you are not going to do it to yourself anymore!" He wished he had lied, he should've said he liked it, then Max wouldn't feel so guilty. He tugged on the boy's arm, pulling him a little closer, and it got him to stop resisting. "Don't feel guilty for something I'm offering to do."

He recieved a narrow eyed look. "I'm not fucking guilty."

"Obviously." He loosened his grip and the boy pulled away. His eyes shifted back over to David, probably looking for permission. David brought his hand out.

He sucked in breath, Max seemed very greedy tonight, not just doing the arm. "Ngh..." He whimpered as the boy was cutting his stomach. Already, he was moving on to there. He swears he hears Max holding in any gleeful noises that could be coming out. He opened his eyes to look at Max's big smile, pleased with the open wound. He poked it, causing David to wince.

"You okay?" He looked again, and Max looked a little worried.

"P-per-perfectly fi-ine... J-just, ignore me..." He tilted his head back, searching to grab something. He took a hold of of the blanket that wasn't covered by the towel. "A-ah... ha... Mmmngh..." He noticed Max's cringing at the noise, so he grabbed a pillow under his head and put it over his face to try and muffle the noise.

Deep breaths. That's what he needed to take, deep breaths. Max finished cleaning his bloodied hands and looked over to see the bloody mess that was David. Four cuts, and he made the most of it.

"Uh, do you need help cleaning?" The ginger breathlessly shook his head, searching for the air to speak.

"I-I-I'm ffffi-i-ine..." The boy kept staring, debating if he should help anyway. The redhead slowly sat up, trying to ignore the cut and bleeding from his stomach. "D-don't wo-w-w-wor-ry M-Max... Just-Just g-g-ge-e-t so-some sleep." Waiting for a few moments, the raven haired child turned and left the cabin. 

Once he left, David immediately fell down back onto the bed, writhing in pain. He had his good hand place on his stomach where Max cut, which was angled on the side and caused blood to drip down more easily. He looked down with blurry eyes and noticed a bloody spot had formed in a short period of time on his green shirt that he loved so dearly. He could feel his face heating up, whimpering from all the abuse he took. The redhead lifted up his left hand, revealing a cut the boy had played with earlier. He removed his hand from his torso, and saw that it was bloody from the stain. He felt himself beginning to cry. He closed his eyes and slowly moved the heels of his palms to cover them as well, ignoring the blood that was dripping down onto his face with one hand and the blood rubbing off his face by the other.

He choked.

It started off crying, then he began hiccuping more. Soon enough, he was sobbing. And it hurt. The little movement he was making was hurting. These cuts would heal and go away. They still weren't deep but... but when Max will get to that point, it'll hurt. His arm and leg that got cut hurt too. Max made them long. One going all across the forearm, the other across the shin.

"O-oh gosh... why me... why... i-it hurts..." He sobbed out quietly. He didn't want this. "I-I h-hate... O-h go-osh..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

He never thought he'd feel his own blood pooling under him on his bed by his stomach. He never thought he'd intentionally bring harm to himself like this. He never thought a camper would cut him. He never thought any of this would happen in his life. His lip quivered at the thought of Max cutting him again. He didn't want this. He didn't-this was-this was terrifying. Slowly, he drifted off into slumber, sleeping in a small pool of his blood underneath.

He woke up again, more somber than last time. His eyes fluttered open, and he instantly remembered everything from last night. That included the awful nightmare. He dreamt Max was cutting again, and it was... it was scary. Chopping off parts, not caring about his cries and pleas to stop, everything that just made him filled with fear. He didn't want to look at his body. He really didn't. But he knew he had to. He just wished he'd clean up.

Looking down, he felt shivers down his spine. Wait-no-that would be the dry blood that seeped under him. He sat up slowly, wincing and holding onto his stomach. He lifted the bloody shirt to see the gash. It was like a normal cut you'd get. Well, "normal". It should clear up still. Again, Max was starting off easy. For David? It already felt hard.

He sweeped his legs over and looked down to see some blood on his left leg, the leg that got Max's cutters. He felt his back oddly warm, at least somewhat, which didn't help. Getting up to look at his bed, it was a mess. He brought his hand back to his stomach, wondering how much he lost. It looked like a lot.

The ginger undid his shirt that he wore as a bandanna, placing it on the table and relieved that didn't turn messy. He lifted his other shirt, no longer wanting to wear it, and threw it on the bed. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not to see the back of it red rather than green. He sighed. He should probably get in a shower.

Walking in, he nearly had a heart attack seeing the mirror. Some blood stained his back from the shirt, with dry blood looking to leak from the side by the stomach wound. His eyes had some blood stained by them too, most likely by his hands.

"Nononononono!" He rushed to the sink to immediately wash his face, hurting his leg a little in the process.

He splashed some water and rubbed his eyes harshly, not wanting any red near them. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face, sighing at the sight of a clean mug. He squinted his eyes for a moment and brought his fingers to his left brow, pulling and bringing out some red dusty substance. It was some more dry blood. He whined, disliking the new founding. Hopefully a shower will fix it.

He dried off his head, feeling a lot better with a clean body and clean garments. He was happy that the wounds already closed up, or the shower would've been painful. He opened his eyes and grimaced at the bed. He'd need to clean some things. Taking the pillows off and bringing his shorts back to place them on the bed, he gathered everything up, took off the bedspread clinging onto the bed, and made it so it was kinda in a sack. He'd have to find sometime to clean them.

His heart skipped a beat when seeing a bit of yellow or orange in the white mattress. It wasn't clear, but the blood that got on the bedspread and blanket must've seeped through into the mattress. He can't do anything about that, so he'll have to hope no one will see. Which, no one should considering this was his cabin. He nabbed a clean pair of the camp campbell uniform and sighed when he got it on.

"Red doesn't suit you!" He chirped to himself happily, the shower really helped. He felt his hair still wet, so he tried continuing to dry it off with the towel, shaking his head to help get some water out. He ran a hand through it, feeling the hairs nip at the cut on his palm. He frowned realizing he'd need to wear bandages again.

David wrapped the white linen around his arm and hand, humming a tune as he did. Max didn't seem to like the hand as much as the other parts of David's body. Said it was too rough compared to the rest of his soft skin. That didn't mean he'd never touch it again, something the ginger tried to keep in mind, but it wasn't going to be something happening often. But he seemed to like the stomach a little too much for his taste.

It made since considering the stomach is usually one of the softest parts of the human body, and Max seemed to like cutting soft things. At least, that's what he heard from him. The boy muttered something about his palm being rougher than the rest. And when he got to the stomach? Boy did he praise how soft it felt. The redhead would have to say Max having to use the box cutters made things worst, as it was more difficult and caused for more jagged cuts, but the softer the part is, the easier it seemed to cut. He really hated Max cutting there too.

Looking at the time, it seemed he woke up pretty early, earlier than usual actually. So there should be enough time to get the bloody laundry clean. Grabbing the bedspread like a sack with everything in it, David exit the cabin to head to where the washing machine was. It used to be broken for awhile until Gwen was able to get it fixed due to... Campbell's downfall. That still really made David upset. But, nonetheless it was fixed. 

Upon getting there, he was surprised to see someone else up. He would be worried about someone seeing what he had, but actually knowing who it was made his blood run cold.

"M-Max?" He stuttered, the boy turned and one of the most notable things was that he didn't have his hoodie on. The ginger winced seeing the scarring on him. "U-um, why are you up?" That was a serious question though, Max hates getting up early. So why was he? The child shrugged carelessly.

"Dunno. Just woke up and realized my hoodie had some blood on it. Thought I'd clean it but this stupid-" He kicked the machine. "-ass machine won't work!"

"Language." He spoke in a soft tone. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel as happy anymore. He didn't want to think, but was it because of Max?

Walking forward and setting down his sack of bloody fabric, David looked to see what the problem was. "Okay, hold on..." He looked inside to see the problem while Max sauntered over to David's pile of things.

Looking into a capacity where detergent and, because it was not fully automatic, water would go. There was a lack of water. Ah, there's the problem.

"Hm, hold on." David walked to a shelf where they kept some cleaning supplies in here, looking for the jug of water they kept to refill the washer. Finding it, it was half full. But Max shouldn't need too much if it was just his hoodie. He also grabbed some detergent to use.

"What is this?" Turning, the boy held up the bloody shirt from the open spot of the bed spread sack, looking narrow eyed.

"O-oh, well that's from-"

"I know where it's from idiot." Looking further, he saw blood on the sheets. Last he checked, he made SURE all was on the towel last night. Hell, he didn't see any blood pooling underneath when he was in there, which he had to guess happened with how red the back of the shirt is. "I thought you said you were fine!"

David flinched, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't say anything harshly. Why was his heart beating so fast. Why... why is he feeling the adrenaline?

"I-I am! See!" He put down the two jugs on top of the dryer that was by the washer. He spun around with his arms out, giving a nervous smile.

"That's not the point David!" The older male jerked back again. "Did you just sleep without doing anything!? You do realize you could've fucking bled out!"

"I-I don't think that could happen with these kind of cuts M-Max." Why was he stuttering?

"But there was a chance!" He groaned yanking at his hair. The ginger looked down, fumbling with his hands.

"I... I'm sorry Max. I-"

"Give me your hand." David's head shot up and he stiffened.

"Wh-what?"

"Give me your hand. Did I fucking stutter?" He felt like running. Why did he feel like running right now? He held his hand subconsciously, biting down hard on his lip.

"Max-"

"Just do it!" The boy held out a hand, the other one in his pant pocket.

Was he getting punished like a dog? A mongrel? Slowly, David shuffled over and put his bandaged hand out. Max yanked it down, indicating he wanted him to sit. Like the obedient little doll he was, David complied. The boy began unwrapping his bandages and the ginger whined, receiving a scolding for it.

He tried keeping quiet. He felt like crying again. He really wasn't feeling happy anymore. It feels like he's been getting used, but why wasn't he going against this? He was just taking it. The pale man kept his eyes squeezed shut looking down to feel the blade on his arm as punishment. He heard Max's hand leave his pocket, and he sucked in a breath to prepare himself and... nothing. All he was feeling was just both the boys hands tracing on the large scratch on his forearm. Looking up, he didn't look happy.

"I'm fucking making you aren't I?" His eyes widened, but he wasn't sure what was going through his head. It was just... it was just blank. His mouth was dry and he didn't say anything. "I'm just making your life shittier, aren't I?" At first that had been the boy's goal, but now? Now he wasn't sure what he wanted aside from cutting someone.

"N-no... no, Max-"

"I heard you fucking crying a shit ton last night when I left! Don't act like you're just doing this to be nice!" He should be worried Max thinks that. Why isn't he worried? Why isn't his immediate thoughts leading to "no"?

"M-Max-" The boy cut him off again.

"What do you hate David? The fucking cutting? Me?" God, he heard that? "Seem pretty fucking scared of me, think I'm gonna hurt you? Should, bet I'm just going to end up wanting to kill, and guess who will be the first one!" The man stiffened at the accusation. David was feeling scared in several ways but didn't understand any. Why is he getting scared of Max? Why is he scared feeling like this? Why is he scared he isn't feeling sorry for Max?

He stayed silent and put his head down so he couldn't make eye contact with Max. He felt the grip on his arm let go and his arm immediately fell to his side, flinching feeling the wraps thrown at him and falling into his lap.

"I don't need your fucking help with this David. All it's doing is breaking you. That is fucking it." Max turned to walk away and grab his hoodie, no longer feeling like washing it. He was stopped when he was grabbed by his abused arm. Max looked back, eyes still narrowed seeing David's face still facing the floor. He tried pulling away with no luck. "Let me fucking go." He kept trying to pull with no dice. If anything, the grip got tighter. 

"Let. Me. Go. David."

"N-no." He squeaked out, sounding unsure.

"What?" Max spatted out, and the ginger flinched, but still didn't loosen.

"No." He said again, a little louder but still quiet.

He rubbed his thumb on Max's arm, biting his lips and feeling ashamed that he was actually tempted to let the boy go back to making his arm have these scars. Get new ones. And the killing? Max might not want to die, but he might see it as a good option to not hurt others. And, against everything telling him to let him be, David refused. He pulled Max close, the boy stumbling towards him, and brought him into a hug. His head was over his shoulder, and the ginger still kept his head down. He let go of the abused arm and wrapped his other arm around Max.

"D-David?" There was no reply. He squirmed, and the hug got tighter. He was about to say something until he heard a sharp intake of breath and... and laughing?

"I-I am so a-afraid right now. A-and I didn't know why but-but I'm pretty sure I do now!" Max felt something wet fall on his shoulder. "I am so sc-scared of you Max. Just last night I had a nightmare about you! I-it was horrible!" Why was David telling him this? Max wanted David to stop letting him cut him but, he didn't want to hear that he didn't care anymore. He didn't. The laughing calmed down, he wasn't sure why he was laughing. He just was. Maybe to try and not sob? But why was he crying? "I don't want to do this Max. You're right, I really don't. I-I hate this. I hate this so much. It is breaking me, you're right. And... and gosh, if this is just the first few days and light cutting, the deep ones are going to... that's probably going to be awful for me." He sniffed, bringing his hand to the back of Max's head and rubbing his thumb. "But... but gosh darn it Max, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this!" He pulled back, keeping his hand's on the dark curled boy's shoulders. His bright green eyes were met with David's, now red and puffy, dark green eyes. "I'm  _ choosing _ to do this! And I'm getting something out of it, something that is all I need for this to be fine." He brushed the boy's head, but Max didn't react, too engulfed in what the man was admitting. "You are okay. You are not hurting yourself, you are not hurting from anything. That's why I'm... that's why I'm willing to do this Max. I'm willing to get hurt so you don't have to." Max's face was unreadable, and David's mind felt oddly blank. "I-I know what I said. I wasn't thinking straight Max, okay? I wasn't. I didn't mean it." Max's gaze shifted to the floor before returning back.

"What were you going to say you hate?" The boy felt anxious about the answer.

"I..."

"Don't fucking lie David." He spoke, trying to keep the bite in his words.

"... okay." Without any warning, Max got picked up and David adjusted himself so he could properly set the boy in his lap, resting his chin on top of the dark curls residing on his head

"David-"

"I just want to make it clear Max. I care. I really do." He took in a breath, hugging Max again. "I was going to say I hate the cutting but... but I was also going to say I hate you too." There was no response. No comeback, no punching, he just sat still. David held him tighter. "It's not true though! I-I promise! Cross my heart even! I don't hate you Max, I swe-"

"But you're scared of me."

The ginger bit his lip. "I... I don't want to be. I know you wouldn't really hurt me, it's just that..." He didn't have a fucking excuse. Why should he? "I'm sorry Max. I don't know why I am."

"I can think of a reason." He tried squirming out, but the redhead wasn't satisfied and kept his hold.

"I-I need you to know that I still want to help Max." 

He felt the boy's head shift to look up, so David lifted his head and looked down. His face was still unreadable and David's head finally, finally wasn't blank. He tilted his head and smiled warmly.

Max narrowed his eyes, going back to his usual scowl. "You're an idiot but... fine. You can take the fall I guess."

He was on his way crawling out until David grabbed him into one of his more optimistic hugs. "Oh Max!" He hugged tightly, his head next to Max's and feeling tiny fists flail at him. "I won't disappoint! I promise! Oh I'll let you cut me all over if you need to! All over my legs! Arms! You can even cut my tummy too!"

The boy felt his face heating up in embarrassment as the man went on happily telling him all the abusing he could do. "Sh-shut up! Stop sounding so fucking excited about it!" He was squirming in the hug, but David seemed far too happy.

"But I am! I can't wait to help you more Max!"

"You're fucking afraid of me! Remember? Boo! Begone! Let me fucking go or I'll-I'll slit your fucking throat!"

"Aww Max! Your threats are starting to seem adorable!"

"Did you lose too much fucking blood last night or something David!?"

"Probably! I lost a lot!"

At some point, the man released Max, smiling happily while he dusted himself off. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face. I'm starting to prefer you being scared."

"Well don't worry Max! I was scared out of my mind hugging you!" The boy frowned.

"Why do you have to be so fucking weird."

David hummed to himself, looking up in though. "Hm, I dunno! Maybe I should try cutting!" When the hell did David learn to dis!?

"Shut the hell up." He crossed his arms, pouting at the older male's behavior.

"I promise I'll get over being afraid of you Max. Just... try to bear with me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you've made enough promises?" The ginger shook his head.

"I don't think I can ever make enough Max!"


	4. Nightmares

The ginger tossed and turned, wincing feeling the pressure on a wound in his cut. Normally, one would hear him list all the different types of trees there were. But this time? He was pleading in his sleep for something, or someone to stop. "Please..." He murmured. David shot up awake feeling something hit inside a cut. "OwowowowowOW!" He looked at it, hissing. The room was bright with the lights and it looked like he got up in the middle of the night outside.

He brought a hand to his wet face, ending up pulling it downwards and opening up his lower eyelid as he groaned. This has been fifth time now that he's been unable to get proper sleep. He looked at his body again, sighing. It's also been the seventh night he's forgotten to clean himself up after Max's cutting. He looked over to his small dresser, seeing as everything he always plans to do after the cuttings but never does is there.

He lazily grabbed the rag, rubbing alcohol, and bandages, sitting himself up so he can clean himself up. Unscrewing the cap on the bottle, he poured the liquid into the cloth, screwing the cap back on and setting it on the floor by the bed. He placed the rag on one of Max's cuts, hissing at the stinging sensation.

Once he finished cleaning himself up, he began bandaging his arms and leg, which was where Max cut. While doing all of this, his mind kept replaying the nightmare he's been seeing for these last few nights. Max looked so sadistic in them. Sometimes David gets taken apart, but he's still living and it hurts. Sometimes he's just getting stabbed. Other times and can be simple cutting, but it goes so deep, to the bone even. Max even cuts what he's said was off limits. Eyes, mouth, it's horrible. Just thinking about it caused shivers down his spine. He felt his face again, he was probably crying in his sleep. Maybe he should clean it up.

Finishing with the bandages, he walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet for water to run. He kept himself steady with his hands on each side of the sink, looking into the mirror. He was trying to push back the memory of the dream, but it kept coming. The sharp tool, the blood, the indescribable feeling of losing his tongue with an open stomach and damaged eye, and those eyes. Those eyes pierced like the blade they wielded. He shuttered just thinking about them.

"That's not Max." He told himself. Max would never hurt him like that. He wouldn't! That wasn't him.

In the morning, David felt pretty tired like these past few days, that's where the coffee helped. He was more of a tea guy himself, but he had to admit that the beverage helped get him up and alert. And sometimes, it was nice. Of course, he wasn't the fondest of the normal type of coffee. He much perfered vanilla coffee rather than black. Personal choice as it made it sweet and taste much better.

He got up much earlier than usual too, so he was able to try and make a quick trip to some place where he could get the sweet drink as he couldn't quite make it at the camp. There was things for coffee sure, just not for the type he liked. Coming back, there was still some minutes to spare to clean up somethings. Due to not cleaning up and tossing around, blood spots were on his sheets, so he had to take care of those again as well with the towels.

Walking in to clean the laundry, using the bedspread like a sack in one hand and the plastic cup of coffee in the other, he was surprised to see Max yet again sitting on the dryer by the washer. Something he's noticed is that Max has also been getting up pretty early. Why? Well, he hasn't bothered asking yet. What made him surprised here is that David got up at 5 this time around. With going into town, getting the drink, coming back to get the bloody fabrics to come and clean, it was around an hour later. Usually he's been up by 7 rather than 6.

"You're up early!" David spoke positively, not as tired as when he woke up.

Max turned away and eyed the ginger's drink. "When the fuck did you get that?" Looking down at his cup, the redhead looked back smiling.

"Oh! I uh, I woke up earlier and thought I'd get something to wake me up!" Walking over, he sat his things down and looked at the slots where detergent and the water were to be placed. "Max! That's too much for just a hoodie! Also, still missing water." It was like a replay of the first morning like this as David went over to the shelves to grab the water jug.

He sat his drink on the dryer to look for it. The boy eyed the beverage curiously before wiping the straw with the bottom of his shirt and took a drink. Taking his lips away, his face scrunched up a bit analyzing what he tasted. It wasn't bad, just sweeter than he expected.

"What is this?" Looking back with the now full container of water, David saw Max holding his drink out.

"Max!" Setting the jug on the dryer now, he snatched the drink away frowning. "Don't you know not to sip other people's drinks?"

The boy shrugged. "I wiped it first. What is it anyway?"

"Coffee." He set the drink down again in favor of the water, uncapping and pouring some into the washer.

"That isn't coffee! It's fucking sweet!"

The man chuckled, tilting the jug back upward and capping it. "It's vanilla coffee! It's supposed to taste sweeter!" Seeing as Max put way more detergent than needed, he might as well throw in his own laundry too. This happened a couple times now, so the 10 year old might be putting so much in thinking of when David will also do his laundry. Sweet gesture.

Max grabbed the drink again to take another sip. "It's not bad I guess..." He prefers his normal, but this didn't taste half bad. It wasn't like Max didn't have a sweet tooth or anything!

Shutting the lid and turning the machine on, dark green looked over to see Max putting the cup out to David, and the ginger shook his head. "You can have it." The boy rose a brow at the refusal. "I already drank enough to keep me on my toes." Not entirely true, he could use more caffeine but he'd be fine.

It took a moment before the child shrugged just taking another sip. "So uh, did you have another nightmare?" He didn't like Max prying into his recent dreams. They were a gore fest that, although Max would probably be fine hearing, David didn't like telling.

"Um, yeah. Nothing too big." That could be argued.

"What did I do?" He asked curiously.

The ginger shrugged. "L-like I said. Nothing too big. Just uh, just cutting." Plus getting the eye, cutting out his tongue, playing with his organs, don't get him started when he was being force fed to eat essentially himself.

"Of course your dreams can't get any fucking darker than that!" The man never, and never plans to, tells Max what actually happens.

"Yup! Y'know me!" He knocked on his head lightly giving a smile.

Breakfast flew by pretty quickly and before David knew it, it was already time for an activity! Gwen noticed how off David's been, losing track of what was supposed to be done in the day, so she's been needing to remind him recently. The male counselor was looking at the clipboard to see what it was they were needing to do, maybe he should've nabbed some of Gwen's coffee.

"David?" She spoke up, her voice clear as day.

"Hm?" He looked next to him to see her concerned face, a look she's been giving to him more often. He's reassured her he's fine, so she never bothered pushing.

"Did you not hear me? I asked if you were okay." Even though he reassured, it didn't mean she didn't try asking again from time to time.

"O-oh! I'm fine Gwen! Just uh, looking at today's activity! I mean, I can't wait to do-" He looked to it, grimacing a bit."-Ooohh..."

"Something wrong?" Gwen took the clipboard to look at it, needing a bit of a refresher herself. "What's wrong with 

**_Aaaand I never figured out the activity. This chapter is unfinished, obviously, with the activity supposed to be something to get David to be anxious or reminded of his nightmares, freeze up and such._ **


	5. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter, be wary you may be uncomfortable. However, reading bag, the events and some of the things said aren't too shabby.

"A-ha~" David groaned at the touch. "Max..." He breathed out panting at the sensation. He was deep in him, thrusting in and out. Max decided to try a new technique.

"Just a little more David..." The boy was feeling the intensity of the situation as much as the man.

"Ngh... A-ah... oh M-MMax..." David breathed out again panting. "M-Max... I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna-!" He kicked his feet into the kid's stomach. 

"Ow! The hell David!?" The boy held the box cutters against the bed, causing some blood to get on the blankets as the towels weren't placed where Max fell back.

David was holding his bleeding leg. "It was hurting! I don't like you sawing at it like that! It's like you just keep digging in!"

"Kinda the point." The ginger whined looking at his once uncut leg.

"I hate this..."

Max threw his hands up in the air as if in celebration. "Hallelujah! Found something David didn't like! You done now? Ready to part ways?"

The redhead shook his head, seeming rejuvenated with determination. Are those stars in his eyes? 

"I'm always going to help a camper in need!" He put his leg out, feeling more courageous than before. "Cut away Ma-!" He winced feeling the blade back in.

"Sure thing weirdo. Just stop making those fucking noises, it sounds like your having sex and it's fucking gross."

David's face reddened at the accusation. "How on Earth do you even know about that!?"

The boy shrugged. "Modern day, internet, you don't have a filter on your phone-oh! By the way," Max reached into his pocket and tossed David a familiar pink phone. "here's your phone."

The ginger scolded him as best he could. "Max! You should not be taking things withou-Ah!" He yiped at the continuation of cutting.

Waking up this morning, David was happy as usual while everyone else was as grumpy. "Does it ever feel like everyday just has important things happening centered around certain people at camp?" Nikki questioned randomly poking her food.

"That's almost as stupid as when you said it's like people watch us for entertainment or something." Max retorted, Neil shrugged though.

"I don't blame her, I showed you guys the chart right? Plus, if a cultist came here, there's gotta be chances of some stalkers." Max ignored, taking a drink of his juice.

"Ooo! What should we expect this week Neil!?" Nikki asked hyped.

The brunette brought out the chart that, last time he calculated what would happen, was spot on. "This week... this week would be the 'dark hidden truth revealed' thing." Max had to do a spit take. Dark hidden truth!? Unless Space Kid isn't all who he says he is, that would be Max and David. The raven haired boy was coughing up the liquid he choked on for a moment, turned away from his two friends. "Whoa Max, you okay?"

"Fine! Fucking peachy! I-I'm going to be right back." The duo was left confused.

"Do you think Max is hiding something?" Nikki asked, and Neil stroked his chin, looking in thought.

"Hmm, we might just have our scheduled programming Nikki."

She perked up. "So we ARE on TV!" Neil face palmed.

As Max's episode was happening, David ended up having one of his own with Gwen. "Hey David?" She spoke up, it looked like she had a question to ask.

"What is it Gwen?" He gasped for a moment. "Did you reconsider my idea!?" He looked really excited.

"David, I don't think any of us could handle singing around a bonfire again." Aw, that dampened the mood a bit. "I was just going to ask what's with the fucking bandages."

David looked puzzled. Looking down, his legs were bandaged up from Max's cutting last night. "Oh well, I just got some scratches is all from a nature walk! You know how much I like them!" Gwen eyed him suspiciously.

"You've said that for the last ten times I've asked, and when the fuck are you taking these walks to need bandages!?" The ginger was getting nervous under Gwen's stare, but he tried not spilling the truth.

"W-well, I have uh... night... nature... walks." Gwen crossed her arms and rose a brow. "Night nature walks?" She didn't look to be buying it. "Y-yes! And I think I'll go do one!" He took a step back. "Right now!" Another step. "Away from this conversation!" Awkward smile, aaaaaand run for it. Gwen didn't buy it.

Max was pacing back and forth outside the mess hall, why was he feeling stressed out about this? They don't know it's Max! Well, NOW they do. Shit, shit, shit! The doors bursted open, and Max expected the teal haired girl and the science wiz, but no, it was David. And he looked panic.

"David?" Max asked, and the redhead straightened.

"M-Max! W-what are you doing out here!?" He was going to explain, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He shouldn't worry David, he has enough to deal with being cut in the first place.

"Uh, you first."

David was going to just go on about how Gwen is onto him, but realized Max shouldn't need this! He has enough problems as is with the addiction, he doesn't need to feel more guilty. "Oh, just out for some fresh air! You?"

"Yeah, um, same." The both looked out into open space silent... s-still silent. Like, they sure won't talk. . . let's just move on, they ain't gonna talk.

Max felt four pair of eyes on him all day, one blue pair, one pink. David felt a pair on him too, only his was purple. Both tried to act as they normally did, but it was freaking difficult, it was like they were being judged every second. And as much as Gwen judged, it was Max's job to do that! By the end of the day, neither were confronted luckily, so yay? Max snuck out of his tent to meet with David as usual when Neil was asleep, that's what he thought anyway.

Neil opened his eyes and saw Max leaving the tent. "Nikki." He whispered. "He left." All of a sudden the tent fell down with a heavy weight on it. Climbing out, Neil scolded the rambunctious girl. "I didn't say jump on it!"

She looked up with her mischievous smile. "I know! I just thought this was a good time to see if I could break one of these bad boys." She picked up the fabric a little, and Neil pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did this camp have to have cheap tents?

Gwen was filing her nails as she watched her show on a small TV. Not the big one in the counselor cabin, just a small one that could be sat on the desk. She looked out the window for a moment and back to her show, but her head whipped around again to see Max running to David's cabin.

"What the fuck?" She couldn't think of one reason why Max would be going to David, even a nightmare wouldn't get him to go to him, right? She decided to do some investigating.

David let Max in as normal, but noticed he seemed more... fidgety? Yeah, fidgety. "You okay Max?" The boy just jumped on the bed, after pulling out the cutters from the drawer in his end table nearby.

"Just get on the bed David." The man followed as said and went to the bed, he'd already set up the towel seeing as Max has been doing this almost nightly. He laid down and Max took his leg, pulling up his shorts trying to get the desired part. Sadly, the shorts wouldn't go that far up. "Fuck!" David winced hearing the swear.

"Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Fucking peachy!" He groaned, he really wanted to get to his thigh. Ugh, this is gonna be gross. "Take off your pants." David quickly huddled up and away from Max blushing madly.

"E-excuse me!?"

"It's not fucking rocket science David. Take off your pants." He hesitated, thinking about what he was doing.

"H-honestly Max, I-I don't know if I-I feel comfortable with you doing that!"

The boy eye rolled. "We're both dudes, it's not like we don't both have dicks or anything... you aren't trans are you?"

David shook his head. "That doesn't change anything! It's kinda private!"

Max tilted his head. "The people at Muffin Tops seemed fine going out with barely any clothes."

"Th-that's different! That's their job!"

"Wait, you can have a job by being just naked?" David wanted to move on. "N-no-just-can we move on please!? W-why do you want me to... um... you know..."

Max rolled his eyes again. "I wanna cut your thigh, but your stupid shorts don't go far enough. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see your dick because that's fucking gross. You DO have something under there, right?"

"Of course I do!" David was still blushing this whole time.

"Listen, I just want to cut it, okay? We were probably get to no clothes at some point."

"Pardon!?"

"Anything that you don't need or isn't your 'no no square' is fair game, remember? That means thighs, chest, and back idiot." Oh, right. He just didn't realize that he'd actually have to...

"O-of course. Right... okay, u-um, can you turn around?" Max obliged, not really caring. He heard shuffling, but it was like he was taking his time.

"Any time David! My hands are just getting fucking greedy over here!" He complained. At some point, David finally got out and gave the okay to turn. Luckily, his boxers covered David's... unspeakable parts pretty well. And they weren't as... floaty? Is that the word? Point is, they were secured on David and Max didn't have to worry about looking up at anything as the pant legs were tight on his legs.

"I'm fucking surprised you don't have some tree boxers or something."

"Oh well, those are less comfortable to wear with-" Max held up a hand.

"Don't need to fucking know what you wear David, just need to know I can cut without seeing anything that could scar me." Right, made sense.

David got back into position and looked down to see where Max was. This was uncomfortable. He felt the box cutters and his breath hitched. "Ngh..." He tried to minimize the whining.

"David, this is fucking weird as is." He said, his breath hitting skin.

The ginger felt the blade stop moving, and Max began playing with the new cut. "Gah! Y-you act like I-I w-w-want t-to-to s-sound like-! A-a-ah-aha..." The moaning and groanings only made the situation more awkward.

"I swear, if I fucking see anything pop up, I'm murdering you..." Max felt so close to his region, well, he was to be fair. Thigh is pretty close. David was feeling more and more uncomfortable feeling him down there.

"Th-this f-feels wrong..."

"Um, cutting you up is pretty wrong, yeah." He poked in the wound, and it caused David to arch his back.

"Th-that hurt!" The ginger scolded, but Max ignored, enjoying the blood dripping down. "M-Max..." He moaned again, gosh he hated this. "W-why do you-do you have to poke it?"

"Um, it's fun? Duh." David narrowed his eyes. "I-I think we h-ha-have different m-meanings o-of f-f-fffun..."

Max crawled up David's body pushing up the man's shirt, revealing a nice smooth belly ready for carving. The ginger whimpered feeling Max where he is, he didn't like it, why did he put himself in such a weird position? Right now the boy was leaning forward between the man's legs. He poked a spot that David felt was a little to low.

"N-not there..." He breathed out, trying to get over the stinging feeling Max made with the first cut.

"Oh?" Max spoke in a playful tone. "You mean... right here?" He jabbed the spot again, and David pulled his hair, Max laughing at David's shyness.

"M-Max!"

"O-ow!" D-don't-*giggle*-p-pull my hair!" He just was getting a chuckle out of it.

"Please d-don't joke about th-this. I-it's embarrassing a-as is w-when you're ri-right there..."

David sat up a bit more, untying his shirt around his neck and taking off his vest and shirt. He was fine without a shirt, it's not like no one at camp has seen him without one now. Plus, this wasn't a new spot Max cut really. Sure he's never touched his chest, but he's done his stomach. It was just his lower parts because, you know, that's kinda a private area.

"Please be a little more gentle." He tossed his shirt and vest to the ground, his scarf shirt sat nearby on the bed. He slowly made a cut on David's belly, earning some whining and panting. "A-aha, ha, ha... M-M-MMMax..." He groaned, trying to find something to hold.

"Ow!" Max stopped moving. "David! Fucking hair!" David let go, looking sheepish.

"S-sorry." The cutting started again, and David bit his lip, grabbing the sheet, crying at the feeling of this.

Neil and Nikki snuck around and kept under a window. Nikki was excited, feeling like some kind of spy on a secret mission, the brunette had to shush her so they wouldn't get caught. "Just get on the bed David." They heard Max say, and the duo was curious what he had meant. "Take off your pants." The two shot each other looks, unsure how to feel.

"What is Max doing?" Nikki asked, sounding less concerned and more curious.

"I don't know Nikki! I'm just as lost as you are!" Neil told her in a hushed voice. They were talking over some of the conversation. "I-I'm sure Max has a perfectly good reason of saying that!" It looked like Neil was sweating, and could you blame him? So far, it sounded like something was happening. "Let's just listen in, and I'm sure we'll get the answer." Nikki nodded trying to listen for something. It all sounded quiet until a breath was heard and then,

"Nnngh...". Neil paled, Nikki still was pretty clueless.

"What the fuck are they doing in there!?"

The teal haired girl shrugged. "Want me to take a look?"

He nodded, happy that she was brave to offer. Taking a peek through the window that was closest to the bed, she couldn't make it out well, but it looked like Max was doing something to David. She came down to report back.

"Just looks like Max is doing something to David."

"U-um, what exactly?"

Nikki shrugged again. "It was by his legs." Neil started clawing hair out.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He was trying to process this. Maybe, maybe that wasn't the case! Yeah! Nikki just saw the wrong thing!

"A-aha, ha, ha... Mmmmngh... Max..." That sold it to Neil. He sounded like he was doing the... thing, and if David was on the bed, with no pants, and Max was doing something to him by his legs…

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Gwen snuck on the opposing side when she came in, she missed the intro to the show. "I wanna cut your thigh" Was the first thing she heard and she gasped. Why was Max cutting? More so, why is he cutting David? She knew Max didn't like him, but she didn't know to this degree!

"Th-this f-feels wrong..." She heard David say in a desperate tone, sounding hurt.

"Um, cutting you up is pretty wrong, yeah."

The little shit! Was he just cutting up David for no apparent reason!? It sounded like David was also fighting back from what she can catch from her location, something about pulling the boy's hair? Gwen was pissed. Fine, you can ruin his thoughts on camp. Fine, you can ruin his childhood hero for him. FINE, you can make this place a living hell for the two counselors. But cutting David up was too fucking far! And she thought Max learned he really cared about him.

Max was playing with the cut on David's stomach, in a much better position might I add. Rather being between David's legs, he was on his his side, poking at it. "I don't like this~ I ho-honestly don't like this~" David sung under his breath.

"Do you make a fucking song about everything?" Both the boys jolted hearing long banging on the door and a handle shifting.

"Max! Open up!" Gwen was heard from the other side.

"Shit! What is she doing awake!?" Max whispered harshly to David.

"I-I may have made her suspicious of me..." Max pinched the bridge of his nose. "David you idi-"

"What the fuck are you two doing out here!?" They heard Gwen yell.

"We got you now criminal!" Nikki was heard like she was trying to be a cop.

"Give it up David!" Neil yelled, and David shot a look at Max.

"What are they doing awake!?" David spoke in a hushed tone, concern written on his face.

"I may have made them suspicious of me..." The ginger groaned internally. "But why is Gwen after me!?"

"I don't know, but why is Nikki and Neil after me!?"

"I don't know!"

"Max, if you don't open this fucking door!" The two had to think fast.

Gwen was about to bust down the door until Max opened it, a scowl present on his face. "What do you want?"

"What I want to know is-" She stopped when both Nikki and Neil gave Max a hug.

"What the fuck are you guys hugging me for?" Not that he was complaining entirely. He didn't like hugs, but it was nice to see that they worried.

"Yeah, what are you hugging him for?" Gwen crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"Why wouldn't we!? Max was getting raped by David!" Neil said as he and Nikki pulled away, and as if they all knew, Max, David, and Gwen all came out with a "what".

David ran to the door and out of bed to defend himself. "I would never touch a child like that! How do you even-"

"Modern day, internet, and you don't have a filter on your phone. Oh! By the way," Neil completely forgot Max gave him David's phone to keep. He reached into his pocket and tossed David a familiar pink phone. "here's your phone." David looked flabbergasted, why was everyone stealing his phone?

As much as the ginger would love to ask, he was attacked by a hug from Gwen. "Oh my goodness! Gwen, you can hug!" Unlike Max, he returned it. Yay for hugs? "Wait, this feels backwards." Ah, there we go. Pulling away, Gwen looked at David looking greatly perturbed.

"Are you alright? The little shit didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"Is _HE_ alright!? Max is the one hurt!" Neil argued.

"No fucking way! Max was cutting up David-" The two boys looked at each other nervously before listening to the rest of what the dark skinned woman had to say. "-just to make him fucking miserable!" Okay, well she didn't have it exactly right, so that was good?

"Max was getting hurt!" Nikki argued. "I saw!" The two were confused by that. Max quickly got the idea if he was right on which window she saw through, David was still oblivious.

"No fucking way! Max was hurting David!" The three argued about this and the ginger and dark curled boy exchanged another look, still looking nervous.

Y'know, till David ruins it with a smile.

"Aw Max! We know each other so well!" He whispered happily to the boy, simply because they looked at one another at the sametime. Max groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're an idiot David."

"Tell them!" Gwen gestured to the two kids who looked mad. David wasn't paying attention.

"Um, what do you want me to tell them?"

"That Max was fucking torturing you!" David put his hand behind his back shrugging while giving a smile.

"Can't~!" His co-counselor had to take a step back.

"Wha-why the fuck not!? Is it because he's here!?" She pointed at Max, who had his hands in his pocket.

"Because it's simply not true!" David wasn't the best liar, but he wasn't the worst. He just broke more easily, and he hates to do it. But if it was needed, he would. And hey, he wasn't completely lying, he let Max do this.

Without warning, Nikki jumped and grabbed a hold of David's shirt since he forgot his bandana. The redhead, unlike last time she did this, didn't dall and leaned back, keeping his smile.

"Yeah! Because you touch him! Right Max!?" Nikki said, still trying to play cop. Max shrugged, shaking his head.

"David wouldn't be able to do shit to me. He's too much of a fucking pansey." David frowned at the insult. There was no need to be mean about it.

"I know what I heard!" Gwen pushed her way in to look around the room. Blood, a knife, anything. Nikki and Neil did the same, looking for something else.

David paled seeing something on the bed, he forgot to clean up from the session from the night before, so some blood was on the blanket. He nudged the boy next to him a little frantic.

"What?" Max snapped through his teeth, to not cause anymore suspicion.

"Bed." David explained through his teeth, still keeping a smile, now more nervous.

"What?" David leaned in a bit and spoke, not through his teeth.

"I forgot to clean the blanket."

"So?"

"You got blood on it from the night before." He tried to discreetly gesture over to the spot, and Max saw the red.

"Fuck." Max whispered.

"... Maybe they won't notice?"

"Fucking red on green!? How could they-"

"What the fuck are you two talking about." Gwen came over arms crossed.

"Nothing!" They said simultaneously. David gave Max a happy look, Max sent a nasty glare. 

"You done searching David's room now?"

"I found something!" Nikki cheered, and both David's and Max's hearts dropped. It was by the bed too.

"Let me see it!" Gwen went over and Neil was looking at what she was looking at.

David looked down, and Max looked up, his face unreadable. The ginger offered a hand to hold and the boy took it. David squeezed his hand trying to reassure that he'd stay with him if they got found out. Max shut his eyes tight looking down, not wanting to hear the judgement, squeezing David's hand in return. It was all anticipation, he swears he heard his heart beating. His world was falling, crumbling. This was supposed to be his secret and now David has to pay for it too. Now he was exposed. Now-

"You have a fucking touch pad!?" Neil shouted in disbelief.

"What?" Max and David asked at the same time, eyes opening.

"David, what the fuck!? This would've made my shows more easy to watch when we're watching the fucking gremlins!" Gwen took it away from Nikki, trying to figure out the password. 

Max shook his hand out from David's, blushing due to holding it in the first place. "Well!?" Gwen asked frustrated.

"Oh! Uh, well, I thought you knew! In fact, didn't you kids use it on Gwen when you were rebelling?"

Neil threw his hands in the air. "I didn't fucking know it was yours! Let alone it still worked! I thought it broke!"

"That's why you should always see about getting a warranty! Really saves money!" David was relieved to see nobody noticed the bloody spot. He saw Max walk over to the bed to sit, covering said spot.

"Probably heard me watching some stuff on that. I was going to some sites and found a fucking messed up video of some guy cutting another guy for fun I think? I think it was a fucking cutting fetish porn video. Some guy had my name in it." Max lied smoothly, not having any problems.

Gwen crossed her arms. "And David just let you?"

"Are you seeing his face right now?" Turning her head, David was a beet red and his mouth was agape. He knew it wasn't true, but how did Max know that kind of stuff!?

"Then why did we hear David?" Neil asked.

"I dunno, cause it wasn't David. Voices were similar I guess." It honestly was pretty plausible. Hell, some cult dude looks like him, so why not someone else in the world have a similar voice.

"But I saw you by David's legs!" Nikki argued. The tan boy tried lying on the spot.

"I was just looking at some dumb tree tatto he apparently had. Wasn't even permanent, why he did it there is beyond me. Everytime he was out of the room and in the bathroom I turned on the video, so don't fucking ask about that." The ginger was surprised out how easily Max can lie on the spot.

"Okay fine. I just have one more question." Gwen said, staring at Max to search for the truth.

"Hit me."

"Why the hell did you come to David's cabin in the first place?"

Neil nodded furrowing his brows. "Yeah, that doesn't make any sense. You hate David."

"Well I wouldn't say he hates me!"

Nikki looked up tilting her head. "What makes you think he likes you?" Feelings are being hurt right now.

"So?" Everyone had eyes on Max, the boy tried not to squirm under pressure.

"I've just been having bad nightmares kay?"

Neil rose a brow. "And you go to David? What the hell gets you to go to David?" Max's face reddened with embarrassment. His eyes shifted to David for some help, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore.

He got the hint and took Gwen to the side, telling her something that got her on the boy's side. "Okay you two, no need getting into Max's personal business." She patted their backs, but they swatted away, eager to know.

"Was it a monster!? Two headed? Three!"

"Nikki, bed." Gwen grabbed her and she kept naming off numbers of how many heads a monster could have as Neil followed, quickly apologizing to David and closing the door.

The two breathed out, Max fell onto the bed feeling tired. "That sure was close, huh?" David took a seat next to Max, going through the covers to try and find his scarf. "What did you say to Gwen?"

David shrugged, finding the shirt and tying it around his neck. "Just that you became more open with me after parent's day." Max shot a dirty look, not very happy with the excuse. "What? I would say it's true." Max ignored the statement, going under the bed to grab the towels, first-aid, bottle, and knife. "I would say you did a good lie when Gwen asked what you were doing here Max! It was simple and sweet!" The boy shrugged, taking the blade back out and poking it's semi-dry bloody tip. David was able to bandage his thigh and stomach pretty quickly without cleaning, Max opened the door when he was just finishing it up.

"Eh, half truths are easier than coming up with a full on lie."

David frowned, no longer happy about their winning today. "Max? Are you having nightmares?"

The boy shrugged again. "Every now and then. They aren't the worst or anything. Doesn't even happen to me much."

"The dreams don't happen to you much, or what happens in the dreams don't happen much?" Worried green eyes looked at the dark haired boy who was looking at his knife on the ground.

"Does it matter?" Max asked, and the ginger nodded full heartedly.

"What's your nightmares?" He wanted to know what these nightmares were about, maybe he could help?

"Oh, it's just my parents hitting me, sometimes throws me into a cramped ass room, not really anything."

"Max! That happens!?" Max shrugged, still not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"It doesn't happen much. Usually they just ignore me until they can't." The boy grabbed a rag and poured some of the rubbing alcohol on it to clean the cutters.

"Max! That's-that's not okay at all." He knew his parents didn't care, but they beat him? He says it's a rare occurrence, but it doesn't change that it still happens. 

Max was getting ready to leave until David stopped him. "Hey Max?" He said in a soft voice. "If you ever need to talk about it..." Bright eyes stared for a moment, narrowing after.

"I won't." With that, he left for the night.

"I fucking hate his parents." Gwen complained, munching on an apple she stole from the kitchen.

David told her that Max usually comes every night due to a nightmare about his parents. He didn't go into detail, just that it had his caretakers in it. "You have no idea..." The redhead muttered to himself, remembering what Max had said.

"Oh hey, you go on a night nature walk or something after Max stopped by?" Gwen asked, poking at his wrapped arm.

It wasn't cut, but he came up with the idea of just always wearing the bandages. "I like to call it a fashion statement! I think it fits me!"

The woman next to him giggled, shaking her head. "Really doesn't, but whatever."

Max dodged Space Kid's ship he had tossed across the room, scowling. "I fucking hate this camp."

Nikki gave him a hug anyway. "But you like us!" She chirped.

"I guess..." It was nice to know the two worried over Max, even if they were wrong.

"Sorry about last night Max." Neil apologized again, and the Indian boy waved it off.

"It's fine I guess, doesn't ruin my life or anything." He pushed the pink eyed girl off, who was just smiling.

"So Neil! What kind of thing should we expect next?"

Neil brought out his chart again as Max drank his juice. "Hmm, today nothing, but tomorrow is swimming camp, so there's bound to be some-" Max had to do a spit take.


	6. TO THE BEACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, rereading these chapters makes me realize not only how rushed and weird my old writing is but also just how weird the content itself is. I dunno, reading this chapter was odd. Probably comes with the weird comforting thing happening. Also, narration is super weird in this story if you haven't noticed. I'm all for a comedic narration, but so far the way this story has done it, it's not the way to go.

"Ow! M-Max, this is f-feeling more a-aggresive th-than usual."

Max pointed the box cutters towards the ginger, clearly upset. "Swimming camp!? Fucking swimming camp!? Seriously David!?"

The man winced. "W-well we al-already scheduled be-before this..." The boy groaned, putting his hands to his face in frustration. "I j-just won't participate!"

"What reasoning do you fucking have for not doing it!?" David tried to counter with his excuse, but couldn't think of anything. "That's what I thought." Max continued finding a spot.

"I'll s-see what I c-can do a-about the-the-the swimming..."

Max began carving back into, well, David's back, causing the pale man to arch his back. "Fucking stop! It's hard when you do that!"

David panted. "A-a-ahaI-I'm s-sorry Max..." The boy hit his back, causing another wince.

"Just fucking lay down." Nodding, David grabbed a pillow and fluffed it, laying down on his belly with his chin on the pillow. He flinched feeling the rough blade again, but he just stayed stiffened.

"Mmmm-ah-!" Max hit a sensitive spot and David bit down on the pillow with tears peeking out his eyes, kicking his legs a bit. "Ngh...! Nnnmmm..." He was making the noises again.

Max's eye twitched hearing the moaning. "And would you fucking stop that!? It sounds like your getting off to it!"

Looking back, David was red with embarrassment. "S-sorry..." Max turned away to poke at the cut. "I-It just hurts, maybe y-your mixing up s-s-sou-ou-ha!" He went back to biting down the pillow. "M-Max..."

"Ugh, and don't fucking say my name like that. It really does make you sound like a fucking pedo." He was surprised that the ginger actually turned to glare.

"N-not so-something to-to joke about!"

"Then don't sound like one dumbass." He poked inside again, earning a cry from David.

The next day, Max kicked the ground as the group of kids were all huddled around their part of lake lilac as instructed. Everyone was in swimming gear, well, aside from Max. He was fighting the system that was this camp!... And Gwen! He was fighting Gwen!

"How the fuck do you have a swim suit? You didn't even fucking sign up with anything doing with water." Neil was hugging himself, feeling discomfort in being only swimming trunks.

"It's summer, swimming is kinda a staple. Plus, I was expecting to do some experiments in the water! So I brought them." Neil told his reasoning, made sense he guessed. Some kids probably were given spare swimsuits the camp had. Gross.

"I brought mine because my Mom said I shouldn't do it freely!" Nikki spoke up, looking excited to get into the water.

"Freely?" Neil questioned.

"Naked."

"Pretty sure there's a fucking name for that." Max wasn't sure what, something dipping.

"Alright!" Gwen's voice boomed, and she was just wearing a bikini, preferring a two piece over a one. It looked cute, a magenta color top and bottom with bows on her hips and on the middle of her chest. Nothing scandalous really, just cute. "David is apparently taking a fucking eternity to-" She eyed Max's hoodie. "Why aren't you dressed?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, and Max had his shit eating grin by her doing that.

"Don't feel like it." The dark skinned woman sent the boy a stern glare.

"I don't care if you feel like it, you're going fucking swim-"

"Hello everyone!" Turning to see, Gwen face palmed. Max couldn't help do the same.

"David. What the fuck are you wearing?" He was wearing scuba diving gear Gwen. That's what he's wearing.

"Oh well, I thought it was diving camp today!" He looked to see the kids, some laughing, but Max was noticeably annoyed and not wearing his swimming gear.

"Y'know what, whatever. Wear that, I honestly don't care anymore." Gwen pointed at Max. "And you! Get a fucking swimsuit on." Max put up a finger to tell Gwen she was number on-oh-ooohhhh. That's not the finger you tell someone they're number one with. "David! Take Max, and I'll get everyone in the water." Gwen took everyone into the lake to start the camp, leaving Max and David. Hoodie wearing Max and a scuba diving gear wearing David. You can't make this up folks. The tan boy just walked and grabbed David's arm, continuing to walk.

"Cut."

"I-I honestly th-think today wasn't a-a go-od t-time." The man winced at the cut Max made at his arm. The ginger rolled up his sleeve so the boy could cut.

"Don't care, I'm not swimming." He was going to probe the wound until David took his arm away. "Hey! I wasn't done!" He reached forward for the arm, but David put it farther away and pushed Max back with his other hand.

"M-Max!" He looked away, clearing his throat to speak clearly. "Are you using this as an excuse to skip an activity?" He looked disappointed, and he was. How could Max use his generosity to skip an activity?

"So? Give me the arm!"

"Max! If you're just going to use me to get out of activities then-then I'm going to have to refuse." Bright narrow eyes looked at David.

"Fine. I'll go back to doing this by myself then!" He was going to run off until David grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into his lap. The ginger carefully took the box cutters out of the boy's hands as he flailed in retaliation. "Let me the fuck go!" He only had his fis left and tried beating his way out.

"No Max! You will NOT hurt yourself! I'll go to someone and tell them what you've been doing to yourself!" Max stopped, looking down with a scowl.

"Asshole." He sniffed.

"Yup! And it's for the best." He let Max go, quickly taking the cutters before the child had the chance to grab them again. "Now! Where's your swimsuit?" David asked cleaning off the cut.

"Don't have one."

"Hm, well we have some! So don't you-" Max interrupted.

"I'm not going out there without my hoodie David." The redhead tilted his head.

"And why would that be?"

"Oh, I dunno-" Max rolled up his sleeve to a badly scarred arm, making David stiff. "-maybe this?" The ginger swallowed on his words, seeing his point.

"Okay well, I don't want you sitting out today. You can just wear that in the water and I'll air dry it tonight! Actually, didn't your parents send you another one?"

Max fidgeted in place, not looking at David. "I don't want to fucking swim David." The pale man grabbed a role of bandages and began wrapping it around his arm. "Why's that?"

"I just don't like it."

"There has to be more than that." He pressed.

"Swimming isn't my fucking thing David!" The lanky male ripped the bandage from the roll, securing it to his appendage.

"But why? Is there any specific reason?" He was just gonna make him say it, wasn't he?

Keeping his scowl and eyes to the ground, Max mumbled. "Because humphh murph hurm..."

"Pardon?"

"I cahurmph swihumph..."

"Max, you're mumbl-"

"I can't fucking swim, okay!?" He crossed his arms huffing, face red of embarrassment.

"Oh." David said simply, thinking for a moment. But quickly enough, a smile was put on his face. "Well don't you worry Max! I'll teach you!"

Narrow eyes looked up. "What?" He spatted in disdain.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim!"

Max looked up horrified. "Um, fuck no! I'm good on land!" He was going to bolt and hide in the woods or something, but the ginger caught him again, picking the boy up and humming happily.

David somehow managed Max into swimming trunks, still keeping his hoodie of course. He told Gwen that he'd actually be teaching Max, he was apparently the only one who couldn't even swim in shallow water, which sounds just great. David found a pretty okay spot where Max should be able to practice swimming while still being pretty safe. It was a shallow area, and the redhead went to the farthest part that they'd probably go today, which was up to his waist.

"Come on Max! The water is nice~!" David slapped the surface calling to the boy with a head filled with ebony locks. He poked the water with his feet, retracting immediately.

"Fuck you David!" He shouted, the adult just eye rolled at the often said statement.

"Come on! The longer you wait..." He tried coming up with a punishment. "Uh, the less time I'll let you cut!" Max groaned, not wanting any time removed. He dipped his foot in, shuttering at the sudden feeling. It was warm, but colder than the air. "There we go!" David cheered, and the Indian boy just shot a nasty look his way.

The water was already a little over his ankles. He walked further for the water to get higher and higher. "I'm not moving a fucking inch." Max crossed his arms, the water up to his waist.

"You can't swim when it's that low Max!"

"I'm not going to fucking drown David!" The ginger disregarded the exaggeration.

The pale man put his arms out openly. "I'll make sure you don't! You trust me, right?" As much as Max didn't want to admit, he did trust him. And he didn't need people finding about him being unable to swim... not that he cared really, his business. "I guess someone is getting better after all! Looks like we won't cut tonight..." You do not threaten his cut cut time! Reinvigorated with determination, Max went forward, but was feeling himself slow down more and more going deeper in. He felt himself panicking when the water got higher. "That's it Max! Keep going!"

Max did keep going, trying to stay on ground as long as he could. He froze a bit in place, standing on his tippy toes and jumping to keep his head over water. "D-David!?" He called out, feeling scared.

"You're almost here! Just a little more!" The man supported. Max wasn't looking as confident as before. "I got you, I promise." His voice sounded closer, and Max swears he can see his pale hands in that stupid dark suit.

"Y-you got me?" Max cursed himself for stuttering.

"I have you, don't worry." He felt the pair of hands grab his arms. "Ready?" Max anxiously nodded.

David pulled Max towards him by the arms, trying to reassure. Once he was at a point he couldn't jump even on his tippy toes to reach the surface. He frantically began flailing while calling David's name subconsciously, the tone was something the man wasn't used to. He was freaking out.

The scuba diving suit wearing man tried keeping a hold of Max's flailing arms. "Max! Max, calm down!" The boy didn't and large splashes of water just kept going. David tried to bring Max towards him. The boy was trying to make his way over to him, not really helping. Once he was close enough, Max hugged David and clung himself to him like a owner was giving their cat a bath. He was breathing heavily, hugging David tightly. "U-um, Ma-"

"D-don't let me fucking go." He didn't bother scolding himself, he was freaking out.

"I won't, but you have to stop hugging me to actually learn to swim." Max shook his head.

"Nope! Don't want to! I can live for a fucking night without cutting!" He just clung tighter when David tried to pry him off. He liked Max hugging, but he was kinda supposed to learn to swim.

"Are you afraid of water Max?"

"Only when I'm not on any fucking surface." That would mean boat, land, or shallow water. Oh good.

"Are you going to let go anytime soon?" Max violently shook his head.

David wanted to show Max there was nothing to be afraid of, but he just spaced out when swimming in the shallowest water of the lake. And idea popped up, maybe it would show there's nothing to be afraid of? David looked back while stepping backwards, and he felt Max trying to climb up, clinging tighter.

"W-w-what the fuck a-are you doing!?" He sounded panicked.

"Just relax Max, I'm going to show you there's nothing to be afraid of!" He took a few more steps before going on his back to float, and it had Max freaking out.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He chanted, his hands on David's shoulders, looking back to see the water to deep for him. "David, I'm going to fucking cut you!" He threatened as the ginger just swam backwards.

"You already do that Max!" Nice comeback. Bravo. Max put his head down, looking wide eyed into the water just muttering a string of swears. David could feel the boy's heart beating out of his chest. "Calm down Max, you're okay." He ignored the ginger's reassurance, getting higher by wrapping his arms around the man's neck, swearing and looking back at the water. David could feel the boy's wet curls up against his chin, he could also feel and possibly see Max vibrating.

"Just relax Max!" David chirped, "I won't let you fall off!" Bright green eyes showed anything but relax.

"David, get me the fuck out of the water." Sighing the ginger nodded and tried turning around. Before the two knew it, they were jumped, and David jolted into the water out of fear. Quickly making his way back up to the surface, he felt Max almost choking him, but he also felt the drenched hair by his cheek. Max must've moved his head to David's shoulder out of shock. Nikki was laughing, having a difficult time staying afloat because of it.

"N-now Nikki! That wasn't very nice!" Max was shaking even more, but he was certainly not cold. His eyes were wide just staring into open space while his teeth were chattering and nails dug into David's suit and skin.

"But it was funny!" She defended, stopping noticing the shaking Max. "What's wrong with Max?" She asked tilting her head.

"Fuck you Nikki."

"Ow!" Max was being relentless.

"I'm going to make sure you can't fucking move tomorrow." The redhead winced at the next cut.

"I-I said I-I-I w-was s-sorry!" Another slice, another yipe.

"Shouldn't have almost fucking drown me then."

"I-I'm s-sure we-we'll g-get to-tomorrow!"

Max froze, slowly looking up, giving David a nasty glare. "What?" He asked through his teeth, David fiddled with his hands looking away.

"W-well, uh, s-swimming camp lasts fffor two days..." Max jabbed his leg, and David buried his head in his pillow painfully groaning.

The next day, Max tried sneaking away from. He didn't want to fucking drown again! But sadly, Gwen caught him and handed the boy over to David, who was wearing just normal swimming trunks. Luckily, Max only cut his legs and there was no scarring yet. So David's legs were just bandaged up, but rather with the cloth, it was with a bunch of waterproof band-aids. No one seemed to have exactly notice.

"Alright Max! Let's try this again!" Max was sitting on the ground, arms crossed refusing to get into the water. "We'll start at an easier spot, kay?" Seeing the boy unmoved, David grabbed Max's arm and started dragging him into the water.

"Let me fucking go!" He protested, feeling the water get higher. David stopped and looked with a face filled with concern.

"Max, it's important to learn to swim! It might save your life someday!"

"Won't if I'm never in the fucking ocean!" David huffed.

"Max, you have to face your fears!"

"I'm not fucking scared of anythi-okay, I have one fear, but it's not fucking water!" He shuddered remembering the thought.

"Then why are you so scared?" The ebony haired boy shot a glare.

"I'm not, I'm just not a fan of fucking drowning." David continued to pull, while Max tried to keep his bare feet planted on the ground.

"Then this shouldn't be that hard!" Max stopped fighting and tried moving as quickly as he could towards the redhead, hugging his leg. "Max, calm down! If you freak out, you won't swim!"

"I'll take my fucking chances." The ginger pried Max off, but instead of putting him in the water, he picked him up and placed him on his hip. Instinctively, the ebony curled boy wrapped his arms around the Man's neck, looking down to see the water. He kept going in until he got to a part that was up to David's hips. "Okay, I'm going to put you down now." Max shook his head, holding on tighter.

"Don't fucking drop me." He glared up, trying to make a point to not drop him.

"I won't let you drown, you trust me, right?"

"Last time I did, I almost died." David gave a puppy face, and Max rolled his eyes loosening his grip.

David gave a toothy grin and held Max out. "I won't let go, okay? Try not to panic." The boy nodded. Setting him in the water, the pale man grabbed Max's arms and felt the boy's vice grip on his. He looked at the water that was a little too close to his face, David could see the panic forming. "Max, stay calm! Um..." He was trying to think of what to say. "Uh... oh! Okay! Max, just-just look at me okay?" The boy did as told looking up at David. "Just relax." He could feel the hoodie weighing him down, it was soaking up water and becoming heavier. David would try and make it work though.

"Okay, I'm going to pull you around.  _ Lightly _ kick the water." Max nodded, keeping his eyes on the ginger. Once he felt he was being pulled, Max kicked the water a little too hard. "I said lightly Max!" The boy sent a scowl. "Let's try again, a little less force this time." He pulled around the boy for a second time. He was still making splashes, but they weren't as big this time. "You're doing good Max!" David praised, another glare was sent his way.

"D-don't fucking patrionize me."

After doing that for a bit, David thought of something else that might be good. "Let's try floating!" Max rose a brow in disbelief.

"I'm not a floaty David, and the ones I should probably fucking have are popped." The ginger shook his head, pulling the boy towards him.

"No, it's-well, if you relax, you can float on water!"

"That's obviously not fucking happening." Without any warning, David flipped Max onto his back and he felt like panicking again.

"Max! Relax! I'm still holding you!" He tapped his fingers on back to show David was still holding him up. "Just look at me, okay?" Max looked up, not looking as scared but aggravated.

"I fucking hate you."

"That's it... just relax, and you'll float, okay?"

Max muttered a "fine" and tried to do as told. It took awhile and, although not fully relaxed, he was partly. David thought it to be enough and slowly moved his hand away. Max began sinking and he quickly reacted.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He turned over and reached for the pale man. David quickly grabbed Max's arms and tried getting him to calm down. It wasn't working, so he began pulling him towards land. "You said you fucking had me!" Max stuffed his hands in his very wet hoodie.

"I did! And I thought you'd float so..."

"So you just fucking decided for me to sink."

David shook his head quickly. "No! I just-" He paused thinking for a moment. "Your hoodie."

"What?" Max spatted.

"Your hoodie, it's probably soaking up water and just adding weight. Probably making it more difficult to swim." Max hugged himself glaring up.

"People are gonna see my arm David."

"I don't think so, we're pretty far from everybody else! The only person that would be seeing would be me!" Looking back to the other campers and Gwen, Max sighed seeing the ginger had a point. He trudged the soaking wet blue article of clothing off and threw to the ground. 

David's eyes instantly went to the abused arm, he just stared. Seeing this, Max tried covering it up as best he could, turning away so David couldn't see that side. "Can we just get back to my fucking suicide lesson?" He looked down sheepishly, and the ginger shook his head to get out of thought.

"O-oh! Um, yeah, yes we can."

Getting back in the water both could feel the difference of weight in Max already. David grabbed Max's arm to drag him around, and he hesitated for moments, actually feeling the bumps and scarring of the left arm, compared to his smoother right arm. His eyes kept drifting to it, he didn't like it one bit. Some of the scars were unnoticable either visibly or physically, others were the opposite. Either way, Max kept telling him to quit looking. Later on, a break was an order! Well, a break for Max at least.

"W-when you s-s-said you w-want a b-br-break, I didn't th-think you had th-this in-in mind..." David breathed feeling Max insert the blade into his arm again. "Ngh..." He bit his bottom lip when he felt a poke in the cut.

Looking at him, the boy looked a lot more content than he was in the water, relaxed even. It was so easy to see the change whenever Max is stressed too, well, this. He looks almost dazed.

"Better than the swimming." The boy murmured, spreading the blood across his arm. He tried squeezing for more, David helped by putting his hand into a fist and squeezing it shut hard. Rubies fell out, and Max looked happy.

David laid down on the ground, looking up in content. His eyes shifted back over to the gleeful boy poking at the open area of his arm, and he smiled, wincing at him trying to open it up to get in deeper. The ginger gave a sigh, looking back up to cloud watch as his feet touched the warm waters. He felt his arm going down to the ground, with Max still holding it, he tried keeping it limp as best he could, twitching when he felt something. 

"Hey David?" Max spoke up, his voice soft.

"Yes Max?" The ginger turned his head curiously to look at the boy, who was looking rather sleepy. Was this a sleep inducing activity for Max?

"Do you think I'll get better?"

"Well, if you practice enough, I'm sure swimming will get-"

"No, not that. The cutting." David falters, looking back up to the sky.

"O-oh, well... I-I'm not sure..." He shook his head, trying to think more positively. "I'm sure this won't be permanent Max." The boy nodded, and it felt like he pulled the arm closer, David was starting to feel sleepy as well.

"David?" He heard a voice but he didn't open his eyes. "David!" Now he did with the shout. Opening his eyes, Gwen was standing over him.

"You two just decide to take a nap or something? It's almost dinner!" Remembering what they were doing, David sat up and his eyes darted over to Max. The boy's abused arm was being covered up by David's, and he seemed to be hugging it and covering up the cut he made on David. Looking up at the sky, it was dusk.

"O-oh! We uh, must've lost track of time!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

Gwen smirked, crossing her arms. "Yeah well, I'm taking the kids to have dinner. You wake up the little demon." She walked away, and David noted that they suddenly had towels over here. Gwen must've brought them, thinking they were still swimming.

He nudged the boy who was hanging onto his arm, and he groaned. "Max, it's time to get up." David said softly, Max wasn't used to being woken up so peacefully. Nice change.

"Just give me an eternity." He mumbled into the arm, and David chuckled.

"C'mon, you can sleep after dinner!" Max groggily parted ways from the arm, and David's heart stopped. He quickly looked at his arm, then back at Max. Arm. Max. Arm. Max. Arm. Ma-you get the point. Noticing the look, bright eyes looked down at himself seeing some blood.

"Gross, it's not even on my clothes this ti-" He was cut off by David anxiously taking and examining his face.

"Oh gosh Max! You didn't drink some, did you!? Do you taste blood!? Oh gosh!" Max forced David away, feeling his face from the man's handling.

"I didn't fucking drink your blood David!"

"How can you be so sure!?"

"Look at your arm." Looking down, some drool was on his hand and wrist. Then he remembers feeling Max talk into those part.

"Gross Max!" He quickly flailed his hand away to try and get the drool off. The boy snickered, poking at the dry blood on his body.

The two went to the showers to clean themselves of, well, David's blood. After, they just went on as normal through the day until it was time for bed. The ginger waited as usual, but it was taking longer than usual for Max to come. Curious, he walked out to take a look in his tent, but stopped upon seeing a figure just sitting on the dock. Upon closer inspection, it was Max.

"Max?" David asked, and the boy jolted, turning. He had his hoodie on but, he also had his swimming trunks on. It looked like he was looking at the water before David called to him. "Whatcha doing?" He walked closer so he didn't have to yell.

"Just uh, looking." Max blushed, as he was actually going to try and practice something. David hummed, and took a seat next to Max, his feet dangling off the edge.

"Did you ever know how to swim Max?" The ginger asked quizzically, to which the boy shook his head. David hummed again, looking at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water. Needless to say, it looked really nice. "You look like you were about to do something." David said, noting the swimming trunks. Max was slightly blushing the whole time, not wanting to let David know that he may or may not wanted to actually learn how to swim.

"I-it's fucking nothing." He stuffed his hands in his hood pocket, looking down into his reflection. Looking back into the lake, tonight didn't seem like a bad time. Plus, he had to guess that's what Max came here to do, he was in his swim trunks. He just didn't like that he was planning on doing it alone as he could've gotten hurt.

Silently getting up, David left to go change. Max was confused until the man came back with what he was wearing earlier. "What are you doing?" Max pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Swimming? I thought tonight seemed good for it!" He took a seat next to Max before getting into the water. Jumping didn't seem like a good idea. "Didn't you want to swim Max?" The boy's face glowed red now, showing that he didn't want the info known to someone else.

"N-no! Fucking shut up, or I'll push you in myself." Me mumbled the last part while keeping his eyes on the water. David shrugged and dropped in.

He dropped fully in, emerging being drenched with water. It's been awhile since David went for a swim, usually being too busy running the camp and all. It was something relaxing to do. He offered Max a smile, but the boy scowled. "You sure you don't want to?"

"I'm fucking sure." Shrugging again, David just began swimming around peacefully.

Max watched, looking back down at his own reflection. He wanted to see if maybe swimming could take the cutting off his mind, that was why he came to the lake tonight. But he didn't want anyone babying him since he can't, well, swim. The boy felt himself fidget, his hands anxious to do something. He didn't cut enough earlier, he just did one measly scratch. Was enough to satisfy, but only for a small amount of time. Looking back up, he saw the redhead just relaxing on his back carelessly, and he looked back down, holding the wooden post of the dock to climb down. He shuddered, feeling the different temperature. Still warm, but colder than the air.

David's head picked up a little and looked to see Max in the water holding onto the pole. He got off his back to take a look, and Max was kicking the water, it was like when he was trying to teach him how to swim earlier. He was curious as to why Max would want to swim considering how he spoke of the activity. Coming over, David grabbed onto the other pole and looked at Max kicking his legs like he was trying to swim.

"You're doing so good Max! Just try to keep your head up more!" The ginger cheered him on, but it just did the opposite. Max stopped and glared at David, adjusting himself for a better grip on the post. His face was red with embarrassment again. The man noticed Max moving his hands, like he was trying to distract.

"Do you need to cut Max?"

Max touched the blood dripping off the man's arm, David winced but kept relaxed. "Th-this i-is nice, h-hu-huh?" The boy nodded, rubbing the wound as he was listening to David's heartbeat.

It was like yesterday but a lot more relaxed for Max. He was on David, just cutting an arm, while the man floated in the water. Different spot that wasn't on the surface, but there was a certain reason why Max wanted to do this in the water. Taking David's bloodied arm, that endured several cuts from Max, the boy dipped it into the water to see the blood flow. His eyes were dazzled while David looked away trying to ignore. He was lucky this wasn't a sea, lakes were freshwater, but it didn't sting any less. But the ginger kept relaxed.

"Hey David." Max spoke up, putting his hand through the bloody water and swirling it around as best he could.

"Y-y-yes M-Max?" He stuttered out, still trying to keep his smile. He always tries to when Max cuts, it's just so hard sometime. It's hard trying to stay his happy self for him.

"What if I don't get better? Like, by the end of the summer." Tough question, especially since David didn't know what would happen to Max period.

Would his parents actually come to get him? The ginger wasn't sure he wanted that to happen. Child services? That would mean Max would be put up for adoption and foster care. And then, if they don't solve this problem, then Max has a lot to deal with, all on his own.

"I don't know..." He murmured. Realizing he said that out loud, he panicked and lost his balance on the water. Max hung onto him in case he was going to fall, but David regained his position, trying to laugh it off. "I-I mean, well, we-we will!" He cleared his throat, as not to sound like he's lying. "You'll get better Max! I'll make sure of it!"

Max still had his arms around David when he was about to fall, the blade nipping behind the man's neck. He hugged a little tighter without really knowing, but the redhead noticed.

"Thanks I guess..." He mumbled, looking to the side. He felt a hand on his back.

"Of course Max." Weirdest session they've had, but one that was nice.


	7. Code Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the wording also makes this story feel weird.

The ginger yiped at the next cut.

"Jesus David, calm down." The tan boy muttered, proceeding to play with the blood on David's leg.

It's been quite some time now doing this, and Max was learning about the sounds David made doing this. At this point, the boy could actually tell the difference between sounds of pleasure and sounds of pain. He can't understand how he used to think the moans and groans sounded lewd. Similar, but there was something there that made it easy to tell that it wasn't pleasured sounds.

David, as response to the boy's nagging, just hugged his pillow tighter and buried his face closer in it while still looking at what Max was doing. "Y-you're not the-the one getting cccut!"

Max rose a brow. "I've been cutting myself for who knows how long camp man, and you offered to fucking do this."

"It doesn't change that it hurts!" They both fell to silence. After a couple more cutting and minutes, Max finished up for the night. Six cuts is the minimal right now.

"We should come up with a code word." David said cleaning off his leg, that seemed to be the appendage Max focused on tonight.

"What?" The boy asked grabbing the other rag and wet it with the alcohol to clean the box cutters.

"A code word! Like, what if something gets to bad and I feel like you need to stop?"

"Then just say stop. It's not that fucking hard." He said washing the small blade.

"Well, what if I said that out of... what if I said that subconsciously? I wouldn't mean it." Max cringed at the thought of David pleading for him to stop and he just kept going. It felt like some torture scene in a movie.

"Yeah, no. Just say stop and I'll stop." David nodded fiddling with the bandages.

"So, 'stop' is our code word?" Max groaned getting off the bed.

"Yeah, sure, 'stop' is our code word."

The next day, Max felt super jittery. He already felt like slashing something. He tried holding it in until tonight, but his body wasn't having it. By the time arts and crafts camp rolls around, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to David who was talking to Gwen while surveying the area and tug on his shorts. Looking down, he seemed surprised.

"Hey Max! Did you need something?"

"Why the fuck would I come over if I didn't?" He asked as if David said the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

"You might've just wanted to talk..." The redhead said sadly.

"You expected way too much of him David." Gwen told him patting his back. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Max shifted his feet, Gwen can't hear this. "Um, I actually just need David."

Gwen raised a brow. "Yeah, no. Your going to make him do something fucking stupid."

"No he won't!" David defended.

"Last week." Oh right, the chickens.

"N-Nevermind that! What do you need Max?" David asked again, flashing a smile.

"It's seriously private." He said through his teeth.

"And you're telling David of all people?" Gwen asked, Max shot a glare. He was trying to think of what to say, until it hit him. It was the perfect plan!

"I think I'm having a period." Both of the counselors' eyes widened. They didn't act this way with Nikki, David admittedly looked nervous when he saw Space Kid ask. In fact, that same nervousness was on his face.

"Um Max-" Gwen began but David immediately straightened up trying to keep a smile.

"Alright Max, let's go!" He said pushing the kid towards the doors.

"Uh Davi-"

"We'll be fine Gwen! Promise!" With that, they were out.

David was pacing back and forth thinking this through. Was Max transgender? Was he a 'she' but preferred the male pronouns and appearance? So many questions, all stopped when Max cleared his throat.

He sat on David's bed crossed arms. "Listen ass hat, all I wanted was-"

"Max, are you a girl?" David blurted out.

Max looked confused. "What? No. Why the fuck would you think that? Do I look like a girl?" He put his arms out for David to see.

"You said you were on your period."

Max looked even more confused. "Isn't that a thing that happens?" It clicked quickly that it was all a misconception. He breathed out relaxing. He wouldn't be against having a camper identify as a gender they're biologically not, it was just a topic he didn't know how to handle. "Wait, it is a thing that happens, right?" Max asked, and the ginger laughed anxiously.

"U-um, we can talk about that later." Ah, but what if he was bleeding in the bad way? "Oh! Max, are you-" Seeing where this wasn't going where he wanted, the Indian boy cut him off.

"I wanted to cut!" That stopped David entirely. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"... So you're not bleeding?"

Max shook his head looking frustrated. "No!" Going back to what he was saying, now the ginger could tell how Max was trying to keep the whole cutting thing under wraps.

"Oh! I'm sorry Max! I just didn't know what you were talking about!" The boy face palmed.

"I could tell dipshit."

David wrapped the newly injured leg with a bandage after cleaning. They had agreed if Max was going to do this midday, it had to be parts already with bandages.

"We should have a code name." Max rolled his eyes wiping off the blade.

"Again?" David shook his head.

"Just so I know what you need! Hmm, how about 'hungry'?"

"What?"

"'Hungry'. Whenever you want to do this, say that!" Bright green eyes stared at David.

"Are you sure you'd just know what I'd be talking about?"

David crossed his fingers. "Promise!" It took a minute before Max place the box cutters back into his pocket. "Um Max, before you leave, I do think we should talk about something!"

The boy groaned but turned to face him. "What?" He spatted out, seeing the ginger fumble a bit with his hands.

"Um, well, I think you should sit down since this might take awhile. I think I should uh..." He was trying to word it correctly. "Teach you about the human body?"

All he had to fucking say it only happened to girls, but he made a whole elaborate thing that Max didn't believe at all. Probably tried to keep it friendly as to not get all adult talk. The next day Max was feeling better but still had a tad craving to cut something. He might as well see if the code word works.

"David." He said plainly walking up to the counselor as everyone else was trying to do extreme sports camp.

"Hey Max!" He cheerfully greeted and went down to the boy's eye level, Gwen looked unsure.

"I don't want to pry, but you doing alright Max?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fucking fine. I'm just hungry."

David rose a brow. "We had breakfast earlier Max!" He could already tell this was going to end poorly.

"Uh, are you having cravings?" Gwen asked, still looking troubled. Great, she might be thinking Max is a girl.

"No! David." He said his name more sternly. "I'm _hungry_." He tried emphasizing with no luck.

"Well lunch should start-"

Max yanked his shirt that was used as a scarf and pulled his face closer so Max didn't have to say it too loud. "David." He gritted through his teeth. " _Cut_." 

That got him.

"O-oh! Well why don't we just fix that!" He stood up chuckling nervously.

The dark skinned woman rose a brow at the behavior. "Dav-"

"Sorry Gwen! Max is having-uh-tummy troubles!" He tried to make an excuse.

"He just said he was hungry."

"Easy misunderstanding!" He pulled Max away and they sneaked back to the ginger's cabin.

Another yelp, it felt like Max was being harder than usual but trying not to go too deep. "S-sorry Ma-ax. I-I-I ffforgot..." He breathed out, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. That's where Max cut last night, so it was fine.

"You were the one who came up with the fucking code name and you didn't even fucking remember it!" The redhead winced again feeling another cut dug in. "I fucking remembered it! Is it really that hard to remember when you fucking made it!? God dammit! You-"

He stopped hearing small sobbing from David. "I-I'm sor-rry M-Max..." He spoke out bringing his head to his knees that were to his chest, his free arm wrapping around. "Th-this is just-j-just so new to me..." He sniffed, Max was feeling guilty yelling at him now. His crying was probably provoked more easily with the cutting. Looking down awkwardly, Max realized he should probably try to apologize.

"David?"

He sniffed looking up with puffy eyes. "Y-yeah?" The ten year old bit his bottom lip trying to find the words.

"Listen, I'm-" Shoot, how do you apologize? "-I'm sooorrr-so-sorr-uh..." He was trying to find the words. He could say it! His mouth wasn't made to say it like he meant it though! He stopped trying to sound it out hearing David chuckle, seeming amused by Max's inability to apologize. He looked up glaring. "I'm trying to make this fucking heartfelt."

David waved a hand trying to hold it in. "N-no! Continue!"

He kept narrowed eyes on the ginger, he didn't feel like apologizing anymore. "I think you get what I fucking mean."

David offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Max, I just don't see you like that often. For what it's for, I forgive yOU!" He yelled the last part feeling Max poke into a cut sneering.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Max quickly retracted his finger hearing David say that. Moments later, David looked at Max confused. "I told you we needed a code word."

"What? You said to fucking stop."

The ginger shook his head. "I didn't actually mean it-well I did just-just I didn't say stop for you to actually stop. It just slipped." Max frowned, upset at that.

"I don't want to fucking hurt you like that David!"

"I'm letting you." Max pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated.

"I don't want to hear you fucking pleading shit when I cut. I don't want it to be like some torture scene in a movie."

David thought for a moment and had an idea. He brought his scarf to his mouth and bit down. "Schee? Probwum solfed!" He tried speaking out.

"You only look more like I fucking captured you or something."

He spit out the yellow cotton shirt looking at Max with a concerned expression. "Well what else can I do Max? It's like instincts to say stop when someone is hurting you!"

"I'll just stop when you tell me to." David furrowed his brows, and grabbed Max's hand that was about to cut again.

"Max, you should just-just try and ignore me."

The boy looked upset again at the idea. "Fuck no. It's bad enough I hear you fucking crying."

"I-I don't cry!" David defended.

"Yeah, you do. You just try not to, it's fucking obvious." That was true, David would cry from time to time while enduring the cutting. They just sat there as Max now playing with the pale man's leg, still pleased with the ruby colored liquid against the canvas white skin.

"Pine tree!"

Max looked up unimpressed. "What?"

"Pine tree! When I feel like it hurts too much for me to handle, I'll say that!" David stated feeling proud.

"We're not fucking doing that." The redhead frowned at the refusal.

"Come on Max! I really need this!"

"What you need is to just fucking tell me to stop." David leaned back onto the bed frame looking away and fumbling with his hands again.

“I already know I'm going to tell you to stop when you go deeper." Max didn't move for a few moments and just stared into the cut. "Ma-"

"I just won't cut so fucking deep then." David shook his head.

"Of course you can! I don't want to limit you-well, I already have with the stitches part, but you get what I mean!" He just stayed quiet, slowly moving his finger around and spreading the crimson liquid. "Max? Can you say something?" He didn't, he just kept quiet. He touched the wound, and David's breath hitched feeling the contact. "M-Max. It's my body, s-so-" He cleared his throat to not stutter. "-so, I get to do what I want with it. And if I want you to be able to cut as deep as you want or-or need, you can." There was still no reply, he felt like he was talking to himself. "We also need something to call this too, 'hungry' didn't work out too well, huh?" Silence. It looked like David had to come up with one on his own. "Hmm, how about 'play'? Something innocent, y'know? How about it Max?" He looked for some kind of nod or yes, really anything, but Max just stopped.

"I think I'm done." He said climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't have as much slashes as he usually does at the end of these sessions. Max stopped pretty early.

"A-alright!" He looked at the box cutter in the towel and began to worry. What if Max started doing this to himself again? Just so he can get in a satisfactory amount of depth in his cuts? So he doesn't feel bad?

Coming out of the bathroom, Max saw David washing his leg and noted his missing tool. "Where's the box cutters?" He asked, agitated.

"I'll bring them out when we do this." The ginger informed dabbing a specific cut.

Max stomped his foot like he was having a temper tantrum. "What!? Why!?" He demanded an answer, folding his arms.

"I don't want you hurting yourself because you feel bad about doing this to me."

Max looked away at the accusation, as he was planning on doing just that after today. "Why do you fucking do this to yourself asshole?" He asked not looking at David.

"Well that's an easy question! I don't want you getting hurt! I'd rather get hurt for you!" Max wasn't sure how to process it, he knew David cared but he didn't know to this extreme.

"I'm only here for a summer, and you're going to just let me fuck you up?" David shrugged.

"I would have to guess your parents would just send you back here, right?"

Max shrugged. "I guess. Anything to get rid of me." David disliked it, but he realized that was probably pretty true.

"Well, we'll pass that road when we do of course! Right now though," He went over and picked Max up, who didn't seem too happy about the action and shot up a dirty look to the ginger who ignored the glare. He took a seat back down on his bed, bending one leg with the other (injured) one hanging off the side setting Max into his lap and leaning him into his chest brushing his curls back. "you don't hurt yourself, and I take it, simple!" He said this in a hushed tone, not his usual loud expressive one. David looked down giving a soft smile.

"You're fine Max, I promise."

**_And then there was supposed to be a chapter between this and what's coming up. However, I never had a planned base of what the chapter would be about._ **


	8. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY WAS THERE A PART I WAS TEMPTED TO CHANGE AS THE WORDS "SKIN FLAPS" IS JUST NOT THE CORRECT DESCRIPTION, BUT I'VE RESTRAINED MYSELF.

"Hey Max?" David piped up while kicking his leg that hung on the side of his bed while waiting for the ten year old to get everything.

"What?" He answered from the bathroom, items heard being gathered up.

"When do you think you'll go deeper?" Noise ceased, and the ebony haired boy popped out from the door frame.

"What?" He asked, needing a repeat.

"I asked when you're going to go deeper. You know, for the cutting." It's been awhile now since Max started cutting David, but he's never left anything like a scar. Just doing simple cuts that can heal. Max didn't answer and just got back to grabbing everything. Setting out the towel, Max still stayed quiet. "... So?"

"So what?" He spoke in a defensive manner.

"So-" He scooted himself closer and put his arm out. Max said he just wanted to do the arm tonight. "-when you going to cut deeper?" Instead of answering, the boy just grabbed the cutters off the bed and grabbed David's arm. "Max, you should tell me when." His breath hitched as usual feeling a cut. "M-Max." He stuttered out seeing he wasn't plan on answering. "when a-are you-"

"I'm not." Max finally whispered out making another cut already. David gave a frown, unsure how to feel. Should he be happy or upset?

"But what if-"

"I'm not giving you fucking scars David. "I'm... I'm fine with just this." He poked at a cut, causing a slight sting.

"Y-yeah, but you'll need to sometime, r-right?" He shook his head, his curls following the motion of his head.

"I'm fine. I can live without doing it."

"Then why do you have so many scars?" Max bit his lip nervously. "You're fine to cut deeper. Just as long as I won't need stitches, right?" The boy still didn't seem to pleased with that. "Max you're-"

"Fine. I get it... I think I'm done." He put down the blade, he only made two cuts and didn't play with them too much tonight.

"But-"

"I'm done." Max told him as he went to wash off the little blood that were on his hands.

Today was theater camp again and Preston was handing out everyone's scripts at breakfast. Short timing, but he had writers block for a bit.

"Ugh, I'm the princess again? Boring! I wanna be the monster!" Nikki told her two friends.

Neil groaned seeing his part. "And I'm still not the fucking scientist, because that's logical."

Max didn't bother checking his part, probably going to ditch it. He poked his mush with his head in his hand. His two friends noticed he didn't make any remark.

"What's wrong Max? Are you on your period?" She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I understand if it is." Max rolled his eyes shaking her hand off.

"I don't know, I just don't feel that fucking good today." Neil scooted away slightly.

"Are you sick?"

Max shook his head. "Just fucking tired." He wasn't, but he was feeling... down? Was he sad? He didn't feel sad exactly.

His gaze landed to David who was surveying the area as usual while talking to Gwen. He had bandages from a session two days ago. Giving David scars wasn't something Max was interested in, even if he had agitation with his body to do so.

"Where is the victim!?" Preston shouted. He wanted everyone to rehearse before the play later on, and Max was rolled as the victim.

David heard Preston yelling and went to find out what was wrong, only to hear that Max was missing. He wasn't really sure where the boy would run off to-well, he had an idea.

Opening the door to his cabin, he spoke quietly. "Max?" He was hearing rummaging from outside and wasn't surprised to see Max going through his room. Sighing, David went over and picked him up.

"Let me go!" He yelled angrily. The redhead sat Max on the bed and placed his hands on his hips.

"What were you doing Max?" He asked, but Max could tell he already knew the answer by the tone of his voice.

"Fuck you." He crossed his arms looking away with a scowl. David waited for a moment before leaving and returning with the box cutters.

"If you wanted to play, you could've just told me."

Max looked up angrily. "I don't."

The ginger raised a brow. “Then why were you looking for this?" He questioned, he was pretty sure he had an idea.

"Not important." Max tried reaching out, but David retracted.

"Max, were you going to hurt yourself again?"

Max ignored. "Just give it!" He tried reaching again with no avail.

"It's because you don't want to give me scars, isn't it?" Max stopped, sitting back into his spot silently looking down. "Max! What did I say-"

"Fuck you David." The ten year old said simply. "Fuck you and your offers. Fuck you and your stupidity to do this. Fuck. You." He bolted out the door while David called out for him.

Max didn't come to Preston's play unsurprisingly, and David was worried if Max ran off into the woods. He swears he's checked everywhere, and only found nothing. When the play was over in a... interesting way, it was time for everyone to get dinner and go to bed. Max still wasn't present.

"He's gotta be somewhere, maybe check the woods again?" Gwen told him, grabbing a flashlight. "I'll stay here in case he comes back, alright?" David nodded taking the oblong object from her hands. He hoped Max was okay.

Doing another run around in the woods didn't do anything, Max wasn't found or heard. David had to hope the he went back to camp. On his way back he tripped over something, screaming on his way down to the ground. Picking himself up with his arms, still laying on the ground, he grabbed the fallen flashlight and looked back. His eyes widened at what he had tripped over.

"A-ah! Max!" He quickly regained himself and turned to comfort him. He checked for a pulse, and was happy to feel something. It looked like Max fainted. Looking at his face and scarred arm, blood was pouring out. David quickly unwrapped the bandages on him and used it to bandage up Max. Sanitary? Maybe not, but it was something. Seeing that the bandages weren't enough, David picked him up and hurried his way back to camp.

Max groaned, opening his eyes slightly only to shut them closed again. He flinched feeling something wet against his cheek, groaning again.

"Sorry." He heard, it sounded like David. Turning his head a bit, his eyes shut harder feeling the cool wet thing again. It felt like a rag. "Careful." David's hushed voice told him.

Opening his eyes, Max saw David holding a rag to his cheek. Looking down without moving his head, clean bandages were on his arm. He might've went a little too intense on the cutting. It was fucking difficult with rocks and sticks though.

He saw David take the rag away and dip it in something, most likely water. "Max?" He spoke up, keeping his voice soft.

"What?" He answered tiredly, flinching again feeling the cool cloth being dabbed to his face.

"Why did you do it?" Max didn't feel like answering. He was pretty sure the ginger knew anyway. "You could've been seriously hurt Max! You-you almost needed stitches if you just went a little bit deeper!" It sounded like David was choking up a bit. "Max! Are you listening!?" He nodded silently, not wanting to speak. "Is it because you don't want to hurt me!? Is that it!?" He sounded... frustrated? Was David frustrated? Yeah, he probably was, at least a tad bit. "Max! I'm honestly trying my best here! You just-I'm LETTING you cut me so this doesn't happen!" He took the cloth away and stuck something on Max's cheek, it was a band-aid patch. Seeing the ginger beginning to put things away, Max slowly began sitting up and picked at the bandages. "Don't pick." David said sternly. He opened a drawer and pulled out the box cutters. He went away shortly placing the cutters on the bed, returning with a towel in hand and set it up by Max.

"David?" Max squeaked out confused. He didn't say anything. He just laid out the white towel and grabbed the box cutters, handing them to Max while he took a seat on the floor by his bed. "David, I don-"

"Max. It feels like-like there's only one way you'll listen to me about this. Just take it." Max didn't refusing the offer. Grabbing the boy's hand, he placed the knife in his hands.

"Davi-" He got cut again by the red head.

"It's like normal, okay? Easy does it..." He whispered the last part more to his self than Max, holding Max's hand with the blade and leading it to his pale skin.

"Please stop..." Max muttered out. What was he supposed to say about this? This felt fucked up. David froze for a few moments, unsure if he should continue.

His grip got tighter around Max's hand and he took a deep breath. "I'm trying to show you it's-it's okay to do this." With that, he had the blade dig into his own skin. He immediately yelped feeling the blade go deeper than usual. Max didn't move or say anything, just looking shocked and unnerved. "S-see? I-I-I'm-I'm alright Ma-ax..." He breathed, trying to hold in tears.

This hurt more than the other lacerations. He tried dragging the blade, letting go of Max's hand and placing it on his own arm panting a bit. He was hurting so much, but tried keeping that smile like everything was fine. Noticing the ten year old about to remove the sharp tool, David clasped his hand back onto Max's and pushed the blade back down. He looked up at the boy smiling while closing his eyes from the pain and trying to keep himself quiet as best he could.

"I-It's fff-fi-ine..." He dragged the box cutters further across his arm, having it be bumpy as they didn't cut through skin and muscle the best.

Once he saw it as done, David lifted Max's hand and the blade from the new gash. "Th-there... did that f-feel n-ni-ice Max?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Max just stared, still unsure how to feel about all this. "H-here..." He whispered and grabbed the box cutters out of the boy's hand and took it to the wound to smear some blood as Max would usually do, getting some of the liquid on his own hand. "There... Just-just like that..." He whispered.

Way to be creepy David.

He placed his head on the bed, looking at the wound gushing out. He smiled seeing Max's hand doing it's normal thing, still using his own hand to move Max's. They just quietly did this, with a lot more rubies gushing out more than usual. He hummed pleased with everything.

"S-see... noth-th-thing to feel bad a-about..." He grabbed a single finger and had it poke the wound, and he cringed feeling the immense stinging.

"David." Max finally spoke. "I think we should-" The ginger shushed him, trying to keep a happy face that read he was in pain.

"I-I'm fine..." He kept moving Max's hand waiting for him to actually do something. "Y-you-you're fine M-Max..." He tried to soothe. He let go of his hand, but it just rested on top of his arm. The redhead frowned. "Wh-what's wrong? D-do yo-you need m-more?" He squeezed his arm, only to have even more crimson liquid to come out. Max's face was unreadable. "W-what about..." He pulled apart the two new skin flaps and whined feeling it. He looked up to see something from Max. Anything. "Y-you can play wi-with it..." He nudged his arm closer. "Say something..." He didn't like him being so quiet. Did he do wrong? Was this not right.

"... The fuck is wrong with you David." He whispered out.

"H-huh?"

"The fuck is wrong with you. Why would you fucking do this." He was more or less stating all this rather than asking.

"I-I tthhhink y-you know the an-answer b-by now..." He tried laughing, but Max wasn't. He stopped seeing the boy wasn't chuckling. "I-I'll do anything s-so you d-don't g-get hurt. I-It's my job as-as a counselor after all!" He offered a smile, trying to make this into a good situation.

"This is not apart of your fucking job David." He was right. He should've just taken him to a therapist or something. Rehab? Would this work for rehab?

Y-you're right." David admitted, still keeping a grin. "B-but I... I care about-about you too much to l-let you hurt yourself." He was just letting the tears fall, and he turned his face burying it into the bed sobbing. "I-I'm sorry..." He hiccuped, this shouldn't be the solution. Why did he take it? Was he scared Max would go to a mental institution or something? He wasn't sure at this point.

"... David?" He didn't get an answer from the sobbing man. "Would... would it make you feel better if I played?"

David sniffed and looked up at Max with glassy eyes. "A-am I... am I making you?" Max shook his head.

"I just didn't want to uh, get out of your comfort zone..." The redhead mustered up a smiling, sniffling with his now pinkish face. He still kept his head down on the comfy bed.

"Do what-whatever you want..." With that allowance, Max began doing his own thing, relaxing a lot more just doing it on his own. He squeezed his arm for more blood to place some of the dried up liquid, grinning at the eruption of the cut. David winced, but kept his head down smiling.

"L-let's start w-with one deep cut p-per t-time, kay?" Max nodded.

"Um, thanks for this..." Max managed to get out after he was done playing. David already cleaned the gash as best he could and was bandaging his arm up.

"Not at all Max. Just... don't run off like that again?" The ebony haired boy nodded looking slightly flustered. Both males wondered if their relationship was as healthy as it could be.

**_After this chapter was three other chapters: What's the Secret, Permission, and then a WIP. However, I don't really have an idea of what these chapters would be with the WIP just not planned at all. I think What's the Secret was going to be another go at Gwen nearly busting David and Max? I'm not sure though. This was before I gave small descriptions of what I wanted in a chapter if I didn't feel like writing them at the time._ **


	9. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was very long to edit for this was a very long chapter. Not sure if it's the longest, but it's definitely up there. And already, at chapter 12 (the original number it was placed to be) we were getting this mushy stuff. It was... eh. Some things were left to be desired, but not bad. Strangely enough, I probably liked the simple mini plot with Nikki and Neil the most. Which probably isn't good. I do want to make note that since I never made it to any other chapters that would've included them, all other chapters are pretty much David and Max with surrounding characters I've randomly created. So no more Nikki, Neil, or Gwen. Sad since I've been liking Nikki a lot so far. She's fun to read and from what I remember, fun to write.

Another day, another step closer to the end of summer. Something that made David pretty sad. He'd miss all these kids! All the times they've had! All the bonding! He wondered if anyone would come back next year. Seeing new faces was great and all, but old just brings out something. He would have to ask if any of the kids wanted to come back, he would love to see them again! That is, if the camp will still be up and running.

The money they earned from their, needless to say, interesting fundraiser was only going to last till the end of the summer. After that, the camp would be broke again, and then what!? Maybe he can figure something out, money from parents sending their kids here would help as it was mandatory to do so anyway, but it wouldn't prove enough money to last a summer. Maybe another fundraiser? Something to think about during the winter.

Right now though, mail came in! To much of Gwen's dismay, that meant some bills, but to the kids, stuff from their parents! David thought it sweet that the parent's still sent their kids things. Hell, even Max's did, not that it was really much. He didn't always get something, and when he did, it was just another stupid blue hoodie. God was he disliking his parents.

No matter, everyone was busying themselves with their sent things. "You got mail." Quarter Master muttered, handing a letter with his hook hand to David.

Weird, normally the bills were just sent to the counselor's cabin.

"For me?" He questioned taking the letter, the old man just walked away grumbling some of the weird and ominous things he always says. Gwen stood by the redhead, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You're technically the big boss now, right? Guess you get to deal with all of Campbell's notices." As David was opening the letter, the dark skinned woman realized something. "What's your last name, you've never told me."

David took out the letter, unfolding it and placing the envelope behind it. "Oh, I never have? Well it's-" David stopped and just stared when his eyes landed on what agency sent the letter. He paled at the words.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen questioned. The redhead crumpled the letter a bit, putting the sides together subconsciously. His gaze drifted to Max, who was happily-or at least as close as you could get to that-talking to Nikki and Neil. He looked happy, something David wanted camp for the boy to find.

"Oh dear."

David was bandaging himself up from Max's cutting tonight. He heard the faucet stop running, which meant the boy was done cleaning of the box cutters. The redhead has been on edge all day since that stupid letter arrived, and he tried not letting Max catch on. Problem was when playtime came around. The two are alone and Max's focus was exactly on the man. So, it was no surprise when the boy noticed something off. 

"So are you still not going to fucking tell me?" He asked, setting the blade on the dresser. He's been asking what was wrong since it was the middle of the session.

"Oh w-well how can I w-w-when nothing is wrong?" He offered a big smile, trying to keep cool.

Max wasn't buying what David was selling.

"Seriously, you've been fucking weird, more than normal. Actually, you've been weird all fucking day!" He pointed an accusing finger at the ginger, and that's when it was time to stop.

"Alright Max! L-let's get to bed now!" The ginger got up and was pushing Max towards the door.

"Wait, but I-"

"Now now! We don't want you falling asleep during tomorrow's activities!"

"Tomorrow is saturday."

"Yes! And we don't want you falling asleep! Now go on! Get to bed!" David pushed Max out the door, quickly closing it with his back pushing against it, wincing feeling the pressure on one of Max's recent cuts.

He waited to hear footsteps leaving. Once the ginger heard a "fine" and the walking, he quickly went to his dresser and pulled out a drawer. His body was still sore, although he was kinda getting used to the soreness, but he ignored it trying to find where he put the letter.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhere-aha!" He held up the envelope. Not bothering to push the drawer back in, David hastily opened it again to read it over once more. The top was in big bold letters to know it was from an agency. CPS: Child Protective Services. It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_We have found out and have been contacted by the parents of Maxwell_ (Then there's a hole covering up his last name due to QM's hook so HA. I don't have to make up a last name!) _of being abandoned. We are currently dealing with Maxwell's parents but, unless any other family member of his steps up to take custody-of which we have not yet recieved any contact-we require that Maxwell be pulled out of Camp Campbell and sent to an agency to progress this issue further. Representatives will come on the evening of August 7th to collect Maxwell. Until then, please tell Maxwell to collect their possessions and be prepared to leave._

The rest was just a bunch of things about the agency, contact, all that. Looking at the calendar, Max would leave in three days. That's not enough time! What could David possibly do!? Well, he could think of a few things...

Getting up early, David tried calling them to make Max's stay last at least by the end of the summer, but the agency was committed that they take Max on the 7th. He called several times, getting different people or even the same, but all were the same. It was set on the 7th. He slammed the phone down, his head following at the example. He put his hands through his hair groaning. Max was going to leave, but he can't! He still had time here, and they still haven't fixed his problem! He takes it back, he didn't dislike Max's parents. He HATED Max's parents.

"Whoa, you okay?" Gwen was heard, sounding surprised to see David like this. To her fair point, she never really sees David like this, at least not often.

Picking his head up, he offered a reassuring smile. "I-I'm fine Gwen! Just uh..." He looked down at the letter from yesterday. "Dealing with owner things..." He didn't like considering himself a boss, but like Gwen said, he technically was being the second person up to ownership. And Campbell was busy spending his time in super guantanamo.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, David tried to hurry and hide the paper from Gwen's sight, turning it over and putting his hand on top of it. "Is it because you're worried about it getting shut down?" That WAS the case, but now there was a totally different reason.

"O-oh! Well, you got me Gwen!" He tried acting like that was his biggest problem right now. Wasn't exactly too hard, but the main problem still lingered.

"You want to watch some Bob Ross today? Make you feel better?" As much as he would love to watch the soft spoken painter, he had to stay on track! He stood up, picking the letter up with him.

"N-no, I uh, I _really_ have to..." He was trying to look through an excuse. "Do boss... things... yeah, really boring stuff that needs taken care of!" He moved away trying to excuse himself.

"You're really taking this whole thing seriously all of a sudden." She eyed him, and the ginger could feel she was suspicious. "Are you sure you're alright? Is there something else bothering you?"

David stiffened, but kept inching himself towards the door. "Nothing for you to worry about Gwen! I'll just go and..." He didn't even finish his sentence, bolting out the door. As much as he'd love Gwen's help, he had no idea if she'd just follow as asked or do what David was doing, trying to keep Max here anyway he can.

Ah saturdays. Max loved them because it was a day with no camp activity, just you do what you want to do.

"Hey Max!" He heard Nikki yell as he was relaxing near by the lake. Far enough where there was no way water would be touching him. After that one night of swimming not working to get rid of the cutting urges, he hated water again. "You'd never guess what I found!" Before she could say, Max held his hand up.

"Nikki, I don't want to be apart of whatever fucking misadventure you're having. Last time you went finding something, we had to take care of an egg." She pouted, tossing the mysterious giant egg behind her. It was weird, she found it in a big nest that had giant bright blue feathers in it.

"Fine! But you're the boring one!" She takes a seat next to him.

"Guys! I need one of you to drink-" Max put his hand up to tell Neil to stop.

"Saturday. This is the day we don't do shit. Don't make a fucking thing happen."

Nikki was waving her hand in the air. "I'll do it! I'll drink it!" She ran up to the boy, grabbing the tube and gulping it down. Max pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is the only fucking day to relax!"

"Well you don't have to come with us." Neil said as Nikki chugged down the liquid.

"Knowing this camp, I'll somehow get fucking involved." He got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Max was following until he heard his name called, this time by a familiar ginger. The trio looked to the source and saw David running their way. "Oh fucking come on! Does everyone want to ruin my relax day!?"

Once the ginger stopped, he was breathing heavily. It looked like he was running all about. "Max!" He looked over to see the other two as well. Not exactly best timing for them. "O-oh! Nikki! Neil!" He glanced down to see a test tube in the girl's hand with some purple on her lips. "Um, are you doing tests on Nikki again?" He asked, his counselor side kicking in.

"Don't worry, I made sure it's safe for humans! I just tested it on Nikki and she's doing perfectly fine!" That's... not very reassuring.

Shaking his head, David wanted to get back on track. "U-um Max, I just need you for a bit."

"Um, kinda busy here?" He gestured over to his two friends.

"It'll only be a little bit! Come on!" He quickly just grabbed Max, much to the boy's protest, and ran off.

"... Should we do something?" Neil asked, Nikki just shrugged.

"Nah, I think they're fine... my head is starting to feel a little fuzzy though."

"Side effects, we should probably get you out of the sun before you-" Nikki fell over. "-faint."

David finally placed Max down and away from everyone, trying to get his head straight. He felt the boy's bright green eyes burn holes into his head. "What the fuck do you want?"

The ginger laughed nervously, playing with his hands and putting his back against the wall of the cabin next to him so Max couldn't have a chance to see the letter peeking out of his back pocket. "Oh! Well, I was just... wondering if... you'd like to play a game!" He said enthusiastically. He couldn't tell Max, he had enough to deal with right now! 

The tan boy crossed his arms, raising a brow. "A 'game'?"

David nodded his head. "Yes! A game! Hide-and-seek!" He said, giving a wide grin.

"Why the fuck would I want to play that?" The redhead was hoping for more excitement. He should've expected Max to not be exactly happy about the idea.

"W-well, you know..."

Tohidefromtheofficialsthat'lltakeyouawaywiththehighestchanceofyounevercomingbackorseeinganyofyourfriendsagain, would be one reason.

"Because I thought it would be fun!... For you... to do something like that..." He got quieter and quieter.

The boy rolled his eyes, heaving out a sigh. "Fine. I'll play your fucking game."

David perked up. "Great! You hide and I'll come find you! And don't come out if I don't unless I say I give up!" The boy stared suspiciously due to the last line.

"100!" He took his hands from his eyes and was happy to see Max no where. Good! This is good! Seeing as Max was co-opertaive with doing this meant he could play this game when the officials arrive! They can't take him if they can't see him! Walking out to the open area, his dreams were immediately crushed.

"So, what's it supposed to do? Make you puke? Cause it's working." Max plugged his nose hearing Nikki barf into the trash can.

"I swear it's not supposed to do that! It's supposed to add muscle strength!"

"Well it's adding something, and Nikki keeps puking it out." He pointed his thumb towards the girl.

"Max!" A distressed David came over, stopping seeing Nikki throwing up. "Um, why is Nikki's head in the trash can?"

"Side effect! Nothing to worry about! Hehe..." Neil nervously laughed, wincing hearing the retching.

David shook his head. He'd deal with that after talking to Max. "A-anyway, Max! I thought you said you'd play!"

Max shrugged. "Sorry, guess I suck at your stupid ass game. Seriously David, did you think I'd actually play that?"

"Yes!" He shouted a little more frustrated than he meant to sound. 

"Are you okay?" The Jewish brunette questioned, leaning away from David.

"Yeah, I don't get why it's so fucking important to you to play hide-and-seek with me." Max said, eyeing him. "Are you fucking hiding something David?" The man stiffened at the accusation.

"Wh-what!? No! Of course not! Now what on Earth would I be hiding Max?"

"I dunno, a lot of things. Could be hiding some fucked up thing about a camper instead of getting them help." A sly smirk was on the boy's face, and the redhead's gaze narrowed at Max's stab at his own habit.

"And there would be nothing wrong with that if it meant they wouldn't get hurt."

Neil was noticing the tension between the two. "Um, did I miss something?"

Max shook his head and just shrugged. "Just an example."

All three flinched at the sudden noise. "I'm not having fun anymore..." The teal haired girl complained. David went over to pick her up and help her with the stomach troubles. Why did Max have to be so difficult?

David hugged the pillow, looking out the window with an angry expression, trying to ignore the knife to his leg. Him and Max stayed quiet. David was frustrated, as was the boy. Max just wanted him to fucking talk while the ginger just wanted to keep him here without him knowing what was actually going on. He should tell him, but he didn't. David would instinctively pull away slightly as usual, but Max would grab on and pull it back.

"Can you fucking talk to me?" Max asked, rubbing a cut to feel the rough edges. David dipped his head deeper into the pillow, still looking away and out the window.

"Don't feel like it." His voice was soft and filled with sorrow, Max just didn't understand why.

"I can't fucking fix what I did if I don't know what I did in the first place David!" He yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger, remembering how playtime would be when he wasn't harsh or mean to the man. "Can you just tell me what I did wrong?" He breathed, trying to hold in his frustration.

"Nothing." The man murmured.

Max's eye twitched. "Nothing. Fucking nothing!? David-ugh!" He put his hands to his eyes groaning, getting some blood on his face as a result. He was seriously trying not to lash out. "I obviously did something wrong! Just-just tell me and I'll fucking make it up to you!" He was leaning to the side trying to catch the Man's gaze, but it wasn't working. "Please?" Shifting his eyes over to the boy, his pleading tone matched his expression.

David was feeling bad but... but he couldn't possibly tell him. "Things have just been on my mind Max. Adult things. Nothing for you to worry about." Max wasn't sure to believe him or not.

"You can talk about it I guess..." David gave a surprised look at the offer, and the boy immediately looked down looking embarrassed about the offer. "D-don't take this the wrong way! I could care less about the shit on your mind! I just don't need you being mopey during this, okay!?"

David gave a smile, hugging the pillow tighter. "Okay Max."

Going back to the leg, the ebony haired boy waited for the ginger to speak up. "It's just camp is ending soon. Only one more month and then you all have to go. It's been a crazy year to say the least." It's been very different, one reason being because of Max. "I'm just gonna miss you all." Not what was wrong, but it was true. He was really going to miss this bunch.

"Well um, I... I bet my parents are going to just send me back here again so, I'm probably going to see you again." That hurt. Max thought that, but David knew it wasn't the case. He was not going to see Max ever again and, if he doesn't think of anything before the 7th, Max will leave sooner than expected.

"Y-yeah... yeah, that would be nice..." He glanced out the window, wincing feeling Max start another cut. "Max?" David spoke up again, burying his head deeper into the pillow. "Do you... do you have any other relatives? Like, ones that actually care about you?"

The boy shook his head. "Had a grandma."

"Had?"

"She got a heart attack, I swear she was the only person who fucking cared about me... I miss her." Max always wanted to meet his grandpa, but he was gone long before he was born. Sad too since his grandma was actually pretty young to die in this day of age.

"I'm sorry Max." The boy shook his head, disliking the situation.

"Y-yeah well, she died a long time ago. Two years, so I'm over it." David whined feeling Max touch the deep gash in his leg. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"J-just cu-curious..." Shoot, Max doesn't even have anyone to count on. Max won't have a home.

The next day, David ended up acting weirder than he meant, and Gwen, as well as Max, noticed. The tan boy guessed it was the reasoning he gave last night, but he still wasn't sure that was all that was wrong. The female counselor guessed that something was up with David, but he wouldn't spill and she didn't get why. He tried making calls again, but the answers were the same, making his mood rather sour. But the ginger kept positive.

As the day went on, Max noticed something coming out the back of David's back pocket. It was suspicious considering he never has anything in his back pocket really, but also because whenever the redhead was more aware of Max's presence, he'd make sure not to let him see the back. But this only seemed to be happening to Max. So he obviously wanted to see what it was, which meant some planning.

"It can't be too hard, the guy's oblivious!" Max stated.

"Well why don't I just distract? I'd probably do better doing that." Because Nikki was still suffering from Neil's accidental failed test, even though he's sure it was okay for humans, Max had to ask the little scientist to do this plan.

"I can't! David won't even give me a chance! Just fucking grab the paper and run off, it's not that hard!" It was time to put the plan into effect.

"David?" Max walked up to the pale man to begin the distraction. Neil was tasked to go around, as not to be seen.

David hummed, quickly and sloppily placing the letter he was looking at back in his back pocket. If there's one thing he's learned from Campbell, is that you always need to find loopholes. Sadly, the CPS were pretty much ontop of ensuring no such thing to occur.

"You need something Max?" Max tried looking to see where Neil was.

"Well uh, I was just wondering..." He tried thinking what would have David talking. "What's going to be the last thing we do at camp?" As soon as Neil almost grabbed the paper, David crouched down to get on Max's eye level.

David rose a brow. "You... want to know... what we'll be doing? At camp?"

"Yes, what else does that fucking question mean?" Neil's grab was ruined again when David stood up straight.

"Well I'm just surprised is all Max! You never seemed interested in what's happening at camp!" In fact, it feels a little too weird. As much as David would love to believe Max was starting to like it, it didn't really seem like a Max thing to do. Then again, he basically said he was planning on coming back next year, but it didn't sound like he was saying that for the camp itself. "Max, is someone making you do this or something?" David was turning his head, the boy had to act fast.

"No! I just, uh, was wondering! You know! So I can expect how shitty It'll be!" David looked back, still looking pretty suspicious. It sounds like a Max reasoning, it just felt like there was something behind it.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't say! It's supposed to be a surprise!" It was just a day that the kids get to do what they want, ideally mingling and exchanging numbers and all that, and then later on all of them have a bonfire and smores. Something nice and simple. "Anyway Max, I really need to get back to something." Max latched onto David's leg before he could walk away.

"David wait! There's uh, there's something else!" The redhead stopped and looked down waiting. "IIII..." He looked to Neil who shrugged. "Was wondering what you thought of me?" He sounded more confused himself than confident in his question.

"Hm?" David also was confused.

"U-um, what do you think of me? Pain in the ass? Brat? Which is it?" The ginger frowned at the short selection Max made.

"None of those Max! I think you're a great kid!" He was about to excuse himself until a question of his own popped up. "Um, Max? Not to sound nosey but um... what about me?"

"What?"

"Y'know, um... what do you think about me?" If Max was honest, he wouldn't say he hated David like he used to, but openly admit he likes the guy?

"Uh, yoooou'rrree..." He looked over, and Neil was shaking trying to grab the paper. Once he did grab it, it was okay to get away from the situation. "Okay. So uh, I have to go now..." He began walking away but David just grabbed his arm. Looking up with a scowl, he was met with a semi-hurt expression.

He got that Max wasn't the most effectionate thing on the planet, but just an okay? Even after all this? "Just okay?"

Max's eyes shifted to the ground. "Uh, w-what about we just fucking talk about this later. When we play?" Neil scattered off after getting the paper, as not to get caught. Loosening his grip, David nodded. "Well I'm going to just leave..." Max awkwardly skittered off.

Meeting back up with the brainiac, he was eager to know what was on the paper. Something scandalous? Maybe a notice about getting the camp shut down? On second thought, Max wasn't so sure he wanted that latter anymore.

Neil looked to already be reading, his face had a shock look to it. "Shit is it that bad?" Max questioned in an amusing tone, he snatched the paper out of the brunette's hands.

"Max-"

"What? Is it fucking scarring or something? Because trust me, the stuff we've seen on spooky island already did it for m-" His voice stopped seeing the top. He went on to read the actual letter, and he couldn't fucking believe it. Why the fuck wouldn't David tell him this?

"Where is it!?" David was nearly flipping all the furniture around. It wasn't anywhere outside. in his room, at the mess hall, the counselor's cabin wasn't proving much of a chance either.

"David?" Gwen opened the door, holding a bottle of empty liquid medication. "We ran out of stomach medicine, but it looks like Nikki's done throwing chunks. You want me to-" She stopped noticing David was still looking for something. "What are you doing?" She asked unimpressed.

Finally processing her presence, David took his head out of the trash. "O-oh! Uh, when did you get in here Gwen?"

"Like, 30 seconds ago? Why the hell are you going through the trash?"

Looking down at what he was holding, he pushed the can away from him lightly, laughing nervously. "No... reason. Um, how's Nikki doing?" He tried to change the subject.

"She's fine but what's up with you? You've been acting weirder than usual, nervous even!"

David swallowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Gwen!" He looked plainly guilty of lying.

Gwen crossed her arms in disbelief. "Spill it David. What's up?" Pale hands fumbled together, vivid green looking down.

"I... It's personal..." One could say it was. Her purple eyes softened on David's form and she came closer, kneeling down to meet David's eyes.

"Come on, we're friends David. You can tell me... unless it's too personal." The ginger blushed hearing that last part. It was certainly not that type of personal! Maybe telling Gwen wouldn't be such a bad idea?

"Well-" He stopped when the door was kicked, even though it was already open.

Max pointed at David, a very angry expression on his face. "You fucking bastard!" He yelled, Neil was by the small boy, with an equally angry expression. The redhead was confused until he saw Max holding a sheet of paper. Piecing two and two together, his heart stopped.

"What are you going on about!?" Gwen shouted, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't fucking act like you weren't in on it!"

"In on what?"

"This!" Holding up the paper, it was indeed the letter. 

"What the fuck David!?" The man winced, hearing more yelling directed towards him. He was trying to avoid this!

"Oh! So you didn't even fucking tell Gwen!" The ginger's shoulders slumped down, looking at the ground instead of making eye contact.

"Seriously, you should've at least told Max!" Neil argued, and he was right, he should have.

"Is this why you've been so nervous David!?" Gwen put the letter by David's face in frustration, she didn't understand why she didn't get to know! She loved the kid just as much! Admittedly she didn't show it the best, but she still cared about him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered out feeling ashamed.

"Sorry? You're fucking sorry!?"

Gwen put both hands up and put them in a down motion, trying to calm the boy. "Okay Max, I think that's enou-"

"Enough!? Fuck that Gwen! Did you fucking read that right!? I'm fucking homeless and shithead over here didn't fucking bother to tell me!" David flinched again at the harsh words, bringing his knees to his chest. He deserved this. He should've just said outright but didn't, now he's paying the consequences.

"I get that, but-"

"But nothing! You aren't the one who's been fucking abandoned Gwen!" Neil at this point was starting to get on the calm side of things.

"Don't you think this is a little much now?" Max shot Neil a glare.

"A 'little much'!? Neil, I'm a fucking orphan and never even knew it! Thanks to him!"

"Okay Max, we get how you feel-" Gwen's attempt in calming him down didn't work.

"Obviously you don't! How come he gets to fucking know while I just stay clueless!?" He felt himself getting worked up. Max's eyes shifted to the door and he bolted. Gwen and Neil called out to him and ran after. David picked his head up to look at the door, feeling awful.

"I'm sorry..."

The rest of the night was awful. David. David felt awful. He should've said something, but nope! He just kept it to himself! And now Max is going to leave camp hating David. Just as much, if not more, as the first day he came to camp. Gwen let him off to staying in his cabin. She was upset at him, sure, but she was able to contain the anger. Max on the other hand, could not. He just stayed in his tent, not bothering coming to dinner.

It was late, and David laid in bed, toying with the box cutters. Max should be here by now, then again, why would he want to see him? He's probably resisting the urge to stab him. Maybe some fresh air is an order? Taking a step outside, David noticed a small figure by the docks. It was obviously Max. Looking down at his hands, he still had the box cutters.

Max threw another rock into the lake, scowling. He figured tossing some stones wouldn't hurt, so he collected some, using his hoodie to help hold a pile. He didn't have his bandage on his arm, taking it off feeling uncomfortable with it. He heard footsteps coming closer, but didn't bother turning around.

"Hey..." His frown deepened knowing who it was, and he threw a rock as harshly as he could into the water.

"Give me one good reason not to push you off." Reluctantly, the ginger took a seat next to Max, setting the cutters down. Max heard them and looked.

"Because it wouldn't be as satisfying..." Max stared narrowly at the man, not one bit calm still from earlier's discovery. "U-um..." He fidgetted, bringing his legs up to his chest, keeping his eyes on Max's reflection rather than Max himself. "I... Listen I just..." He couldn't find the words to explain himself. "I-I'm sorry Max."

"I've heard, and I still don't fucking care." He threw another rock into the water.

"I don't want you to leave hating me. I know that, at this point, it's probably pointless to try but-" He gathered up the courage to look at Max. The boy turned his head, looking scornful. "-I want to try. I can think of several ways but... but I figured I deserved this." He pushed the cutters closer to Max. "You get to do whatever you want tonight and I... I can't complain. That means you can give me stitches or cut something off o-or..." He held a hand to his throat. "Try something I hope you'll never do again."

Max's eyes widened at the offer. Not because he wanted to, because he fucking didn't want to. He was angry, yes. Hated him even, totally true. He didn't want to fucking murder him though! Hell, even fucking stitches! Because, you know what, he knew that at the end of the day, David was the only person to give a shit about him. Not like Nikki and Neil, like something else, something Max has been needing in his life.

"Just... I-if you're going to... y'know, let me write a note or something? I'd rather not have anyone finding ou-"

"No." David looked surprised, which Max couldn't believe that the man actually thought he was willing to do that.

"N-no?" Max stood up, rocks falling from his lap and some rolling into the lake.

"I'm not going to fucking murder you David! I-I'm really fucking mad but..." He clenched his fists tighter, looking down.

"But?" David asked softly. Max turned his head away, and David swears he sees some tears on the corner of his eyes. "... But I'm going to miss you..."

David was at a loss for words. Max was actually going to miss him? Really? After all this, and he still would miss the redhead. "Max..." He choked out, and leaned over and hugged him, bringing him over to his side. Max didn't move, just hearing David sob into his shoulder. "I-I'm s-s-so-so sor-sorry... I'm so sorry Max..." He kept crying, hugging the child tighter. He didn't want him to go. He still need help. He still needed someone. Max still needed David.

David didn't wake up to well in the morning, he actually felt pretty sore. Weird. What was weirder is that he found himself on the floor. Whhhy was he on the floor? We did not leave off on the floor!

Looking towards his bed was a lump of blanket, like it was a nest. Getting up, he noticed dark curls on the pillow. Then, there was the recollection of last night. He had Max sleep on his bed as a more comfy last night here. Then there was that. This was Max's last day at camp. Something he had hoped would be much further in the future. Max still didn't cut all day yesterday, how would he hold up through the day?

The ginger took a seat on the bed, nudging the blankets. "Max. Max, it's time to get up." The boy groaned, snuggling closer to the cushions.

"To you. It's still fucking sleep time for me." David chuckled at his argument.

"Come on, I want you up to see how you're doing." Another small groan. David leaned over to the dresser on his bedside, grabbing the box cutters that sat on top. Leaning back, Max was beginning to sit up, rubbing his eye. "How ya feeling?" He took Max's arms out to see if they were shaking.

"Tired." The man chuckled again. He was fidgeting pretty bad. He leaned in closer, placing a hand to Max's cheek, rubbing his thumb close to Max's eye. It didn't look like he got the best sleep, as they were darkened.

"How'd you sleep?" Subconsciously, the boy leaned into the touch.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"It just took a while."

David hummed. "You didn't have anything you wanted to do in particular, did you?"

Max shook his head. "Not really. Kinda wanted to get people's phone numbers but that's all." The ginger hummed again, moving his hand away, causing Max to just rest his head on his own shoulder. It obviously didn't just take 'awhile' to sleep.

"Max?" The boy hummed as an answer, trying to keep his head up and keeping his eyes closed. "Do you need to play?" He didn't answer, probably too sleepy to process that. "Do you need to cut?" Max shifted a bit, ending up leaning on David.

"Mhmm. Probably."

"Okay." The redhead whispered out. They still had some time, and David desperately wanted to get this out of Max's system before he has to resort back to using himself. 

The ginger criss crossed his legs and picked Max up, placing him in his lap. Noticing the desire to get back under the blankets, David folded the cover over and on Max. The boy leaned back, looking very tired. He picked up the cutters and tried handing it to Max.

"C'mon. This'll be the last time you get to do this." The ebony curled boy grabbed it, and took the offered arm to find a spot.

One could argue that these sessions have helped Max's and David's relationship. They probably could've been good without, probably better in health, but the cuttings really had them bond, even if they didn't want it like that. David noticed how sloppy Max was trying to cut.

"C'mon." He muttered, grabbing Max's hand with the blade and putting it to his forearm again. "Right here?" Max nodded, still drowsy from his lack of sleep. He helped cut into his own skin, asking if he needed to go deeper. 

"You'd probably need stitches going any deeper dumbass..." Max mumered.

"I know. But I just want you to feel okay."

"Well I'm okay with this..." David nodded and drug the blade down as clean as he could get.

His breathing got heavy, feeling it go through his arm. "That's good..." Max was smiling at the work, although it was not his technically.

David took out the blade, letting go of Max's hand to grab the cutters from his hand. His breath hitched feeling the tiny fingers poke and pry at the new gash they have made.

"Is it weird I'm gonna miss this?" David shook his head, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"I-I th-think I'll mi-m-miss this t-t-too..." Not really, but he'll miss Max most definitely. David wanted to hear more of Max. "Wh-why don't you t-t-talk?" He felt pressure on the cut and he whined, but Max leaning on his chest had him know the boy was relaxed.

"What the hell do you want me to talk about?" The boy mumbled.

"J-just any-anything... w-w-why don't you-you tell me wha-what you'll miss?" The curled male nodded, shifting a bit but still leaning on David. His head was against David's arm that he was playing with, pulling his forearm closer to play with.

"Okay... I'll miss cutting you. The way the red goes down your skin is really pretty... And it always feels like I'm cutting you for the first time. Even spots that have scars, it feels like it's never been touched. I think I like it like that, it never feels rough to me, it's soft I guess..." Max praised. He poked a finger into the wound, and David made another noise, this time he heard Max giggle happily at the response. "The noises you make I'm going to miss. Dunno why, I'm pretty sure I hate them... maybe it's because it's a reminder you're here with me? I dunno... I just-I'm gonna miss them..."

Being high on sleep deprive, Max isn't processing what he's saying too well. Sadistic little bastard. David didn't mean for him to tell him what he'll miss about the cutting but it's good to know what he liked about these? Should he try and not make little noise, or does Max like him trying? This is confusing.

"Th-that's nice M-M-MMMax..." not really, but David didn't want to make Max feel bad right now. "W-what else?" He asked in a shaky breath. He kinda hoped the boy moved on from the cutting.

"I'm going to really miss doing this... It doesn't hurt as much and-and I think I like doing it with someone..." That's... nice? Nope. Still isn't. "I'm gonna miss Nikki doing stupid things... Neil doing his science shit... Preston and his stupid plays... Nerris and Herrison fighting about magic... Dolph and his weird shadowing of Nazis... Space Kid just being stupidly oblivious and talking about space... Nurf terrorizing everyone... Ered being ridiculously chill about everything." He snickered, feeling the gash some more. "The woodscouts and their stupid attitude... the flower scouts were fun to make miserable too, but they could actually be fucking smart sometimes..." He looked down and tried reaching to the side.

David didn't notice for a moment until he realized Max wanted to cut again. He grabbed the box cutters that made his bed bloody and handed it to Max, helping him again to cut. Max's eyes watched the skin separate intently.

"I like the way your skin gets cut... how it breaks apart and gets all red..." Taking the blade out, David grabbed the knife again, whimpering feeling Max on the arm again.

"Th-thank you?" He wasn't sure if he should take it as a compliment.

"I'm gonna miss Gwen getting mad or just being miserable at camp with me... I'm gonna miss Quarter-" He shook his head. "I dunno if I'm gonna miss the old man, but I think I'll miss this shitty camp..." He paused, turning and looking up at David with big bright eyes. Without warning, Max hugged David. "I'm gonna miss you... you cared about me when no one else would... you let me cut you just so I wouldn't g-get hurt... a-and you-you put me first ov-over y-y-your a-asshole of a hero..." He heard Max choking up, actually feeling his tears against his shirt. David wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the blood dripping off his arm. "I-I don't wanna go..." That's something David thought he'd never hear from Max. Then again, he never thought he'd hear Max say any of that. The question was what did Max not want to leave?

One last thing Max wanted to do was clean David's cuts. Why? Well another thing he'll miss is the way his blood moves in water! He held Max by his good arm as the boy scrubbed his arms rather roughly, admiring the red that swirlled down the drain. Once he was actually done with playing, he cleaned up his hands and David got him into bed, trying his best to clean the small red spots on the hoodie with water before doing so. Once he got him tucked in, he took out the abused arm and rolled up the hoodie sleeve.

"Mmmmwhatcha doing?" David grabbed the bandages he brought with him from the bathroom from the first-aid kit.

"We need to bandage you up, don't want anyone seeing anything, hm?" Max just nodded, letting him do whatever.

Once that was done, David bandaged himself up, sighing and leaning against the bed when finished. He looked over and saw Max laying there, giving Max a grin. Got it, Max being crazy tired like this plus cutting equals a very loopy and happy Max.

"Why don't you go to sleep Max?" David moved to sit on his side, folding his arms on the bed and lightly putting his head in them, trying to be careful about the new cut. He offered Max a smile in return.

"Tell me what you'll miss." Max murmured. David would question it, but Max needed the sleep and if this was it, so be it.

"Well, I'm going to miss that little attitude of yours-" Max laughed but shook his head. "What are you going to miss about me cutting dumbass." The ginger wasn't sure how to answer. He was not going to miss the cutting at all. But did Max want the real answer, or not?

"I... um..."

"I know you don't like it." Max muttered, but kept the smile. "I just wanna hear you talk about it... like how the blade just breaks your skin... making the red fall on your fucking pale as fuck skin... sometimes I just like imagining it..."

That gave David shivers. "Y-you uh, imagine cutting me?" Max nodded. "Probably done that with everyone at this point... but when you let me cut you, I thought about how I could cut you in different ways more." He moved his arm to reach for the closest appendage, which he actually grabbed the untouched arm. He put his nail to it, having it glide against his skin. "One time I thought of peeling your skin... like-like an apple or something... just like this..." He moved his finger like he was peeling David's skin with a knife. The thought caused shivers up his spine again. "Another one is just trying to chop it, to see how far it'd go? But the cutters never seemed long enough for that..." And David was grateful.

He was obviously, and painfully, aware by this point that Max always seems to be coming up with different techniques to cut, he didn't know he fucking imagined doing it though! Was that like his dreams? Just cutting people up? Ugh, this is so weird. Why did he have to be into this?

Max kept doing the motions that he described cutting David in horrific ways, saying it carelessly like it was nothing. All the ginger did was hum and say "that's nice Max".

"Sometimes I'm curious what it's like to cut skin like paper. With scissors? Just snipping away... Oh, and then trying to make the blood like a waterfall seems like it would look really fucking pretty on your skin..." Max loosened his grip on the arm, letting David know he could take it back.

"O-okay Max. Try to-"

"Tell me what it'd be like."

The ginger rose a brow. "Pardon?"

"What it'd be like to cut you. In a bunch of different ways... what noises would you make?" David's mouth was agape, he was speechless.

"I... I'm sure I would uh, cry a fair bit at a few of those."

Max frowned. "I don't like it when you cry. I get why, but I don't like it." Okay, not entirely sadistic? "I bet your skin would come off great... do you think so?" Again, he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"U-um, I... I suppose... so..." Sitting up straight, David rubbed his arm subconsciously. 

"I think it would be great cutting something off..."

"P-pardon!?" That was a big jump, or maybe it wasn't... still! Little sudden!

"I don't actually think cutting something off would be fun... but the way the blood would squirt out and drip..." Creepy child. Very creepy child.

"A-alright Max. Let's try to get some sleep so you can be more awake later." He put the covers up to Max's chin.

"Would you hate me if I start cutting myself again?" David stared for a moment, but shook his head.

"I... I'd rather you find any way not to but if you need to... I want you to promise me something." Max nodded, looking at him to continue. "One. Don't ever cut too deep. I never want you getting stitches." The boy nodded, still looking as tired as earlier. "Two. I want you to find some ways of stopping. It's an addiction Max and... and it's bad." He nodded again, adding an "I know" to it. "Three. If you see me Max, if you ever see me and you-you need to cut. Just tell me. I don't care if you just say it plainly or use our code. Just-just tell me. I'll try to keep a knife on me in case." Bright green stared into dark green. "Okay Max?"

"Okay." He squeaked out, closing his eyes feeling David run his hand through his curls.

"Good. Now sleep."

Today started out pretty gloomy. Nikki ended up being the last to know of Max's departure due to being, well, sick. She attacked David and Gwen for them to make Max stay, but Gwen made a fair point that the camp would probably get shut down due to the loss of a child. Usually they would do a bunch of papers to trick that the camp was perfectly fine when someone dies or goes missing, but that can't very well happen if the services are actually there.

David was probably the most depressed he's ever been during camp, he wasn't as tearful as when Bonquisha broke up with him, but mopey was definitely a word for it. When he got Max up though, everybody saw his change in attitude. It was just him trying to stay as happy as he could.

David just kept rereading the letter trying to find a way to turn this around, his eyes kept lingering to the clock. It was the evening, and they'll probably be here soon. What's the point? Max was going to leave in a little over a month anyway, and at the rate they were going, he wasn't getting better. He jumped hearing a knock on his door. The ginger put the paper down and left the bed to answer.

It was Gwen, and she did not look happy. "Can you guess who's here?" David felt a lump in his throat, and he just nodded.

Coming out to the entrance, there was a car with a woman and man, both wearing suits. They weren't anything like what the FBI wears as the man's coat wasn't button up, but what they wore looked official.

"U-um, I guess you should go get Max..." Gwen nodded and went off to get him. Walking up to the two officials, David tried keeping a positive attitude with a positive greeting. The man asked of the Max's presence, using his full name. "Uh, y-yes. Gwen would be getting him right now!" He laughed nervously, keeping his hands behind his back and rubbing his thumb across his knuckle. "I-I'm not sure if you've heard, but I've actually been wondering if Max could just stay here a little longer. Until summer ends?"

The woman snapped and pointed at the ginger. "Oh! You're the guy that kept calling right? You got a hold of nearly everyone at the office!" He laughed nervously, his face reddening a bit out of embarrassment.

"Y-yup! That would be me..." Was he known as some annoying caller there now?

"Well we're sorry, but without proper guardian permission, we can't let Maxwell stay here. Poor kid hasn't gotten anyone calling up to get him." Of course. Of fucking course.

Can David hate his family? He's really feeling like it. Then again, would it be worst if a relative did come and get him but treat him like a Cinderella or something? Then again, Max's Cinderella story would probably end up being a little more independent and... resistant.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and David turned to see a freaked out Gwen trying to stay calm. "We have a problem David!" She said through her teeth, trying to keep a smile in front of the child protective services.

"What is it? And where's Max?"

"That would be the problem." Oh dear.

"Is there a problem?" The woman piped up. David spun on his heel to face the two, laughing nervously and smiling widely.

"N-not at all! Max is just, uh, saying goodbye to all his friends! You know how kids are! I'm just going to go..." He took a step back. "And check hooow he's doing..." Another step back before he ran. They both looked at Gwen and she chuckled nervously now, bringing her shoulders up slightly.

Coming to the tents, everyone seemed... suspicious. There was no yelling, no one was really at their own spot-such as Ered on the half pipe or Nerris at her fort-very suspicious. David was sure two certain campers would know where Max would be. "Neil! Nikki!" He walked over to the two who were just kicking a ball back and forth. "Where is Max!?" They both shrugged.

"We don't keep track of him." Neil said, kicking the ball weakly back at Nikki.

"So you're saying you don't know where he is?" David placed his hands on his hips, not believing a word.

"Why do you think we would?"

"Maybe because you three are best friends."

Nikki perked up. "Aw! Did he say that about us!? I knew we were friends, but best friends!?" Um off topic.

David shook his head trying to get back on track. "Not the point! Now, where is he hiding?" He asked a little more anxious sounding. The two kids frowned at the persistence.

"We thought you wanted Max to stay." Nikki argued. Oh, why was she using THAT card? 

"Wha-I do!" He frowned at the turn around.

"Then just let him hide until they leave!" The girl chirped, but David just shook his head.

"I can't-I couldn't do that! Max needs to go it's-" He hugged himself rubbing his arms. "-it's better this way." With that, he got hit in the head with the ball, nearly making him fall over. "Ow!" Looking down, Nikki stomped her foot pouting.

"How is letting him leave to be fucking homeless better!?" Neil argued.

"I-it's not like that! That's-listen, he'll go to somewhere, a family will come by and-"

"I thought we were family!" Nikki complained. That was how David liked seeing it, but he didn't think anyone else felt the same way.

"W-well of course! We're a camp family! But this is very important-"

"He won't go to a good home! The system sucks!" Neil said and David shook his head again.

"Th-that is not true! I'm sure he'll go to a great home!"

"You don't know zat!" Dolph spoke up. Looking around, it looked like everyone was getting into the argument.

"The system is so uncool." Ered argues crossing her arms and flipping her hair. You'd expect her to be the one denying such a fact, but perhaps she had bad experiences or something before her Fathers brought her home? Everyone else started to speak up, arguing for Max to stay. This was going to be... difficult.

"And this is the mess hall! No health code violations at all!" Gwen stated anxiously. The two hummed and entered the building to take a look. Before she could follow, she heard David call her.

"Gwen! Problem!" He breathed out making it to her.

"What is it!? And why do you still not have Max!?"

"I think the kids are hiding him, but none of them won't say anything!" Even Space Kid, but the reason for that was because he was told not to talk in case he'd let it slip. Also, duct tape does wonders for silence. David stopped panting and looked at the mess hall in confusion. "Wait, why aren't you with the services?"

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am! They wanted a fucking tour around the place! And unlike the FBI, I don't think they'll be taking our shit standards of a camp all too well!" Oh, that isn't good. David looked away, running a hand through his hair in a panic.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, this isn't good!"

"You fucking think!?" As much as David wouldn't like to admit, there's probably a lot of reasons why the camp could get shut down.

Gwen grabbed David by the arms and put her face close to his, anger and anxiety written all over. "David. As much as I fucking hate this place, I NEED this fucking job! At least until I can find someplace that'll actually hire me!"

David gave a nervous smile nodding. "O-of course Gwen! You-" He grabbed her hands and pulled them off, taking a step back for some personal space. "-worry about trying to hide any..." He was trying to think of a good way to put it. "Undesirable things from them, and I'll go hunting for Max! Easy!" He was stared down by narrow purple irises.

"David. You better fucking find him soon." She looked down for a moment, her expression softening. "I don't want to see the little shit go, but I don't think we could exactly keep him here."

The ginger nodded. "Agreed."

Looking in all the tents didn't bring anything. Nothing in his or Gwen's cabin, or showers, or by the docks, mess hall was empty when he checked, as was the attic there. David tried racking his brain thinking where Max could possibly be. Then a thought came to mind. The woods? Oh, not any part of the woods. It had to be where it started. Where all his scars came from. The damn stump. If not there, Max had to either be somewhere in the forest or on spooky island. He wasn't sure which he hoped to be the case.

Coming up to the spot, David was filled with a familiar scene. He was hidden in the flora and shrubbery, seeing Max hunched over on the stump. Panic went throughout the ginger's body, guessing what he could be doing.

"Max!" The boy jolted and turned. David had expected a bloody arm, but he only saw the arm bandaged as he had made it.

All the anxiety that welled up by the sight ceased. Box cutters were in his hand, he must've stolen them from David's cabin. But, why did he have them? He's been absent for who knows how long, he'd expect Max to be cutting at this point if that's what he was planning to do. He couldn't have already done it as the wraps had no trace of being tampered, aside from some picking. Max frowned, turning away and doing what he was doing before David showed up.

"I thought you'd be fine with this." He muttered. "I thought you wanted me to stay." The ginger took a few steps closer.

"I do! It's just..." He hugged himself again, rubbing his arms. "Max, we can't just keep you here." The boy looked over his shoulder, his focus going back to the stump underneath him. There was still some room in front of him, being small and all compared to the width of the tree, so he was carving something the best he could.

"Is it because you don't want me fucking cutting you anymore?" David shook his head violently.

"No! No! I mean-I... I don't want you doing it, but I'm always ready to offer. You remember the promise we made earlier, right? If you ever see me?" Max's face reddened at the reminder of the morning.

He really hated how he acted; leaning on David, telling him all he thought, what he'd miss, just being open and not really caring. He wasn't happy David saw that, but fine. At least it wasn't the whole camp.

"We just-I know that even if I was able to get them to let you stay by the end of the summer-and I assure you, I tired-would you still even let them take you?" Max hunched over a little more, not wanting to answer. "Listen, Max..." He walked over and knelt down, putting a hand on Max's knee as his legs were crisscrossed. "I get that you don't want to go with them and end up going to a family that-that you don't know very well. It's scary and-and it's obviously not the most ideal thing to happen. The system has had some bad... rumors, but you're not going to get into a bad family, at least it's not imminent when you get put in it." He rubbed his knee in reassurance, and saw Max put down the box cutters. He kept his voice low, and soft. "I don't want this happening to you either Max. I don't even think you deserve any of this happening to you. You should've been in a loving home instead of being treated so-so-"

"Instead of being treated like an accident?" David's heart stopped. Was-was Max implying he was an accident? You know what, that didn't matter. He's here. He's been here. For ten years.

"All you deserve is to be happy. Something I'm glad camp was able to do for you."

He could feel Max leaning into his shoulder. "David?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm fucking tired."

"I know you are." David stood up, keep Max up from falling into the ground and picked the boy up. He took the box cutters away, pocketing it as Max rested his head against the Man's shoulder. Looking down at the stump, the sentence _"Max was Here"_ was carved.

Walking out of the woods, David swears he hears yelling. "Oh dear." He jogged his way and saw that, at the flag pole, Gwen was trying to hold back Nikki from attacking the service officials. "Nikki! Heel!" Gwen yelled, trying to get control of the girl. "Gwen, what is going on!?"

"What do you think David!? Nikki won't calm down!" She yelled as the girl clawed against the woman's grip.

"You'll never take Max alive!" She shouts. That's... sweet? "Don't fucking choose if I'm willing to die for this Nikki." Max muttered. His face was reddening again, due to David just holding him like a little kid.

Looking towards the ginger, Nikki got feisty again. "David! Why'd you go and catch him!?"

"Seriously, we were fucking close!" Neil spoke up, running to the scene once he saw Max.

"So that would be Maxwell?" The man pointed to the ebony curled boy.

"Uh-"

"Yes. But don't fucking call me that. Just Max." The ginger put him down, and Max brushed himself off. "Guessing no one bothered tried getting me?" The woman nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sor-" Max put his hand up. "Don't fucking say it. I'm not one bit surprised. Let me just get my stuff I guess." He began walking until Neil stopped him, Nikki was still trying to get out of Gwen's arms.

"Wait, you're ACTUALLY going with them!?" Max shrugged, trying to act casual.

"What else can I do? I can't fucking live off bugs, I'm not Nikki."

"You could've lived with me!" The teal haired girl spoke up.

"I doubt that would fucking last long."

Max went to get his things and it was time to say goodbye. Oh, the 'fun' part. He wasn't good at the whole heartfelt thing, always made him feel uncomfortable. Not that he hated it exactly, it was just weird. Sad maybe? He was getting hugs by some, even though he didn't want them. Nurf gave a bone crushing one while Space kid gave a semi uncomfortable one with the fish bowl. Ered offered a fist bump.

The rest had their own little flare, Nerris casted a spell of good luck, Dolph offered a very suspicious flower drawing, Harrison offered luck as well, Preston was overly dramatic with the departure and said he'd write a play about this. That's... nice? These kids are fucking weird. Neil and Nikki gave Max a group hug. They knew that it couldn't be the last time they talked, as they gave their-well, their parent's-phone numbers to Max. Gwen offered her own little goodbye with their names for each other, not nice names but names.

Then there was David. You'd expect him to crying a waterfall, and he had expected to on the final day of camp, but he's already had his crying and kept offering a smile. "W-well Max! Looks like it's time for you to go!" He tried keeping a happy tone.

"Yup... hope you uh, get better." David tilted his head until the boy gestured to the bandages.

"O-oh..." He whispered out. "Yes well, I hope you get better too Max." The boy began walking away, before quickly turning back and giving a fast hug to David's legs like he had on parent's day. Before he could walk away, David scooped him up into a tight hug. "I'll miss you Max." The boy tried looking away, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah..." He put the boy down and offered a smile.

"I don't think I'll ever forget you!"

"I don't think you could." Again, gesturing to the bandages.

"Maxwell! We should get going!" The woman called from the car, and the boy groaned.

"I guess this piece of shit camp did... do something." He grumbled out, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Everyone was waving saying goodbye as Max got into the car. It was weird. He was the first one to go. You'd never guess he would be. David expected waiting for his parents with him, it getting late, maybe have him stay over for the night. That could lead to adopt-David's heart froze remembering something.

_"Without proper guardian permission, we can't let Maxwell stay here"_

That's what she said. If-what if David... what if David adopted Max? He could stay, not only that though, he could stay with him for life-or at least until he decides to move out. He could always be there for him! Always help! Always support! Always... always get cut. Get scars. Get hurt in several new ways. Chopped, peeled, anything Max thinks up. And David wouldn't complain. His life would change in different ways, his life already HAS changed with the scars already inflicted. He cared about Max. He offered himself so he wouldn't hurt himself but-what if he never got better? What if Max just never did? David would be the one suffering for it. His skin beaten, his physical and possibly even mental health breaking. All he'd be is a play thing. A doll. Just for Max to play with. Would David want that? Could he even handle a life like that?

The ginger looked up, the car was starting up. He could say something. He could let Max stay. He could keep him safe. He could continue ruining his health, his body. But that... that didn't matter to David. It helped Max, and that's what he cared about. But why wasn't he saying anything?

David saw Max looking back, his expression unreadable.

Why wasn't he moving?

The ginger offered a smile.

Why wasn't he yelling for them to give him back?

He slowly waved his hand goodbye.

Why wasn't he trying to adopt Max?

The boy slumped down, looking at the ground and kicking the floor. "Are you okay?" The woman spoke in a soft tone voice, trying to be comforting. He didn't want to be comforted by her. He wanted someone else but was denied.

"Fine." He looked out the side window, scowling, thinking. 

_Why didn't David want him?_


	10. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing the title is a Hamilton reference knowing past me. Plus, can I just say, I FEEL LIKE THERE'S SO MUCH FREAKING WEIRD CODDLING IN THIS STORY OR SOMETHING?

Max toyed with the point of blade until he heard knocking on the door. He said "don't come in" and hid the cutters anyway, knowing at this point she'd still come in. And right he was, as the woman came in with an upset looking face. She closed the door behind her and folded her arms.

"I would like to talk about today's meeting Max."

"I'd rather not." He spat out, looking out the window in disinterest.

"Max, you've had several families interested in taking care of you but you just keep with that bad attitude of yours!" She nagged, something he felt like he's heard a thousand times. "Listen, I understand you've had bad experiences with your parents, but you have to know that not all families are like that."

He rolled his eyes, his gaze settling on the falling snow outside. "I just don't fucking want it, kay?" The boy muttered.

He heard a sigh from the woman and the door open. "Max, I think we both know that it would be best for you to get into a home rather than stay here your whole life." She closed the door after saying that.

"Not until 18!" Max shouted. "Bitch." His eyes retreated back to the window, watching the snow fall. It was noon and edging closer to evening. He had enough of this orphanage shit.

It's been around 6 months since he's been here, and he's sick of it. It fucking blew hard. People always felt bad for him and he fucking hated that. He ran away a few times, but always got caught or came back when he wasn't planning to actually make a runaway. Usually his runaways were not only to leave this place, but to cut. After one time he got the sheets bloody a bit and almost got caught, Max has tried to be more careful. He felt his hands acting needy and groaned. It was a double edge sword. He liked the cutting. He liked playing with the blood and cut. But he hated the feeling his arm felt. It was painful.

Max opened up the window, releasing some cold air into the room and crawled out. He got one of the rooms on the bottom floor, making for easy escapes like this. Once out, he closed the window, leaving a crack open to get in again later. Then he bolted.

City life wasn't his forte. If he was honest, David would probably live in a cabin that resided in the woods. He loved the idea, but there was one problem. Solitude. He was extroverted and sociable. Living in a cabin in the woods would get pretty lonely fast. He didn't live with anyone right now, but a roommate wouldn't be a bad idea. Sure would help paying off some things. It wasn't like he was in the worst spot he could be at, but he could do better.

Right now, his attempts at being a freelancer proved difficult. He's had some jobs here and there, nothing too big though. He was just waiting for some big company to take notice so he can actually get out there. But right now, he was doing okay in his current job. Wasn't buying too much things out of just wanting it, but he was doing okay. That wasn't too bad though, considering he tends to value experience more than material. His financial situation was mainly due to buying an actual house. He used to live in an apartment and, as much as he loved living in a building with plenty of other people, it wasn't too ideal of a place. It was pretty run down, rent was ridiculous for a place like that, and walls were thin to hear things happening in other rooms.

Ugh, remembering his first few days there made him red in the face. Headphones was an immediate buy to avoid hearing others... show their love to someone else. The house didn't cost a large amount with it being just one story with a pretty small basement. But, it still killed his bank account.

The ginger exited the warm cafe to be greeted with the cool air of winter. He breathed out to see his breath, smiling at the fog. Although he much preferred some of the other seasons, he couldn't lie that winter had it's own charm. The snow looked pretty, the festive feeling you get from it was nice, and it feels nice to have some hot chocolate-which is what he had in his hands. A nice cup of hot chocolate. He felt his cheeks heating up to the chill air that nipped at his skin. He didn't take his car since one, it never hurts to get a walk. Even if the weather is cold. And two, he wanted to save on gas. Again, he wasn't in a money crisis or anything, but he shouldn't go on any spending spree anytime soon.

He took a sip out of his hot drink, savoring the heat and taste of it. As much as he loved normal hot chocolate, he adored mint. Just-just the flavor mint he enjoyed. Adding it with chocolate only made it better. He was humming to himself a tune, just a random song he was making up as he walked. Something he had fun doing was making up songs on the fly. It was enjoyable. 

He kept walking, going past a poster. But he stopped, taking a few steps back to see the poster.

_ Anonymous Meeting! _

_ Don't hurt, let us help! We're here for you! _

_ Meetings last all week from 7:00 PM to 11:30 PM _

Without reading the rest, he got what the flyer was saying. He moved his hand subconsciously into his sleeve, feeling his wrist and a bit lower.

The scars. They were... they were healing up nicely. He hated looking at them though. It made it look like he was hurting himself, which was far from the truth. They've become more soft and much more smoother as well as lighter. Not as noticable anymore, but he could see them perfectly. The scars also reminded him of the cutter. How could it not? His body was carved up thanks to him.

Either way, they made him feel guilty about what happened. He still needed help and... and David just stood there. Like nothing was wrong. He sighed, his breath showing up in the air. He would have to hope Max either got the help he needed and/or fixed his problem. Maybe he's in a nice home! He deserved that.

David's body jolted hearing banging. Looking over to an alleyway, he eyed it curiously. Walking over and peeking in, nothing looked knocked over. Probably some stray. He was about to move on until he froze hearing something.

Swears. Far too familiar swears.

He frowned, eyes narrowing as if to help get a better look. He walked forward for the swearings that came and went to get louder, it looked like it was happening on the other side of a dumpster.

" _ Max _ ?" He spoke soft, but made it loud so the boy could hear.

The swearing froze, and someone peeked around. " _ David _ ?" He asked, looking surprised as well. The two just stared at each other, shock about the situation they were placed in. 6 months of living in the same area, and just NOW they're seeing each other again!? 

David snapped out of it, feeling the cold wind blow and noticing Max only had his yellow shirt on. He still wore that?

"Oh my gosh, Max!" He went over to get a better look, kneeling down and setting his cup down to rub Max's arm.

His left arm was bleeding, the other hand having those box cutters. His hoodie hung on the corner of the dumpster, so snow wouldn't get on it. The ginger took off a glove to feel Max's arm.

"Max, you're freezing!" His face was red due to the cold, but Max's was even redder from the chill in the air.

"Where the fuck did you come from!?" The boy inquired, still feeling the shock of the situation.

"I just came out of the cafe a few buildings over!" He started taking off his jacket.

"I have my hoodie David."

"Don't be silly! That won't keep you warm at all!" The redhead draped his green jacket over Max's small form, it was too big for him, but size was not the important thing here.

David wore a white dress shirt and tie, a color Max never thought the man could wear for it not being so, well, colorful. Not the warmest thing, but he didn't expect to be taking off his jacket outside. He handed the boy his hoodie to put on, which he did, having the jacket fall down before the ginger draped it over again. 

David picked up and handed his cup to Max, smiling. "Here. This'll help warm you up." He said. Max took it after putting the cutters back in his pocket and was starting to stand up.

He glared at the pale man when he tried picking him up. "What is it?" He asked looking down.

"Hot chocolate!" Good enough. He took a gulp before bothering to listen to the rest of the man's statement. "It's mi-" Max took a spit take to the side. "-mint."

He stuck out his tongue, disliking the taste. "Could've fucking warned me." He tried handing the cup back.

"The drink will help."

"Rather not taste mint." Okay, stubborn.

Rolling his eyes, David took the drink back and ushered Max over to the sidewalk. He wanted to get him into a warm place, and headed back to the cafe.

"There you go~!" He sang, giving Max a mug of hot chocolate. He figured to be here for awhile, so he didn't get a cup to go.

Max's mouth drooled over the mug, greedily taking it to drink. Some of the marshmallows were roasted with some chocolate drizzled on top. Taking a seat in front of the boy, David smiled seeing the raven haired child like this. He tapped his fingers against the table, unsure of what to say. What do you say?

"So... how have you been Max?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Max took the mug away from his face, wiping off the mustache the drink gave him.

"Shitty as usual."

David frowned at the answer. "How come?" The tan boy raised his arm, as if telling the reason.

"Is that all?" He pushed, causing the boy to shrug and cross his arms.

"Orphanage is shitty." He's still an orphan? David couldn't believe in 6 months, Max still didn't have a home? Then again, the boy's attitude didn't help his case admittedly.

"How old are you? 11?"

Max shook his head. "Still 10." So his birthday had to be coming up soon, right? "Are you still...?"

David shook his head. "25 now." His Birthday was in the Fall.

Not his favorite season compared to Spring or Summer, but like Winter, he didn't hate it. Fall had a lot to offer! The colors was his favorite part about it. Undoubtedly, Fall was an artistic season with all the colors.

"Jesus you're old."

The man frowned as Max took another sip of his drink. "25 isn't that old Max!"

The boy shrugged, taking the mug away from his lips again. "Seems pretty old." Of course. Anything that wasn't teenager is old to a kid.

Max looked out the window they were seated by, watching the snowfall. "Why don't you have a jacket?" Even at an orphanage, he should have a jacket. Heck, other clothes even.

"Didn't grab one." Because the place didn't have the most money, winter jackets were limited at the orphanage. So, as a result, kids shared. Max refused, his hoodie is good enough.

"Hey Max?" David spoke in a more quiet tone. "Can I see...?" His eyes shifted to the arm.

"Public." Max said plainly.

"I-I know! Just... under the table? I want to see how bad it is." Rolling his bright eyes, Max leaned forward and put his left arm out for David.

The pale man looked under, grabbing the arm lightly and pulling the sleeve up, cringing at the sight. He moved his hand up lightly, feeling the still bleeding arm.

"Didn't have bandages. Lost the one you gave me back at camp." Wow, he was using that?

He let go, not wanting to look suspicious. Max rolled up his sleeve while David grabbed the napkins that he shoved to the side when he took a seat to dry his hands off of the blood. They were sticky. "I'll be right back, kay?" Max shrugged, looking back out and taking another sip.

Entering, no one seemed to be inside. It was getting pretty late, so the cafe wasn't crowded. He went straight for the sink to wash his hands. When put under water, the familiar color washed away into the drain. Stopping the faucet and grabbing a towel to dry his hands and throw away, he looked into the mirror. David pulled up his sleeve to look at his arm.

Two years was what it said for the scars to clear up the most. But, after 6 months, they were healing pretty well. Some fairing better than others, but still. His offer still stood. Max could-Max would cut him if he needs to. It was nice for not having bleeding appendages every night, really was. Then again, it was just one night until they meet again.

Once Max finished his hot chocolate, he asked if he still needed to play and, as expected, it was a yes. "We can do it at your house." David turned to him, looking surprised at the suggestion. "I'd rather not do it in the fucking cold." True, warmth was prefered.

"Fine. But I'm taking you back to the orphanage right after!"

"Figured." The two began walking to his house. David would've picked Max up, but the boy refused. Hand holding also brought on refusal.

"Hurry up. I'm freezing my ass off." Max complained as David was working on the keys.

"Hold on..." Once the door opened, Max sprinted in, relishing in the warmth.

"How did you get a fucking house?" Normally, first time house owners were much older than 25.

"I saved up a lot!" He chirped, closing the door behind him.

Max shrugged off the jacket, wanting to explore around. A dresser like item that had two glass doors on the side and four drawers going down the middle was against the wall. A coffee table was in front of it with a long and large couch that surrounded the table and dresser in an almost half circle with a tall table that was about the height of the back of the couch with a home phone on it and some pictures.

"Where'd you get all this?" Max asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"There was a yard sale a few months ago! So I got a lot of stuff from there!"

Made sense. Some of the furniture looked pretty old. Originally, the furniture was pretty beat up and gave off a weird smell. David managed to fix them up though, so that was nice. Max hummed, looking to the side to see a half wall partly blocking the open kitchen, it could probably be used as a bar or counter, another place to eat or sit really. Two doors were there. One to the backyard, the other leading to the basement. The kitchen wasn't big and had a table in the middle of the room with one chair.

"You live alone?" David nodded, picking up his jacket just to toss onto the couch.

"I'm thinking about calling to get a roommate! Wouldn't that be fun?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Fun. Y'know, if you want nosey ass people in your life." David placed his hands on his hips frowning.

"Now Max, not everyone is like that!"

"Yeah sure." He looked over the back of the couch, needing to stand up on it to do so, and saw a hallway with three doors. He stopped staring and looked up to see David pulling on his arm lightly.

"Let's get your arm cleaned up first." The boy nodded, following David into the hall he was just looking at.

He led the boy to the door that was on the opposing wall of the other two doors, opening it to reveal a bathroom. The area had a counter with two sinks, some space between the two. Opposed to that was the shower with the toilet next to it with a wall blocking.

David lifted him up onto the free space between the sinks. He went to one of the cabinets that was under each sink to bring out some familiar items. Bandages and rubbing alcohol. He excused himself to go to the bathroom closet that was by the bathroom door in the hall, coming back with a small towel.

"You remember this is gonna hurt a bit, right?" The ginger asked, unscrewing the bottle for the rag to soak up liquid.

"Sadly, yes." Max took off his hoodie to show that red as hell arm. The sight made David cringe. It looked like he was taking care of it to the best of his abilities, but it still looked bad. He took the boy's arm and gave him a nervous smile before pressing down with the cloth. "Fuck!" He hissed and violently kicked the air, getting David in the gut pretty hard. David released the cloth, hunching over and putting his arms around his stomach. If his legs were longer, Max probably would've kicked him where the sun don't shine. "Shit! Sorry!"

David nodded, sucking in his cheeks. "I-it's okay..." He spoke, feeling the wind kicked out of him. "Y-yo-you kick uh... pretty hard there..."

"I said sorry." Taking a few more minutes, the ginger got his barings straight, grabbing the cloth for another go.

"Let's uh, let's try that again." This time, he just stood on the side of the arm and away from the boy's legs. He touched the arm, getting a similar response but he tried to be more controlling of it as he cleaned the arm. 

"So, how come no one's adopted you yet?" Max shot David a glare hearing the question.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." He kept a smile while focusing on cleaning the arm.

"No one is just fucking interested in me." He lied. Saying families were would raise more questions probably.

The ginger rose a brow. "Really? I would think plenty would love to have you around!" The tan boy looked away scowling. If that was the case to David, then why didn't he adopt him?

"Yeah. Sure." He mumbled.

"I'm sure if you tried being a little nicer it would help!"

"That's false advertising." The man shook his head, dabbing one of the smaller cuts.

"I think you're nice." Again, if that was the case, why didn't he adopt Max?

"I just don't like anyone, kay? I'm..." He tried thinking of what to say. "Waiting."

David rose a brow again. "Waiting for what?" Max put his head in his free hand as the arm's elbow rested on his leg.

"Just someone, okay?" He muttered into the hand. The dabbing stopped.

Looking over, the boy's bright eyes met David's darker ones. " _ Someone _ ?" He asked.

Max was sure that he wasn't cold, but he was starting to feel his face heat up. "I..." He looked away frowning. "J-just something okay? Like a family I have some stupid good fucking feeling about..."

It took a moment before the ginger hummed, going back to his work. "Something." He muttered under his breath.

"Y-yes! Something!" Max felt stupid for saying 'someone', but it was true. He was waiting for the god damn person cleaning his arm.

"Well, I hope they come around to take you home Max."

"Me too David..." He grumbled, this time the adult didn't hear. He could say it, he really could but... he didn't want to force him to do anything like that. David was so easy to push, he could get him to adopt. But he won't. He wouldn't if he didn't want to.

Once he finished cleaning and bandaged up his arm, David told Max to wait for him to set it up. "Um, were you just planning to do the arm?" The boy nodded, so the kitchen would do fine. As he waited, Max peeked into the other two rooms curiously.

The one closest to the living room was a master bedroom, most likely David's. There was a slide door which served as a closet on the side with a mirror in the corner that was close to the door. A large dresser was on the opposing side of the closet with an end table on one side of the bed. The bed itself was pretty big but looked fairly old.

Going to the farthest door, the room looked rather big. Not huge like the bedroom, but it could serve as one for the size. Right now though, it was pretty empty with some things laying around and a desk and chair by the wall. A closet was at the far wall opposite of the door. Unlike the other bedroom, this one had a normal door

"Max!" David called, which meant it was playtime. The boy ran to the living room and looked to the kitchen to the set up. The ginger pushed the chair over and knelt down on the ground with his arm on the towel. "Don't you want to sit in the chair?" The pale male shook his head, keeping a smile.

"I'm fine." Max shrugged, jumping on while throwing his hoodie over the chair after fetching the still bloodied box cutters.

"U-um," David stood up and took the blade out of Max's hands, earning a confused look. "Let me clean this first." He walked over to the kitchen sink to clean the blade.

Looking back slightly, Max was tapping his fingers impatiently. Once the blade shined with no red, David came back to his position and gave the boy his tool. He set his head down into his free arm, sucking in breath feeling the blade already in. He immediately put his hand into a fist, squeezing it tight causing plenty of Rubies to come out.

Max, although liking the eruption, scolded. "Fucking relax David! It'll hurt less!" The man gave a sheepish smile.

"B-b-be-been a-a whi-a while..." He spoke out, having problems thinking straight. Going back to task, Max continued cutting until he was satisfied, quickly going to playing with the cut. God did he miss this. "S-sso, wha-at kind of fa-family do you wa-want?"

The boy's gaze snapped to David, who's head was in his free arm on the table looking at his bleeding arm peacefully. "What?"

Darker green moved up to see the tan face. "What ki-kind of family yo-you waiting f-f-for?" David was curious to what Max meant earlier about waiting for someone.

Max looked back down to play with the cut. "I dunno... just, someone I have a good feeling about!"

"Specifics?"

Max felt his face heating up again. "Just uh... someone who gives a shit about me."

"Ra-rather broa-broad of a tr-trait..." He winced feeling Max poking inside.

"Y-yeah well, that's what I want!" He wanted a different topic.

"Is th-there-"

"No David! There's not anything else you need to fucking know!" Max shouted and continued to prod the cut. The ginger sat in silence for moments before murmuring a quiet "alright".

He flinched feeling the liquid in his cuts as his arm was getting clean. He absolutely did not miss this feeling, or the feeling during Max's playtime. It all hurt a lot more than he last remembered. Holding his arm up and turning it the best he could to look, David smiled at the lack of blood.

"There." He whispered to himself. Some of the deeper cuts were still bleeding lightly, but not constant streams. He began wrapping his arm up, getting out of the bathroom when he got close to done taking care of it. "Max!" He called out, adjusting the bandages on his arm to stay while walking into the living room. He looked to the kitchen, but the boy was gone. "Max?" He tried again. Looking over the large couch, he saw Max in his blue hoodie curled up into a ball peacefully. Oh my gosh he looked adorable. "Oh Max..." He put a hand on his cheek but smiled at the sight. He always acts so mature, it was nice seeing him not trying to be so defensive. "Max." He spoke softly as he nudged the boy's shoulder, earning a groan from him. "C'mon, it's time to wake up."

Slowly, he began sitting up rubbing his eye. "Is it fucking morning yet?" The redhead chuckled.

"No, but I need to take you back." Another groan and flop to the couch.

"Just let me fucking sleep here. I'll go in the morning. Going around sitting Max up himself, David shook his head.

"Can't do that. You need to go back now." Without opening his eyes, the boy gave a sour look.

"Fuck that place." The ginger got up to go get his keys, trusting Max wouldn't just go back to sleep.

"It's not permanent Max."

"Says you." Once he found the keys, he saw the raven haired child saunter over to the door and stand there waiting for David to get ready.

"It's not." He went to grab his jacket, handing it over to Max for better warmth. He only had the one, so the ginger would just have his shirt.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, opening the door for the smaller male.

"Down here." Max said looking out the window. He was giving David directions to the orphanage he stayed at. The ginger could already tell the large building was the place.

It looked old, but it was probably in business for quite some time. David stopped the car in front and looked back smiling. "Want me to walk you in?"

Max shook his head. "I'll go the way I came out." He threw the jacket to the side and opened the door once the child lock was off.

The adult looked back, biting his lip debating. "U-um, hey Max?" The boy stopped and looked back.

"Yeah?" He answered, sounding disinterested in what he had to say.

"You uh... I... you remember the cafe from earlier?" It took a moment before the boy nodded while answering with another "yeah". "Well I work there from the morning till night, so if you ever need me..." He trailed off, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"... Alright." Max jumped out of the car and slammed the door. He was about to walk away until he went back and knocked on the driver's window. Spooked by the sudden sound, David rolled down the window to see Max staring back. "I just wanted to say... uh... thanks again. Y'know, for..." He gestured to his bandaged arm.

"Oh! Um, yeah. I'm always ready to help Max!" Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Max turned to walk away again. He stopped for a moment, but continued walking after.

Sneaking back in, it felt like he didn't even leave the room. God was he glad the kid he used to share a room with was gone. He just kept asking about what Max was doing, going through his stuff, nosey little fucker. But, he was a good kid in the end. Just curious to an annoying amount. But now he had a home, nice and warm with parents who'd get him stuff and shower him with love.

Sitting on large surface covered in blankets right by the window. There were beds, two in fact. He just chose to sleep by the window as it was, according to him, more comfortable than the hard ass mattresses. Max looked out while picking at his bandages. What if David never wants him? He's just being a bother. So why'd he keep saying he'd be back?

Entering the warm house again and closing the door from behind, David walked towards the couch, flopping down on it. Gosh, what a day. It was mainly due to that kid. That one kid who just keeps pulling him in. Crawling further onto the couch and adjusting so he was sitting with, honestly, not that good of posture. He curled up so his feet no longer touched the floor and put his bandaged arm on his legs. He looked at it and picked at it.

He hasn't had to wear bandages for a while. It hurt knowing that even after this whole time, Max didn't seem near to getting better. And now, he has to hope Max will come to get him willingly if he needs to cut. David wasn't stupid. It was clear from the start Max didn't like the idea of cutting anyone. It was because he didn't want to hurt anyone, simple as that. He obviously didn't like hurting himself, he's said all the way back at camp he didn't like the feeling of it. It hurt.

He didn't want to hurt but, at the time, Max was the only thing flesh he could cut. David wasn't sure if he tried animals, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. He sighed, tilting his head back with green eyes closed. He'd have to hope Max was still willing to let David help with his problem.


	11. A Day In The Life Of David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter. Didn't like this chapter. Don't be surprised if I start not editing these soon, especially since some really long chapters are coming soon I think. Also, drinking game on how many times David says Max's name. Guaranteed death.

He wouldn't say he disliked his job. Loving it would be a strong word too. It was just something to do while trying to get this freelancing thing to work out. It helped bring in income, especially for how long he worked. Unlike some of his other co-workers, he offered to work long hours. From the time it opens at 7:00 AM to an hour before it closes at 9:30 PM for 5 days and 8:30 AM to 8:00 PM for 2.

14 hours of work for the week, 12 hours for the weekends. When he wasn't at the cafe, he was still pretty busy. He was either doing run arounds for groceries or working on his freelancing. He didn't have much time to himself, sometimes ending up sleeping on the couch by accident while trying to work. He was lucky he was given some leeway for being late from time to time or wanting a day off. It was rare for one of those things to happen, but he was given it with the hours of work he offered to take.

He made his way into the shop, embracing the warmth of the little cafe. He always tended to be the first one here, so it was unsurprising he was alone. He shrugged off the green coat, revealing a similar dress shirt to the one last night. The uniforms just required needing to wear white dress shirts. David didn't like the lack of color, but it didn't kill him. He was wore his shirt without a tie as someone told him he looked better without it. Aprons were also a necessity, but he was lucky that the cafe just had them on hand. Came in a sort of beige color.

Again, not David's favorite color too much, but he didn't mind. He grabbed a half apron and tied it around, smiling happily as he began preparing for the day.

Today wasn't too busy. The rush dropped when it got to noon, which is when people who just come to do work, study, read, just kinda chill at the cafe come in. Morning usually has people who need something to wake them up.

He was working on an order, jumping at a sudden touch. "God you get so fucking scared so easily."

He wasn't surprised that, upon working here with some teens as well as adults, swearing was still relevant. And over the few months he's worked, everyone knew about David's refusal to swear and speak about vulgar things. In fact, he's pretty sure everybody made a bet to see who can get him to swear or say something vulgar. He's noticed the notes they all leave to each other on the white board, they even had a scoreboard there for a while! Unsurprisingly, no one was winning. A few lies that David would debunk though. So that was... a thing.

"O-oh! Did you yell for me or something?"

The woman shook her head. "I just wanted to ask if you were expecting anyone to come by or something?"

"Oh?" He had no idea if this was another attempt to get him hooked up. Another thing that was more so among the female teens and some adults as well as boys was to hook David up with someone. Something he also did not approve of, but what could he do?

"There was some kid asking for you." Some kid? Oh. Oooooohhhh.

"Black hair? Green eyes?" He asked, feeling a little excited. It was good to think Max chose not to deal with his problem alone.

"I would say more teal."

"I said cyan!" Another worker yelled.

"But yeah, I guess you could say green. Kid has a mouth too." Yup. Max.

"Then I'll have to see him!" David chirped. He began walking away before turning back to ask if she could finish the order.

Max kept his gaze out the window with his hands in his pocket. Hearing someone clear their throat, his attention turned to the familiar redhead who kept a smile.

"Hey Max." His voice was quiet, not what the 10 year old had expected.

"Are you having a fucking bad day or something? Where's the ear aching volume?" Hearing the comment, David chuckled.

"As much as I would just love to greet you and everyone here loudly Max, I'm not allowed." His first week of greeting everyone loudly in his normal chipper way created a new rule.

"Not surprised, it's so fucking annoying." Ignoring his comment, the ginger gave a more nervous look.

"So uh, did you come in here to..." He picked at his bandages to indicate to Max's habit.

"Why the fuck do you think that?" The boy shot a glare for the assumption.

"Well, I mean..." David looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just thought since I told you and all and y'know..."

"I know what?" Max rose a brow, crossing his arms.

"Well, I just didn't think you'd come by for nothing." The boy's brows furrowed.

"Who said I came for nothing?" Now the man didn't look as anxious as he did confused.

"Oh? Then what did you come in here for?" Max's face began reddening out of embarrassment.

"I..." He couldn't fucking say it! He still wants to keep his dignity! "Sh-shut up!" He slumped down into his seat and looked out the window. "Just get me a fucking coffee or something..."

"You do realize you still need to pay Max, right?" The boy groaned, throwing his head down onto the table.

"He looks dead inside." The woman told the teen next to her while looking to see Max's head on the table looking out the window.

"Should we kick him out, or...?" She shrugged with her arms crossed.

"Hey David!" The woman walked towards the ginger who was cleaning up a table from a couple that just left. "So, is the kid yours or something?" She asked, pointing to Max with her thumb.

"What? No. No, he isn't." She rose a brow, looking muddled by the answer.

"Okay? Then why the fuck did he ask for you? And didn't I see you come back in with him yesterday too?"

Setting the cloth down on the shining table, the man nodded. "I knew him from my old job during the summer! There's a long story, but I guess you could say we're friends!" He chirped while giving his usual bright smile.

"Where's his parents? Do they know he's just been here for the past hour?" He bit his lip at the question. They wouldn't because they didn't care and no longer had custody over him.

"Y-yes! Of course they know!" He lied, but he didn't want to be saying things Max might not want others to know. "But uh, I-I'll go check just in case!" He excused himself and walked over to the boy. "Max?" David nudged him. He knew he wasn't asleep with the faint window reflection.

"What?" The boy muttered, not bothering to turn around.

"Um, does anyone know you've been gone?"

Max shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"A lot actually." David placed his hands on his hips, trying to scold the child. "They might file a missing child report Max! We wouldn't want that, would we?"

The boy shrugged again, this time turning his head to look up at the taller male. "Probably would be better living on the streets than that place."

"Don't say that!" He sighed at the boy's insults towards the orphanage. "Listen," He took a seat to the one opposite of Max's. "I'm sure they're trying their best to help all of you get comfortable." The boy rolled his eyes. "Trust me, being out on the streets would probably be worst Max."

"How would you know?"

"Logic. The large building that gets funds from the government probably feeds you and warms you up better than outside." Max huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. "Please don't try running away or anything." He shifted his bright eyes to David's darker ones. "Please?" He begged.

The boy slumped deeper. "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, but it seemed to have brighten David up.

9:30. It was starting to get to that time. Throughout the rest of the day, the ginger kept his eyes on Max. As time went by, he noticed his hands tapping and his body fidgeting more and more. The pale male walked out while putting on his jacket. He stopped realizing something.

"You don't have a jacket still, do you?" Max looked up scowling.

"No, and why the fuck do you work so long?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Max." He told him, and shifted off the jacket to drape around Max's body again.

"You sure that's a good fucking idea? You're not wearing shit."

"I'll be fine. C'mon." He put out his hand for Max to take, not surprised about getting a glare.

"S-so... a-any-any fff-ff-fa-families tr-try adopting you?" He spoke up, feeling the warm blood going down his arm. Max grunted at the question. "C'mon M-Max! I w-wa-want to-to-to know!" David tried sounding like his chipper self.

"No, there, got your answer." Lie, but he wasn't going to say yes.

"O-oh... Hey Max?"

"What?" He answered sharply.

"W-what i-is your-your dream fa-family? The o-ones you're wa-waiting for?" The boy tensed up a bit, but tried relaxing.

"I already fucking told you, just someone who gives a shit about me." The redhead hummed, keeping his head on the table with half lidded eyes.

"What else?" The boy shot a dirty look.

"I don't know David! What's with the questions?" The man shrugged, seeing all the rubies bubbling up.

"Just curious. D-do you n-no-not ha-have any pref-preferences?" Obviously yes, and the preference had a name.

"Not really." Max kept his mouth shut, hearing the taller male hum again.

The next day, it went as the day before. David got up and ready for work. Entering the cafe was the same too. Nobody was there aside from himself. He randomly grabbed an apron. The day continued normally. Rush hour in the morning, everything mellowing out again in noon. And, Max showed up again too. Which caused curiosity to bubble up inside the redhead.

Max stared out, feeling bored as all hell until he heard something get set down. He looked at the table to see a mug of something hot. Looking up, David gave a smile with his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

"I'm not paying for this."

"Of course not Max!" He chirped, the boy had no idea what game this guy was playing at. "Don't you want to do something else anyway? Play in the snow? Maybe take a nap for the day? Literally anything but spend the day in a cafe?"

Max frowned, unsure how to take that. "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

Alarmed, David immediately shook his head. "No! No! I-I like having you here! I do! I just don't get why you'd want to be in here."

The boy shrugged and looked out the window. "Guess, and I'll tell you if you're right. Until then," He grabbed the cup to take another sip of coffee. "keep the coffee coming."

Keeping his eye on Max, more questions were asked, and guesses kept coming.

"You just want to be out of the orphanage?" Max shook his head and sighed.

"New fucking rule, I'm limiting you to 3 guesses a day." David pouted, looking at the clock to see the time. Right around he should be leaving. Looking back to Max, he frowned.

"You still don't have a jacket."

"Nope. Sue me." He pushed the empty mug away, the ginger took it to put it in the back. He went to the back to set the cup down and get ready to leave.

Exiting, David was holding two cups this time and his coat. "Ready to leave? I'm bored as all hell and need to play."

Right, of course. "Mhmm, here!" He handed Max a cup, who took it hesitantly and looked down. "It's not mint this time, I swear." Taking his word, the boy sipped the drink and loved the taste. Ah, a classic hot chocolate.

David set his own cup down for a moment to drape his jacket over the boy's body. "Are you-"

"I'm fine Max!" At this rate, he'll have to get another jacket.

"Max!" He called, ready for another cutting session. He honestly didn't miss them. It was nice not having to cover up his arms in public. "Max?" He called again, walking out and into the hall to see his bedroom door open. "Max?" He peeked in to see Max staring at a photo frame in his hands on the bed, his face unreadable.

"You still have this?" Turning for David to see, it was last year's camp picture. David smiled brightly at the picture.

"Of course I do!" He said, going over to sit next to Max. He took the picture and smiled fondly at it. He actually had both the one from the beginning of the day and the one from the last.

The last didn't have all of his campers though, the boy next to him was missing from it. The one he was looking at was the first photo they took. No one looked happy aside from the redhead himself in this one, but it had everybody. He did have the other one framed though! As well as the one from his childhood.

"I would have to say that was my favorite year out of all the years I've been to camp! Including when I myself was a camper!" He spoke joyfully. "I wish we took the last picture before you left though. Everyone looked a lot more happier in that one!"

Max rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be."

The ginger's gaze shifted to the boy and rose a brow. "Really? I thought you were starting to like camp!"

Max shrugged, looking away frowning. "Good fucking place to get abandoned at, sure." Now it was David's turn to frown. His smile turned upside down with the dampened mood. He looked back to the photo, seeing everyone there. God did he miss the place. "David." He heard Max speak up.

"Hm?"

"You're crying." Putting a hand to his face, he confirmed he was indeed crying.

"O-oh! W-well, uh, why don't we just put this away, huh?" He laughed nervously, putting the picture face down on the table.

"Whatever." He spoke nonchalantly, getting up to head to the kitchen.

The boy looked away from the window to see his not so usual drink. Looking into the cup, there was a poorly made smiley face. Max looked up to the dumbly happy Redhead.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" His head moved horizontally.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to see you smiling!" The boy huffed, taking a spoon to destroy the smile in the mug. David laughed nervously. "You know, I could always try to show you how to make a picture in your coffee!"

"Why bother? It's just going to my stomach anyways. Besides-" He took the mug and sipped. "-I perfer actual coffee rather than a fucking latte."

David frowned. "Latte is still coffee."

Max rolled his eyes. "I just like my coffee black." Max didn't dislike lattes, but he had preferences.

The ginger shrugged, play pouting at the behavior of the boy. "Fine, but don't be surprised if this happens again!" He chirped. He wanted to give Max a positive picture of the day in his cup, a cute gesture the 10 year old could care less about. Before he walked away, David remembered something. "Oh Max! I think I have an idea as to why you like to stay here so much~!" He sang, taking a seat across the younger male.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we're doing that." Max spoke, taking a sip from his cup after.

The pale man leaned in grinning. "Yup! And I have a guess!" Rolling his eyes, Max sat the cup down and crossed his arms.

"Let's hear it." David sat proudly, the idea he was sure to be correct in his mind.

"You're parent hunting!" If he was drinking, a spit take would've been made.

" _ What? _ " Max asked sharply, needing a double take.

"Parent hunting! You're trying to find someone to be your parent, right? Like that person you said you were waiting for! And gosh darn it, I wouldn't mind helping you with that Max! I want you to live in the best home possible!" In his little speech, David was looking up, blissfully unaware of Max's face glowing red under his hands. Close. Too close of a guess for Max's liking. He didn't know if he should be glad David didn't get it yet, or annoyed as hell he wasn't getting it. "So, did I guess right Max?" He looked back to see the embarrassed mess of red and blue. "Max?" He blinked curiously, tilting his head a little.

Max just shook his head, not looking up. "Nope. Nope, still fucking wrong David!"

Walking out, David had his jacket in hand and two hot chocolates again. "Fucking finally!" Once in reach, he snatched his cup and jumped off the chair to head to the door. "You fucking work 24/7, I swear." He was stopped and pulled back by the hood, giving a glare at David. He draped the jacket over him as normal while giving a smile, but grabbed Max's arm to put it in the sleeve. "I can do it myself..." The boy mumbled, and the ginger gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes well, you never seem to when I give this to you." Max gave an eye roll and put his arm up so his hand could be out to grab his cup while putting it into the other sleeve. David zipped the jacket up and went inside to pull Max's blue hood over his head as the green winter jacket didn't have a hood.

"What's with the fucking procautions David?" Max asked, trying to keep the sleeves from going over his hands and held his cup with both. "It's freezing tonight, and I don't want you to become a popsicle!" He spoke happily. "I just wished I got some more things, maybe some earmuffs." He complained while giving the boy his pair of gloves.

"You're gonna freeze in just that dumbass." He rejected the gloves, causing the man to frown.

"I'll be fine, just put them on."

"These damn sleeves already go over my hands!" He flailed one arm to make a point.

Sighing, David stood up and began putting on his gloves. "Fine. But don't complain when your hands get cold." He picked up his cup and began walking to the door.

"David?" Humming, the ginger looked back and noticed Max's dilemma. "It's fucking hard to walk in this when it's zipped up." David gave a smile and went over to set his cup back down. He was about to just do it, but asking seemed polite.

"Can I pick you up Max?" It took a moment before he mumbled out a quiet yes. Happy with the feedback, David bent down to pick Max up, smiling as the boy just kept his reddening face down. "No need to be so embarrassed Max!" He said. He tried holding Max with one arm, which honestly wasn't very hard for how often he did so at camp, and grabbed his other cup. Tonight is going to be very cold.

David was shivering stepping to the doorstep. Both boys finished their cups before getting home as usual, using the public trash cans to throw away the cups. Max actually fell asleep in his arms, but he didn't seem exactly comfortable. He felt Max clawing and grabbing onto him in his sleep, most likely wanting to cut.

"D-d-don't worry buddy... we'll g-get inside soon..." As soon as he found his keys at least. "C'mon, where is it...?" He gritted through his teeth. He whined, feeling like frost bite was getting to him. Relief washed over, hearing the jingle and feeling the cool metal. He was glad he didn't leave them at work. "Thank goodness..." He whispered, seeing his breath as clear as day.

Opening up to his warm abode, David immediately felt like just falling over. Closing the door behind him by kicking it behind him. He groaned from the hit of warmth, stinging rather than feeling nice. He sauntered over and spun to fall on the couch on his back, earning an "oof" from the man. He felt himself freezing and covered in bits of snow that were now quickly dissolving.

He wasn't staring at the ceiling long when he looked down at Max who rested on top of him, hands moving and feeling very hungry for some cutting. But he was still asleep and David? David honestly wanted to rest a bit before playtime. He rubbed the boy's back and pulled off the wet hood to run his hand through his curls. Max's face visibly scrunched up, but he was still leaning into the touch, something that surprised the ginger.

"Oh Max..." He whispered, smiling at the boy's desire. He looked back up and sighed.

He didn't get it. Why wasn't he adopted after 6 months? Max said he was waiting for something-or more so someone-but David stayed clueless. He sounded embarrassed about it whenever the ginger tried to pry, was it really that embarrassing? He wanted some way to help, but he didn't know how.

"David." There was that spiteful voice. The redhead looked back down to see him glaring. "Don't fucking touch me." There's that change of attitude.

"Sorry Max..." He took his arm that was holding him off to let the boy go. Once off, David sat up and gave a smile. "I'll go ahead and set up, kay?"

He wanted more rest but refused. Max was still under his watch, so he'd stay awake. The cutting felt pretty numb as he was pretty cold, but it also hurt more due to the sensation of warming up from the cold. Once that was done though, it was time to take Max back.

"C'mon..." He tried getting the car keys, upset that nothing was working.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked, back covered up as David wanted.

"N-nothing at all Max!" He tried to reassure, but the car wasn't working. It was getting old. It was pretty old even back at camp. But it should still have some juice left. He noticed the empty sign on the meter. "Dang it..." He muttered, putting his forehead on the steering wheel. He got out of the car sighing, slamming the door shut.

"David?" Max followed his movements and saw that he opened the back doors. He offered an anxious smile. "C'mon." He spoke softly. Max came closer and found himself getting picked up again.

"Do you not have a car now?" The pale man shook his head.

"Just uh, need to get some gas sometime." He had no idea, it might be time the car was put down.

"Do you need your jacket?"

He shook his head. "I'll be okay." He actually grabbed his red hoodie jacket this time to get himself some warmth, but it still wasn't much in this kind of weather.

It was later than when he usually drops Max off. He already figured earlier in the week that they didn't actually know where Max was running off to. What he found scary was that either they haven't noticed or they have but haven't done anything about it. He put the boy down, crouching down and giving him a big grin. David looked and felt chilled to the bone. He saw Max zipping down the jacket, but he stopped him and zipped it up.

"Keep it." He told him, earning a blank stare.

"David, you're gonna fucking freeze out here."

The man chuckled. "What have I told you? I'll be okay." Max stared wide eyed before narrowing.

"Don't die out there on me idiot."

"Won't. Promise." With that, the boy picked up the bottom of the coat to help walk better and to where he had left.

Closing the door and flopping onto the couch again, David felt himself freezing. A minute more out, he'd fall face first into the snow. He felt so tired. Looking at the time, it was already past 12.

"Gosh..." He murmured. He sat up, brushing his hand through his hair. Shower. A hot shower would be good. He got up slowly to get to that idea, just wanting to soak up any heat he could. Shower, some food, and bed. That is all he wanted. Getting in, he winced with the water touching his cuts again.

He still wasn't used to it. After that, he got into some pj's and went to the kitchen to make something. Going through the cupboards, he probably should go grocery shopping this weekend. Car, groceries, his savings will plummet. He just wanted something quick, so a can of hot soup can't be too bad.

With a full belly, hot shower, and no longer as cold as when he came in, he was ready to hit the hay. David crawled into bed, stopping seeing the picture frame. He picked it up, lying back down and smiled. God did he miss camp. God did he miss Gwen. He missed the kids. He missed everything. It hurt more this year as camp ended differently this year. But he had someone. He smiled at Max's grumpy face and posture. The kid made an impact, that's for sure. Made an impact on everyone it feels. He was just... special like that. What is with that kid? How does he just keep pulling David back in? Why does David want Max to stay with him?


	12. Max's Slice Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember being quite happy when I first wrote this. Now I'm just eh on it. Nothing really happens and once again, the writing itself ain't to good. Already I'm getting pretty tired on the editing, so expect the chapters after this to be unedited in all their block paragraphs glory. Meaning dialogue is not formatted correctly. Sorry, I just wanna start moving on with a different story and be done with this one, and I'm getting into longer chapters now that are getting longer to edit.

Getting up, Max did the usual. Get out of the bed, get dressed, and go greet everyone he hated.

Although breakfast wasn't great, it was food. and to be honest, it was a step up from the food at camp. Going into the dining room, kids were already awake and at tables. The room was large, fitting the architecture of the large home for orphans. Due to the building being old, rooms were run down with the floorboards creaking at each step.

But, it could've been worst. This was by far one of the more "prosperous" orphanages. It wasn't small. As said before, the building was large and quite old, running for quite some time. Due to this, many children often come into the home, having a lot of noise and a lot of people for Max to hate. It wasn't like camp at all. Too many names to remember, not enough random hijinks, no random activity for Max to run away from. Of course, he has been escaping through.

The boy tugged on the sides of the green jacket, using it more as a shawl than a jacket. He picked a random empty spot to sit, staring down at his food.

Again, it was an improvement from camp but could be better. And he was always given a lemon, something he disliked the taste of. It was a small joke the cook had teased with him before. Life giving him lemons, him being rather sour and what not, they seemed to believe jokes involving lemons correlated with him somehow. Luckily, he had recently gotten a personal way to dispose of the yellow citrus fruit.

Placing an elbow on the table and making a fist to rest his cheek on, Max poked the subpar bread, groaning internally feeling someone jump onto the seat next to him.

"Hi Max!" The boy chirped enthusiastically, a girl coming soon after to sit across. Speaking of the disposal of fruits, this boy was the newest addition to the "family" as the head mistress put ever so lightly.

Tobias was his name, and he reminded him of Max's old room mate. Nosey as much as that other kid, but turned up the perkiness level to 11. But to Tobias's defense, he was 6 and still saw everything from a light prospective. The boy had bright orange hair with crystal blue eyes and freckles that decorated his whole pale face and body. Skin is always the first thing Max identifies now, and then how it would look cutting it. The boy was incredibly small, half the size of Max in fact. Toby always had a green turtleneck sweater on that looked too big for him, the sleeves reaching close to the floor causing them to cover his hands, and the sweater itself reaching to his knees. He wore black leggings that went all the way down with light brown ankle boots. He instantly was attracted to Max, and he had no idea why. Either way, he seemed very fond of things with lemon in it. As a result, he’s usually the one to snatch Max’s.

The girl bugged Max to the highest degree. Again, nosey like everyone else. But she knew it. Bossy, snarky, know about, total tattletail, Max couldn't wait till she left. Clara was her name, and she was older than Max by 3 years. Unlike some other kids, one of her parents actually worked at the orphanage and had her come here to help. Home schooled was what she had, so friends was probably something her father had in mind as well. She had chestnut hair that was tied in a low ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were rose pink with her skin being a light tan. If Max were to make comparisons, she'd be a little shorter than Ered by a few inches. She adorned a yellow and black hoodie that lacked sleeves with a purple shirt underneath. She wore a short yellow skirt with black sneakers and long white socks that reached to her knees with a red stripe at the top.

Her attitude derives from her dislike of rebellion. She's all around kind to newcomers, and although she sees herself in a better position, doesn't think any less of anyone. Well, unless they were trouble makers such as Max. That's when you got that nasty side of her personality. Ever since he came here and first started trouble, she's always seemed to try and watch him like a hawk. Obviously not well enough considering how many times he's ran away by this point.

"Ooo!" Tobias snatched the jacket off Max, causing the boy to whip his head around glaring, managing to grab onto the long sleeve. "When did you get this!?" The boy spoke excitedly.

"More like 'where', probably stole it or something." Clara spoke pointedly, earning a nasty glare from the ebony curled boy.

"It was actually fucking given to me, now give it back Tobias!" He yanked on the sleeve once noticing the younger boy's attempts to wear it.

"Aw! But it feels so cozy!" He whined, wanting to try and keep wearing it. After Max gave another cold look, the freckled 6 year old knew not to push.

"Who gave it to you? Don't you know not to take things from strangers?" The teen chastised.

"You act like a fucking bomb could be in here."

"You never know!"

Max draped the green coat around his shoulders again, trying to ignore the guests at his table. "Psst!" Tobias bothered. "PSST!" He was spitting at this point.

"What?" Max spoke sharply through his teeth, annoyed with Toby's actions.

"Where'd you go yesterday!?" He spoke excitedly.

The young boy was thinking Max's disappearances were due to the face Max was heading off onto some magical adventure of some kind. "Nowhere, now fuck off."

Toby didn't, thinking 'fuck off' was an allowance to continue. "Did you find horses? Fight dragons? Maybe an evil wizard? Oh, did you go through the wardrobe to get there!?" He leaned across the table to Clara, who was on her phone not paying attention. "I bet he used the wardrobe!"

This kid sure was imaginative, Max would give him that. And dense too, reminded him of Space Kid. Oh, he missed that space rock. What was he doing now a days? Still living in that fishbowl?

"Shut it, I didn't go on some magical adventure. Why do you even keep thinking that?" Max ruined his fantasy as he poked his food, not really hungry for bread and eggs for the third time in a row.

Max actually figured out quickly why Toby thought Max was some kind of knight or something, it was because he saw his bandaged arm and kept making up stories for it.

"Because I think it would be cool if you were a knight or something!" Max honestly had no clue why he seemed to look up to him so much, considering how opposite they were. Huh, David and Toby would probably get along pretty well.

"Forget it." Max pushed his tray and got out of his seat to leave the room, pulling the green jacket to close around him.

"Um, ahem!" Clara peeked up from her screen, getting up from her seat to immediately run and step in front of Max. "Where do you think you're going?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips looking determined.

"What's it to you princess?" He spoke back, using the nickname that annoyed her to no end.

"Would you stop being a smartass? Now, where are you going?" She pointed her index finger towards him, poking him in the chest.

"None of your fucking business."

"Um, I'm older so I'M in charge!"

"No," Max grabbed her hand and put it down. "they're in charge." Max pointed to the adults in the room. "And you're not the boss of me!" He went around her, only to be followed by Clara fuming and Tobias ever so curious.

"I'm going to tell them you're running off again!" She threatened, and Max shrugged.

"Sure, like they have time for one shit kid." The brunette stopped at the doors to the dining room and stomped her foot down, clearly angry. She huffed, muttering that "she didn't have the time for him" or something. Tobias continued to follow and looked in awe.

"Wow! You're so cool Max!" He praised, looking up to the ebony haired boy with stars.

"Oh, you're still here?" Max looked to the side, seeing the boy's amazement.

Tobias always seemed to be in awe at Max's rebellion to authorities, although he himself never dared to do so. He's tried once or twice, only small rebellions though when Max was in the room. He always looked to him hoping to receive some sort of praise from his found idle.

Max stopped at the front doors, looking down to see that Tobias was still following. "Shoo." He said to the grinning boy.

"But I wanna come!"

Max shook his head, moving away from the door and pushing Tobias away a few inches. "You stay here. You are not fucking following me." He went back to the door, noticing the orange headed boy still following.

"I wanna help fight the wizard!" Toby spoke valiantly, only to get pushed away again.

"Toby, forget it. You aren't coming with me. I got my own shit to do, people to meet." Grabbing the door handle with his bandaged hand, he felt warmth in the other. Looking down, Tobias was holding Max's hand and looking up pouting.

"I wanna come and go on adventures with you!" He pulled on Max's hand like a little kid might do to an adult. "Please let me! I'll be good, I promise! I won't talk too much!"

Max quickly retracted his hand, feeling uncomfortable with it. He glared down to the upset boy. "Why don't you go play with some other kids? I'm sure they'd want to fucking play knights and dragons with you." Aw, that reminds him of Nerris. Jeez, Toby was just a whole mix of reminders, wasn't he?

Toby looked down, quickly wiping a tear from his eye with quivering lips. He never saw Max cry, so he tried to never cry. "F-fine..." He muttered, kicking the carpet.

Ugh, now Max was feeling bad. He couldn't just leave the kid sad like this, could he? Well, pre-camp Max could in a heartbeat, but post-camp couldn't. Well, he probably could, just not in a heartbeat. Rubbing his arm and looking to the side, Max was trying to think of a way to make it up to him. Then an idea popped up.

"What about I uh... bring something back for you?" Max had no idea what he'd bring, maybe a stick? A rock maybe? The boy would find some way to make it all magical.

Toby sniffed, rubbing his face with his giant sleeve again and looking up. "R-really?"

"Uuuuhhh, yeah, sure. Is there anything specific you want or...?" Max had no money, but he'd think of something.

Max was taken out of it once Tobias tackled him into a hug, putting his hands up and his green eyes looking down surprised. "Anything would be great! Thank you so much Max!" Ugh, this nice act is getting a little too real now.

Feeling his face heat up, Max pushed Toby away and looked to the side, clearing his throat as he dusted himself off. "Yeah, whatever..."

Walking in, Max was greeted with warm air as usual. A little earlier than usual, but morning drifted over with the walk here. The orphanage was not close by. He sat in his usual spot, looking out the window waiting for the redhead.

Once he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up. "You're David's kid, right?" A woman asked curiously. Psh, he wished. Numbskull won't even think about taking him in.

"No, I'm a..." He really didn't want to say friend. "We uh, we just know each other... why?"

"Oh well, I thought I'd let you know he's not here today." What? But he's here everyday.

"Oh..." Max looked down frowning, did something happen?

"He finally took a day off in I don't know how long, but I thought I'd let you know considering he's the one paying for your coffees." Oh, well that's goo-wait, he's been paying for his coffees?

"Um, well thanks I guess..." Max said, jumping off the chair and draping the green jacket around his body again.

Max entered the store, stopping in it before heading to David's house. It was getting freaking cold, and he wanted to stop and warm up before continuing on his adventure. Might as well take a look around though. It was a supermarket, so it sadly wasn't the warmest place in the world, but it was surely better than the snow. Wandering into a random aisle, Max looked at the shelves. He heard his stomach grumble and remember he didn't eat breakfast. Oh how he was regretting that decision now. Chips, cookies, candy, all looked delectable. Then he blindly walked into a cart.

Falling down, Max rubbed his forehead. "Watch where you're fucking go-"

"Oh gosh I'm sorr-" They spoke at the same time, stopping meeting each other's eyes. "Max?"

"David!?" Wow, what were the chances?

Seeing a bruise on Max's forehead now, the ginger immediately went down to the tan boy's side. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Max! I didn't mean to hit you, are you okay!?" He fussed as he put a hand and lightly rubbed the bruised area.

Max swatted his hand away glaring up. "I'm fine! I wasn't watching where I was going anyway..." He mumbled the last part. Funny, David was pretty sure Max was telling HIM that a few moments ago. Max looked up to the filled cart. "Is this why you weren't at the cafe today?" He heard David gasp, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Oh gosh Max! I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you I planned to go shopping today!" David usually either went late night shopping or had a full day dedicated to it when he needed to. Max stood up, brushing himself off only to cross his arms and look away.

"Whatever, I know now..." Noticing the green jacket, David gave a sloppy smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He said picking up the sleeve, only causing Max to blush and not look towards him anymore.

"Y-yeah, whatever. Still can't walk when I actually wear the damn thing..."

Looking from the side, he noticed a new jacket on David. He went to a thrift store this morning, needing a new jacket since his other one was given to Max. He much preferred his green one, but the fur hood was nice. It stunk, of course not of anything specific due to thrift stores washing the clothes first, but it didn't smell like the greatest thing in the world.

Standing up, David looked down still smiling. "So Max, what brings you here anyway?" Did he want to say he was looking for David?

"Just wandering, had nothing better to do." He kicked the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets. David hummed at the answer, grabbing the cart to pull it back in front of him.

"Hm, well, it was nice seeing you today Max! I'll see you tomorrow I suppose!" David grabbed the handle of the cart again and began walking away.

Seeing this, Max chased after. "H-hold on a second!" He grabbed the man's leg, indicating for him to slow down. Forest green looked down curiously. "I-I'm probably going to get um... I'm probably going to want to cut later so..." David tilted his head, telling the boy to continue. "So I might as well stay with you." He spoke clearly embarrassed about the situation. David gave another smile. "Of course Max, I don't mind having the company!" He chirped, of course he wouldn't.

David just needed to grab one more thing, and it should be in this aisle. He stopped in front of the shelves searching for the desired item. Max, who was riding the cart from the other end, was getting bored now. Looking around, his eyes caught sight of some cookies. Not bothering to tell the ginger, Max headed for the treats.

David hummed to himself, finally finding the brand he was looking for. He placed it in the cart smiling. "Alright Max, now we-" He looked up and then side to side, confused with the disappearance. "Max?" Oh dear, did he lose him?

He pushed the cart forward looking around. He was about to call the boy's name again until he looked and saw where he was at, sighing with relief. Making his way over, he saw stacks of cookies on the tables the boy was looking at.

"There you are Max, thought I lost you there!" He noticed two boxes in his hands and looked over. One hand held lemon, the other chocolate chip. "Max?" David spoke up again, causing the boy to snap out of his daze.

"Oh, uh, are you done now?" David nodded, leaning against the cart.

"Did you want to get those?" He asked, gesturing towards the boxes. Max looked back down, faltering. "O-oh, uh, no it's fine..." He put both the boxes down, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

David hummed, thinking for a moment. Yeah, it should be fine. "We can get some cookies if you want."

Max looked up, his eyes having sparkles in them. His expression didn't look all too hyped as much though. "Would that really be okay?"

The ginger nodded again. With the allowance, Max went back to the table. "Only one though!" Only one? Max took the two boxes again and looked between them.

The cookies were the final box David scanned and began paying for everything. "I have to say Max, I didn't expect you to like lemon cookies."

"Uh, yeah, gotta love... lemon." He handed the cookies to Max and began gathering the plastic bags to his arms. Exiting the store, David apologized for the lack of any car, which Max just shrugged off to continue to the ginger's home.

Once the door opened, Max bolted inside and jumped on the couch, throwing the cookies to the side. "Fuck it's cold!" He nearly shouted as he huddled into the green jacket.

David closed the door with his foot and passed the living room to put the bags down onto the table in the kitchen. Max heard rustling with cabinet doors opening, indicating David was putting everything away. At that moment, Max remembered he was starving, grabbing his stomach that grumbled. He looked to the ginger, debating on asking for something to eat.

Jumping off the couch, Max made his way into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table, putting his head down on it. Noticing his entrance, David looked over raising a brow while still holding a polite smile.

"Are you ready to play Max?" The boy shook his head, still keeping it on the table. "Oh, well... was there something else you wanted?" Looking around, there wasn't much for the boy to do. David was constantly working in some form or another, so he didn't have much for entertainment. "Um, are you bored?" Max shrugged. Hungry and bored was what he was. David's brows furrowed. "Max, what's wrong?"

The boy looked to the side. "Nothing..." He murmured, his cheek now resting on the table rather than his chin.

David huffed at the lie. "Obviously." Before he could ask again, Max's stomach growled again, causing the boy to hug himself tighter. "Are you just hungry?" The ginger asked, earning some noise. "You did eat breakfast, right?" He shook his head. "Max! That's the most important meal of the day!"

In retrospect, David hasn't been considering Max's lack of eating. He comes into the cafe in the afternoon, and then spends the rest of the day with David until it ends up night. Which means he's been skipping out on lunch and most likely dinner.

"Didn't feel like eating the same shit again." He grumbled, shifting in his chair. David looked at his watch to see that the evening was already arriving. Not a bad time for dinner.

"Um, Max?" David piped up, catching the boy's attention. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked.

"Depends, can you make shit?"

"I can make food if that's what you're asking."

Max leaned back in his chair. "Then fine, whatever. Don't have anywhere else to be anyway."

David put the bowl in front of him, giving his warm smile as usual. "Not the best, but I'm sure it'll do." He didn't have the most luxurious of food, he wished more options would open up. But it wasn't like he could afford a lot of food that didn't stand on the cheap side.

Max didn't seem to care though, slurping up the spaghetti with glee. He wondered if the orphanage fed well. Probably usually takes donations and tries not to spend too much if he would have to guess. Logically, there'd be a lot of complications to supplying food.

"I take it you like it?" He asked, leaning against the counter with his own bowl in hand. He was fine with eating while standing up.

"Better than at the fucking orphanage." It was actually around the same quality, if not just a little bit better. But it's been awhile since he had noodles.

David smiled at the somewhat compliment, jumping at the buzzing from his phone. He put his bowl of noodles down in exchange for the device, slumping down at the message he'd receive.

"Is everything okay?" Max questioned, noting the sour look on the redhead's face.

"Oh, it's nothing that you need to worry about! It's just..." He drawled out, not finishing his sentence. "It's just...?" Max indicated for him to continue. "I just lost a client... again..." He mumbled the last part, looking to the side when he said it.

The boy tilted his head in curiosity for what David meant. "Client? What do you need clients for? Are you making coffee personally or something?"

David shook his head chuckling. "No! I am not making coffee for people personally! What a silly thing to think!"

"Then why do you have one?" He questioned with piqued interest.

"Had. I don't plan on being a barista forever Max, I want to do something else for a living! Hopefully something that pays better..." He mumbled the last part again.

"What? Are you trying to find a camp that lasts for fucking ever? Because I doubt that's a thing."

David shook his head giggling again. "No, though I sure wish that could be the case! I'm trying to be a freelancer."

Max rose a brow. "What the fuck is that?" He asked before stuffing more noodles into his mouth.

"A freelancer? It's just that I... um... how do I explain this? It's just that I kinda choose what I do, show people what I do, and then people will pay me to do that thing I do." Max kinda got it, but was still a tad bit lost. "Here, I'm trying to show that I can make songs for people. And people can pay for me to make a song for them! Easy!"

Max rolled his eyes, of course David would try to put music into his career. "So, is it just a music thing?"

The ginger shook his head. "You can always write stories, act, tutor, the list never ends! I just haven't been too lucky on keeping the clients I get..."

He hasn't been greeted by a huge company or something, normally just some normal people wanting a song for a loved one or something. But still, he needed a client's trust, and some of the reviews he's had haven't been good on that mark.

"Sounds like you've been doing a shitty job at it." Max jabbed at his pride, causing the ginger to falter.

"I-I don't mean to! I'm just so busy all the time, I barely have the time anymore, so it's just difficult..."

The boy rose a brow again. "Don't you take break days or something?”

He shook his head. "Not really, and I'm still busy when I do have them, kinda like today!" Max hummed. David could be considered as a productive person. Even when he was tired out he put 100% effort in what he does, where as Max half assed anything he does.

After eating, Max was starting to feel his urges again and asked David to cut, which he of course complied. He asked about what Max's dream family was again, questioning what kind of life he wanted, the boy kept dodging the questions, not wanting to answer. Once it began getting late and Max was done, David found it to be time for Max to go back to the orphanage, walking him back to the large building.

"You haven't touched those even once." David pointed out, gesturing to the lemon cookies he had bought for Max back at the supermarket.

"I was just saving them for later." Max muttered, quickly looking up with his usual frown after. "What does it matter anyway?" The pale man put his bandaged arms covered with his jacket up defensively.

"It doesn't really matter at all! I was just pointing it out... are you planning to share them with your friends? Because that's very sweet if you ar-"

"I don't have any idiot." The boy spoke as if it was common knowledge.

The new information given caused a face of concern to David's face. "Seriously? 6 months and you don't have any?"

"Yup." Max said, emphasizing the 'p' sound.

"What about everyone from camp? Y'know, Nikki, Neil, you're still friends with them, right?" Max seemed to freeze up at the reminder of everyone from camp, and the ginger took notice frowning. "You are still friends, aren't you?"

Looking for a way out, Max spotted the orphanage. For once, he was glad for it. "U-um, I have to go! I see the orphanage over there, so I'll just uh..." He took a few steps back, almost bolting before David caught the green jacket. Looking back, his bright green eyes met David's concerned deep green ones.

"Max, did something happen?" The boy shook his head and yanked the jacket away.

"It's none of your business David." He spoke harshly, yet, his voice stayed soft as he looked away. He didn't know if it was because of the weather or the topic of the conversation, but Max could feel his face heating up by the minute.

It took a moment before David just gave his normal grin, choosing not to push. "Alright Max. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah..." They stood there for a moment awkwardly before David began walking back.

"Bye Max!" He spoke cheerfully looking back to the smaller boy.

"Yeah, bye or whatever..." He muttered, shifting the collar of the green jacket over the lower section of his face.

Opening the door, Max tried shutting the door as quietly as possible. He wished he left his window open, but he didn't even think about it this morning. The halls were dark, as it was late and everyone was already sent off to bed. The only reason he could get through the doors was because he knew where they hid the spare key in the front. Promptly locking it again, Max placed the key on the small table by the doors and began sneaking his way back to his room.

Entering, Max threw the Jacket to his bed, taking a seat on it to tug off his shoes and hoodie after putting the cookies on the floor. Seeing the bandages again, Max rubbed his arm. What was it like for David? The first time he got scarrings? The first time he needed bandages? Knowing him, it must've freaked him out, unable to find a good spin to this. Ugh, why was he starting to feel bad now?

He was about to unwrap them until he heard a shift in the room. He was pretty sure he didn't have a roommate currently. Eyeing the source of the sound, Max walked over to one of the beds and looked under, his eyes meeting crystal blue.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Tobias!?" He harshly whispered, getting on his knees to help pull out the boy from under the bed.

"Waiting for you!"

"Like a creeper!" Max glared at the boy, who stood up only to sit on the bed he was hiding under before.

"I would've waited on the bed, but I didn't want anyone seeing me in here to take me back in my room!" Toby quit smiling for a moment, sniffing the air. Something smelled good. "Is that lemon?" He asked, sounding pretty excited. In that moment, Max remembered the cookies, leaning back and pulling them over. Tobias's eyes lit up at the sight and he gasped. "You got lemon cookies!?" He asked, sounding very excited.

Max rolled his eyes and nodded. "Told you I would get you something." He was planning on a rock, but cookies worked too. Plus, Max didn't need to explain to David why he would pick up a rock.

After getting rid of the sticky tape keeping the container closed, Max opened it and revealed the stronger lemon scent. He handed the box to Tobias, who eagerly took it.

"Thanks Max! You really are the best!" He spoke with praise in his voice. Max never once heard anything negative about himself from the freckled boy. It was only compliments upon compliments from him.

"Yeah, whatever..." The rest of the night, Tobias ate the cookies while asking Max what sort of adventure he went on as well as telling his own. In the morning, Toby is found sleeping on the bed with an empty container of cookies while Max is sleeping in his own ‘bed’ by the window.

**_From this point forward, I'm going to have to guess as to what chapters takes place at which time as this was the last chapter - ch. 15 - to have been numbered. I obviously planned to get everything in order at some point, but never made it past this chapter._ **

_**I have a few that I think I remember what they were about that occurs within this "orphanage" arc thing that I never got to as this was the last chapter I did dealing with that. However, the order of everything is a total blank for me, and I think I needed more chapters between that I just had no idea how many or what they should be about. One chapter called "carnival fun" was supposed to be something simple where David and Max have some weird father-son bonding I guess? And I think a side plot where Clara and Toby try to figure out where Max has been running off to was supposed to go on as well. I just have one chapter called "Opportunity" with absolutely no clue where it's supposed to go or what it's supposed to be about. It could be for some kind of later chapter, but I dunno. And then there's a two parter called "Please...", and I actually have a short description as to what it was supposed to be. It's legit just a sentence and it's pretty much David needing to decide whether or not to adopt Max.** _

_**I'll try to continue posting chapters in the correct order with the final chapter of this book thing being me trying to sum up some planned things along with chapters that were never touched yet that were supposed to occur between the chapters I do have finished. From this point on, I will not be editing my chapters, so the format of dialogue won't be correct and may be hard to read. Please bare with me here as I'm pretty much going through this as a first time reader now and I'm not planning to read this all too intently.  
** _


	13. Doctor's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another weird one! Not sure the context, I think this was just supposed to be less on plot and more on "how do they handle these things via hijinks" chapter. Also, pretty sure there should be some chapters between this and the last, but again, should be prepared for some jumps of the story since order is officially wonky.

The ginger was bouncing his foot up and down, bobbing his head to the beat the guitar was making. Pleased with that verse, he took the pencil out of his mouth and wrote down the notes in his notebook. He jumped hearing a loud thump down the hall. "Max?" He yelled curiously. "I'm alright!" The boy answered, and he heard shifting noises. Furrowing his brows, David stood up, placing the instrument down on the couch to walk to Max's room.

"Max?" He called again. "Is something wrong?" Opening the door, Max was had his back against his closet, like he was trying to hold something back. Looking up from the floor, the boy frowned. "I said I... was alright..." He huffed, pushing the door closed and hearing a click. David crossed his bandaged arms. "Max. When I said to clean your room, it doesn't mean to stuff everything in the closet." Max shrugged and jumped on his bed. "Have no idea what you're talking about." The redhead rolled his eyes and walked towards the closet. "U-uh, heeeey! What about you show me the song you're working on right now?" He tried distracting. David put his hand on the knob and opened the door, a flood of items falling out. Max flinched at the large noise it made. "Max."

"Yeah?"

"Clean your room please." The boy groaned, flopping down onto the bed. "Max, if you get it over with now-" He stepped over some items to make his way back to the door he once stood at. "-you won't have to worry about it later!" He grinned, and the boy scowled. "I feel like shit though." The pale man tilted his head, confused. "What do you mean by that Max?" The boy waved it off. "Nothing to worry about." David gave an unsure "okay" and head back into the living room.

David stopped eating noticing Max just poking at his food. "Max? Are you okay?" He asked concern. "Fine." He muttered, still playing with his food. "You don't seem fine." Max looked narrow eyed at the ginger. "Well I am. Just not that hungry today, that's all." Vivid green looked suspiciously at the boy. He pushed his plate in front of him. "I think I'm done."

"You bearly ate!" Max just shrugged. "I'm fine." He walked away, but David swears he saw Max holding his stomach when going into the hallway.

He stirred awake, flipping in his bed moaning. He was on his stomach with his face in his pillow. He lazily grabbed his alram clock to look at the time. Lifting his head up and squinting at the blearing red lights. It was like 1 in the morning. He slammed it back onto the table stuffing his head back into his pillow. David was a morning person, just not if it was 1 in the morning. He doesn't even remember why he woke up. Maybe just a random awakening? He picked his head up hearing something. It sounded like someone was sick. The ginger sat up, rubbing his arm tiredly before standing. He was bout to leave the room until he realized he was only in his boxers. Should he get pants on, it's not like Max has never seen him in only these. His conscience got the better and figured he'd put some pj's on. Now wearing red plaid pants and his Camp Campbell shirt he still kept, he opened his door to see the bathroom door closed and lights on. He flinched hearing the retching again.

"Max?" He knocked on the door putting his ear to it. "You okay bud?" Winced again hearing the vomiting. "W-what do you think?" The boy yelled, trying to sound aggitated. "Not... good..." He whispered out. He tried jiggling the knob, but couldn't get in. "Can you let me in?" He waited a few moments until the door opened. Max looked like shit. The boy felt something come up again and rushed back to the toilet to vomit. The room didn't smell to great. Walking in, David took a seat next to Max and began rubbing his back. Max must've been sick or something. This stayed for awhile until Max stopped and was just coughing. "Uh..." Thinking of what to use to clean his mouth, David got some toilet paper and handed it over to Max. "Here." He took it, cleaning his mouth off. "Max, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" The boy threw the paper into the toilet and flushed all that was in it down. He held a hand to his ear, as that was aching quite a bit. "Didn't seem important." He walked away until David grabbed him to face his dark green eyes again. "Max! Of course it's important! I have to make sure you're okay!" He held a hand up to the boy's forehead and it was burning. "Come on."

He took him back to his room and said he'd be right back. Upon returning he came back with a small glass of water. "Only small sips, okay?" He handed the glass to Max, who already got himself under the covers, and took a seat on the bed. "You probably won't be going to school tomorrow." David murmered, more so to himself than Max as he took the glass and set on the table next to the bed. "You can do that?" The ginger smiled and helped Max get more situated in laying down. "Well yeah, we don't want anyone else getting sick... Max? Did you just not bother anyone when you were sick?" The boy nodded. "Who the fuck else was I going to go to? My Mom? Bitch didn't give two shits about me." David wasn't a fan of the name calling still, but he wouldn't argue it wasn't accurate for as much he's learned about Max's parents.

"Hey, do you have something for my ear?" David rose a brow. "Your ear?"

"It fucking hurts." Well he didn't have any medication exactly, but he had another idea. He left to go fetch the needed object, and came back with a warm rice bag. "This should help, just put it to your ear." He handed it to Max. "Fucking rice?"

"Not the rice specifically, just the heat. I don't have anything else to use that would work as well." Max put it up to his ear, taking it away a few times to try and get used to the heat. "Just sleep on it tonight, kay?" Max nodded, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

The next day, David called in Max's school and called him in sick. So now it looked like it was off to the doctor's. He made an appointment last night and was lucky to get one. He felt stupid for never getting Max in for how long he's been staying with him now. Getting the boy up wasn't fun, he was more grouchy and irritated than usual. Unsurprising, considering how sick he seemed. He got up at some point though, so that was something. David just grabbed a blanket from the couch and carried Max to the car. He was going to have him change out of his pj's, but why bother when he was probably going to go to sleep? He also swapped rice packs so he had a hot one again, just to help with the ear.

The boy kicked the air boredly as he leaned against his caretaker, who had his legs crossed and was reading something. "This is not what I thought when I got to skip school..." Max spoke in a hoarse voice. "Well I'm not going to just sit at home. We need to know what's wrong silly!" The boy glared up at the man's words. "I feel rediculous."

"Why's that?" Another glare was shot. "I dunno David, maybe because I'm holding fucking rice to my ear?" The ginger frowned. "Language Max. Try not to swear here, please?" Both their head turned to a door where a nurse called for Max, using his full name and David's last name. "You seriously used your last name?" Max chastised getting up. "I could've used your old last name, but I knew you wouldn't like it."

The nurse introduced herself and got through some of the procedures needed before going into a room. Height, weight, stuff like that. "Might I ask what's under your arm?" David stiffened as she examined Max's bandaged arm, something he did before leaving the house. "Just cut my arm by accident and he freaked the fu-" David went over and immediately clamped his hand over Max's mouth. "Haha! Please excuse Max's language! He has a bit of a potty mouth on him!" He felt the boy lick his hand, but he kept there so the boy couldn't swear. "Oh it's fine! Kids these days are picking up on things fast, huh? Anyway, if you'd just come this way." She walked away, and David felt another lick, immediately taking his hand away shaking it. "Did you have to lick it!?" He scolded in a hushed tone as the two followed the nurse. "Got you off, didn't it?"

"The doctor will come in a few. Just put that on and we'll be ready to go!" The woman shut the door closed, leaving David and Max in the room by himself. The ginger took a seat that was closest to the desk and computer where the doctor or nurse would be sitting. "What the fuck!?" Hearing the swearing, David turned his head to see Max holding up the patient clothing. "Why the fuck is this open in the back? I thought it was just in the movies!?" Has Max not been to a hospital before? "Max, that's just how it is." The boy huffed and began putting it on. "Um, you have to take your clothes off first." Max looked at David, glaring. "What?" He spat sounding not too happy. "Just your pj's! Anything underneath you keep on!" The boy kept his scowl. "They aren't going to do anything Max." He reassured, knowing how the child wasn't exactly the most trusting of people. "Well can you fucking leave?" David rolled his eyes, not because he didn't understand, mainly because he was surprised he didn't notice the giant curtain. "Or-" He got up and walked over to pull said curtain across the room. "-I could just do this." He sat back down, tapping his fingers on the desk next to him. "This is fucking embarrassing." Max muttered changing. 

"Max? Has no one taken you to the doctor's before?" The pale man asked curious, crossing his legs in his seat. "Is it that fucking obvious?" Very much so, yes. "You can pull the curtain over now." The ginger was puzzled as to why Max was asking him to do this, and it looked like the boy could tell. "I fucking refuse to walk around in this stupid dress David." Respecting the choice, the redhead opened the curtain, Max was already sitting up on the cushioned area for patients. "Aw Max! You look..." He was trying to find a compliment. "Patient-y." Max rolled his eyes. "Jee, thanks David. Such a flatterer."

"Just trying to make you feel more comfortable Max!"

"It's not working."

"I sure can tell!"

Waiting a little longer, they heard the door knock and both boys said "come in". David shot a big grin while Max shot a nasty look. Unsurprisingly, it was the doctor. "Hello you two." He spoke, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in the chair with wheels. "Would this be your first time?" He asked, looking into the computer. "It would be his, yes." David answered. Max so far was not liking this whole hospital thing. "10 years old, and it's his first time?"

"W-well, uh, it's a long story-" The ginger tried not getting into the personal stuff until Max butted in. "Parents didn't give two shits about me and now I'm stuck with this guy who panics when I hold a fork wrong." Well that's overexagerated. The doctor gave a hefty chuckle at Max's demeanor. "Fiesty one, hm? Well, I'd say he's doing a good job for taking you here in the first place." YUP. TOTALLY DIDN'T NEGLECT ASKING ABOUT MAX'S HEALTH OR TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTORS.

"With that being said, you will probably be needing a few shots. Just so you don't get a cold or anything."

"I think that's a little too late! Did you not notice the fucking rice bag?" David sat up a little scolding. "Language!" Max told David he was #1 with the wrong finger. "Okay, so let's get started shall we?" It started out with the usual, eye check, heart rate, asking Max to touch his toes standing up had him not so happy since he was still hating how the dress worked, but he obliged. He checked the boy's mouth and ears as well of course. As he did so, he was explaining to Max why he was doing them, which kinda helped in the comforting department. Not fully, but somewhat. David piped in a few times, telling him some symptoms Max showed. Nausea, ear hurting, sore throat, stuff like that. "It does look like you have a nasty ear infection." He took out the tool and put it back where he had grabbed it after cleaning. "Oh goody." Max croaked, his voice still sounding broken. He placed the warm rice back to his ear, soothing the ache.

"Okay, may you please lay down so I can check your privates." Max's face reddened, and he looked over thinking David would intervene. "Are you just fucking okay with this!?" David fumbled with his hands. "It's apart of the physical. They're just making sure nothing's wrong with your uh-" He cleared his throat looking away, red making his way to his pale cheeks as well. "-down there." Looking back at the doctor, Max gave a stone cold look. "You are not touching me." The doctor held his hands up. "I won't force it, you being comfortable is the important thing here! Just be sure to tell me if there is anything hurting."

"Nothing is, so you don't get to look!" He pulled the dress down, although it was already covering his region. "It's just my job." He took off the gloves, throwing them away and going back to the computer. "It looks like Maxwell here will be needing to take some medicine." Not too surprising. 

The doctor squinted for a moment, looking unsure. "Is something wrong?" David asked, concern laced within his words. "Oh, it's just that I swear I've seen your last name before." Oh? "What? Is David fucking famous somehow and I never knew?" Max asked, coughing a little to help clear his throat. "I'm pretty sure I'm not famous Max. I make jingles, but I don't get the fame for it." The small boy rolled his eyes. "Ah, that's why." Looking back, the man was still looking at the computer. "My husband is actually your doctor, he was complaining to me just the other day how a lot of his patients are overdue with a physical recently. I believe he mentioned your name." David's mouth was dry, he was hoping to avoid this. Max was surprised the ginger was overdue, considering how he was. Goody two shoes and all that. He was actually going to do it after the summer, but that was before Max... that was before he was helping Max.

"Oh! W-well, I'll have to try and see him soon!" He speaks anxiously. He wouldn't do the exam, that was his plan anyway. "Oh well, I think I can actually get you an appointment right now! Like I said, he probably isn't very busy with patients right now." David shook his head, trying to get out of it. "W-what? No! I mean-I can make an appointment some other time! I'm actually really busy this week-"

"Well next week he's all open. I would think it'd be easy to make one right now." Boy was this doctor pushy. "I honestly think you need to get your physical done as soon as you can sir. Especially with a child arround!" David swallowed. "Pardon?"

"Well we wouldn't want you getting sick and then getting Max sick." The ginger tried waving the idea off. "O-oh well, that isn't the worst thing that could happen, is it?"

"Of course not. You could also be having problems that have yet shown symptoms of pain yet but later on will and have problems taking care of your son." Max immediately pointed an accusing finger. "N-not his son! I'm like some kid he just takes care of!" David was trying to think. Risk both his and possibly Max's health and just never get a physical again even when he's concerned with something, or go and at least TRY to lie about the scarring. He placed his elbow on the table and ran a hand through his hair looking down. "U-um, would next saturday work for him?" Waiting for a few moments, the doctor went back to his phone to see the response after asking. "Yes, that'll do nicely for him!" The ginger groaned mentally. "I'll be right back with the list of medication Max will need and the shots." David nodded and heard the door shut.

"Um... you can go ahead and change now Max." This freaking blows, he was really hoping the topic of his physical exam wouldn't pop up. Seeing as David was just sitting there looking away, the tan skinned male got up to pull the curtain over and began getting dressed. "So, what's a physical?" Max asked. Sighing, the ginger adjusted himself, straitening and looking up at the ceiling with his arms crossed. "It's just uh, it's just what you did today."

"Then what's the big deal? Didn't seem too bad until the doctor asked to see my dick." Way to word it. "It's um, you just-it's just a little different than what you did."

"How?" Uh, how does one explain this to a child carefully? "It-it just is, okay? And it's rather personal!" Max shifted the curtain over, and he was all dressed in his pj's. "What, do they jerk you off or something?" He stayed quiet blushing at the idea. "Oh my god, they jerk you off."

"They don't jer-" He cleared his throat, refusing to say it and trying to calm down, his face a beet red. "They don't do that Max, they don't do that at all. It's just a little more..." He tried thinking of the word. "Thorough."

"How?" Alright, he's done with the questions. "You'll find out when you're older Max! Right now you just have to deal with these ones, okay?"

Getting into the car, Max immediately got situated in the blanket he had left. David got in still trying to think of how he could get out of this one. "Is it the scars? I think they'll just let you keep the bandages on, they did for me." The boy looked out the window to see the scenery start to move. "I can't just wear bandages all over my body Max, and they'll probably ask me to take off mine."

"How come?" Lots of questions today. "It's just because I'm an adult Max." The boy's brows knitted together muddled. "That's pretty ageist." The redhead shook his head. "No that's not-it's just that because I'm an adult, they expect me to understand that the, um... importance of the situation and that I'll need to get out of my comfort zone sometimes." Which was everytime he had one with the privates part of the exam. "Okay, what about we move on from that and just get something to eat, hm?" Max nodded leaning against the window. "A burger would be fucking nice right now." David nodded. "I can do that."

Throughout the week, David was trying to think of all the excuses in the book. What does he say about these cuts!? "That's a stupid one." Max insulted. He was getting better, but not quite yet. But while he was home and not suffering entirely, why not consult the little demon that's the cause of this paranoia? "I thought it was good."

"Oh yeah, he'd totally believe that they're all just papercuts." The ginger whined and fell on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling desperately. "I don't know what else to do! I can't just say you cut me, and heck if I'm going to say I cut myself! I don't even think they'd believe me with my back being covered to..."

"Hey! I don't add too much scarring on the back!" Max defended, not that it really helped the situation.

"I could always come with and lie for you." David's face was slowly going from white to red. "Max, do me a favor."

"Um, sure?"

"Don't ever ask that again." Max looked confused still. "Why? You were at mine!" The ginger put a hand to his head, still laying down. "That was different!" Sighing, he sat up a bit. "Max, you know how we both agreed that we didn't want you seeing... seeing anything below the belt?" The boy nodded. "And that ain't changing anytime fucking soon." The lanky male nodded in agreement. "Well, then you wouldn't want to come." He got up and was heading to the door until Max stopped him. "Then I don't want you coming to mine! I don't want you fucking seeing anything!" Why does he need to elaborate on things? Groaning, David leaned against the door way. "Max, yours is for kids. I honestly don't want to see anything, I don't plan on seeing anything, and I WON'T see anything, okay?" He spoke at a brisk pace, trying to get this conversation over with. Max held up his hands in defense. "Damn, okay. Didn't mean to make you fucking angry." The pale man pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath. "Not angry. Just-just a little freaked out right now Max."

The dredded day came and David still had a lack of an excuse for all the scars. "Max! I'm getting ready to leave!" He swears he told Gwen to come by to watch Max. At least, he told Max to text her for him as he was driving when he realized he couldn't leave Max at home alone. "As soon as I can find my keys..." Max came out of his room, all dressed too. It was like he was going somewhere. "Max, I said you're not coming with." The boy shrugged, walking to the kitchen. "I know, I'm just going to be in the backyard for a bit." Max is wanting to go outside? Without David forcing it upon him? The ginger eyed the ebony curled boy, who took a hand out of his pocket and reached into the fruit bowl on the buffet table, grabbing an apple to munch on. "Do you have a problem with me going outside David?" The boy asked in a sassy tone. "I do. You never want to go outside."

"Well sorry for trying to go outside more. Thought I'd try getting some fresh air like you tell me to when I'm pissed off sometimes." Now he was feeling bad for scolding the boy. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Max! I'm-I'm very happy you want to take in some fresh air! I've just been-"

"A little freaked out, I know." The boy finished for him. He left through the back door and into the backyard. It's nice to see him following David's advice. Oh! But the keys!

After a bit of searching, he found them in the fruit bowl. He was sure he checked there, but guess not. How did it even get there? No matter, now it was time to get going. Throughout the whole drive there, he kept trying to come up with different ideas; cut himself by accident, fell down some stairs, anything! Maybe they wouldn't ask! Boy he hoped so, but there were so many, how could they not? Once arriving, he had to sit and just hope to think of something. He ran his bandaged hands over his face, helplessly groaning. "What am I going to say?" Going inside, he kept trying to think of all the excuses he could. He hoped the doctor wasn't in, but he was. And apparently was able to get David pretty quickly, to the man's dismay.

He got taken to a room as usual after doing the normal needed to do things. Height, weight, blah, blah, blah. He was asked to change, to which he complied. He felt his back and grimaced. There was a scar from Max's cutting last week... ugh, why did he remember it was last week specifically? Who does that!? Well, many would question why he was letting the kid carve him like a thanksgiving turkey in the first place. He jumped hearing a knock on the door. "C-come in!" The door opened, and he saw his doctor who offered a smile. David tried giving one back, but he was extremely anxious. "Been awhile David. What was the hold up?" He took a seat with his eyes to the computer, setting down the clipboard next to him. The ginger took the chance to not smile, looking down and picking at his bandages, something he's told Max several times not to do. "O-oh, you know, I was on my summer job! I was planning on seeing you after, must've slipped my mind!" To his fair point, it did. He was kinda busy with other things. "So I've heard. If I'm correct, you actually have a kid?" Gosh, did the two doctors just gossip about patients? Then again, he was probably wondering how his husband got a hold of David. "U-um yes, he's a real charmer!" One could say that. The man chortled at the statement. "Made quite the impression on my husband." Well he hoped it was a good impression.

"Now then, how about we get through this? You seem more nervous than how I usually see you." The doctor wasn't used to David being so anxious until the privates examination. "May I ask why your arms and legs are covered in bandages?" He asked, getting latex gloves on. "Oh uh, it's um, it's a new look I'm trying out?" He tried not to sound questioning. "Well I'm going to have to ask you to take them off." The ginger nodded with a quiet "alright" and began unwrapping. He flinched feeling a touch to his back, tracing the scar he was feeling earlier. "May I ask what happened? Last time I checked, you didn't have this." The redhead gave a nervous laugh, trying to keep his unwrapped leg out of sight. "O-oh, that? That's uh, that's really a long story." He kept pleading in his head for him not to continue questioning it. Looking to the side, the man saw David's scarred up legs. "And those?" He asked, more suspicious now. "Long story." David spoke quick, not wanting to give a proper answer. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest from anxiety. "Are your arms a long story as well?" He asked. "Y-yes." David squeaked out, feeling the pressure on him. He kept his head down, only making him seem more suspicious.

One thing he never realized is the shame he felt when someone else looked at the scars. He's felt shame sometimes seeing himself in the mirror. Sometimes having Max see him by accident. He didn't like it. No, they were not the most visible scars, with the exception of a few, but he wasn't surprised if someone noticed them. He felt his face heat up, having a feeling he knew what was going through the doctor's mind. "Listen David, I'm not sure what brought this on but-" The two both jumped hearing a knock on the door. "This room is taken!" The doctor shouted to the other side. It wasn't until David heard the voice that his mood change. "I know! Let me in!" Was his heart faster or stopped? His face stayed red though and, although nothing could be seen, he tucked down the patient gown. "Max!" He shouted, the doctor rose a brow. "Would that be your son?"

"Not his fucking son! Let me in!" The doctor's eyes shifted to the madly blushing ginger. "I-I swear I did not bring him here!"

Heads turned hearing the door open. "Huh, thought you'd fucking lock it or something." He closed it, shoving his hands in his pockets looking unamused. "Max! How on Earth did you get in here!?" David sounded... shocked? Irritated? Relieve? Felt like a mix bag. "Y-y'know what? I don't care how right now, just wait in the waiting room  _ please _ ." He really couldn't fathom this. The man was super glad that they weren't in the middle of... *ahem* the more private stuff. "Yes, I would have to ask you to leave. You'll have to wait outside." He turned to David for a moment. "Unless you'd like to cancel this appointment right now." Max shrugged, seeming to not care too much. "Fine. Thought I would mention thy he's so fucking scarred up, but whatever." The redhead stiffened, trying to give a warning look without the doctor seeing. "Oh? Is that so?" Bright green eyes looked over to the pale male, who was shaking his head "no" vigorously. "Yes." He smirked, seeing his caretaker's face crumble. "U-um, he's just saying nonsense! You know kids right? U-um, maybe we should leave? We can do this some other ti-"

"Nah, don't need to. To make this quick, I did that." He pointed to David, and the ginger mentally hit his head. What. Was Max. Doing!? "Excuse me?" The doctor asked sounding shocked. David got up laughing nervously. "O-okay Max! I think it's about time you stop talking!" He tried grabbing him, but the Indian boy dodged. "Yeah! I did that! Tell him David!"

"There's nothing to tell Max!" He said through his teeth. This was something he was trying to keep from happening! "Might I ask what you're doing to your fath-"

"He's not my Dad!" Max shouted, feeling fed up with being called his son. It felt humiliating, but he wasn't sure he disliked it entirely...

"But if you have to know-" David crouched down and pulled Max closer roughly. "Max. If you say another word, I swear..." The blue hooded boy shrugged him off glaring. "-it was at camp." Huh, that's weird. David was starting to feel an urge in his hands. Is that-is this what it feels like to want to stangle someone? Before he could say anything, Max continued. "Me and the other campers messed him up real bad." Wait, what? "The idiot kept getting himself hirt because of us! I mean, sometimes we hurt him, but y'know... he got hit by a bus twice too. And mauled by a bear, that was funny. Did I mention there was a platypus?"

The doctor, luckily, believed the lie noting how David must've had quite the summer. Max got kicked out into the waiting room and, as expected, was met with an unhappy David upon checking out. "I can't believe you. I thought you were with Gwen!" Max shrugged, taking a seat in the front passenger seat. David stared daggers until he moved to the back. "She's probably worried sick!"

"Probably not. I never sent her the text." The ginger whipped his head around before driving. "So you just knew even after all that you'd sneak your way in here!?" He shook his head. "Fuck no, I just didn't want to be watched. I'm not a fucking baby David. I just came figuring you'd mess it up, which you did. He probably thought you were a cutter."

  
  


"How did you even sneak in?" Max shrugged again, biting on something. Looking back once more, the boy had an apple in his hand. "I dunno. You tell me." He looked up mischeviously. Then it clicked. HE KNEW MAX WANTING TO GO OUTSIDE WAS SUSPICIOUS. He should've stopped him when he said he was following David's advice! He never follows David's advice! And he must've... "You took my keys!?" Max nodded grinning. "Now you're getting it David! Thought you'd never figure it out!" The redhead leaned back slumped down into his seat. He placed a hand to his face, allowing his cheek to rest in it when it fell and shook his head a little in thought. "What am I going to do with you..." He heard Max spit something out, probably the apple. "You can start with getting me something that doesn't have fucking lint all over it."


	14. Unique Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but I still plan to get some sweet bodice scissors at some point of my life, and I'm happy this story helped me discover them. Also, yeah, was not kidding on the jumping. Clearly as you can see here, there's a leap of time and plot.

Max's birthday was coming up, and David couldn't wait. Max wasn't into a party except when David brought up getting stuff, then he was all for it. The ginger was sure it was also because Max just wanted to celebrate it for once with people, but the boy wouldn't admit it. The pale man made sure everything was set up perfectly, from the decorations to the cake. There was just one tiny problem, David wasn't sure what to get him. Max didn't seem interested in a lot of things that were material, he thought free hug coupons but he already gives him enough of those. Video games were out as everybody said what they got so there were no doubles, and all the games he new Max would like were already gotten. Max also didn't watch a lot of TV really, so what merchandise could he get? Well, there was one thing he knew for sure that Max would adore. Might even make his whole day. Hell, maybe even week. The question was if David could handle it. It was a success! The party went off without a hitch! David couldn't give Max his present when he was unwrapping, said he would later when in a more private situation. He's pretty sure some of the other parents were thinking adoption, he wished. Would be so much less painful for David. But, the redhead was sure Max would love his present. He just had to wait for the right timing.

He spun around looking at his back, grimacing again at the sight of his body. He's found himself doing that looking in a mirror lately. He never thought his body in bad shape, but ever since Max began playing with him, he couldn't help it. At camp, at the start, it was never bad. The boy would never cut too deep. But that one night changed it, and David had to admit it was his fault. He's the one that allowed Max to cut him in the first place, he was the one that pushed Max to being okay to do more, go deeper, to make things even more painful. He never got used to it, he thought he would but he couldn't. The lighter cuts he handled better now but the deeper ones he still had trouble with. Too sensitive was what Max said. David just believed it's because you can never get used to something like this.

He tries to keep his noises to a minimum, but he can't help it sometimes. Max doesn't seem too bothered anymore, they've already talked about it. David just says to try and ignore him when he whines or sometimes pleas. He didn't do very good at the ignoring department at first, especially when David started begging 'no' or 'stop'. But he learned. They had a code word after all if David really needed Max to stop. Some of the scars seemed barely noticeable too, probably since they end up getting lighter after time. Hair just won't grow anymore, not that was particularly upsetting to David. Either way, having pale skin helps hide the scars sometimes.

Sometimes David would be the one to ask Max to cut him instead of the child asking to cut the man. It wasn't because he liked it, probably the thing he hated most about having Max around, not that he'd admit that. But if he sensed Max to be angry, stressed, upset, or anything like that, he'd have him cut. It helped soothe him, which David felt was important. He'd try comforting first of course, but if it wasn't good enough, cutting time. Sometimes he'd actually have to make him if stubborn enough. Recalling a memory where Max was just upset for two days straight, David just walked into the kids room with all the supplies he usually has for the activity; Large towel, rag, box cutters, bandages, and rubbing alcohol and/or water. It was like the one day at camp, he set it all up and grabbed Max's hand to grab the knife. The kid still didn't cut, which made the ginger hold Max's hand with the knife to make him cut his own arm. It's always difficult when he needs to cut himself, but Max gets going on his own usually pretty quickly and talks about what's wrong while playing with David.

He looks at a scar that laid on his stomach, causing him to look disgusted again. He remembers that one. That was a scary one. David made a rule for Max needing to ask David if he could cut before doing so. One night, that wasn't the case. It was at camp, and Max was probably angry and impatient or something. He just went into David's cabin with some rope, found some box cutters, and essentially proceeded to tie David up. He wasn't a light sleeper, but he wasn't a heavy one to. The ginger remembers waking up to Max finishing tying him up, and he was downright terrified. He was upset with him, but it was just for doing all this rather than just asking. He tried to hold in crying and whimpering as usual, but Max didn't seemed to pleased with the attempts and just used his bandanna to quiet him. He still couldn't help but make noises, but he couldn't do much about shushing the noises. And then Max just began cutting without warning on his stomach, it was the first time there so David felt extremely uncomfortable getting cut there. He cut other places too; arms, legs, cheek, but the one on the tummy really stayed. At some point Max let him go, but he had to explain and all that. David hated that night very much.

The man jolted and got out of train of thought when he heard a knock on the door. "David?" Max's voice was heard. "Oh Max!" He opened the door, not too worried about being shirtless. He's pretty sure Max has seen him enough times without it. "Did you need something?" He offered the boy a smile while leaning on the door frame to the bathroom. "Uh, were you about to get in a shower?" David nodded slightly confused. "Why? You need it?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could play?" Ah, he should've known. Max has been doing better not needing to cut as much anymore. But now when they do come around, the sessions are long. "Oh! Alright! Well, what about you go to my room and I'll get everything, okay?" Max nodded running towards the bedroom. They normally did it in David's seeing as it was his body getting cut up, and it's much easier to lay down if he needs to compared to Max's bed.

Walking in with everything, Max was already seated on the bed playing with the box cutters. At this point, he knew where David put them. Then he remembered his gift! Perfect timing he had to admit. Placing everything down, David went to his closet and dug through somethings. "What are you doing?" Max inquired. He got his answer when David pulled out a perfectly wrapped box with a bow on top. It was cute. He took a seat himself, turning and making his legs crossed, handing Max the long oblong container. "It's your birthday present!" The boy rose a brow. "Is this seriously the best time to give me this?" David chuckled. "Oh trust me, this is probably the perfect time." That got the ebony haired child curious, and he began unwrapping. When he got to the box itself, it was a clean and sophisticated looking case. Max looked up curiously at David. "Go on! Open it!" He said, trying his best to act excited. He wasn't excited for what he got, he actually felt scared getting it, but Max's face would be priceless.

Once he opened it, Max was at awe for what he was looking at. It was an array of sharp tools inside, all given to the boy for one purpose. I'm sure you can guess what. He picked up a beautiful looking knife, one of several that were in the box. It was the carving knife funnily enough. It had a sleek silver blade that Max couldn't help but admire, it's hilt having a wood looking design. The other one was a jet black hunting knife, looking rather nonlethal but actually holding it had made it feel like a real knife. An opened switchblade also resided inside the long containment, and it looked like something that could be brought on trips more easily compared to the other ones. That was the idea, to have something small and portable so Max can cut anywhere. They just needed a mini first-aid kit. The other knife had no particular use, but was sharp and looking eager to slice. A scalpel also resided in the box if Max was feeling to be more precise with his cuts. There was also a pair of scissors that looked absolutely stunning with it's intricate designs on the handles. "Bodice scissor knife" is what the store owner said. Max grabbed the pair, putting it in his hands and snipping the air. That was David's least favorite, he hoped Max didn't feel experimental with the pair of scissors.

"Damn." Max whispered out moving around the scissors. All of them, aside from the scalpel, actually came with different holders. "So do you like them?" David asked nervously. He was sure he loved them, it's just when he uses them won't be fun. David was attacked with a surprised hug from Max. "I fucking love them!" Hesitantly, David wrapped his lanky arms around the now eleven year old. At least he knew this would make Max happy.

Getting out of the hug, Max grabbed one of the knives poking the tip. Now he had tons of torture devices to use. "S-so uh, which one you gonna use first?" Max hummed looking at the selection. He didn't want to keep the redhead waiting, and reach for the scalpel. "Classics." Max knew David didn't like this, and he wasn't sure why he kept subjecting himself to it. Just cared about Max's own physical health rather than his own he guessed. "Lay down." The boy demanded, David just crossed his arms waiting. "Please." One good thing out of this was making Max use his manners. Weird thing, but whatever.

David set the towels up so no blood would fall on his pillows and blankets. "Back?" Max shook his head. "Front." Nodding, David laid on his back and looked at Max smiling anxiously. "We should get something to polish these." Max muttered climbing on top. "That would be what the rubbing alcohol is for." The tan boy rolled his eyes and held David's chin, moving it to the side to get to his cheek. "There's fucking polishers for knives... I think." Picking a spot, Max placed the scalpel on David's cheek. He noticed the man bite his lip as usual in anticipation. Digging into the soft skin, he drug the cool metal down and David whined at the sensation, subconsciously grabbing the towel beneath him and Max's leg, squeezing it. He never went very deep on the face, only doing cuts that could heal and not leave a scar. David never said he couldn't go deep, but Max refused to give David a face scar, even if it would feel fantastic. Placing down the tool, he began playing with the wound, causing David's grip to tighten. "We seriously need to get you like a fucking stress ball or something for this." The ginger tried offering a laugh. "W-w-well, yo-you know what to g-get me for mmmy birthday!" Max shrugged, and the redhead winced feeling him pulling apart the separated skin a bit and doing small pokes into the wound as best he could.

After awhile, Max moved away from David's face climbing off to the box, and the redhead looked at Max's next choice. Ugh, he picked up THAT one. "Can I use these now?" He asked snipping the air again. He saw the man grimaced at the sight and began putting it back. "A-ah, no-I mean-yes! Yes Max, you can use them." He turned towards the victim and rose a brow, not really believing he could. "Max, I'll tell you right now that I'm not exactly excited for any of these." that was true. Max would probably try and cut himself rather than David if the ginger didn't watch out for that kind of stuff like a hawk. Rule for Max, David needed to see no knife cuts at the end of everyday. Right now he didn't have his hoodie on and still had his normal one clean arm and one filled with scars.

He picked the scissors back up and looked at David's body looking for a spot, preferably some place meaty since he's never cut with a pair of scissors before. Those fatty spots made it easier for experimentation. "Dammit, you're so fucking skinny, I swear." He hunched over his stomach as that was probably the best part he could get. "I don't know if I should be flattered or huRT-!" He screeched the last part feeling the blade dig in. "No, no, no, no, stop, stop, oh gosh, oh gosh..." He mumbled using his breath as best he can, but this type of pain had him pleading subconsciously to his body for it to make it stop hurting. Max hadn't heard David sound like this in awhile. "Shit! What does it feel like!?" Max said smiling widely, looking at David with key interest. This was probably one of the few moments he gets a full heartedly glare from David. "Not the time Max!"

"Okay, but does-" David scowled only harder. "Just cut Max!" He gritted through his teeth, laying his head back and shutting his eyes tightly closed whining some more just wishing for this to end soon. When the boy snipped, he yelped. God did he hate the scissors even more now. Taking a slight peak, he could see Max's face dazzle. Well, he should expect more scissors in the future. There was another snip before Max took it out. David was taking deep breaths muttering to himself, most likely to stay strong.

"Did that feel different?" The ginger immediately nodded. "Did it hurt more?" Again, immediate nod. His breath hitched feeling Max poke in the wound. "No wonder it feels good cutting with it though! The thing can make fucking great cuts!" It was big enough for Max to at least insert half of one finger easily compared to other gashes he's made. "Th-that's great M-M-Max!" Seeing him really trying to poke inside, caused David to ask. "Y-you washed your h-ha-hands first, right?" He asked between pants. Max looked up as if confused. "O-oh go-osh!" The boy snickered. "Relax, I did."

"D-don't joke llike tha-t!" He really hated it when Max just decided to joke during this. "Relax." Max said coolly as he began smearing the blood around. "I tthhhink you wou-uld know wh-why that's kind of diff-ficult for me r-r-right now..." He took a deep breath, god the scissors hurt.

Max leaned over, sliding his finger up David's cheek to 'grab' the dripping blood and mix it with the stomach's cuts. The ginger honestly didn't get the point, but he also didn't get how all of this is satisfying to him in the first place. He yipped again feeling Max's hand near the wound. "Should I not use the scissors again?" David, as much as he would love to say yes, shook his head. "D-do whatever y-you want..."

The code name 'play' only reminded David how this was their 'playtime'. David would be a doll for Max to play with, just suffering through all he inflicts on him. He hated thinking it that way, but gosh darn it, it was a pretty accurate analogy. Max just continued cutting and playing all over David's body, until he started feeling satisfied and pretty sleepy.

"Ow..." David whispered moving his leg to clean it up. "Showering is going to be a bitch." Max said cleaning off his blades and placing them back into the box. "When isn't it after these?" The ginger noted carefully touching some of the cuts Max made on his calfs. "Sorry..." The boy muttered feeling guilty. David took noticed and gave a sad smile. "Hey," He turned Max's head around and made him look up to his face. "you're not making me do this, I want to help!"

"Yeah, but your getting fucking hurt. Like, a ridiculous amount of hurt." David waved his hand, quickly grabbing it after from pain, but kept giving Max a grin. "I got hit by a bus twice." Max narrowed his eyes. "Max, you're fine. I promise." He didn't seem to believe and just closed the box. He knew the rules, David kept what they used during sessions. He climbed off the couch feeling guilty, David could still tell. "Hey Max." The boy looked back trying to keep a tough demeanor. "Look on the bright side! You're getting better! You haven't been needing to cut too much!" He just stared for a moment before huffing at the ginger's statement. "Yeah, but when I do it lasts fucking longer than before. I'm not getting any fucking better David." He left to his room leaving David alone to think.

He hissed as the water hit his skin. David didn't use the soap yet, he wanted to wait for his body to get used to the temperature first. He had a white band-aid patch on his cheek and bandages wrapped around different places of his body. It made it a little less painful to clean, but it still didn't feel the best. His eyes went to the ground, and some notable blood was getting washed away. If Max wasn't going to get better, then what would he do when David isn't there anymore? Morbid concept, but it could be argued it was important nonetheless. Especially in this day in age, anything could happen. Max might end up resorting back to hurting himself, or worst, end up being some kind of kidnapper to cut people. The latter he doubted, but could very well be possible. David sniffed, unaware that he was crying thinking about this. Max would get better, he had to. Maybe find another addiction? Preferably nothing bad.

Turning off the water, David stepped out catching a glimpse in the mirror. He looked so beat up. Again, some scars got lighter but David could still notice them unlike some other people. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his lower half and grabbed another, smaller, one to help dry his hair off. For once when he looked in the mirror, he thought of a fond memory. The first time Max started living with him, he'd never seen his hair look so messy and without his normal hairdo. When he did, he was shocked his hair didn't naturally go the way he puts it. It was funny seeing his reaction. A fond memory to put in the mirror for once. He didn't want to look any longer in case he looked at something that would bring out a fowl memory.

After getting into his pj's, the ginger grabbed the box and was about to put it under the bed. He stopped, wanting to take a look at what Max would be using for now on. He opened it only to cringe at the sight. There they all were, ready to slice. Some of them weren't exactly as bad as he expected. The scalpel felt the least painful, the knives were still painful but less compared to the box cutters. Max would have a more difficult time cutting with those, so lines wouldn't be straight and he would have some trouble moving it forward. David would have to try and help sometimes which, again, was not easy for him. The most painful one he's ever had to experience period were the scissors. The metal actually going inside him and his skin treated like paper, he hated it so much. Max seemed to like it. He only did it once, David guessed it was because of his reaction to getting cut with it. He'd have to note that, the redhead could tell Max would want to use it again. If he doesn't, he'll have to assure him it's okay to use.

He glared at the tools. "I don't like any of you." He says as if they could hear. "But you make Max happy, so you're going to stay for awhile." He paused thinking that. "Awhile." He emphasized. Max would get better if it's the last thing he does. "So you might as well know who you're cutting. I'm David." He puts a hand on his chest to indicate he's talking about himself. The ginger wasn't sure why he was doing this at all. Blow off some... not... steam? He wasn't angry really, but he feels like talking to someone else who wasn't Max about this. Knives are the best option. "And I would greatly prefer if you go gentle on me. I am very sensitive and am ONLY doing this for Ma-"

"David, what are you doing?" Looking towards his door, Max was standing there very confused. His face reddened. "Were you talking to the fucking kni-"

"No!" His face beat red, he closed the box and pushed it away laughing embarrassed. Max snickered, which David couldn't help but smile. Not often does he get to hear a laugh from him. "U-um, so why you up kiddo?" Max shrugged. "I dunno, you didn't come into my room to say goodnight." Huh, that does sound weird for Davi-waaaaiiit a secoooooond. "Aw Max! Do you like me wishing you a goodnight?" Now it was his turn to be a shade of embarrassment. "Forget it! I-I just came out for some water! Not thirsty anymore!" He tried skittering away before David caught him. Even with cuts he's able to catch him, what gives? David gives a kiss to Max's forehead with a "mmmmwah" and smiled looking down, chuckling at the boy's behavior. He would fight more, but there were a few more perks to the cutting aside from Max using manners. He was untouchable afterwards. Max wouldn't even try going the low root of hurting David with the new cuts, which usually end all around his body. Or hurt him in general since he knew the cutting hurt. Again, untouchable. He let Max go and he just looked at the ground sheepishly, which resulted in David to chuckle. "Goodnight Max!" He said cheerfully. "Yeah, night..." He mumbled trudging to his room.

  
Max cared. It was clear that he did. He didn't show it well admittedly, and to a stranger he could be seen as a brat, but David knew. And unsurprisingly, he loved him too. He'd help him. He'd help him regain to normal habits, a normal life, just something that wasn't-David walked into his bedroom and looked in the tall mirror that was in the corner of the room seeing the cuts and bandages- _ this _ .


	15. Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here aside that I've improved a lot for just two years I feel.

"Max! I told you to watch it there! that's a sore spot!" David called Max out looking back at the sheepish boy. "Sorry. Maybe uh, maybe the back wasn't a good idea tonight?" David just placed his chin on top of his pillow that his arms were wrapped around. "Okay uh, what about right here?" The tan boy poked a spot with a bit of force on David's back. "Ow!" The ginger whipped his head around frowning. "Right, not there..." David didn't end up sleeping right, which resulted in a sore back and neck. He didn't argue about Max doing his back, since he tries his best to handle any of the cuttings. Not to mention, the boy didn't touch his back or chest as much as his arms and legs. As a result, there weren't as much scars on those two places. Whenever Max does want to cut his torso, he feels like he has to say yes due to the rarity of it.

"Should I start learning how to massage?"

"Max. You ask some of the most abnormal things to come out of a child's mouth, but that's somehow the weirdest question I've heard from you." Max shrugged, going up to the man's shoulder. "I dunno, just thought I could do something that didn't hurt you." He lightly patted his arm, indicating that he wanted it. David obliged putting his arm out, rolling his eyes at Max's reasoning. "You being here nice and healthy is enough for me." He tried finding a place groaning at David's comment. "You always say that, but just you fucking wait. You're going to get super fucking sore one day, and you won't have anybody to give you a fucking back rub." He chuckled at the boy's statement.

"Pine tree." David said smoothly smiling. "I haven't fucking done anything."

"I know. It's very painful waiting this long." Max shot a nasty look at the redhead, displeased with the teasing. He felt David's shoulder and shoulder blade humming to himself. "This doesn't hurt?" He poked his shoulder blade and he shook his head. "Will pretty soon I'm guessing." Rolling his eyes, Max looked into his box of knives to choose. "Max! I'm getting bored now!" At this point, David doesn't complain about actually doing this compared to Max not choosing everything ahead of time. He usually just wants this over and done with. "Hold on! I'm picking!" He hummed holding up the scissors and looked back at the ginger. "You gotta be kidding." He said leaning his head into the pillow, half his face buried in it. "Yeah, probably a little extreme for the shoulder." Max said putting the sharp tool back. "A little? I wouldn't call that a little."

"Well, you wouldn't call any of these a little extreme." Point taken.

Max finally picked up a black blade that was the hunting knife, spinning around to focus on David's shoulder. He placed a tiny hand on his back, picking where to start the carving. "You know how I feel about the anticipation part..." David scolded. "Hold on! I'm just picking a damn spot! Why you so impatient today?" He asked, and David looked back into his bed frame with the pillow back under his chin and his arm back holding said pillow. "Sorry, I just want to try and take a nap or something. Get in a shower to help the sores?"

"I offered massages!" Max said throwing his hand up, and the redhead chuckled into the pillow. "I am not getting a back rub from an eleven year old. It sounds so weird." It did sound a little weird. "Well unless you get a girlfriend or boyfriend, I'm pretty much the only person who can give you a fucking back rub."

"I don't need my shirt off to have one Max."

"Yeah, but... okay fine, I didn't fucking know about that." David rose a brow smiling and looking back a bit. "You thought it was necessary to be undressed to get a massage?" He threw up his hands again. "I've only seen fucking movies and they have people take their clothes off, okay!?" Certainly it made for a more comfortable massage, but it wasn't impossible to do a back rub with a shirt on.

Max picked a spot and dug the blade right on top of David's shoulder. He bit his lower lip hard and heard Max swear under his breath. "I-Is something w-wrong?" He asked looking towards the kid without moving his head too much. "Uh, does it hurt at all." David just gave him a look. "Right. Does it hurt more than usual? I think I might've gone a little too deep."

"Uh, wiggle the knife and I'll tell you?" Max did as told, and it hurt. "Painful, not more than usual though." Max took a breath. "You're not fucking with me?" David shook his head.

Max began dragging the blade down to the ginger's back at a diagonal, having a tougher time than usual. David whimpered, it felt extremely painful, but he swears it's just the normal amount. That was until Max really got into the shoulder blade, he felt it being way deeper and painful than normal, and he realized he should not have shaken off that extra pain. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head up breathing. "Pine tree." He said simply. "Pine tree! Pine tree! Pine tree!" Max thought David was messing with him again like last time to get back at Max's little jokes. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that again Dav-"

"Fucking pine tree Max!" The tan boy immediately took the blade out panicking as David's arm tried touching the long cut. He felt hot tears welling up from the pain, and he was breathing out in deep and heavy, shaky breaths. From his shaking caused plenty of pain from the long intricate gash. He slowly moved his good arm over to his wounded arm, wincing feeling his own slight touch to it.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! D-David? Did I go to deep? Fuck! I should've-" He didn't bother finishing his sentence. "Max!" David tried snapping the boy out of his panicked state and tried calming down himself, taking deep breaths and wiping the tears with his pillow. He moved his arm and clung to the cushion, trying to ignore how much he was hurting. "What about... instead of k-k-kicking your-yourself... check how it is?" Max nodded and took a look. The gash was wide open, not 'closing' with flaps of skin like some of his other cuts and wider than others as well. It was pouring out a lot of blood, but some stayed pooled in the lines and not pushed out. "Um, I-I'm going to put a finger in I guess? To see how deep it is?" David nodded. "Just be carefu-!" He bit his tongue and slammed his head down into the pillow whining and saying nonsense feeling too much of Max's finger inside the wound than he should probably be able to do. He felt like swearing even, but tried to hold off on the language. Some warm liquid splashed onto his back, his blood.

"Fuck! Fuck, I-I-I messed up! Shit!" He was going back to panic mode, and David tried calming him down as best he could without moving much. "Sh, sh, ssshhh. M-Max," He began. "calm down. Take... Take deep breaths."

"David, you don't fucking get it! I fucking-" He just shushed him again. "C-Calm down, a-and deep breaths." He took in air and waited for Max to do the same. When he did, he exhaled and the boy copied. They kept going until Max calmed down. "Alright. So, how bad is it?"

"It's-It's fucking deep David." He said staring into his vivid eyes. "How deep?"

"Um, you might need stitches..." He looked down angry with himself. It took a moment for David to realize that after all this time, he's finally ended up needing stitches. "Oh gosh..." He flopped his head down trying to think. The cut stung like hell, but it wouldn't be too bad if he didn't move. "Are you mad?" David shook his head. "Thinking." His eyes shifted over back to Max, and he tried offering a smile. "You're uh, you're going to have to do me a favor, okay?" Max nodded, seeming to want to reconcile for his mistake. "I just need you to help clean up the mess, kay bud?" He nodded and went around David to get off the bed to come back to his side and grab a rag and rubbing alcohol. "U-um, I think water might be better for now. Just get a bowl and fill it up with cold water, kay?" Silently, he nodded again and ran off to get some.

David sighed looking back to his bed frame again. Stitches. He would need them now. But at the hospital, they'd question his scarring. But what else could they do? Max couldn't learn how to sew a wound in a day or anything. Speaking of the child, he returned with a bowl full of water and placed it on the end table, drenching the rag in it afterwards. "Twist it first hon." He did as told twisting the rag over the bowl and taking out some water. When he finished that, he rubbed the cut. "SHI-MMMM! M-Max!" David shrieked, which caused the Indian boy to stop. "U-um, don't-don't rub. Dab it." Max would've remarked that David almost swore, but he was a little busy with other things.

David hissed feeling the cold water, and Max looked at him to know if he was doing it right. "J-just stings. Supposed t-to happen... I hope." He nodded and continued. "So, are we going to the hospital?" David nodded silently whining into his pillow. "W-what else can we do? I-I just need an ex-expl-lination..."

"You could say it was something at work." David shook his head. "Th-they'd ask w-where I work. N-not to mention I n-n-need an excuse to the-the scars if they notice." David was terrible at lying in general, which caused more trouble. Sure he's able to do it and some won't call out on him being suspicious, but what were the chances? "Car accident?" David shook his head. "I would look worst and I'm not going t-to trash my car for one. Plus, y-you made a clean cut, a car accident wouldn't be that precise."

"Kidnapped?"

"I'm no-not doing that Max." He sighed having his face closer to the pillow. Taking a few more deep breaths, David started calming down from the cold water. "Should I call 911?" He asked placing the bloodied rag in the bowl of red water, seeing as David was in no shape to move. "What do I say Max? That my son cuts me because he's addicted to it? I'm not throwing you under the bus." Max stared processing what he'd said. He shook his head quickly as not to look odd.

"I'll cover you. I'm better coming up with my lies on the spot... sometimes. Just uh, hold on." Max ran out of the room, coming back with a blanket to cover David's lower half for him. He picked up David's phone after and dialed in the emergency line. When they asked what was the problem, Max was thinking how to phrase it. "Y-yeah. My..." he thought about it, accepting he might as well say it. "My Dad got really hurt. I-I think he needs stitches but he can't move to well right now." David smiled when Max called him Dad, and Max saw this and did a quick sheepish smile, quickly turning away to not face him. After the call was done, he turned off the phone. "Alright, they're on their way I guess." He looked down at his feet, unsure what to say next. "Think they're gonna put me in the hospital?" Max shrugged kicking the ground. "I dunno. Maybe? Probably gonna see how bad it is first." He took a seat on the bed, watching out for the ginger's legs. "Guess we just think of a lie now."

David winced feeling the needle again. "And this was from..."

"He fell onto a fence and tried getting out. Which ended up in that." Max pointed to the large cut. He put the box under David's bed so the medics wouldn't see anything. "Metal fence?"

"U-um, yes?" David tried sounding straight. "Yeah, he couldn't tell but it was." She nodded putting the needle in one more time, closing the large gash. "Might need to get you a tetanus shot." She said, more so to herself. David whined feeling her tighten the stitches, but it was so the skin could come together. She snipped it and got it all situated. The medic put away the sewing supplies and got out a bottle and poured some liquid on her hand. "Won't that hurt?" She nodded and gave Max a smile. "A little, yes, but it'll help clean your Dad's cut." David got a little nervous. "Um, what wi-" He stopped clenching his teeth down when the alcohol his the wound. It felt weird, but it didn't feel like heaven. "Do you know where these other scars came from?" Max shrugged. "Probably from work. He usually does a lot of moving and building." David mentally sighed, he was glad one of them could lie.

Once she was done, she told David all the needs to know, mentioning how he should try to see his doctor in a week or two as the stitches should heal around that time frame, if not one more week. When the ambulance left, that just left Max and David alone. "Oof..." The ginger said slowly sitting up. He looked over to Max, noticing how he looked. He didn't look happy at all. "Max?" He asked for him, but he didn't answer, just hugging himself and rubbing his arms. "Max? Max, I know you didn't mean-"

"I fucked up David. The one thing you told me not to fucking do and I did it." He said, clearly upset with himself. "It was an accident." Max looked up still hurt. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't take me in!" David's heart stopped. "Don't say that." He pleaded. "It's true though! I-If you didn't bring me here, I-I wouldn't have hurt you!" Tears peeked out of Max's eyes but he didn't notice. "If you didn't-if you didn't let me cut you this wouldn't have happened!"

"Max-"

"If I just-if you just never fucking found out, you wouldn't be fucking living like this!"

"Max-"

"I-If you never met me, this wouldn't-"

"MAX." He nearly shouted. That last part seemed to have crossed a line for David. Looking up, Max had tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice. "Listen, you didn't mean to hurt me like that." As he talked, he carefully leaned over to scoop Max up and place him into his lap, crisscrossing his legs for it to be more comfortable. He brushed the dark curls out of his face and put his head to his chest, slowly leaning back to not put pressure on his now stitched up gash. Max kept mumbling to protest, but David just kept shushing him.

Max finished sobbing-well, he kept trying to hold it in so it took awhile getting it all out-he readjusted himself from being cradled to just leaning back on David's chest rather than from the side. He picked at the blanket and felt the man's chin resting on his head. "I'm so fucked up." David rubbed the side of his arms in reassurance. "We can fix this. I told you I would and I will." Maybe... maybe rehab wouldn't be such a bad idea? "What if I just have murder blood in me?" Max looked at his hands and David gave him a light hit on the shoulder. "Don't say that! That's not funny, not even as a joke." Sighing, the ginger was starting to feel tired. "Why don't we turn in early for the night?" Max nodded, getting up from his spot to go get ready for bed. After a couple minutes, David made his way into Max's room with his pj's on to say goodnight. He knocked on the door frame, though he didn't need to seeing the door wide open and Max already in bed. Probably tuckered out himself today. Walking to the bed, David took a seat and gave Max a smile. "Sorry..." Max muttered looking away. "No need to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Seeing it didn't satisfy, David gave a defeated sigh. "I forgive you Max." He leaned over and gave a peck on Max's forehead, which caused him to scrunch up his face as usual, and the ginger chuckled. "Night Max. Get some sleep." He got up and was surprised to hear Max say "goodnight" rather his normal "night". It made his lips curve into a smile. "Goodnight."

He wanted to sleep, but he grabbed his digital pad, and the keyboard that came with it, taking it to bed to see something. Rehab. He wanted to look into it. He still plans on helping Max, he will. Even if he gets a few scars and stitches along the way, he will. But rehab may be the best shot they got rather than doing it alone. He was just worried, what would everyone say? Would they treat it as something else? Or would they treat as an addiction? All he knows is that he won't stop and Max will be helped.

"He has to be."


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, didn't read too intently on this chapter, so not sure if this is supposed to go after or just supposed to be replaced by the next chapter. I'm guessing the latter, but it was in my drive, so I'm putting it in. By the way, might I add I also originally wrote all of these of Microsoft word? Y'know, before I thought how google drive was the better option to do my writing? So not only is the format poor, but also, the grammar is incorrect! Well, at least more incorrect than usual.

It's been a few days since the incident, and taking care of stitches were a bitch. David had to be super careful, longer and more so than usual. It was a lot more sensitive than his other scars he's had, he could barely touch it without wincing. Every time he sees it he can't help but examine, it was still a little surreal. He got stitches, something he thought he'd never have. Well, he also didn't think he'd ever be having cuts and scars all over his body, but that obviously wasn't the case.

It's been almost a week, and Max hasn't asked once to cut. David noticed the withdrawls, but some new symptoms as well. The main part was that he wasn't eating. Well, he was, but it was always snacks, not actual food. Chips, cookies, things that were quick that you wouldn't have for dinner alone. Another one is that he wouldn't look David in the eyes, something the redhead couldn't comprehend. He wondered what he did wrong to have Max so mad at him. It was until he was thinking about that and caught a glimpse of his back in the mirror.

It wasn't David he was mad at, it was himself. Max must've been upset about the whole stitches situation, maybe the new symptoms weren't of withdrawal but depression or anger. The redhead was confused about this though, how come he was still angry and sad? David had forgave him, did he not forgive himself or something? The man was confused with no clear answers.

Something small, that's what he made. It was something that wasn't just processed foods. Not the most healthy thing, but a classic grilled cheese sandwich was something. Putting it on a plate looking ready to be served, David took it and made his way towards Max's room. It was closed, as usual. He gave a gentle knock asking to come in. "Max?" He called not hearing an answer. "I have food." He tried but got shot down with at least something. "Not hungry." Was heard from the other side. Frowning at the boy's answer, he tried again. "It's grilled cheese!" He put on a cheerful tone like he normally has. That was something David was trying to do after the scarring, bring back some normality. But Max seemed to refuse the idea, ending up like this. "I'm good." The muffled voice said again. Yeah, he probably wasn't. Chips, cookies, and crackers can only get him so far. Hell, his stomach has to hurt from all that processed food.

"Max, I'm going to come in anyway. Okay?" Without hearing a response, the ginger let himself in. The first thing that caught his eyes was the blanket lump on the bed. Sighing, he walked over to the bed, Max felt the new weight on the furniture. "Max?" He spoke softly, shaking the lump, earning a groan. "What do you want?" The mass muttered, his voice sounding tired. Looking to the side away from the door, David tried seeing Max's face. The boy noticed and quickly used the blanket to cover his head more.

"Come on Max. You need to eat."

"What part of 'not hungry' did you not get?" Max argued, but the ginger shrugged it off. "You should not be living off snacks. It's not healthy." He heard the boy huff, not seeming to care about the fact. Seeing that this route wasn't working, the pale male realized that he had to be a little more assertive. Standing up and setting the plate on the end table next to the bedside, he looked towards Max to try and give a second chance. "Do you plan on leaving the blankets anytime soon?" There was only shifting movements, but nothing emerged. "Fine." David began his attempt in pulling the blankets away. "Fuck off!" Wow, first yelling in awhile. "Max! You are making this more difficult-" He finally pulled the blankets away from Max. "-than it has to be."

Ebony hair swooshed as he placed his face against his pillow, letting go of the stuffed bear he was holding. "Max..." David sat back down onto the bed and placed a hand on the boy's back. "Max, look at me." He only buried his face deeper into the pillow. "Max." He grabbed his shoulder and nudged it to the side to indicate that he wanted him to look away from the cushion. "Look at me." Again, he had to be more assertive. Grabbing both shoulders, he easily turned Max over with him keeping the pillow to his face. He tried prying the pillow away, but it served as a difficult task as Max was holding it like it depended on his life. "Let go!" The redhead complained, but the boy kept his grip. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed into the pillow, his voice cracking as he said that.

David stopped his pulling and just stared. It sounded like Max was starting to cry. He was trying to think of what to do to make him feel better. Talking sure wasn't an option, it was like it was going into one ear and out the next. The ginger looked down, his gaze catching his arms. Cutting. In the end it comes full circle to that topic. Was cutting the best option? It always seemed so with Max. Looking back to said boy, he tried thinking hard as to what to do. He seemed sad, angry, stressed, essentially all the emotions that cutting helps him with sometimes. It was like how you would do your favorite activity when you feel one of those emotions, it helps.

"Max." David green eyes were set on the raven haired boy, looking for some kind of answer. "Do you need to play?" Max stiffened hearing that. "N-no..." He croaked out, but it didn't seem sure. "Don't lie." David put a hand on Max's knee, waiting for an honest answer. "I-I'm fine..." He still didn't sound confident in the answer. The ginger wasn't sure why he didn't want to cut when it was obvious he did. "Fine." He didn't sound happy again, and scooped Max up into his arms with him still hugging the pillow. "Let me go." Max spoke weakly, lightly hitting his fist against the man's chest. David ignored and walked out, stopping when Max grabbed the side of the door in protest. He still hasn't seen his face, Max was keeping it against his shoulder. The redhead plucked the boy's grip off the door, continuing his trail into his room. Max gripped the door frame, causing David to have to grab his hand again.

Closing the door behind and locking it, he placed Max onto the bed, expecting him to shoot straight towards the door. To David's surprise, he just stayed put. He just needed something quick. Rummaging through the small dresser, he got the pocket knife he got Max for his birthday out. Since it was smaller, he had put it in a convenient place for quick cutting, still keeping it in a place away from Max.

David walked back over to the bed, sitting on it and trying to hand the knife to Max. "Come on." He reached for Max's hand, but it stayed firm gripping onto the pillow. "Max, come on. I know you want to." He stayed still, trying to fight against David's strength. "Okay, fine." The man breathed out, and before Max knew it, he was getting picked up and placed into the Man's lap. "Max~! Look!" He put on a more cheerful tone rolling up his plaid sleeve. He kept an eye on the boy waiting for him to peak up. "Max~" He called again, flipping the switch blade open with his free arm. Both his arms were set around Max, so he'd cut right in front. "Come on, you're gonna miss it~!" He kept going, trying to get the boy's attention. It wasn't working.

David brought the blade to his skin and made a quick, clean cut. It stung like normal, but Max always went slowly which caused David to have to suffer more. Doing something quick like that made it feel like a paper cut, so he only slightly winced at the slice, but not really mulling over it. "Look Max!" He tried cheering holding up his bleeding arm a bit. He could feel Max fumbling with his hands, eager to move and do something. "Look! It's-um..." He never really figured out why Max liked this, or how he directly worded this. "Bleeding?" He sounded unsure saying that, but he honestly had no idea how to advertise this to the eleven year old. He got him giggling at that though. "Bleeding?" Max asked loosening his grip on the cushion. David smiled hearing the change in mood, and not only was it by the cutting-kinda-but it was by David just being himself and talking. "Well I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure how to make this sound appealing!" He stated in defense, but kept his cheery nature.

Max adjusted a bit, still holding onto the pillow, but keeping his face away from David's to see. "I gotta admit that there's no way of wording this in a nice fucking way." Max's gaze landed on the cut, and he was debating on reaching out to touch it. The man noticed him having this dilemma. "Go on." He put his arm closer. "You can play with it. It's like normal." Hesitantly, Max put his hands out and grabbed onto the arm just looking at the cut drip, entranced by the liquid's movements. He was brought to life feeling a nudge on his shoulder and looked. "Here." The ginger offered the knife. "... No..." Max stated, his voice less shaky but tone equally false. "Max, why don't you want to?" His face looked back down again. Catching the side of it, David noticed it looking red. "Can you look at me?" He asked, and the boy shook his head. Time to rephrase, as he wasn't exactly asking. "Max." He grabbed his chin with his bleeding arm to make him look up. "Look at me." David said sternly, seeing an expression that you don't see often from Max. His face was red with his eyes wearing the same color being glossy and puffy. He looked like a mix of sad and embarrassment, surprisingly no anger. His hair was messy, some curls falling to his face. David brushed the black locks out of his eyes and put his hand on the boy's cheeking, brushing tears that were falling on his cheek away.

"Max, what's wrong?" David finally asked, concern entwined with his words. Max tried looking back down away from David's dark green eyes, but the ginger made sure his met with Max's bright ones. "What's wrong? You gotta tell me, I'm not-I'm not a mind reader." He sniffed, feeling the tears build up again. "Y-you don't... you n-never had any-anything to fucking do with this..." He swatted David's hand away to clear up his own crying. "What are you talking about Max?"

"What else could I be fucking talking about!?" He asked sounding more upset, gesturing towards the pocket knife. David wanted to slap himself for being so naive. "I fucking give you scars and-and I gave you stitches David! Fucking stitches! How the hell are you not afraid of this!? Afraid of me!?" It hurt hearing Max refer to himself as something David should be afraid of.

The ginger wasn't sure why at first, he was afraid he was actually starting to like Max cutting, but that wasn't the case. He realized that it was because it helped Max he wasn't scared. It was because he knew Max wouldn't intentionally hurt him like that. If he gets stitches along the way? Fucking fine. David can deal with them. It honestly isn't the end of the world. Sucks ass, but his world wasn't going to crumble over it. Hell, he probably would've gotten scars from camping at some point probably, so who cared? Well, apparently Max did.

"I-I-I don't want to do that again! I-I don't want to fucking hurt you anymore David!" Max was crying a river ranting, and David tried shushing him. "Yo-you say I-I'm fucking fine, but what about you!? Your getting fucked up because of me!" True, but he kept shushing, Max placed his head on his chest as David hugged him and began rocking back and forth. "I-I don't fucking get it! Why are you such a dumbass!? Y-you shouldn't-this isn't fucking good! And I'm not getting fucking better! I never will!" The redhead shook his head. "I'm working on that-"

"And how's that fucking going? I'm just cutting you up like a freak! Like-like I'm marking you like somekind of fucking murderer-"

"Okay Max stop!" David's voice boomed, and it was not one of his happy tones. He was no longer rocking, his hug tighter than before.

Max looked up, not sure what kind of face to expect. David looked down for a moment, but adjusted Max a little to move his head and put his chin ontop and began moving again. "You are most certainly no murderer, and you are not making some mark like a murderer. Max, you're a kid."

"There can be kid murder-ow!" He felt David pinch his arm. "Shush, you are NOT a murderer. You are a child who-who lived in a bad environment. This isn't something new to see. Yes, reasoning is a bit more... unique, but you're coping." Max frowned. "I'm not coping with anything." The ginger ignored the argument. "It's an addiction Max, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. And you can stop addictions, it's just... it's just very difficult." He told this in a quiet voice, not wanting to be loud but comforting. "Aren't you not supposed to do it to stop?" David bit his lip trying to explain. Yes, that's exactly it. "That's what people do. So yeah. Yeah, you shouldn't be doing it."

"Then why are you letting me?" Max asked looking up a bit, still wiping off some left over tears that were falling. "I... I dunno." He hugged Max tighter just looking off to space with sullen eyes. "Withdrawl is the hardest part and-and I don't want you going through it I guess. I also don't want you trying to hurt yourself, that's probably a big one." He smiled a bit saying the last part, he cared dearly for Max, even if he'd get hurt in the process. "I'll tell you what," He stopped moving again and loosened his hug, looking down to see Max looking up, still tightly clinging onto the pillow. Some blood was on him by accident from the hug. "I worry about how we're going to get you to stop, and you-" He booped Max's nose, causing the boy's face to scrunch up out of disapproval. "-just do your thing. Kay?" Ebony curls covered his face as he looked down, he didn't seem up to the deal. "Alright." David whispered rubbing Max's arm. He grabbed the knife that was set on the bed and put his arm out. "You wanna cut?" Max shook his head. "Okay." Keeping his grip firm on the blade, David began cutting himself while Max watched.

"You do it really fast." The boy noted with amusement. Max couldn't cut fast, didn't really get how for whatever reason. He's tried, but it never looks like a clean cut and it's never that good of one either. "Yeah well-" His lips thinned to a line feeling the blade make another quick and clean slice. "-you kinda just do it fast when you've done it enough." Max looked up quizzically and a little concerned. Looking down, the ginger rolled his eyes smiling, placing the blade down on the table nearby. "Just cutting in general, not myself specifically." He ruffled the boy's curls with his good hand, getting swatted away as normal. Max grabbed David's arm to watch the rubies drip.

David leaned back a bit more, putting his face up to the ceiling with his eyes closed and sighing with relief. He could feel Max poke around at his arm, which he relaxed to. The redhead was surprised to hear Max actually giggle. Like, a little kid giggle. The "I'm happy about this" giggle you'd hear a little kid make. Looking down, he saw Max holding his arm up vertically, his hand at the top, and boy's small hand cupping the top cut, resulting in blood pooling in it. He released the fluid, and was at awe over the flood of crimson over David's arm. It was like a waterfall. Max couldn't help but giggle again, this was something he needed indeed. David smiled and grabbed the pocket knife again. "Here." He murmured, bringing the blade up to the highest gash and put the knife in and continued cutting the sides to expand it, still doing it quickly. Now it would be wide like a waterfall more easily. He put the blade back and felt Max holding his relaxed, limp arm and cupping again to build up the blood. David would have to clean his sheets. Leaning his head back again, he closed his eyes and hummed to himself, smiling as he brushed the back of Max's hair in content. He felt relaxed, something he thought he would never feel during these sessions. But he did.

After an hour or so, Max was beginning to feel sleepy, but he kept playing. He leaned on David with his bloodied arm close and still touched the appendage, throwing the pillow away at this point in favor of the limb. The blood covered the blankets and were getting on both Max's and David's clothes, but neither really cared. The ginger found himself dozing off every now and again, at one point actually sleeping. He woke up and it was 10 minutes later. He didn't want to disturb the boy in his lap from his serene state. He began subconscious humming some lullaby that was making him even more tired, but it was also making Max tired.

David woke up with his arm feeling weird and his back sore. Groaning a bit and rubbing his eye to get the sleep out, he looked down to see Max sleeping on his lap cuddling with his arm as if it was a pillow or Mr. Honey Nuts. Actually, rephrase that, he saw Max sleeping on his BLOODIED arm. David had no idea if he should feel honored, horrified, happy, or disturbed. Can he be a mix? Yeah, he'll be a mix. Seriously, he looked cute but the blood, David's blood, on his face wasn't exactly nice.

He tried figuring out how to approach this. David attempted waking him up, but Max was out like a light, which made sense. Probably didn't sleep in awhile with the withdrawl. His clutch on his arm was tight to, and he tried pulling out with Max's grip harder. Each time he squeezed, the parts that didn't solidify on the cuts oozed out rubies and some went on Max's face. "Gross..." Was Max just fine with this? Like, did he just lean on his arm knowing fully well he'd get blood on his face.

David thought of what to do next, and figured he'd just pick him up. After adjusting Max, he shifted his legs over, getting up and holding Max in one arm like an infant. It's not like he's never held him with one arm, did it all the time back at camp. He was able to do a lot of heavy lifting. Sure he didn't have muscles and he wouldn't say he's the strongest man out there, but he was oddly strong. He heard Max make a noise and saw his mouth open, David's body jolted with quick panic. "No! No! No!" He told, but still kept his whisper saying so. He closed the boy's mouth so no blood would drip in. Again, gross.

Walking to the bathroom, the ginger turned on the light and sat Max on the long counter where there were two sinks on each end. "Okay Max, you need to let go..." David whispered to himself trying to pry his arm out of Max's grip again, but he kept it and leaned on it. "Come... on..." David gritted through his teeth, still trying to be careful. He froze a few moments hearing Max make an agitated noise again. He hugged his arm closer nuzzling up against it. Cute? No idea. Disturbing? Probably. "Okay, you need to get off now." Adding more strength than before, he finally got Max off his arm, still holding his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. David twisted his arm looking at it, cringing at the sight. It was so bloody, both with dry and a little new blood. "Nnngghh..." Max seemed to have complained in his sleep, reaching out a bit but not trying to hard.

David leaned Max against the wall while he tried to clean up his arm quickly and bandage it up. After that, he went to cleaning up Max the best he could. Grabbing a red hand, David cleaned it and took the other one to do the same. He then went onto Max's face, he made another noise at the cleaning and it made David chuckle. Of course, even in his sleep he didn't like David babying him. Once that was done, he held Max again in a more comfortable position, his head resting on the ginger's shoulder and arms over the shoulders.

Once David made it to the boy's room, he placed him down again and went over to get his Pj's. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt so Max wouldn't be sleeping in bloody clothing. Walking back over, he changed his attire and discarded the old on the floor. There was one pillow missing, but Max should still have enough to be comfortable. David placed him on the bed and tucked him in after handing the ebony head his bear. The redhead sat by, brushing his curls again and smiling fondly. Keeping his hair out of the way, he kissed Max's forehead, humming softly to the lack of disapproval of it. Ah, if only Max was fine with it when he wasn't asleep. David got up and picked up the now cold sandwich that was at his bedside the whole time, and he wished Max goodnight as usual.


	17. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, I cut a man's finger off. Completely forgot I did that. And I know the reason why I did pinky, but it makes no sense and I should've just done one of the middle fingers.

"Hmm." He spun looking again. Where today? He turned again looking at his chest and belly, shaking his head. Nah, they did that last time. He stretched out his arm, poking the muscle-well, lack of muscle-on it. Eh, probably something better. Looking down, his legs were still a choice, but he decided to keep options open. He looked back up again, leaning forward to touch his face. Mmm, it's been awhile now, took a break so just the cheek wouldn't be stisfying he bet. Spinning one more time, his green vivid eyes landed on the stitches. They still looked like new, and least close to new. In about another week or so it should 'disappear'. He lightly touched it, tracing it with his finger. At this point, he knew how to handle it without hurting himself. David bit his lip unsure though, Max might poke it. It'll be nice not having any pressure on his back though. These last few he hasn't been laying down but sitting up, and David has been needing to sleep on his front to relieve pressure to the scar for how sensitive it's been. Wasn't his perfered sleeping position, but he's had times of sleeping like that before the scar. Back seemed like a good option, so back it was.

Putting his clothes back on, David exit the bathroom and went to fetch Max to see his door was open. The ginger clicked his tongue, annoyed with this again. Max must've seen the set up and scattered away again. He figured that since once he was setting up the towels and Max just bolted. "Max!" He called throughout the house. He tried looking in the cupboards as that was one of his hiding places before, but got nothing. "Max! Come on!" He looked around the furniture finding nothing. He couldn't have been in the bathroom, David was just in there. He tried checking all the closets finding nothing. Max's room was barren of any Max. That only left one option. David walked into his own room and shut the door behind him, locking both of the locks.

He took a peek in the closet humming the Camp Campbell song he made. Seeing that was out, it was either under the bed or the drawers. Getting on his knees and putting his hands out in front of him on the floor, David looked under the bed and gave his big smile. "Hiya Max!" He chirpped. Max glared hugging one of David's pillows. He had planned to sleep here until... well he wasn't sure, until something. "Fuck off David." The boy warned. "Now come on Max!" The ginger reach for him and, before Max could scramble back further, grabbed his arm and was pulling him out. He tried grabbing anything he could find to cause David problems. "Come... on... Max..." He gritted through his teeth trying to pull him out from under the bed. "You... are going... to get hurt!"

"Well I wonder wh-sonofabitch!" He screamed hitting his head against the bed and falling back on David.

"Fucking ow!" He rubbed his head and David took a minute before picking him up and setting Max on the bed. That didn't matter though as Max just shot to the door trying to get it open. "It's locked, thought you'd figure that out by now." David stated in an almost sassy tone, Max scolded the man, walking back to sit on the bed arms crossed. Looking towards the ginger, he was looking at the tools in front of him. "You feel like anything specific today?" He didn't get an answer, which was to be expected. "Guess I'm choosing again." He picked up the scalpel examining it. It looked like it was dulling or something. He cut his arm to see if it could still make a mark, and it could. He hummed, noting that he should probably get something to sharpen the knives. "Here." He put his arm out towards Max with the small new cut while choosing a tool. Max wasn't taking it. "Fine." David huffed retracting the limb. He pulled out the scissors, a tool that was now his second least favorite, thinking for a moment. It's been awhile. He put it to the side for usage. Another knife would be a good idea too. He picked up the pure black blade, and he noticed Max stiffen. Yeah, he'd rather take a break from it too still. Putting it back, David pulled out another knife, it was the dagger. The knife with no particular use. That should do.

David placed the dagger with the scissors and closed the box to put it to the side. "Arm? Leg?" He suggested but still got nothing. Expected, he's been having to choose for him recently. David took off his shirt, throwing it to the end of the bed, and began to adjust the pillows so he could get comfortable. "What are you doing?" Max asked with a mix of anger and concern. David flashed him a grin. "I'm setting up like usual silly!" Once done, he plopped down and looked at Max, still keeping a smile and having his feet in the air, feet hooked to eachother. "You gonna just keep me waiting?" He asked pleasently, but Max's gaze stuck to the scar on his back. The stitches. He hated seeing David with the scars the next day after he played, but this was a whole new level of feeling disgust with himself. He fucking did that to his caretaker. He did.

"Max?" His train of thought was put to a hault when he heard David's voice again. "Max? You okay there bud?" Max wasn't sure how to respond, just scooting closer to look at his back in closer inspection. "FU-MMMMMHMHM!" He tried laughing it off, but Max put just a little too much presure on the stitches. "Shit! Sorry!" Max quickly retracted. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I-it's okay!" David tried reassuring. "Just-Just be careful..." 

David was expecting to feel cutting or another jab at his stitches, but he just felt weight added to his back. Looking the best he could, Max just plopped down ontop of him. "Max?" He asked confused. The boy just looked sullen, confused about this. "Why the fuck." He bagan but didn't finish. David tried filling it in himself. "Well I've told you, I-"

"Not-not that." Max inturrupted. "Why the fuck are you-you still okay with me doing this? How-I can't believe I'm fucking saying this about you of all people-but how the hell can you be so-" Stupid? Idiotic? Dense? "-brave?" Wow, he did not expect a compliment. Max still thought David a moron for doing this, but god dammit was he courageous to just easily go back to this after the stitches.

"Brave?" David asked seeming confused, as he himself wouldn't actually call it bravery. He always just labeled it as an act of kindness. "I wouldn't call it that Max." He murmured, placing his head down onto a pillow looking to the side, trying to keep half lidded eyes on the boy, smiling carelessly. "Well I would, cause I'm fucking terrified of this!" Wait, what? "Pardon?" David asked confused more than ever. HE was scared? David should be the one squirming right now! "I-I'm fucking terrified I'm gonna do it again! And you just have that dumb ass look like everything is fine and dandy when it fucking isn't!" He was tracing light circles on David's back, going through his train of thought. "You're not going to do it again though."

"How do you know? I could by accident!" The redhead was disliking the boy beating himself up over this now.

"Listen Max," David slightly got up, and Max sat up so David can turn to fully look at him. "if I get more stitches doing this, I honestly don't care anymore."

"But-"

"I'm not done!" Max kept quiet to hear what else David had to say. "It's not like my life is ruined or anything. It's just another scar. I would greatly perfer you didn't, but it's not going to be the worst thing in my life." Nah, that was between finding out the truth of Campbell or never apologizing to Jasper. Maybe he can find him on social media and apologize? "Besides, you learned not to go that deep! So with that learned, there isn't as big of a chance of it happening again!" He cheered, but Max still looked unsure. "There's still a fucking chance." David's cheering faltered. "Y-yes, but it's low." He frowned seeing nothing was working for the boy to get back to his usual self with this. "If-if we knew-Max, we already knew about the chance of you getting too deep." He hunched, not seeming to want to hear that. "And we still did this-you still did this. I don't see why you should be worried over this."

"Because it actually fucking happened David! That's why! It's fucking different when you just think about it and it actually happening!" Max argued, and he was right.

In reterospect, David was being a bad influence, something he realized the third time he's done this to Max. He was feeding the problem and doing a shit job at helping. He wasn't sure why, did he not want to help Max? "A lot of things happened Max! You were worried about giving me scars and we solved that! And then, everything just went back to normal and you had no problems!" He was starting to feel himself get frustrated with Max's stubborness. "Normal!? NORMAL!? This is NOT fucking normal David! This is just some kid fucking torturing some guy who's too stupid to say no!" Max shouted back, anger was getting to him too. "It's OUR normal!"

"Well I don't want it to be our fucking normal David!"

"Then what do you want Max!? Tell me! I would love to hear it!"

"All I wanted was a fucking home with someone who fucking cares about me!"

"And I do!"

"I don't want to be fucking carving the guy who's taking care of me asshole! What aren't you getting!? Do I need to fucking spell it out for you? I. Fucking. Hate. This." The argument was heating up, getting louder, and neither seemed to care. "I'm honestly trying my best here Max! I'm-"

"You aren't doing shit! You never told me fucking no! You never told me 'not there'! You just let me do whatever the fuck I want! Hell, you're starting to fucking make me do this!"

"Because you need to!"

"No! I! Don't!" Max jumped off the bed and headed to the door, trying to jiggle the door open. "Max!" David shouted sternly, but the boy ignored trying to get to the slide lock. "Max! Get back here right now!" David crossed his arms, he's never felt so upset about anything before, with Max.

There was still no sign of obedience, and David was starting to feel done with the behavior. He was only trying to help and this is the thanks he gets? "Fine!" He walks over, unlocks the door, and Max opens it to run into his room. "Tell me how everything works out for you!" David yells hearing a door slam, he slams his own looking at the ground. God, he was so frustrated! He wanted to pull out his hair, why wasn't Max just listening!? He said he'd worry about getting rid of the habit, Max just had to do his own thing! He groaned, flopping onto his bed and turning to be on his back. This. Fucking. Blows. Now it felt like David was the bad guy. He put his hands to his eyes groaning again, this is a shitty situation.

David stopped feeling so mad, some aggression still lingering, and turning to confusion feeling something. Was he-was he crying? Sitting up and looking into the long, skinny, mirror in the corner, his face was red. More of a pink to be honest, but he was indeed crying. He sniffled bringing his knees up to his chest, taking a look at his arms. They wouldn't be so beat up if he did the logical thing and got Max help. He wouldn't have gotten stitches if he got Max help. Why wasn't he getting Max help? He needed it but he just wasn't. He looked into rehab, putting off getting Max into it. Why was he doing that? Was he starting to like this? Is that it? He played with the cut he made earlier, imagining it being like before. Max just happily poking at it, a smile on his face. It was a unique smile that David learned to love. Max was happy, that was why he learned.

He kept playing, wincing when he poked inside. He tried going deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and-"Fu-Sh-shi-!" He quickly took his finger out, he might've scratched himself by accident taking it out in a hurry, causing the almost swearing. He only got about his nail in, but it hurt, more than Max. The boy was careful while he was not. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He sobbed out holding his arm. He didn't like it, it didn't make him feel good in anyway. The only thing he got out of it was Max being happy, and an imaginary one wouldn't do. He was trying to think why? Why isn't he doing anything. David placed his head down to his knees crying, trying to figure it out. He didn't like it. He liked Max doing it, but that was only because it made the child happy.

David tried thinking why, then thought how it would be without all this, and then it hit him. Like a brick to the head. What would happen after? Max wasn't as against going with David, but the reason? Was it because of his skin? Was it because he was Max's little play thing and David-after Max is okay would he just leave David? Usage done, leave him with the scars without a thank you or goodbye letter. He hugged himself tighter, his arms around his leg thinking about it. Max was doing everything right in trying to stop. Notice the problem, and refuse it. David was becoming part of it. Pushing him to continue, not be helped. "Max..." He croaked out in the realization, burrying his head more and crying out, "I'm so sorry..."

"Ow..." He spoke, accidentally cutting himself. The household was quiet, and whenever Max came in, neither said anything. Yesterday's argument was horrible, and nothing was going right for David today. This morning, his back was killing him from being curled up over night, Max refused saying a word to him, not even looking at him, and he completely forgot to go to the grocery store so they didn't have anything to eat. Not to mention, he couldn't find his keys, and they were having plumbing and electricity issues. He also felt shitty for doing what he's been doing, which only made things worst. David was trying to make do with what he had, ending up with sanwiches for dinner. Oh goody. He was cutting up a tomato and that's when he cut himself. He looked at the cut on his hand, only reminding him of what he was doing to Max.

He felt tears building up, gosh he was such a crybaby. He leaned over the counter, putting one hand to run through his hair. "Fuck..." He whispered out, sniffling. Was all that's been happening karma? Sure felt like it. He started sobbing out loud beating himself up over this, swearing without hesitation. Calling himself all the names Max has. Piece of shit. Asshole. Dick. Selfish. Monster. Useless. Wait, did he say all of that before? Whatever, David did.

"David?" He quickly straightened up and tried cleaning up his face the best he could before turning. It was clearly obvious he was crying out a storm. "Y-yes Max?" He answered, trying to give a smile. It was one of his weaker ones, something Max doesn't see. Max looked, not mad, but concerned. Greatly concerned even. Speechless. "What were you saying?" David shifted for a moment to get his bearings. "O-oh? What are you talking about Max?" You would expect the boy to give a narrow gaze, but he didn't. "You were crying." David tried wiping his face quickly looking away to get rid of any tears that could've been falling. "H-have n-no idea what-what you're talking about!" He spun around to focus back on the ingredient. "Chipper! Chipper, that's me!" He said overly optimistic, but it sounded clearly fake. "Davi-" He got cut off. "O-oh don't you worry Max! I-I'm just being stupidly happy!" He let out a sob but tried to make it into a laugh. "Just happy a-all the time! Happy! Happy! Happy!" He did the sob laughing thing again. This is starting to get weird now.

"Um, David?" Max tried to say something but David just kept going on how happy he is as he chopped the tomato. "S-so god damn happy!" He was breaking down and this was fucking disturbing to Max. He was actually swearing. Leaning a bit, Max noticed something. "Dav-" He tried warning but ignored. "Just d-don't have any other emotion! That's-that's me! Just a happy piece of sh-shit!" He laughed loudly. "David!" The redhead instantly stopped and dropped the knife. Opening his eyes and looking down only being able to see a lot of red. "A-ah..." He slowly held his hand falling down trying to relieve the pain holding it. "Fuck! I-I'll get bandages!" Max ran to the bathroom to rumage for the first-aid kit.

David turned and pushed his back against the cupboards under the counter, wincing at the pain he felt in his stitches. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He kept whispering out tears falling. He barely saw his finger, but he was curious how bad it was. He couldn't see though with how blurry his eyes were. He could feel a lot of blood coming down. Max didn't see it either until he came back, dropping the box with his mouth agape. "Oh fuck..." He said. He looked up to the counter and he was right. David fucking chopped his finger off. "M-Max..." He croaked out looking glassy eyed at the boy. "Max, it-it hurts..."

"No shit! U-um, okay! U-uh, w-we can fix this!" He got the box again and went over to David, quickly opening the the box trying to figure out what to do. "M-Max..." David sobbed out and tried reaching towards him, going back to his hand instead. "I-I'm so-so sor-sorry..." He hiccuped. "Now is seriously not the time to apologize David!"

Max grabbed a cotton ball and poured alcohol on it to clean the wound, placing it in and David nearly screamed at the top of his lungs slamming his feet down. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"O-okay!" Max quickly got the cotton ball away, he was unsure what to do. Fuck, he's going to bleed out at this point. "B-be right back!" Max ran into the living room to grab David's home phone and dialed in 911. "I fucking need help!" Max nearly shouted, not being calm like the last time he called. "Calm down. May you please explain the situation?" The man on the other line instructed. "M-my Dad, he-he cut off his finger..." He said more calmly, his heart still beating wildly. "May you tell me where you live?" Max did as told telling their address. "An ambulence is on it's way. Have you controlled the blood flow?"

"N-no." Max answered, shaky. "Alright, is there a cloth anywhere you can use?"

"Mhmm." The boy ran back to the bathroom to get the rag. "You need to put pressure on the wound, can you do that?" Max walked back to the kitchen with the rag. "Y-yeah."

"Is the amputated finger still there?"

"Yeah."

"After you control the blood, chill the finger. Do not freeze."

"O-okay."

"You have it?" Max hummed a yes. "The ambulence will be there shortly." Max hung up the phone and just threw it to the side, more focused on David.

"O-okay, this might hurt." Max placed all the pressure he could on the finger, causing David to squirm. "Fuck, fuck, oh this fucking hurts Max..." He's never heard David swear so much in his life. "David, t-try to calm down." Max was keeping his voice low as not to alarm. "Jesus this is a lot..."

"H-how bad is it?" David croaked out. "What?"

"How bad did I cut?" Um, cut would be an understatement. "Uh... not that bad?"

"You d-don't s-s-sound sure..." Max was just surprised David hasn't realized he's missing something. "Hold that there for a sec." David nodded, wincing putting pressure on his finger. Max ran to a drawer to get a bag, then to the freezer putting ice in it. Going back to David, he had to reach for the piece of flesh. On his tip toes, Max grabbed part of David's finger. "This is so fucking gross." He placed it into the ice filled bag, not aware he was probably freezing it.

Not too long did the ambulence come. "Where's the finger?" The medic asked, and Max gave them a bag of ice, they cringed at the sight. "Did I do something wrong?" Max asked worriedly. He looked to see the crew hauling David to get him into the medical car. "Looks like you froze it son. Won't be able to sew this back on." He said examining the frozen finger. Fuck! "I-I wanna be with David!" Max ignored the man's comment about the finger, just wanting to be with the ginger. Then it was off the hospital.

David was, needless to say, very confused. He still just thought it was just a cut, until his vision cleared up from all the crying and he nearly flipped out. Max tried calming him down, but David was having trouble. Come on man, it's just a finger. Won't be able to make pinky swears anymore with your right hand, but whatever.

As expected, it wasn't like they were in a rush to get David into a room, not that they were taking their sweet ol' time, but he did only loose apart of a finger. Not exactly the worst thing that could ever happen. When he did get in a room and got all fixed up, it felt weird as hell. "So you shouldn't worry about needing to take special care of it, just don't cut yourself again." The doctor joked as David looked and bent his pinky. Wow, it felt weird but-but not? "You should be able to get out of here in a couple minutes. Would you be fine if your son came in?" David perked up at the mention of him. "Yes!" He cleared his throat, trying to sound more calm. "I-I mean, yes, please." The woman nodded and left the room. Seconds later there was a knock.

"Come in!" David said happily. Max peaked his head out, looking skittish. "Hey Max." He offered a soft smile in a low voice. "Can I...?" David nodded, and Max let himself in. His eyes shot down, not wanting to look at David. Unlike before, this was out of grief. "Max? Can you come here?" He shuffled over to the side of David's bed, keeping his head down. "Come on." He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Max still didn't take it. Playfully huffing, he scooted back into his place and leaned over to pick Max up, who didn't argue or anything. He placed Max next to him, adjusting himself so he can face him, laying down on his side, playing with the boy's hair lightly with his left hand. 

"So, how you doing?" He asked, a smile evident on his face. He said it nice and soft, comforting even. "How the fuck could you ask me that? You're the one with the missing finger." David moved his injured hand to take a look, with Max glancing over. He took half his finger off. "Mm, nothing too bad."

"You're fucking kidding me." David shrugged, flexing the finger as best he could. "It's not like I chopped my whole hand off. I can still do things, it's a slight change." He put his hand back down on his thigh and looked at Max. "Probably gonna wear a thimble or something, feels weird without any nail or anything hard on it."

"Who are you? Elizabeth?" David rose a brow. "I don't know who that is." Max waved it off. "Video games."

They sat quiet, Max felt extremely awkward. David was personally at piece with this. "I'm fucking sorry." Max blurtted. "What?"

"I'm sorry. If-if I didn't fucking freeze your finger you wouldn't have a stub. And if we didn't argue, you wouldn't have cut it off in the first place." As much as David would love to ask why Max was freezing his finger, he was distracted by the apology itself. "No, no, no! I should be the one apologizing Max!" David shifted again, having his arm hold him up awhile he held his own hands. "I was mean and-and I shouldn't have made you... do what you do..."

"Hey David?" The ginger hummed, acknowlaging Max asking a question. "You were-before you cut your hand, you were crying. You were also swearing and-and being really fucking weird." If David was honest, he couldn't remember clearly what he did or said, aside from cutting his finger off of course. "I was just uh, just wondering why you were like that?"

"Oh, well I-I'm sure it's because of um, something... something I realized last night." Max tilted his head, now looking at David with curiosity. "What did you realize exactly? That you were done being sane?" The ginger chuckled at the boy's stab. "No, of course not! I-I realized why I wasn't... helping you properly..." He didn't want to looked at Max anymore. He laid back down, putting one arm on his leg and the other on the pillows to hold up his head, still laying on his side. 

"I'm scared you're gonna leave me." Max looked shocked hearing this. "What?" He asked with disbelief. "W-well, all I really am is-is something to-to y'know..." He didn't want to say it in the hospital. "And I just-I don't want you leaving me because I end up useless to you." He didn't want to be a replacement of a father figure, David didn't feel like he could be one to Max. He wasn't worthy of something like that, Max deserved better. 

The boy shook his head violently and surprised the pale man with a tight hug. "Fuck no. I wouldn't fucking leave you David. I didn't want to come live with so I can fucking-"

"C-careful." David warned. "-whatever, you know. I wanted you to fucking take care of me because-because you were the only one that fucking cared. And-and I've never had anyone fucking care about me like you do. It's special and..." He was shifting, feeling uncomfortable trying to be heartwarming. "And I wouldn't want you to go away just because I stop playing." It took a moment before David returned the hug, crying tears of joy from the reveal. "Oh Max..." He choked out, putting his face into the boy's curls, he didn't seem to argue. "I swear Im gonna help you! I swear..." Max's grip tightened on David's back. "I know you will David."


	18. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting idea, right? Maybe? I dunno. Just as messed up as everything else that goes on in this fic I guess.

"No." Max said sternly, his head resting on the table waiting for David to finish making pancakes. "Max! I'm sure it would help!" David retorted looking at something on his pad, leaning back on the table while waiting for the batter on one side of the pancake to cook. "All they'll be doing is fucking probe me, act like they know my whole life story and shit. Say I'm depressed and in denial or some shit." David rolled his eyes, scanning through the site he was looking at. "Therapist do not do that!"

"Have you ever met one?" Max countered. "Have you?" The boy glared at the comeback. "Thought so." The ginger placed the pad down, grabbing a plate to put the boy's breakfast on. "Still! Not doing that shit! I fucking refuse!" David plopped the cake on the plate, serving it to Max. The boy greedily took the pastry in his mouth. 

"Max!" David scolded. "I'm fugging hungry." Max said with the pancake in his mouth. The redhead pulled the food away, leaving Max with only a mouthful of the food. The boy swallowed, and grabbed the pad from across the table as David was placing more batter into the frying pan. "I would've added stuff, but we don't fucking have anything! No strawberries, blueberries, whip cream, nothing!" David turned his head back giving Max a playful look. "I wonder why."

"I only had a fucking few!" Nah, he downed the rest of the can yesterday and ate all the berries. Chocolate Chips would've been done, but David didn't have any.

"Why are all therapist fucking old people?"

"Now Max-" David came back to the table and snatched the pad back from across the surface, taking a seat and looking through it. "-that is rather rude, and not all are old. And it's a very important job that takes quite a bit of training. But I suppose you are right about what they'd say..." He turned it off and put it down, putting his head in his hand looking at Max as he cut his pancake and ate. "They would probably chock it up to depression. And unless you're not telling me something, I know you don't have that."

"So, Max:1, therapist:0." David chuckled at the scoring.

"You try checking that thing where they help addictions?" David nodded, getting up to check on the pancake. "Yup, sent some emails. So far by the ones that's responded, they said to look into a therapist instead."

"You did word it right, right?" Max asked, stuffing a fluffy piece of cake into his mouth. "'My son has a cutting addiction and just likes to cut and everything that comes with it; blood and playing with the cut itself. It does not need to be himself, but just a person he cuts.' That sound right?"

"Jeez, how many times did you have to type that to fucking remember?"

"Too much." David flipped, seeing a golden side of the pancake. "Fuck." Max said simply. "Are we on our own?"

"So far? Pretty much." David leaned against the counter by the stove, playing with the thimble on his finger.

"Ugh! Couldn't I have like, a fucking normal addiction? Like drugs? Alcohol?"

"Easier to get rid of, more harmful to you specifically. I'd rather take your cutting problem." He turned his attention back to the pancake. "Of course you would... do you think-" David cut him off. "No." He flipped the pancake onto the plate he had beside the stove. "You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"'Do you think I can switch to drugs and alcohol'. That it?" Max slouched crossing his arms. "I was gonna say 'or'." David placed the plate down on the table, going back to turn off the stove. "Either way, no. Not even gonna try that."

The man grabbed the pan setting it on a spot where the burner wasn't on. David didn't have one of the electric stoves, says he perfers the gas. Something about it being more percise and being a cook's stove of choice. The ginger didn't cook food that felt like a master's cooking, but it was better than the average. It showed how much he did make food, he did like to cook after all. Baking was the usual probem. Sometimes he gets it, other times, complete failure. He's working on it though. That's where all the chocolatechips went. Either way, Max seemed to believe that David could be somekind of master chef, even though he probably couldn't. Hey, with a little more practice, maybe he could!

"Shit!" David looked back to see Max holding his finger. "Oh Max! Are you okAY!" David walked the wrong way and fell backwards. On instinct, he put his hand on the still burning stove. "A-ah!" He got his hand off in seconds feeling the burn, falling to the ground. "Whoa, shit! "Max got out of his seat to check on his caretaker. "David? You okay?"

"I-I was going to ask you the same thing..." Max grabbed David's hand he burned. "I just got a stupid cut. You're the one that... got..." He stopped staring at his hand. It didn't leave a scar, moved his hand too quickly for that to happen. But some color was made, it would heal, but it was made. And it attracted Max like a moth to light.

"Max?" Max shook his head, releasing David's hand. "Something wrong?" Again, he shook his head and stood up. "I-I think I'm done now."

"What? You barely ate!"

"I-I'm fine!" Max just left the room, looking to be in a hurry. David took a look at his palm humming to himself. What was with the weird reaction?

David was taking laundry to clean today. There was no shoot to the basement, so the ginger had to take the clothes down himself. Both boys had small baskets, and David put them in a large one for collection. Walking towards Max's room, the door was open a crack. He was acting weird today, at least after David fell. It was really odd. He was going to knock as normal though until something caught his eyes through the crack. He put down the basket and opened the door a little more to see what Max was looking at. Someone got him a laptop for his birthday, which was what he was looking at. David couldn't see the screen to well but Max looked entranced. Poking his head a little more, he held his breath seeing what was on the screen. How is Max even seeing something like that!? It sounded like an informational video, but it didn't look like Max was paying attention. He kept rewinding to one part. Skin burning.

David left, leaving the basket on the ground and going to the living room, nearly throwing himself over the couch if he didn't put his hands on the back of it. He was wheezing, trying to get some control of his breath. His heart, it was beating faster than ever before. 1-no-500 miles it felt. Was Max going to start burning him!? Can he even handle Max doing that!? He was trying to talk himself through, but having trouble thinking properly.

"David?" He jolted, doing a 180 to see Max. "You kinda left this in front of my room." He let go of the basket he was dragging, new clothes being in there. "O-oh! Haha! Silly me! I'll just take that!" He went around to grab the basket, giving Max a nervous smile. "Um, are you okay?"

"Never better!" He lied, Max stayed suspicious. "Are you sure you're okay? Because you seem like the opposite right now." The ginger nodded. "Perfectly fine!" He was trying to find a way out of this conversation. "I'm gonna just go and wash these, haha!" David retreated to the basement, leaving Max confused.

David hugged the pillow, snoozing away in dream land happily. The bubble burst hearing ringing. He shot up and realized that was the fire alarm. Hastily getting out of bed, David went to the most logical place, the kitchen, to see what the problem was. He did not expect what he was seeing. "Ah! Max!" He shouted. He went over to the boy and grabbed his arm that was touching the flame, quickly trying to scan for a burn. It was hard for it being so dark. "David, I'm-"

"Not fine! Don't you even-just-just get over here!" David pulled max over to the sink, picking him up and on the counter top so he didn't have to work to hard putting his arm under the cool water that started coming down from the faucet. "Don't you move or I swear..." David turned off the stove and went over to turn off the fire alarm after turning on the lights.

Max looked at his arm, rubbing the burned area. "Max!" David scolded and forced his arm back under the water. "Hey! I was kinda doing something!"

"Burning yourself?" Max looked down kicking the air with his feet. "Seriously Max, burning yourself. That's just..." He took the arm out to examine it himself. It would leave a scar, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. "I liked the colors changing..." Max mumbled looking away. "Seriously?" David whined, seeing where this was going. "It's not my fault! You're the one that got burned!"

"And you're the one that likes this!" They both sighed, they're starting to feel done with this problem.

"This is boring!"

"This is needed!" David said in the same tone of voice. He finished up bandageing and began putting it away. "This sucks balls." Max said putting his head in his hands. "All of this sucks... what you said." David pushed the box away to more comfortably lean on the counter. "Okay. How we gonna deal with this?" Max fidgeted thinking. "We could... we could try it?" David's heart dropped and he turned to look at Max horrified. "We don't have to!" The ginger shook his head. "N-no, no! We can try it! It's just..." He rubbed his arms and looked down at them. "I-I'll have to get used to the new scarring is all..." Max could tell David didn't want to do this. "David, you can set fucking boundries still. It's your body." He nodded. "I-I know. And I want to help you... do you need to do it tonight?"

David was feeling really nervous about this. He kept fidgeting, he couldn't stay calm and watched as Max tried to get the lighter working. Y'know what? Get it over and done with. "Uh, here." David took it, flicking it twice to get the fire going. "Show off..." Max took it, admiring the flame. "You choose where this time I guess."

"R-right... um..." He would say the back, but the stitches were enough back there. "M-maybe the arm? Right here?" He poked at the side of his shoulder. Max nodded. "Roll up your sleeves then." David did as told, visibly shaking. "Actually, is it a good idea to keep the shirt on? Not exactly fire retardent." Good point. David took off his shirt after Max pointed it out. "Okay, just keep still." He grabbed David's arm to help steady it, only having the ginger nod while biting his lip. He brought the flame to the pale skin, slowly the colors changing as the fire wasn't close enough to catch David on fire.

Speaking of the redhead, he was whining more and louder than usual, biting his lip to the point he swears it's bleeding. This was worst than the cutting. How was this worst!? "Nnnnnnn..." He kept trying to ignore it but at some point, it was getting too much to bear. "Pinetreepinetreepinetreepinetree...!" He kept saying it even after Max took the flame away. David took his arm back and placed his hand by the burned area, holding it and rocking it back and forth. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried. This fucking hurt. He felt a cool, but not cold, cloth on the burned area. He squirmed a bit at the feeling. "H-how d-d-di-did you not f-f-feel like th-this!?" Max shrugged. "Got used to the pain in this arm or something? I dunno, it fucking hurt but it didn't hurt to the point of me fucking writhing." The boy placed David's hand on the cloth and got to the medical box to bring out the bandages. "Max, i-if there's a b-burn there, n-no cutting."

"Got it." He said unwrapping the bandage from the roll.

"I'm sorry Max." David said as the boy finished wrapping. "What the fuck are you sorry for?" David looked down and played with the thimble on his pinky. "I couldn't handle you burning me." Max lightly hit David's arm. "Dumbass, I shouldn't be burning you! You should-should be making fucking boundries!"

"But-"

"David, you fucking have a limit. Tell me it and I won't push it." The ginger nodded. "Alright.... alright. Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Burning me is not an option." Max gave a statisfied smile. "There we go, now you're getting it!" David felt proud of himself. Yeah! He was being assertive! "And I think you should start cleaning your room more often!" He said confidently, loosing the feeling when Max put a hand up and stared him dead in the eyes. "Don't push it." Alright! Guess Max's room will forever be messy! Well, at least there was one win today.

"You think bruising would work?" The redhead suggested before brushing his teeth. "I don't fucking know, probably? I mean, colors changing just looks cool. I wouldn't give you a bruise on purpose though." Max put some toothpaste on his brush to clean his teeth. David turned curiously and took out the toothbrush in his mouth. "How come?" He tried speaking out before continuing the brushing. "Eh, it's just colors changing. Don't see the..." He was snapping his fingers trying to think of the word. "Satisfaction! Yeah, I don't have any satisfaction of hitting you and causing one! And I can't really play with anything except poke it. I mean, I might like it, but I just think it looks cool in the end." David spit the toothpaste out and looked back at Max. "Are you saying you burned me and it did nothing for you!?" The boy put his hands up defensively. "I never said that! Besides, you let me." David huffed, drinking a cup of the tap water and spitting it into the sink.

"We'll try bruising then. To make up for the burning." He wiped his mouth, leaning on the counter looking as Max brushed his own teeth. "You okay with that?" The boy looked down. "Max?" He took the toothbrush out to speak. "I don't wanna fucking hit you." David gave a smile. "I can hit myself if it makes you feel better. Besides," He reached over ruffling the boy's dark curls, having him swat away the large hand. "I'm sure it'll feel better than the cutting." Walking out, Max looked in the mirror. It's not like he's never hit the ginger before. Back at camp he hit him with the rebellion. But, something about this felt different.


	19. Run Away Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're at the arc that made me NOT want to do the editing, for from what I remember, it's long with even longer chapters. I mean, in all there's six parts but still. I actually don't know if this is supposed to be before or after the deep cut chapter since I'm not paying too much attention, but I felt it probably was supposed to be after. So if it makes no sense with the context of the last chapters, sorry. Also, can I just say I thought I had more chapters done than I actually do?

Max was reading his comic as he listened to music until he swore he was hearing thumping. Taking out an ear bud he jumped at the sudden opening of his door. "Max! Max! Max! Max!" David kept jumping like he was hyped up on sugar or something. The boy in question put a hand up. "Jesus David! Calm the fuck down!"

"Can't!" Without asking, he entered the room to sit on the bed and shove the tablet in the boy's arms. "Read it! Read it! Read it!" He looked very giddy. Taking out the other bud, setting the comic to the side and sitting up, Max took a look at the screen. "David, what am I looking at?" He asked looking up unimpressed. "I dunno Max! What are you looking at? Maybe something good?"

"It looks like a collection of bb guns." He noted. David took it away frowning. "You weren't supposed to see that..." Welp, there goes his Christmas gift. "I meant to show you this!" He handed it back for Max to see a site with pictures of a feminine looking guy. One of the quotes on it was "Got a problem? The majestic Ariel can solve it!". 

Max looked up again, still seeming unimpressed and handing it over. "David, are you trying to tell me you want to go experimenting with your love life? Because I could care less for what you're into." David blushed a little at the accusation. "No! Not that there would be anything wrong with that, but you saw it right?" He pulled up the quote again. "Are you piecing two and two together Max?" The boy rose a brow. "Can solve any problem? You have a problem? Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"It's probably a fucking scam David." The ginger shook his head, eyes going back to the pad. "Reviews say good things! He got a solid 3 stars!"  _ Wow. Impressive. _ "Is that the most he fucking got? I wouldn't be surprised if it's because some people just brought him to look." David rose a brow. "To look?" The Indian boy's eyes rolled. "Forget it. Point is, I fucking doubt it's because he's actually good." Not that three stars is exactly the best in the first place. "You're honestly not the least bit interested!? It could actually help you Max!" He shrugged, leaning back and grabbing his comic to read where he had left off. "Probably not."

The redhead snatched the comic out of the boy's face, earning a scowl from him. "It's worth a shot Max! We can't do anything to make you stop!" He laid down on the bed with his feet still on the ground as he was laying from the side of it. "We've tried contacting rehab, looking into therapy, just trying to stop altogther, trying to stop slowly, get you into something else, nothing is working Max!" Leaning over, Max took the comic back and reclined again. "We'll figure something out." The book was taken away again by a frowning David. "I have! This Ariel person knows hypnosis!"

"So?"

"So... we haven't tried hypnosis yet." Max couldn't help for another eye roll. "Because it isn't actually a thing." He reached forward for the comic but David tossed it over on the ground, he didn't want Max distracted from the conversation. "Have you ever tried hypnosis?" Max shook his head. "Have you?" The redhead shook. "Then we both don't have evidence for or against it!" He looked for the information section of the site to make a call.

"Can you imagine it Max? No more cutting! You don't have to deal with any of those nasty urges, I don't have to freak out over knives-"

"You uh, you freak out over knives?" Max piped in feeling guilty all of a sudden. "Well y'know, I just... a-anyway, we can live normally like we wanted! Like you wanted!" The boy bit his lip. "David."

"Oh it'll be great!"

"David."

"No more knives! No more scissors!"

"David."

"It'll finally be ov-"

"DAVID!" The man jumped at the sudden shout for attention. "L-let's not get too fucking excited. Like I said, this could just be some fucking scam." His caretaker frowned again. "Why aren't you excited Max!? I don't get how you aren't trying to see some good in this!" Trying is something he's had pushed Max to do, and this is something he thought he'd see something positive. "It's like you don't want to try and stop it!" Max darted his eyes over to the side, not wanting to look at David. "Well y'know..." The ginger's frown deepened seeing the actions. "No. No, I don't know." His gaze was burning through Max like ice. "Just uh... just things..."

"Things? Max, you aren't making any sense." The boy looked down fumbling with his hands. "Well I mean... I-I just uh... I guess I kinda like how it is right now..." He mumbled the last part, but David heard clearly. 

"You... you what?" Max felt himself panicking. "I-I dunno! I just-"

"You just what Max!?" David stood up and he looked frustrated. "I thought you hated this!"

"I do!"

"Then why don't you want to fix it!?"

"I dunno! I mean, I-I guess I..." The ginger's brows furrowed, both angered and confused. "You what Max?" He spoke sternly, something the tan male disliked. "I... I like it this way okay!" He felt himself getting frustrated for different reasons. He didn't want any of this to happen. He didn't want to admit it. "I-I dunno, I'm just a kid!" A kid who cuts for fun. "I don't know what I fucking want! I hate that I like it! I mean-I fucking hate it too! But that's... there's a different reason why I hate it..." David had to do a step back. Max liked it. He did. And he could careless now for any reason why he hates it. Because he liked it. "Davi-"

"I... I'm going to just leave you alone for a bit... okay?" Before letting Max say anything, the redhead bolted.

He splashed water on his face trying to control his breathing and water works. Max liked this. He liked the cutting. He liked David getting hurt. He liked hurting things. How was he supposed to react to that!? Unwrapping the bandages on his arm, he took a look at the scars scattered across. He can't-David can't live his whole life like this. He just can't! Fuck, he got stitches and lost a fucking pinky because of all this! One slight slip near the cheek and there goes his eye! Whoops! That's too deep! Looks like he got stabbed in the heart! He's tried dealing with this. He's tried helping. He's tried getting rid of the problem. He's tried everything and this is what he gets!? Max can't keep doing this to him! He can't handle this anymore! They have a way out finally, at least a possibility and Max just doesn't want a damn thing to change! What does he plan to do when David is gone!? The redhead felt himself sobbing as the water kept running. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were suppose to fix this and be normal! Not, not have their bonding time be Max carving into David. The boy made things confusing! He liked this! He fucking liked this but wanted to be normal! What was he asking for!? David can't just not have this be the normal for them! He was starting to reach his limit. "I don't know how long I can handle this..."

Max cringed hearing David's sobbing. He knew it wouldn't be good news, but he also knew well that it was something that was going to be revealed at some point. Unwrapping the top half of the bandages on his arm, Max thought. There was one thing he hated about the cuttings. It used to be because it hurt. Now it's another reason. And he can think of a solution that'll do both a favor.

The redhead didn't talk, just blankly staring at the board of his bedframe where the pillows were situated. He felt a blade to his calf, but he tried keeping quiet as he just kept his head down on the pillow while laying on his stomach. "Um... so did you call?" Max tried making conversation for what felt like the hundredth time. "David?" He tried shaking his arm, and the man pulled away, not even looking back to show his scowl. "Just. Cut. Max." He spat out, sounding pretty upset with a crack slightly heard in his voice from his earlier crying. It only made Max feel worst. The boy poked at the wound, but he wasn't feeling as happy as he should doing so. "David? I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it." He put his head deeper into his pillow. "Just cut." Max bit his lip. "I... I think I'm done." He said. "You sure?" David asked, looking back and seeing Max nod silently. The ginger was begining to wish for when he lived alone, before Max. Then none of this would be happening. A lot of things. A lot of things wouldn't have happened. Camp wouldn't have got shut down. He'd never find out about his hero being a sham. He wouldn't be having all these scars and hurt. He wished Max just wouldn't be here. He was getting tired of trying.

David sat up and looked over to the stand and noticed there was no cloth, alcohol, or bandages. "Dang it..." He muttered, getting up and looking under the bed. "Did you put the bandages and everything somewhere Max?" He asked looking in the closet, rubbing his calf so blood wouldn't drip down. "No." The boy answered simply. "Do you need me to-"

"I got it." The ginger opened the door to go to the bathroom, which allowed Max to hurry with his plan. He grabbed the hunter knife and stuffed it into his back pocket, using his shirt to help hide the knife. He already decided which knife to choose, David didn't need to keep the one that did so much damage to his back. Closing the case, Max hurried over to where he hid the alcohol and everything to put them on the bed. "David! Found them!" He shouted, grabbing the case and putting it in the closet. Coming back, the redhead's eyes looked puffier than Max remembered. "Davi-"

"Just go to bed Max." He spoke quietly, sniffling as he took the bottle in his hand. Max is gonna make sure David doesn't hurt like this anymore.

He waited in his room, but noted how long David was taking to say his goodnights. He stepped out of his room to David's and peeked in to see redhead already asleep, hugging a pillow with a red face. He probably cried himself to sleep. He still didn't even have his pj's on. Looked like no final goodnights. He got back into his room, grabbing his bag that he had already put the knife in. He quickly went to get dressed, finishing off his normal look with his signature blue hoodie. He began packing things into the bag. Nothing too expensive, might as well leave those for the ginger to sell off when he's gone as further apologies. He stopped and stared at his bear. No. He didn't deserve Honey Nuts. The bear was too good for him. He went on to continue packing, stopping for a moment to feel his face. He was crying. Why the fuck should he? He's the brat ruining the only person who cares life. He deserved this. Max went through several ideas, landing on two. Runaway or... or sleep for a long time and never get up. He wasn't ready to do the latter. His mind was begining to have conflictions if he deserved such a fate, but fuck. He wasn't ready to fucking die and leave no mark. Just be forgotten. He wasn't ready for that, he didn't want it. Getting two more pair of clothes and the money he's earned from chores and allowance, Max slumped the bag over his shoulders and walked out of his room. Tip toeing past David's, Max went to the kitchen to grab some food for the rode. Nothing too much. Chips, a banana or something, just small snacks. He double checked everything before heading to the door. Putting a hand on the knob, he thought for a moment. Should he write something? Would David even care now? He was probably a nuiscence. Dead to him even. No. No it was something to help apologize. He threw the bag on the couch before getting paper and something to write with.

"Mmmng..." David nuzzled closer to the pillow, thinking of being in the woods as the names of trees were said quietly through his breath. His eyes opened slowly, groaning waking up. What time was it? Sitting up, he ran a hand through his red hair, jolting at the sudden song from his alarm. He turned it off, sighing a bit. He yawned, rubbing his eye. Today felt meh. He didn't wake up happy, with the sour mood of yesterday still in his mind. But, he's calmed down. Getting up, he went to his closet to pick out what to wear. Just his normal flannel wouldn't hurt. And why not pair it with his brown pants? After getting dressed, he put on his dress shoes. He felt like taking a morning walk, it might help with some of that left over depression. But he was more calm now and could analyze the situation better. Max still didn't like that he liked it, and he can't blame him for not wanting the change. It'd take away something that, in the end, helps him in several ways. Makes him happy, release some frustration, helps him relax. David wouldn't want something that does all that to just go away either. Plus, it's not like he can control something like that. It doesn't make it any less bad, but the prospective of trying to dislike this bad thing you like can be difficult. Drug and alcohol abuse could serve as examples. Being more calm now, David wondered what Max DID dislike about it. There was no real negatives for the boy as far as David could tell.

The ginger walked out of his room and looked at his watch, he should be able to get back to make breakfast. Maybe he should make Max's favorite? He still wanted to talk about what they'd do with the cutting situation, it was something they needed to discuss. Oh! But speaking of the little cutter! The redhead went deeper in the hall to Max's room, he tilted his head seeing the door open. He instantly remembered that he didn't give Max a goodnight! Aw man, he felt like a jerk now. He was just so frustrated and tuckered out, he slept before wishing Max a goodnight. Then again, possibly for the better considering how mad he remembered himself being. Yeah. Yeah, probably for the better. Looking in, he rose a brow not seeing a lump in the bed. Honey Nuts sat on the messy looking bed. Never makes his bed in the morning. The man looked away and went down the hall. "Max?" He called out. The TV wasn't on, and he wasn't sitting in the kitchen. "Max?" He called again. He looked over the couch, but didn't see Max sleeping. "Hm." He might be outside to help blow out any residing steam he may also have. David wouldn't be surprised, yesterday wasn't fun at all. David looked over and noticed the lock on the door to be open. Yup, looked like Max did go on a morning walk or something. Get some fresh air. Again, David couldn't blame him. He should probably stay home though, just so he's here when Max comes back? 

He made his way to sit on the couch, cocking a brow at the paper on the coffee table. He didn't notice that before. He took a seat, grabbing the sloppily folded paper, leaning back and crossing his legs. It was addressed to him, clearly in Max's hand writing. The ginger didn't think much of it. He opened it, eager to read what he had written. Once he began, his brows furrowed. Continuing, he stopped being in such a reclined position and planted both feet on the ground leaning in. His heart was running wild, his head reeling. He... he didn't want this. David clutched onto the piece of paper, feeling tears. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't actually want this. He thought about it from time to time. A life without Max completely. A more pure life. Everything with David just remaining the same as it had before him. Especially yesterday. And yesterday he... he cried for such a dream but now, now it was a nightmare. He didn't fucking mean it! He didn't! He swears to every god out there he didn't! Everytime he thought about it he'd choose Max over that fantasy. Because Max, for whatever reason, was the best thing to ever happen to him! Why he wanted such a brash, brutish, profain, rude child was something no one understood but he could. He wanted to give Max that home he could never seem to get. That comfort he was never given. Max was kind and he knew it, he just couldn't be for how life has treated him. "No." David whispered, letting the letter fall. "N-no. Nononononononononono!" He kept on a string of words, dashing to the door opening it. "Max!" He yelled immediately. He ran out, not bothering to close the door. "M-Max!?" He yelled again. He went in a random direction and kept yelling for him. "Max! Max! Maaax!" He stopped, breathing heavily and hiccuping. He sniffed, there's so many places he could've gone. "Max..." He fell to the ground hugging himself. It's his fault he left. He should've just understood. He shouldn't have complained. Where was Max?

  
  


_ David, _

_ If you're not still fucking angry with me and reading this, I'm fucking sorry okay? I'm sorry for just being a pain in your ass. You didn't do shit to deserve this. I'm not sure how you fucking lasted this long, but thanks. You don't have to deal with this anymore. Like I said the first time you saw me, it's my fucking problem. You shouldn't have been apart of it. You shouldn't have scars. You shouldn't have stitches. Hell, you should have 10 fingers, not 9 1/2. So, I thought about my choices and I'm leaving. Don't waste your time looking for me, you probably got better shit to do than having a little bastard cut you some more to see how close I kill you. Thanks for giving a shit though. That meant a lot. I kept anything pricey in my room so you can sell it back or whatever, to get some more money? I don't know. I left Mr. Honey Nuts here so, please take good care of him for me? I don't deserve him. But I guess you can do whatever the fuck you want with him. But I'm just, I'm so fucking sorry for the shit I did to you. I fucked you up and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I think I've done efuckingnough. I hate it. I hate hurting you. And I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I am. I didn't mean to ruin your life. I didn't mean to be in your fucking life. It was just, you were the only one. I'm sorry David. _

_ Max _


	20. Run Away Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, forewarning that I know ONE of these chapters in this arc has a weird and icky subject. At least from what I remember? So tread lightly.

"Shit!" He hissed, feeling the knife in. Don't get the stitches, and it should be good. "F-Fuck..." He breathed out again. It's been awhile. Max took the blade out, not bothering to clean it and putting it in his back pocket and used his shirt and hoodie to help hide it. He began playing with the bed dripping out, poking the cut every now and then. "Ow." Okay, need to get used to it again. He stretched the gash, wincing at the feeling. God did he not miss this. He flinched feeling something. He stopped playing and looked up, feeling a drip of water fall down. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Soon enough, the dripping got more relevant. "Fuck!" After bandaging up with the old wraps he left the house with, he pulled his sleeve up and zipped up his bag, swinging it over his arm. He put his hood up and was on his way to finding a place to stay.

"Hey kid." Looking over deeper in the alley, there was a woman in a small pathetic hut of cardboard boxes. "Do you need a place to stay?" She asked, patting the ground next to her. It was a bundle of thin, worn out blankets. "Last time I checked, kids aren't suppose to talk to fucking strangers." The woman shrugged. "I guessed that it would've been better under here than in the rain. I'm only trying to be kind." Max's eyes narrowed. "What? Trying to get your good deed for the day so the big guy can take pity?" She shrugged again. "If that's how you wish to see it." The rain was starting to pour hard now, and he really didn't want to go trying to look for a place to stay when he could barely see. "Fine." He grumbled. Walking over and setting his bag down. "Fucking touch me, and you're dead lady."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Max sat down, dropping the bag down to use as a pillow. He tired drifting off to sleep. It was hard.

Max woke up feeling a thump to the head. He immediately sat up to see his bag gone. Looking down the alley, the woman who offered him to stay was dashing away. "Hey!" Max got up and ran for her. Getting out, she was no where to be seen. "Bitch." He muttered. He walked back to the box hut, kicking the structure. "Sonofabitch!" He yelled in frustration. Everything was in there! Clothes, food, even had some money! Not a lot, but it was something. He brought a hand to his back pocket and felt the knife. At least there's something. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He knew he should've just left but nope! Had to go with the hut! What time was it? It looked like close to noon with clouds forming. Max just had to runaway on a stormy week, huh?

"Y-yes. Greenish eyes, could honestly be teal for all I know. They're just-just really bright green... mhmm, tan skin..." David hugged the bear close keeping the phone to his ear. "I-I think he may have his blue hoodie? A backpack too... tha... yup, thank you very much..." He hung up the phone taking a deep breath. He's made so many calls to several places, he felt himself freaking out. The ginger grabbed a tissue to help clean up his face. Where was Max? How could he leave so-so abruptly? Well, answer was easy. He felt guilty. The man jumped hearing a loud boom and his head whipped to the window, the pit in his stomach growing. Max was out there. Max. He was out there. In the rain. In the storm. Alone. David wasn't dumb, he knew full well that Max was fine going solo, but that didn't change the redhead's worrying. Max was out there, but he didn't know where. He held Mr. Honey Nuts. "I'll find him..." He tried reassuring. "I will..."

Rushing into the store, Max put down his hood walking in, shaking his head a bit to get the water out. Where was he? He wasn't paying attention. Looking around, he was in a convenience store. He looked to the cashier, who seemed to be a bored teen on his phone. He decided to look around. Walking through the isles, Max saw several different types of candy and chips. Looking over, he also saw a slushy machine. He felt his stomach growl, and he held it, swearing under his breath. Looking over to the counter again, they looked busy. He also looked up, seeing that the store had cameras. Fuck. Okay, this'll be difficult. He jumped with the sound of thunder, maybe wait for the storm to past? OR, use it to his advantage if given the chance. If lightning struck here, power would be off and everything would be for the taking. He just had to hope not to-"Hey kid."-get kicked out. "Not buying anything, leave. Store rules!" He spoke in a lax tone. "I-I am! Just choosing..." He scanned the items. Chips wouldn't be bad. His lips were parched, a drink wouldn't hurt either. Looking over once more, the teen was back to his phone. Cameras were inevitable. Couldn't do shit about them, it'd be easier with another person. Max looked at them anyway, to make sure they were looking away. When they did, he grabbed a bag of chips and as much candy bars as he could stuff in his pockets. His head kept switching between the older male in the store and the cameras. He put his head up, now trying to not reveal his face the best he could. Something to drink would be nice too. Walking over to the machine, Max grabbed a jumbo cup and filled it up with an icy version of some soda. He stopped when he saw some coffee. Nah, he already got the drink and the coffee is too close to the cashier for his liking. Capping the cup, Max kept a firm grasp of the bag, circling around the store and keeping his head down. He looked out, and it was still raining. But he didn't want to stick around and look anymore suspicious than he already did. He sped his way to the door, cringing at the ringing it made. "H-hey!" The teen yelled. "Get back here!" That was the invitation that told Max to leave. He dashed out the door and into the pouring rain. The worker couldn't be dedicated enough to chase him in the pouring rain, right?

Max slipped and fell on the pavement, swearing to himself as he tried to pick up everything. He felt the rain pouring down on him to the point it was making things difficult to see. "Fuck it." He spoke low, and got up with everything he had grabbed and rushed his way to some form of shelter. Finding a building with a large roof, he stood under with some other people waiting for the whether to stop being so bad as well. He decided to check his loot. He was lucky to keep the bag and some of the now soaked bars, but the slushy was half way gone as the cap fell off. It was something though. Looking around, Max took a seat against the wall catching his breath. He took a sip of the cold drink, while trying to not get a brain freeze. He took out a bar to also munch on, wanting to save the chips. He looked around and saw something that caught his eye. It looked like a family just joyfully laughing off the situation. A tall girl and shorter boy huddled up in a large jacket that most likely belonged to the father who guffawed at something the woman next to him had said. He looked down with a scowl. He was starting to miss David. Knowing the idiot, he'd probably offer literally everything on hand he could to keep Max nice, warm, and dry. He shook his head. He probably could care less where Max is right now. He's the bastard child that shouldn't have been in David's life after all.

David was bouncing his leg up and down nervously. He woke up this morning to a call informing David about Max's disappearance. He rushed to the police station, hoping just for a chance they might've found him. He still kept the boy's stuffed toy, he couldn't let go of it. He jumped hearing his name, not realizing he was biting his lip hard. "U-um, that would be me!" He quickly walked up to the person who called them. "We just needed confirmation on something." The woman said taking David to a more personal space. Looking around, it looked like everyone who was there was talking for crimes they've done, defenders, confirming evidence, so on and so forth. "Take a seat here and I'll be right back." The ginger nodded, sitting down. His attention shot towards a woman who was weeping, another woman rubbing her back. "I know he did it! He killed my son!" She cried, her wife shushing her. David swallowed. There was a murderer on the loose? And Max is so small... probably weak and hungry... he had to hope he was okay. He stopped looking hearing the police officer coming back. "Alright. We found this bag and, from what you've described, is this what he had?" David took it, keeping the bear on his lap. "We also saw some items nearby it when we found it, we suspect it to come from the bag. So you may take a look if that helps." He nodded, opening it up. There wasn't much, but the small clothes inside and comic sold it. "Y-yes." He spoke, feeling his heart beat fast. "Yes, that's... this is his." He handed the bag back. "I see." She said, closing up the bag. David hugged the bear and felt himself tearing up. "W-was he not...?" She shook his head. "I'm afraid he wasn't there when we found it. But we didn't find a body either." That kinda helped, but some guy could've just taken him away to kill him somewhere else. He sniffed, god was he scared. "We'll contact you once we find him sir." David nodded, muttering a "thank you" and heard her leave. He looked over hearing the crying couple again walk away sobbing over the same thing he heard earlier. He hugged the bear tighter hoping.

Getting up was a bitch. Max had to spend the night in the rain. He tried making some kind of fort but nothing worked. He gave up at some point and just dealt with the water. In the morning, or whenever Max woke up, he did his cutting as his hands were ancy and he couldn't do it in the rain too well. There was dry blood on his arm from the first night he cut since he ran away. This is the second day of his leaving. He felt his stomach rumble, wanting some food. He only had chips left, so that would have to do. He stood up and opened the bag he used as substitute for his bear last night and began munching. He could already tell this wasn't going to be enough. Raven hair peeked out into the streets to try and find something to eat. Really anything that wasn't just chips. He stopped in front of a diner. He still didn't have any money to pay with. Looking to the side, there was a dumpster with someone taking out the trash. He refused to go as low to eat fucking trash.

Pickpocketing was an option, but Max didn't know how to. The chances of getting caught would be high. God damnit, why didn't he distract that teen and steal the money? No matter, he'd have to improvise. The tan boy entered the diner, feeling slightly nervous about his plan. It wasn't because he was going to feel bad, it was because he didn't know if he'd get away with it. He got lucky at the store, but this was a diner with several people. But, it was worth a try. He just went straight for the closest booth to the doors, just playing with the bottom of his hoodie. It took several minutes before a waitor came up. He had expected to ask what he wanted, but he instead asked where his parents were. "Does it matter?" Max spat out, expecting a no. "I'm afraid so little buddy." He shot a glare. "Don't fucking call me that. I'm just some customer, okay?" He asked with some sass in his tone. He wanted to get to ordering, but the man excused himself. Looking over, it looked like he was talking to someone else about Max. "Fuck." He whispered. They were probably calling the cops now, seeing one of the employees have a phone to her ear. He got up, seeing as he wasn't going to get any service. "Hey kid!" Someone called out, now was time to run. "Wait!" They called out. Rushing out the doors, Max headed in a random direction to avoid getting caught. Two people came out trying to catch him, but lost the boy shortly after. Taking a few deep breaths in an ally, the tan boy felt his stomach empty. Not completely thanks to the chips, but those would only last for so long. He needed to find something to eat though. He jumped hearing sudden noise, turning around to see a man taking out some garbage, promptly going back to the building next to it. Other places would question where his parents were too. But... maybe there was a convenient store somewhere? To steal more stuff? Max was not eating fucking garbage.

He tried keeping himself busy, but nothing worked. He tried work, cooking, watching a movie, ANYTHING. But his mind kept worrying. David looked out the window, frowning at how dark it was outside with the light pitter patter of the rain. This week was supposed to have some late rainy nights, which only concerned him more. It wasn't cold as it was summer, but it didn't help him feel calm. The ginger still had the bear nearby, just something to keep him company. He went back to writing on the paper, his heart skipping a beat hearing a knock on the door. Looking towards it, he saw a shadow run by the window, it made David's eyes widen. Running to the door, he quickly opened it. "Max!?" He yelled. Looking around, he saw the small figure running away in a direction. His first thought was it being Max. Not bothering to get his shoes on or clothes, David bolted towards the figure. He kept calling Max's name but wasn't getting any reaction. Turning a corner, the figure wasn't there anymore. "Nonononono..." He ran forward, stopping and looking in several directions. He could've kept going forward, so David took a step forward about to cross the street. But he might've gone left? He went back, taking a few steps to the left, but went to the right thinking he could've gone down there. He looked all around, feeling desperate for something, taking heavy breaths from the running the figure put up. He felt the rain fall down, his hair drooping because of it. "M-Max!?" He called again. Nothing. He looked down, hugging himself and feeling choked up. Turning back around to go back, he stopped in place hearing laughing. It was loud, yet, somewhat faint. He perked up, thinking it to be Max. He dashed towards the source, turning around and taking a left. Rounding the corner, his smile fell just seeing some kids laughing. Something about ding dong ditch. He didn't even know that game was still played, so late after hours too. They all didn't look homeless, and it was evident they probably lived in homes as they didn't seem to be hurting in anyway. There was also two teens, so that reassured that they should be fine. Which was great for David because social interaction was not something he craved right about now.

Max felt his stomach growl as he cut into his skin. That didn't help with anything. He watched as some of the rain made the blood flow down his arm. He liked the look of it, but he couldn't play with the liquid all too well. He much perferred it when he'd cut in the water with the blood flowing in it, kinda looking like a cloud. That was nice. He kept cutting nonetheless, feeling the cut wincing. It felt so good but bad at the same time. Doing it by himself wasn't as fun, but it stayed satisfying. He missed doing it with someone though. He missed not feeling the pain that came with cutting himself. He missed the contrast between the pale skin and red. He missed David. He shook his head, trying to ignore the man. He didn't like him anymore, with every right too. One thing he did miss about cutting himself though was not only not hurting someone else, but the color difference between his skin and the crimson color. It's been awhile seeing it, and it felt nostalgic. He liked the difference, but nothing compared the white, clean skin getting stained. That just looked pretty in it's own way, not that Max didn't think his skin looked pretty bleeding. Instinctively, the boy grabbed his gut feeling a growl. "Fuck I'm hungry..." He shrugged it off, feeling satisfied for what he did tonight. He tucked the blade back in his back pocket, keeping it hidden with his yellow shirt. After wrapping his arm with the now bloodied wraps, he scrunched up the hoodie some more to make it a pillow to help sleep on the ground. He hugged himself, curling up into a ball scowling at the pain in his stomach. Maybe he'd find something tomorrow.

A shower didn't help. He was so happy to hear the knock but the mood was already dampened. Now he just COULDN'T get it out of his mind. Max was just out there somewhere. Sleeping anywhere, and several things could be happening. He could be going hungry, injured, raped, murdered, all things David was afraid of could be happening. Walking into his bedroom in only his boxers and drying off his hair, the ginger stopped for a moment. He frowned, tossing the towel to the bed and looking at his bedroom mirror. Scars. So many were there. All he'd never expect in his life to happen. He brought an arm to poke at one. It didn't really hurt, it was healing already. He rubbed it, and it felt nice. Something he found himself doing from time to time was rubbing some of his scars, massaging them as it felt good. His gaze shifted to the closet, and he bit his lip. He didn't want to but... but he needed something. He walked over and didn't have to scavange too hard to see the box he wanted. Right, Max put it away. He never knew how David his it in there, just plopping it to the ground. He picked it up and took it to the bed. Sitting down, the redhead felt himself to be nervous, opening the container to reveal the collection of knives. One was notably missing. "Dang it..." Of course he wouldn't have left without a knife, and heck if Max knew where he kept the switchblade as it was only needed for the quick cuttings. He had defense though, but he was also hurting himself probably. It was the knife that gave him stitches too. David picked up the dagger, biting down on his lip hard. Laying back into the pillows, he held his arm up and pressed the cool blade against his skin. His breath hitched, beginning to feel that familar sensation he was beginning to miss. He never really-he doesn't like it. No matter what, even trying to force himself to sometimes, he didn't like it. It hurt, it was painful, it was torture but he did it. It helped Max and that was what was important. It made him happy, something David liked. Biting down hard on his lip, he pulled the blade down to tear up his skin. He got a good length in, being half the size of his forearm. He put the knife down, not bothering to care about the blood staining the sheets. He put his arm down on his stomach, feeling the liquid drip down onto it. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes tight feeling slight tears. He used his other hand to poke and pry at the gash, hissing feeling it. "Th-there you g-g-go..." He whimpered out. He tried imagining Max safe at home, just poking the wound happily smiling. Maybe he should try freezing his hand or something if he decided to do this again. A numb hand would make it feel like someone else, Max, was cutting. Something he was wanting to happen now. Normally the idea of numbing your hand was used for more... lewd activities, but it was worth a shot. "O-ow..." He tried stretching it, his breath going unsteady with the feeling. "I-It's-it's okay... I-I'm fi-ine..." He imagined Max apologizing. Max would cut again at this point. He sat up, not caring of the dripping blood. He picked up the scissors, examining them and smiling. "Mhmm..." He knew well this wasn't real. Max wasn't here but... but it was something. He laid back down, looking at his slightly bloody stomach. He looked at his legs and arms thinking. Nah, he'd want stomach right? That's where he uses the scissors most of the time. He used it in other places too, but tummy was primary. Feeling himself swallow, he dug part of the scissors in and felt himself clench his teeth. "I'm f-f-fi-i-ine..." Max was sweet to ask if he was okay during their sessions sometimes, normally when he felt David too tense or something. He snipped and felt himself whining. He hated the scissors, but Max liked them. So it was fine. Doing some more cutting, David took the unique knife, looking down at the large opened area with a pleased expression. He put his hand by it to toy with the gash and rubies falling out. His face twisted into a painful expression, but it still gave a smile thinking Max was okay and doing this. He mixed the thick crimson colored liquids from his arm and stomach together like how Max would do from time to time. In the morning, David looked at his body and bed to see a bloody mess.

"Fuck..." The boy groaned, shutting his eyes tighter at the beaming sun. He was about to tell David to close the curtains but then he remembered everything. Oh yeah. He ran away. And David.... David probably hates his guts. Max slowly sat up, rubbing an eye to get the sleep out. He felt gross, he hasn't showered in how long? His hair was beginning to get greasy, his skin dirty. He coughed, starting to feel his throat dry and sniffed. Fuck, was he getting sick? Rain probably didn't help, not that rain actually made you sick. It was a misconception. But it most defitnetly did not help the immune system. "Fucking shit..." He muttered under his breath. He was beginning to feel like shit too. As far as he was aware, he was just starting to get sick, not having coughing fits or anything. At this point, he's lost count of how long it's been since he ran. He knew one thing, food is needed. His stomach hurt so much, he needed to eat something. Something that wasn't fucking trash. He got up, holding his growling stomach and picking up his hoodie. He jumped, hearing some noise. "Hey!" Looking towards the street, he saw a man getting out of his car and heading towards him. Most likely an adult who saw some kid hurting and wanted to help. Well, Max didn't want his help. He bolted, trying his best to ignore the pain going on in his body. He dashed into another part of the ally way, but heard the man following in persuit. Fuck. Looking forward, there was a chainlink fence with a small hole in the corner. Max should be able to fit through. He stopped at the dead end, looking back for a moment to see the person behind him calling for him to stop. He went through the whole and was about to keep running, but his hoodie snagged onto the fence. "Fuck!" He swore, trying to pull on it as the thread got securely tight on the fence. Looking up, the man was coming up close. Fuck it, he'd have to leave it. He gave up, getting up to continue running, leaving the man out of breath at the dead end, not ncing the hoodie hooked to the fence.

David sighed, stirring his tea a little more before taking a sip. Coffee would've been perferred as he needed something with more caffiene to boost him, but heck if he didn't have anything for the kind of coffee he drank. He didn't like what he woke up to in the morning, but he couldn't lie that it helped taking his mind off worrying. Either way, he hasn't been waking up happy as he usually did. He nearly spilled his drink all over him when he heard the phone ring. He put down the mug, realizing that the phone did succeed in getting himself slightly wet with tea. "Gosh darn it..." He muttered, aggrovated by the spillage. Walking over to the phone, he picked it up and put his hand on the couch. He felt himself feel that hoping feeling as well as scared hearing that it was the police asking if it was David. "O-oh! Yes! Yes, that's me..." He held the phone closer to his ear with two hands, biting his lip anxiously. They said there was something else they found that needed some confirming. That only meant they found an item rather than Max. "R-right... yes I'll be there... thank you..." He put down the phone, unsure how to feel. Another item found, but no Max. He should probably go get dress before going down to the station.

The ginger walked in, with the bear in hand for a slight chance of Max being here or, really, being anywhere. Just seeing him. It was like the last time he was here. He waited patiently and he was called in to see what they had found. He took a seat at a desk, looking around anxiously. He held onto the bear like it was going to leave. "Okay..." The same officer from before came back, and the item in her hand made his heart drop for what felt like a thousand feet. She set the article of clothing down, and David took it to inspect it, loosening his grip on the toy. "I don't suppose this belongs to your son?" There was no doubt about it, the blue hoodie was like the same size as Max's. And looking inside, there was faint blood stains in one of the sleeves. Which only made David confirm Max was indeed cutting himself. "Y-yes..." He whispered. Instead of putting it down, he just kept hold of it. The officer could tell the things going through the ginger's mind from doing this for so long. "We still haven't found a body, so I wouldn't call it quits just yet." He nodded, just staring into the blue hoodie. It was funny considering he'd be the person to normally look on the bright side, but it was difficult now. "I'll leave you for a moment to collect yourself." David nodded and heard footsteps walk away. Max never left his hoodie, so there had to be a reason. The reason was something David wasn't sure he could take though. He noticed a hole and felt his stomach flip, Max might've gotten hurt. There was no blood around it, but the chances were still there. He felt himself choking up, he was so fucking scared. "Oh god Max..." He spoke in a hushed voice, only he could hear it as he hugged the hoodie.


	21. Run Away Part. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning again that one of these chapters in this Runaway arc deals with an uncomfortable, icky, and perhaps disturbing subject. However, I may be over exaggerating as I only remember vaguely and I know I have edited it in the past to make it less that. Still, tread lightly.

Max kept swearing under his breath. He lost his bag. He lost his hoodie. And now he was hungry as all hell. He kept his eyes on the ground with a scowl. It was late, so not many people were out. He stopped, smelling something. Something that was really good. What was that? He, as a famous cereal mascot always says, followed his nose to seek the source. Walking closer earned a stronger scent that was just making the boy drool. Turning a corner, he saw a house that looked pretty normal. Freaky normal even. White house with a white picket fence and some pie sitting out the window. If this wasn't a murder's den, Max didn't know what is. But against better judgement, he was REALLY hungry. It can't hurt to steal some pie, right?

Creeping over to the home, Max opened the gate to get to the window. This can't be too hard, right? Snatch the pie and run for it. Simple as that. He peeked into the window slowly as best he could to see a clean kitchen with no one in it. Must be in another room or something. Works to his advantage. Getting both feet planted on the ground, Max reach up for the desert, licking his lips only imagining the taste. Oh, it smells so good! He just had to eat it now! Max's heart dropped feeling two large hands go under his arms and pick him up.

He was turned so the person can take a look at him. It was a tall, big but not fat nor too muscular, man. He did look strong though, and old. Maybe mid-30s? He looked clean. Not freaky clean like the cult leader from camp, but just like your average joe. His skin was light, but not as pasty as some other people Max has met. His brown hair was short with his bangs swept to the side, helping show his bright blue eyes. He wore a short sleeve shirt, but his arms had wraps on them. "Well lookit what we got here." He spoke, his voice deep and smooth sounding. 

Snapping out of his daze, Max began thrashing about. "Let me fucking go asshole!" The man clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "And a mouth on you to boot." He set Max down and before he could run for it, the man grabbed his arm. "Now, where are you getting off to? You young sir almost stole my pie. Where are your parents?" The boy rolled his eyes huffing. "Don't fucking have any. Now let me fucking go asshole." The man's eyes brightened, but Max didn't notice. "No parents you say? Are you homeless?"

"Who's asking?" Trusting Max wouldn't run away, the man let go and put his arm out for a handshake. "Henry. Henry Gilfree." The boy stared daggers at the hand and pushed it down. "Max. Max 'who gives a fuck'."

The man gave a jolly laugh, giving Max a big smile. Something about this guy gave off a weird aura. Was it bad? Comforting... if it was comforting, it'd feel like he was talking to David. "Well Max, why don't ya come inside? I can cut that pie you were trying to steal for ya!" Max glared and crossed his arms. "I'm not some idiot. I know my stranger danger when I see one." Another chuckle left his lips. "Well, I'd be perfectly fine eating outside! I have a table in the back I can grab for us to eat!" Biting his lip, he debated. Was this a good idea? Stranger danger was still here. And the last adult he trusted stole his fucking bag. But the pie! Fuck it. He didn't have much else to lose. "Fine."

It was odd to eat outside when it was so late, but Max couldn't give less of a fuck. He was eating something good and was in sight of everyone in the neighborhood if this guy tried to make a move. "So Max," Henry began. "did you run away, or were you always homeless?" The boy stopped for a moment. "... Homeless." He wanted to forget about the ginger but god dammit, it was a harder task than expected. "Hm. Never had a home?"

"Nothing comes to mind." He said, stuffing more meat pie into his mouth. He didn't even know that was a thing! Henry hummed, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Well Max, I wouldn't mind having you stay here with me!" Bright green looked into those blue with a narrow look. "You can leave at any time of course, although I would perfer you telling me when you're leaving." He kept his gaze on the man. "I'm sure it would be better than sleeping outside, would it not?" Huffing, Max nodded. He could use, well, anywhere but outside.

Walking in, it was a plain, yet comforting, bedroom. "My son moved out and I've been planning on redoing this room for some time. Good thing I didn't get rid of the bed, huh?" He gave a harty chuckle that Max eyerolled to. He sauntered over to the bed to sit on it, sinking in and realizing what it was. "Is this a fucking water bed!?" Max asked with some excitement in his voice. "That it is!" Scooting more in, Max was bouncing on the bed, happily embracing the bed. "Well, I'll leave ya to it. You can shower in the morning if ya want." Henry closed the door and walked away, leaving Max in a state of bliss. This was fucking awesome.

"Mmmmngh..." Max slowly opened his eyes to see... his room. He was back in his room. Max sat up, feeling pretty confused. "Fuck..." He croaked out. Damn, something smelled good. Getting out from his bed, Max shuffled out the door and made his way to the living room. Looking over to the kitchen, he saw David. He was smiling, humming to himself as he cooked. He looked over the half wall to see Max, giving him a smile. "Oh! Hi Max!" He chirped, with his usual enthusiastic tone. "Good to see you awake sleepyhead!" The boy had no idea what was happening, he was sure he was some place else. "David?" Max moved into the kitchen and saw a whole buffet of food that made his mouth drool. The ginger chuckled at the reaction as he put down a plate of pancakes. "Well don't just look at it Max! Why don't you start eating?" Needless to say, this felt incredibly confusing. What's more confusing is that David didn't have any scars. Not a single one. But that didn't matter. Max was too hyped up on the situation at hand! The food wasn't going to eat itself!

On a full stomach, Max was taken to the living room where he relaxed and enjoyed a movie while David was stroking his hair with his left hand and rubbing his back with his right. Max laid on the right side of David, his head resting on the man's stomach. He listened to the soft humming coming from the ginger as it soothed Max's mind. A fuzzy blanket was draped over Max, ensuring that the boy wouldn't get cold anytime soon. This was nice. The house was warm, cozy, and inviting, he wasn't hurting of hunger, and he had comfort from David. What could top this? Max felt himself actually smiling, feeling relaxed with everything.

"Max?" A soft voice from his caretaker spoke. Max didn't feel like being mean. "Yeah?" He asked, leaning into David's touch. He liked the feeling of his hair getting stroked, not that he'd say that outloud of course. "Do you wanna play?" He asked, and Max shook his head, turning a bit to hug the man. "Nah, don't feel like playing any games." David chuckled. "No silly! Do you want to  _ play _ ?" He emphasized, causing Max to frown. He looked up to David, who still kept a smile. "Y'know,  _ cutting _ ?" Max's frown deepend. What? Wasn't that in that really weird dream? "What? I don't need to-" He felt his hands begin to fidget. He released his hug and sat up, looking down at his violently shaking hands. He felt confused.

David chuckled, getting up from the couch and picking the boy up. "Of course you do silly! Now, who do you want to cut?" Max rose a brow, no longer feeling okay. " _ 'who' _ ?" He asked. The only people who even knew about it was David and Max. Another laugh, something that made Max more nervous. Going to David's door and opening the door, Max froze. His eyes looking wide, freaked out by the sight with a pit in his stomach and heart racing.

What the fuck.  _ What. The fuck. _ Upon opening it, the door revealed a room full of dead bodies, all littered with cuts and scars as far as the eye could see. Everyone Max knew of was in there. Nikki, Neil, Gwen, Preston, fuck, even the woodscouts and flowerscouts. Cameron Campbell, Daniel, people he honestly expected to never see again were in there as well. Some had faces mangled, having any type of pain inflicted. Scars, normal cuts, burns, bruises, it looked like there were some that had stitches connecting limbs together. And god damn it, it stunk from all the rotting corpses. "What the fuck!?" Max flailed and fell down on the floor on his ass, scooting back from a confused David. "W-what the fuck!?" He asked again, feeling freaked out about it all. 

David tilted his head, furrowing his brows together. "What's wrong Max?" He took a step closer, the tan boy scooting back. "What is-WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THERE DAVID!?" He yelled, pointing to the room. "Your dolls silly-Oops!" He put a hand over his mouth and chuckled. "Gosh! I'm sorry Max! I mean your friends! I know how you dislike calling them dolls." Another step forward, another scoot back. Max felt so fucking afraid. "Wha-how-f-f-fuck!" What could he say? This was fucked up beyond everything. "David! This is fucked up!" The ginger tilted his head to the other side in an innocent manner. "What are you talking abou-"

"THE FUCKING BODIES DAVID!" He wanted to go back to a few minuted ago so badly! Can't he have at least something!? 

"Now Max!" Before he knew it, David grabbed his wrist and began pulling him towards the room. "Don't be so mean to your friends! I'm sure they've been dying to play!"

"Um, fuck that!" He grabbed the side of his door frame to fight against David's grip. "C'mon... Max..." He stopped to pull, and god was he strong. Max didn't realize the tears rolling down his face as he shook his head violently. "Fuck that! Fuck that! Fuck that! I don't want to do this! Don't fucking make me!" He desperately tried keeping his grip on the door frame.

It was in vain though when he lost grip and fell to the ground, desperately trying to grab the carpet to keep away. He felt himself getting pulled. "C'mon Max! We really shouldn't keep them waiting~!" David sang. Max grabbed onto the door frame of David's door, feeling himself shake and closing his eyes shut tight. "D-David, please!" He hiccuped, not caring what he sounded like. This was fucking terrifying. The ginger's hands crept froward from Max's wrist to his torso, yanking him away from the door frame.

He felt himself freeze up, still shaking, when he was set on the bed. His breathing was quick, and he didn't want to open his eyes. "I think Nerris wants to play today, don't you Max?" That voice was no longer comforting. That same tone was only making Max sick. "Please no..." The boy whimpered out. "Then again, it's been awhile since you've played with Pikeman..."

"Stop..." He choked out, putting his head in his hands. "Oh! But I actually found Erin's other eye last night! So I'm sure she want to too!" He just wants this to fucking end. Every fiber in his body was vibrating, he felt like a scared animal with a pocher.

"Oh Max..." His breathing ceased feeling weight start to get next to him and a hand went around him. David was holding him, Pulling Max's head to rest on his chest as if to comfort while playing with his hair. "It's alright sweetheart." This was NOT his David. "G-go away..." He choked up, but felt weak to actually do anything about it. "I can bring someone else up here if you want." God no. "D-don't. Fucking don't..." He didn't want David, but he'd perfer that over a fucking dead body. 

"I think you need your favorites~" His... what? "F-favorites?" Did he want to know what that was? He felt David sit Max back to the bed and walk into the closet. "Do you wanna play with this?" Against better judgement, Max peeked an eye open, both instantly widening when he saw it. It was Max. Max with a fuck ton of cuts and stitches. He had one eye fucking stitched closed. "W-what the fuck!?" He scrambled back when David set the body down fairly close to him. "What about this?" Swallowing, Max looked away from himself and his heart beated louder and faster. It was David's body this time, just as stictched up and beat up as Max's. His neck was stitched all around, indicating that his head was off before. His mouth was also stitched up, freaking Max out even more.

"C'mon Max!" He sat his body down next to Max's, going back to get a box that looked like the knife case but bigger. He sat down next to the living boy, giving a bright smile that made him shiver. Opening the case, there was an array of torture weapons. Dagger, lighter, a fucking meat cleaver was even in there. "I can get the chain saw if you want~!" Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck. "I don't want any of this!" Max looked up, his eyes filled with fear. "J-just let me go!" He tried crawling away, but the ginger grabbed his torso to pull him back into him. "Max! Don't be silly! Oh, I bet you want to do it on someone alive again, huh?" Again? Were... were all of them alive when... FUCK. THIS IS A DAMN DREAM. NOT REAL. THIS IS NOT FUCKING REAL. 

"I want to go home!" Max pushed against the Man's chest. "Now, now!" He wagged a now bone finger, causing the boy to jolt back. Jumping again realizing he fell on his body. Max's hand was taken and was forced to hold the meat cleaver. His skin was no longer prestine, his face beaten up like no other. Max felt himself sobbing as David put the knife to his throat. "P-please don't..." He cried while the redhead lead Max's other hand to the back of the blade. David chuckled. "You act like we haven't done this before! I'll be fine Max!" David made Max push the blade down.

"Thank you... sorry for bothering you again... mhmm, bye." He sighed, putting the phone down and to the couch to sulk. Where is Max? That's all David wanted to know. He just-he just wanted him back. He'd do anything for him. He laid down to look up at the ceiling, sniffing. He felt hot tears fall down to the side of his face. He'd tell him a million things. He'd give him anything if it meant he'd be back. David just wanted Max back.


	22. Run Away Part. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I this is the chapter that had the stuff I was warning about previously, or at least part of it - I know it is as I read the ending to this chapter so the warning no longer applies to the next chapters. I skimmed and yes, I do believe I did heavy editing and made it not so icky as originally - though it still seem like he pretty much is - the character is just a cannibal. Originally he was only a pedophile I believe, and then I did both, and then I finally decided to focus on the cannibal aspect of him more than the pedo side (though from the bits I skimmed it's still present here). So just a heads up on that, be aware.

His eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, his face wet from the dream. When he out his hand down, it sunk into the bed. Looking around, he was back. At that guy's home. Touching his cheek, he was crying. "Fuck..." What was that? The was a nightmare alright, but it started as a dream. Feeling his hair, it was gross. Hell, his whole body felt gross. But he most defitnetly didn't feel comfortable getting nude in this guy's house. He felt his hands jittering, need to cut. Ugh, now it has a bad taste in his mouth from the dream.

Coming out of the bedroom, he looked around for the bathroom, smelling some delicious food downstairs. Henry must be up. He looked down the hall to see a door, and suspected it to be the bathroom. Slowly creeking it open, he saw it was. Max turned on the lights as the room was pretty dark and stepped inside to shut the door. Shit, no locks. What bathroom doesn't have a fucking lock!? No matter, he should be good. He began unwrapping his bandages to begin cutting.

After a couple minutes, Max heard footsteps. "Max?" It was Henry, probably planning on getting Max up. Shit. His arm was fucking bleeding. "Max, ya in there?" He asked, it sounded like he was coming closer. "Y-yeah! Don't come in!" He hurried to put his arm under the sink, hissing at the feeling of the rush in water. There was a knock. "You okay there? I hear a faucet going."

"G-great!" He tried reaching for his knife with one hand, dropping it and almost catching his toes. "Shit!" He hissed. "Don't sound to good little buddy! I'm gonna come in, okay?" Fuck!

Before Max could tell him know, the door flung open, and Henry's mouth was agape at the sight. "F-fuck, listen, this isn't what it looks like!" He tried staying strong with a now wet arm at his side. "What does it look like Max?" Henry questioned. The boy looked down, biting his lip. "Some depressed kid cutting."

"And what actually is it?"

"It's... I just... I like cutting. I don't fucking... I don't fucking like the pain. I just need... need to cut something and uh... play with the blood." He tried explaining. Looking up, he had expected a horrified expression. Instead, he was met with a rather happy one. "Looks like we have somethings in common there Max!"

Henry must've loved meat, because nearly everything he made had some. The muffins were meat muffins, there was bacon and sausages, it was crazy. Max hungrily ate at everything Henry had served. "I just can't put my finger on it, but I just love the feeling of something just cutting at ya!" The man mused, taking a bite out of his bacon. He seemed so in love with cooking and food. He nearly moaned at the taste of it. "I just like the feeling of cutting something, and the blood is fucking awesome to play with." Max said, stuffing another piece of sausage in his mouth.

Henry hummed, smiling at that. "Hey Henry? What does that door lead to?" Max asked, pointing to a door in the kitchen. "Oh, don't mind that! Just the basement, where I keep my projects, might show it to ya sometime! Anyway Max, I think we can do eachother favors!" The boy rose a brow, taking a bite of his muffin. "Ya see, I find it difficult to cut myself sometimes, and maybe you can help me with that! You get to cut and live here while I get to enjoy cutting and, technically, fatherhood again!" Max nearly choked on that last part. Fatherhood? Does Max really wants another Dad that wasn't David? Did he want another parent to say their son cuts them? "So, what ya say Max?" He put a hand out, and the boy stared. "... Just don't call me a fucking son." He shook the man's hand in agreement.

"Hello, have you seen this boy? U-um, excuse me! Did you see this boy by any chance?" He kept going to passerbys, hoping for someone, just SOMEONE to say yes. He stopped showing Max's pictures noticing a convenience store. He hummed, eyeing the establishment.

Wallking in, cold air hit him like a blanket of ice had wrapped around. It was freezing, but they had to make sure the slushies wouldn't melt. Looking to the counter, there was a teen just tapping away on his phone. Walking up to him, David knocked on the counter and spoke up. "Excuse me?" The teen looked up, seeming disinterested. David set Max's picture down, spinning it so it was rightside up for the cashier. "Have you seen him by any chance?" It took a moment before the teen nodded. That made the ginger's day. His smile widened. "Really!? Where!?" He asked, leaning in. "I think that's the kid that came in a day or two ago? Stole some shit from us, that's for sure." Crap, Max stole stuff? 

"Oh dear. Um, what did he take exactly? I'd be happy to pay for it!" He said, reaching into his pocket to get to his wallet. "I don't fucking know man. Like, a slurpie, bag of chips, and some candy I think. Is he like a bad kid or something?" Frowning, David shook his head. "No he's... he just ran away."

"Shit man, sorry!" That looked like a nice change in attitude. "Would've grabbed him if I knew he was lost. But he ran out into the rain when caught him trying to walk out with everything." Crap, so he wouldn't have a clue where Max is then. David was hoping the teen brought him somewhere. Then again, knowing Max, he wouldn't stay put. Sighing, David took the picture and walked away, turning back to thank for the input. "No problem man, hope you find him!" At least that was something, David was hoping to find Max too.

"Where the fuck did you learn to cook?" Max asked, eating more of the kabob of meat. "Oh well, my father taught me! Old man knew some tricks! We always joked he could become a chef if he tried!"

"Damn straight!" Man, this was fucking good! But, even though the food wasn't bad, Max does hope meat wasn't going to be all that's on the menu in this house. He liked his chicken, but a normal cake wouldn't hurt. Max jumped, hearing a father clock chime. "Hm, say Max? Do you want to do some cutting after dinner?" It took a moment before Max shrugged. "Sure, sooner the better for me. I've kinda been wanting to cut since an hour ago." Henry chuckled.

"We can do it in my room. Big enough for the both of us!" Okay? Weird way to put that, but made sense. Max guessed it made sense. Walking in, the room was lavish in furniture and color. There was a queen size bed with a rich red in every corner of the room with a black trim. "Fuck. How much money do you have?" Henry smiled, sitting on the bed and laying down on it after closing the door with a click sound after, must be the door just closing. He put his arm out for Max to cut. "Now don't you worry about that Max! Just enjoy this!"

Max climbed onto the bed and crawled to go by the arm. It already lacked the bandages as Henry earlier showed his scarringing. There was some really weird ones, some looked like scratches. "Okay, uh... I'm gonna just start I guess... god this is weird..." He's never done this with anyone else, just him and David. "No need to be nervous!" Henry supported. Taking a breath, Max dug the blade in. He drug it across his arm, hearing the man pant.

Then he heard the man's breath hitch with a smile on his face. "You uh... really like it huh?" Henry nodded. "I sure do..." He breathed. Max continued doing his usual thing, his own pleasure of the activity taken away with how uncomfortable he was feeling. "Turn it down there old man, kinda freaking me out." He put a finger in, earning a noise Max didn't want to here. "God dammit..." Henry moaned. The boy was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. "Okay, I think I'm done no-" By accident, his eyes landed on the end table that had a reddened mallet, and Max's breathing hitched.

Fuck. Holding his blade tightly, Max scooted back. Why did Henry have a meat Mallet? With blood. In his bedroom. The man looked to Max with joy filled eyes. "W-what's wrong Max?" This guy was fucking sick. "I want out." The boy said simply, scurrying off the bed. He ran to the door to open it, but found it locked. "Shit!" The lock was high too. "Now Max..." Henry spoke up, causing the boy's heart to drop. "I'll ask nicely that ya come back here so-"

"No! Fuck you!" He bolted to the window and found that to be locked to. Trying to find the lock, Henry picked him up. "Let me the fuck go!" Never trust strangers! That was like number one rule for a child in the streets! And what did Max do? Trust a fucking stranger!

Henry tossed Max onto the bed, quickly getting on top of him. "C'mon..." He kept his eyes on the boy, reaching for his tool until a headbutt from Max was made. "Shit!" He held his head feeling the pain. "Get off of me asshole!" That was too nice of a word to call him. "Fuck you!" He kicked his privates, and Henry instantly let go and fell to the side holding his parts. With freedom, Max shoved the knife in his back pocket and under his shirt, heading to the window to find the lock. "Fucking c'mon!" he gritted through his teeth. In seconds, Max was yanked from his shirt and to the floor, Henry climbing ontop again. "Get off!"

Slap. Henry hit Max hard, leaving a solid red mark on Max's face. "Be a fucking good boy Max. Daddy just want to tenderize ya." He spoke with his mallet in one hand. Max spat in his face, earning a death glare from the man. "Fuck you." With that, Henry got up and yanked Max by his dark curls, unlocking and opening the door, hitting Max's head as it flew open. He winced at the feeling, but kept beating the large hand. Dragging him downstairs and to the kitchen, he opened the door to the basement and threw Max down. "Learn some damn respect! You ain't ready for cookin child!" Then the door slammed shut.

Cooking? What's that supposed to mean. Another word for killing maybe? Sitting up, Max put a hand near his eye, wincing at the feeling. It's probably swelling up by now. He looked around and noticed a fire going. At least he won't get cold. But there was a mix of a disgusting smell and delicious. It was weird. Both... both smelled like that weird dream. Searching the walls, Max found a light switched and flicked it on. He felt like barfing. The room was filled with dead bodies, some skinned and others just rotting. There was a large age range. Young, old, the body was there. There was a freezers that had blood dripping out. And... and the pies. Muffins. All on a wooden counter that stretched across the side wall. There was some there. And the freezers probably had bodies. He figured out Henry killed with the blunt weapn, but why did he-Max wanted to throw up not out of disgust of the sight, but of what he's eaten. Max stuck fingers in his mouth, trying to make himself throw up. When he did, he still kept going after to get every fucking food Henry made out of him. This guy was sick.

It's been almost a week and nothing. David was told that someone saw him at a diner, but Max bolted when he wasn't getting served. Why did Max have to leave? Why did David have to complain? Why did he have to find that stupid site? Why did Max have to cut? Why did any of this have to happen? He thought he'd be the best Dad ever when he was younger. Always showering his kid with love, teaching them to be kind and polite, going on fun trips, but that isn't what happened. When Max came to live with him, he knew he wasn't going to be the best Dad. He was going to seem annoying, too happy, and just the complete opposite from Max. And he was. But, they've worked around that. In fact, Max was the one that wanted him! Not anyone else, he was the person he was waiting for! David felt honored for that. Well, perhaps honored might be strong, but he felt really happy and wanted to make Max feel proud about his decisions. He wanted Max to succeed. He wanted Max to be loved. He wanted Max to be happy.

How long has it been? A day? Two days? Three? Max was starving, but refused to eat anything down here. Henry hasn't left the house in what seemed like fucking ever. Max was waiting to pick the lock with his knife, but nothing. He heard the door click open and sat up. At this point, he was used to the sickening stench of corpses. "Max~" Henry purred, which made Max want to throw up again. The door shut with another lock and jingle. Keys, got it. The man came down the stairs and gave Max a harty smile. "Well hey there Max! You don't looks good there? Why haven't ya been eating? Thought ya liked my cooking."

"Fuck off." He hummed at the disobedience. "I'll just tender ya up after." After? Henry pulled out a large knife, causing Max to swallow.

"Come nice and easy Max, Daddy just wants to help..." Max glared. Fuck it. Fuck this. This is when the knife is good to use. "Fuck you." He reached behind him, grabbing the hilt of the blade. "You aren't my fucking Dad." Once Henry was close enough, Max stabbed right into Henry's knee, earning a loud scream from the man. He waved his blade below, and Max jumped out of the way, his knife stuck in the man's knee. Fuck, that's lodged in there. But it should slow Henry down. "Max!" He yelled, his voice booming in the underground room. Max ran around, trying to see keys. Henry turned and saw Max, throwing the cleaver, almost taking the boy's head off. The cleaver got stuck in the wood groove of the table. Henry yanked the hunting knife out of him, throwing it to the side to hobble over to the cleaver. Max ran before Henry had a chance to grab him.

The brunette yanked the cleaver out, looking around not seeing Max anywhere. "Oh Max~" The tan boy was behind the furnace, trying to control his breathing. This was like the horror movies he's watched! But-but it was fucking real and terrifying! "Fuck..." He peeked around, spotting his jet black knife of the ground, covered in a crimson color. "Max..." Peeking a little more, it looked like Henry was going around the furnace. Taking a deep breath, Max ran for the knife, grabbing it off the ground and stumbling. He turned sharply to face the deranged man, pointing the knife towards him while trying to stop his shaking. Henry turned to look and the fear filled form. "Now, what ya think you're gonna do with that?" He asked, gripping his significantly larger knife. Max didn't answer, trying to hold his ground.

Once Henry got a little too close, Max backed up, back ending up going against the wall. Fuck. He began swinging his knife, only to have the man's large hand grab his wrist with the knife and lift him off the ground. Max, although shaking, tried keeping a scowl. "Put me the fuck down." Henry gave a boistorous laugh as Max tried reaching his free hand to his knife weilding one. "I don't think ya have room to be making demands!" The raven haired boy managed to grab his blade from his other hand, trying to stab Henry the best he could. "Let me fucking go!" He yelled, blindly swinging. The action made the man laugh to the highest degree.

Henry lifted up the knife, bringing Max slightly closer, feeling cocky about the whole situation. "If ya just sit still, this'll hurt a whole lot less." Henry was swinging down the knife, and Max made one final effort randomly jabbing forward, then... nothing happened. The boy was expecting to no longer be breathing, but he wasn't. He tried pulling his knife back, it felt stuck. Warm liquid was felt oozing out onto his hand, Henry's grip loosening. There was a clink, and odd noises. Max was dropped to the ground, and the boy instinctively let go of the hilt of his knife and fell to the ground. Finally opening his eyes, he looked up and his eyes widened. Henry was holding his throat that was bleeding profusely, some blood coming out of his mouth. He looked shocked, his eyes soon rolled to the back of his head and he feel to the ground hard.

Max still felt his body shaking, his breath hitching when he felt the cleaver Henry once had with his hand crawling back. He retracted and looked to see it, looking back to the man he had stabbed. Taking a chance, Max slowly stood up, walking towards the man. He was out cold, his neck bleeding a large amount of blood. His hunting knife was bloody as well, with the blood squirting up onto the hilt. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He killed him. He killed someone. Thousands of thoughts were going through his head. What does he do!? Should he call an ambulance? Police? He deserved it, sure, but Max KILLED a man. It was out of self defense though! That's okay, right?

Looking away and shutting his eyes, Max reached for his knife, grimacing at the slick, sticky feeling the hilt had. He wiggled the blade to make it come out more easily, quickly stepping back away from Henry's body. He needs to leave. He needs to leave right fucking now. Max, hesitantly, searched the man's pockets to finally find the keys, scurrying up stairs to leave this freak show of a house. Opening the door, the boy embraced the sweet freedom. Everything hurt. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, his whole body ached and was sore. He needed to clean himself. As much as Max didn't want to be here anymore than he has, he didn't want to have the man's blood on him.

After just throwing some water on himself and his blade, not bothering to change out of his clothes in the shower to get the blood out from everything. Bandages. He didn't have his anymore, he threw them out and figured he'd put new ones on later. That asshole had to have some, right? As soon as Max found a first-aid kit, no bandages. Fuck, he must've ran out or something. Now drenched in water with his scarred arm exposed, Max wanted to do one thing. Get the fuck out of here. Running to the front door, the boy stopped. Should he call the police still? So many people dies here probably, some might be filed as missing cases. Biting his lip, he decided to make a call. Now where's a damn phone? He began searching the house for something, anything. Documents were found. The guy apparently was accused a couple times of murder and kidnapping. Most recent was by a couple of two woman who were worried over their son. Max honestly felt bad. What did these people do to deserve this? They're going to find out that this man, he... he just killed and ate them.

He also found a freaky scrap book that had all his victims as the boy guessed. Had names and a photo of the victim. What the fuck was up with this guy? The last page had Max's name, a picture of him sleeping on the water bed. Bastard. After some more searching, he finally found Henry's phone and went to dial 911. "Hello? What is your emergency?" Wait, he didn't think of an explination. FUCK. "U-um, this... I'm at some guy's house, and he... he tried to kill me?" How does one calmly put this? "Are you hiding? Are you in a safe place?" The woman inquired. "N-no, he... he died." The other line was silent before she continued. "Can you tell me your location?"

"I can try..." Max walked out and read the address on his house, and took a guess as to what street he was on. The woman asked to describe the house, which he complied. "Is anyone with you?" Max shook his head, even though she couldn't see. "Everyone else is dead." His heart was beating quickly, adrenaline still going through his body. "H-he was... he was eating people." Max said, taking a seat by the door. "Help is on the way, just sit tight. Is there a house nearby you can go to?" Max bit his lip. "Hello? Young ma-" He hung the phone up, throwing it across the yard. He wasn't going back, he can't.


	23. Run Away Part. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters weren't nearly as long as I recalled I have to admit.

Slowly opening his eyes, his mind wandered to several questions. Where was he? Sitting up, David looked down to find himself in his couselor outfit. Looking around some more, he was in his cabin. The cabin back at camp. What? How did he get here? "What the heck?" He swung his legs off the bed to stand up, realizing something. He looked downto his arms and legs to see nothing. No bandages, but no scars either. Weird. Looking to the door and then to the window, it was dark out. This all felt very familiar. David wasn't sure what to do, was this a dream? Was this not a dream? He looked to the calander. It was July. Last time he checked, it was not July. But the day, that day. It felt so familiar, but David couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe a late night walk will help?

David stepped out, greeted with a nostalgic view. Oh, he missed camp so much. But he was back now apparently, the situation seeming like deja vu. He should check on the campers. Going to see if everyone was in their tents, his heart skipped a beat on the last one. Max wasn't in his tent. And if he was right, he should see tracks looking down. There was.

Following the tracks, David knew percisely what night this was, it was the night he found out about Max's habit. Is he seriously going to relive him cutting himself? He continued walking, stopping seeing the sight. Max was hunched over, sitting on a tree stump. David took a deep breath to prepare seeing the mess. "Max?" He came forward, his voice sounding comforting rather than questioning. The boy turned, and the ginger expected to see a bloody arm. He didn't. Max's sleeve was up, and the boy turned back around before the redhead could see his face. The ginger was confused, his arm should be a bloody mess.

Walking forward, David went up to his side, leaning in to see what he was doing. It looked like Max was just carving something into the wood. It looked like two stick figures, one significantly smaller than the other. It wasn't until he noticed the tuff on the taller figure's head and the smaller's poofy looking hair that David realized it was a picture of him and Max. "That's cute." He spoke softly, smiling at the carving. Max huffed, his face becoming red. David chuckled, watching Max continue to carve. He gave him a big smile, giving himself a smile as well. That's weird, David would've expected a frown.

"Max?" He spoke up, crouching down to meet his eyes. "Can I see your arm?" Max looked at David with confusion. "Why?"

"I... I just need to see something." Leaning back, Max put out his arm that David always sees so torned up. Unrolling his sleeve, David couldn't believe it. The arm was clean, free of any abuse that may have been put on it. He marveled at how smooth and soft it was, unlike the normal arm Max had. "David." The boy spoke up. "You're being fucking weird." Realizing what he was doing, David let go and laughed it off. "S-sorry about that! But um... what are you doing out here? You okay?" The boy shrugged, closing the box cutters to set them on the stump. "Just needed some fresh air." He mumbled, getting off where he was seated and stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Humming, the redhead grabbed the cutters to lead the boy back to his tent. This wasn't how it went, he knew that for sure, but it was arguably better. After taking Max back, he went to the cabin, trying to figure out what happened.

Opening the door, he was met with his home. What? Okay, he was pretty sure he was JUST at camp. Looking back, there were no woods but his street, and he didn't realize he had changed his attire to his normal flannel and brown pants with dress shoes. "Hey, you're home!" Looking back, there was Max, just sitting on the couch and looking back. "Are you just gonna leave the door open like that? Cause, I don't want any fucking flies in the house."

"R-right..." He whispered, closing the door behind him. David was feeling very confused. He looked around, his brows furrowed. "Um, are you okay? You're being really fucking weird, and that's saying a lot for you." Looking down the hall, everything looked the same. "I'm... fine..." He mumbled, not speaking up clearly and looking around. This is a dream right? A really weird dream?

"Okaaaay? Well, I was wondering if we could make chicken alfredo for tonight? I've been fucking craving that for some reason." David looked back, raising a brow. " _ We _ ?" He asked, Max never cooked with David. "Yeah? Like always?" The boy answered as if the info was common knowlage. The ginger looked bewildered by the answer. "Okay, you seem reeeeally fucking out of it." Max got up and grabbed David's hand, leading him over to sit on the couch. "I'll get some water." The boy scurried away into the kitchen, leaving David to think.

This had to be a dream. Max cut. Max cut  _ him _ . Max... Max ran away. Possibly in danger. He was taken out of thought when the ebony curled boy cleared his throat and offered a glass of water. Taking it, David looked in it for a moment before taking a drink. Max took a seat next to him, leaning on him straight after. The action made him surprised, Max never showed affection. Looking away, he kept an anxious smile, trying to figure out the situation he was in. "Did something happen?" David shook his head. "Fine..." He whispered, looking to the door as if expecting something crazy to come out.

Max let out a 'humph', pouting at the lack of explination. Feeling the boy change position, David had to look down feeling Max actually hug him. "Fine. Don't tell me." He felt bad for making him upset, but he was still figuring all this out. He looked away again to take a sip of his water. "Just don't be fucking afraid to tell me, alright  _ Dad _ ?" The redhead's eyes widened as he choked on his water. He leaned forward with Max letting go, slamming the glass down and hitting his chest while coughing. "Fuck! Are you okay!?" David nodded, getting the last of his coughs out. "J-just-just d-da-dandy!" He choked out.

Once the fit stopped, he breathed and leaned back into the couch. "Jesus, what made you do that?" Max asked, looking very concerned. Seriously?  _ Seriously? _ His gaze shifted to the smaller boy, his heart beating out of his chest. He was still processing what Max had said. There was a mix of happiness and fear going on. "W-when on Earth did you start calling me that!?" He questioned, sounding more panicked then he had meant.

Max looked down and looked... sad. Down right upset. "All the time? Since you adopted me?" Adopted!? David nearly jumped out of his seat. When did he  **ADOPT** Max!? Fostered, but adopt!? Hell, he can't even see Max calling him that if he adopted him. "W-when did I-" He stopped seeing Max's position, he felt awful. "I'm sorry..." The boy mumbled out, sniffing at David's reaction. "Max..." He whispered. "Max, listen, I'm-" Reaching out, the boy turned down the attempt of affection and scooted off the couch, eyes kept to the floor. "Sorry." He scampered off, leaving the ginger in distress. He flinched, hearing the slam of the door. What is this?

"Owie..." His arm was red at this point. He's tried pinching himself awake, but nothing. He looked back into the hall, with a frown on his face. This WAS a dream, right? Biting his lip, he felt like apologizing. Even if this was a dream, it feels pretty real. Getting up, David walked into the hallway and up to Max's door. "Max?" He knocked on it, leaning in to hear something. "Hon?" There wasn't anything on the other side, which caused some worry. "Ma-"

"Right here." He turned to see Max taking a step out of David's room. What was he doing in there?

"Oh, there you are." He chuckled nervously, seeing the boy not look as happy as he did earlier. "I just uh... listen, I didn't mean any-" Max put a hand up. "Yeah. I get it." He did? David honestly doesn't think he does. Kneeling down, he brought the Max into a hug. "I really am sorry." He spoke softly. Maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe this is real life. This is... this is good. "I don't know what I was thinking Max." He rubbed the back of the boy's head with his thumb. He pulled away and kissed his forehead, offering an apologetic smile. "What about we cook something, hm?" Max shook his head. "Nah, feeling kinda tired actually." He yawned, David was happy he wasn't sad anymore. "Okay." He said, standing up. Max put his arms up for indication he wanted up, something that David once again was not used to. He obliged the 11 year old, picking him up to carry him off to his room.

After giving goodnights, David left the room and closed the door sighing. This really was strange. He could've sworn this was some dream, but now it was starting to feel like reality. David was starting to feel pretty tired too now. He walked into his room, remembering that Max actually came in here. It had a strange smell, air freshners maybe an order. For what, the ginger hadn't had a clue. He looked in the mirror, smiling at his smooth, clean skin. It was nice. He took off his dress shoes to put in his closet, which he noticed was open. Was Max in there earlier or something? No matter, he went over to put his shoes in.

His heart stop, blood running cold, he couldn't breathe. This is where the stench was coming from. Is-is that what this smells like? David jumped back onto the bed, crawling away until he fell to the floor trying to control his hypervenilating. Shaking, he peeked up from the side of the bed to see it. Why was this here. HOW was this here!? "M-Max...?" He squeeked out, a hand going over his mouth. Why was Max's fucking dead body in his closet!? His skin was bruised, some parts of his body mangled as it hung from a fucking hanger. His eye... his eye was falling out his socket. He felt himself tearing up. This... this can't be real. Gathering up the courage, David went forward to the closet and reached out with his arm quivering. "Max..." His voice cracked saying that as he grabbed the boy's thin, limp arm, his other one the same but looking more broken and facing backwards. It looked like it had been abused recently. The scars were all relevant with burns and cuts, some looked like they needed stitches.

He tilted his head up, putting a hand under the corpses chin to tilt it up. Max's loose eye was not the only thing on his face broken. His nose looked wrong, his other eye glazed over and dead looking. His face had scars, cuts, bruises. His mouth was agape, his mind swarming with thought. How? Who? What? When?Why? David unhooked the body from the hanger, falling back onto the bad holding the body close. He brushed the dead boy's curls back, whimpering. "Max..." He stifled out, feeling himself sob. What happened? What happened to him!?

"Dad?" He looked to the door frame to see the Max from earlier with his hands behind his back and tilting his head. "Is something wrong?" How was-he wasn't phased by this. David no longer had a good feeling about this Max, holding the dead one closer. "Y-you're not..." He stifled out, not taking his eyes off him. "I was just gonna give this back." Max held out a large kitchen knife, still dripping with much darker blood than what David was used to. His arms were still clean though. And give it back? That it implies David had it. Putting two and two together, this Max must've gone into David's room to-to-"Y-you cut." Max tilted his head again with a raised brow. "Yeah? We already knew this." They did but... but this was never how they did it.

The ginger turned his attention back to the dead one, putting a hand to his cheek while staring into his lifeless eye with the other dangling. "W-what happened?" He choked out in a whisper. "You seriously don't remember? He died. You killed him." The man whipped his head to the other Max, trying to think he heard correctly. " _ What _ ?" He asked feeling shocked. "Remember? He ran away cause of you and died? So you killed him." He-no. No that's not-that's not how that worked. "I-I didn't." Max was still out there. They never found a body! "Technically you did. If you didn't get so mad, he would've still been around." He looked back at the corpse, he felt like-no-he was sobbing.

He crawled further back onto the bed, by the pillows, bringing his knees up cradling the small body. What was this? Wasn't it supposed to be a happy dream? Not, not this. "Max..." He kept crying out, looking down at the corpse with tears flooding his eyes as he kept stroking his hair. He slumped down, laying on his side and placing Max next to him, placing a hand on his thin cheek. At this point, the alive Max was no where to be seen or heard as David was sulking. He can't be dead. He can't. He isn't. Max. Is not.  **DEAD** .

He jolted awake, finding himself breathing heavily. His neck hurt, and he looked around to find himself back in reality, at the police station. Looking up to the person who had their hand on his shoulder, it was the female cop who's been leading on Max's missing case. "I apologize if I gave you a bit of a scare there. Are you alright?" He felt his face was wet, which he tried to hurry and wiped with his sleeve. "U-um, yes! Yes I'm... I'm quite alright." He really wasn't. That was a freaky fucking dream.

Taken to a seat and desk as usual, David had a bad feeling about this. Not that the dream helped too much. He waited, brushing the synthetic fur on the beat up bear. He can't help but bring it nearly everywhere with him, it brought the best comfort he could get. Looking around, today seemed busy, it looked like lots of heart breaking happening. The two woman were here again too. It didn't sound like they got good news on their son. Once the woman came back, David offered a week and rather nervous smile. "Not a lot of good news today, huh?" He tried making conversation. The cop didn't answer quickly or offer a smile in return. He didn't like this already. "We've recently... hit something for another case." She spoke, her voice sounding apologetic. Why was apologetic? She took a seat, holding a single sheet of paper in her hand.

"I need you to identify if this is him." She handed David the sheet, and he took it. His eyes widened seeing Max on a bed, looking to be sleeping. He had to be just sleeping, right? "Where did you get this?" He asked, looking rather worried. It answered her question of this being the boy he was looking for. "I'm sorry sir but-" His heart was already aching. Don't let it be what he thinks she's going to tell him. "-we suspect he was... kidnapped and murdered by a 'Henry Gilfree'."

His mouth was agape, he felt himself shaking. This... no, this can't be... "Are... are you sure? Are you sure he got-"

"We can't say for sure. All the bodies there were difficult to identify and some..." His brows furrowed, leaning in with urgence. "Some what?" He asked, sounding desperate. "Some were made into pies." Max... this man he... "There's a posibility he could've been cooked already or just one of the mangled corpses. The only thing we have going by is a scrapbook he made of all his victims. Your son looked to be the last one." This-this bastard ate Max!? Depression, anger, disgust, all negativity flooded through David. "Where is he? The man who hurt him?" He asked, sounding angry. "He's already dead." What? How was he already dead!? Did someone else kill him before David could? Ugh, the ginger doesn't even know if he had it in himself in the first place to kill.

"I'll leave you to get your bearings." She got up, looking down apologetically. "I'm sorry for your loss." She walked away, leaving David and the picture. Max was dead, possibly fucking baked into a pie for some sick man to eat. He wasn't fighting the water coming out, he couldn't. He couldn't hold him anymore, he couldn't hear him, he couldn't do anything. Max was gone, and the ginger didn't know what to do.

He ran. He ran as far away from that place as he could, finding sanctuary in an ally next to a dumpster. He leaned against the cool metal box, taking deep breaths due to the marathon he had ran. His stomach growled, causing Max to hug himself tightly. "Fuck..." He spoke, his voice strain. He was so hungry, and fuck if he was going to try taking even ONE piece of food from that freak's house. Looking up, he glared. Trash. The thing that could be argued got him into the meat pie situation. If he just ate some, he wouldn't have wandered so far to smell the pie. He hasn't eaten for what? Three days? A week? He lost track, but his stomach was hurting more and more. And after what he ate last time, the trash didn't sound to bad anymore. 

He felt his stomach rumble violently looking at the trash, and he groaned. It can't be that bad, right? He's had trash at camp, literally. Well, they were left overs but the point still stood it was trash. He stood up and, after a couple tries, got himself up and began digging through. He couldn't tell the difference between his smell and the trash's. Even the water at the house didn't help his stench. Scrounding around, he managed to find some moldy bread. Fuck, it was better than nothing. He kept going to find some half eaten chicken. Meat was off the table. Seeing as bread and some thrown out vegtables was the best he could get, Max greedily stuffed the litteral trash in his mouth, feeling pathetic eating it. Fuck this tasted gross but, at the same time, it was nice eating something. Max would later end up vomiting due to food poisoning after finding some more trash to eat.


	24. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, an ending to an arc, how neat.

A month. One. Fucking. Month. David kept cutting and mourning, though he still kept looking. It was on his own now, but he refused to believe the tan male was dead. The ginger read the letter for what felt like the hundredth time. He takes it all back. Everything. He'll let him keep cutting. Things don't have to change at all! He wouldn't complain! Why fix it? David just wanted him back. He so badly wanted him back. He was crying in his sleep and worried sick. Looking at pictures hurt, and he was given all the evidence that belonged to the lost boy. He wasn't giving up. He was still alive. He had to be.

Max also kept cutting and running. He actually was sick in the literal sense. He kept eating trash and got food poisoning, getting symptoms close to a cold, throwing up, but he kept eating. He was getting thinner as anything he ate was just thrown back up. His cutting got more violent to try and help him keep going. Right now, he had some old rotten noodles in a carton you'd get at a chinese restaraunt sitting by as he was cutting his arm. This one was large. He stabbed into the outside of his left shoulder, dragging the blade to circle around his arm. He kept going, wanting this to big. And big he got. The arm was bleeding profusely and Max kept going. He kept the blade in and went between his thumb and index finger to cut into his palm. All the while, he was swearing out a string of words. Once he was done, he took the knife out, just throwing it to the ground rather than his back pocket. He took a minute to get used to the cut before trying to play with it. With his uninjured hand, he reached into the carton to grab some noodles to eat. At this point, he's learned to ignore the taste. He swallowed it and went to go poke the new cut with his dirty hands. Max was pretty sure he had some infections by this point. "F-FFFuck..." He stutters out, feeling the wound. It hurt, more than some of the other cuts. It wasn't stitches bad, but it would leave quite the mark. He was starting to feel sick again from the rotten food. Max laid himself down, feeling part of the cut get pebbles in it as he kept touching. So much blood was running down his arm. Max was beginning to get tired.

He shifted in his sleep, hugging Max's bear close to his chest along with the boy's hoodie. David slept on the couch last night, he didn't feel like going to his room. He groaned, hearing the phone ring. It took a couple times before David finally grabbed it and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" The ginger asked tiredly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose hearing the police. They've been telling him that, although his intentions were good, Max's case was closed. "Yes, that's me." How many times have they done this? "Did you need something?" He asked sitting up. "Yes, we've called for... something surprising." That rose a brow. "Pardon?" He asked with a little more interest. Then the words came. "We found your son sir." He couldn't believe it. He couldn't actually believe it. They-they-after a-was Max finally coming home!? He knew he was alive! He just knew it! Standing up straight, David felt ready to dash straight out the door. "I-I'll be right over!"

"That... won't be necessary." What? But they said-a thought came to mind. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. They found Max but... but did they find him alive. "We found him knocked out in an alley way with a wounded arm. We took him to the nearest hospital." They informed. David felt his heart beating fast. "W-what hospital?"

David didn't bother getting dressed, he just left in his pj's with Max's bear and hoodie, heading straight to the hospital. He went to the counter and asked-well, nearly demanded-to see Max. He did it as politely as he could with urgency. The nurse informed him that Max wasn't taking any visitors, which could mean he was still knocked out or was awake refusing to see someone. David didn't take no for an answer and tried pushing that he was his Dad. The man was unsure and asked someone else if they should let him in. If they took any longer, David would've just dashed by to try and find him himself.

The nurse took the ginger to a door and knocked on it. "Max?" He called. He opened the door slightly to peek his head in. David looked away feeling anxious and impatient. "You have a visitor."

"Tell them to fuck off." That voice made David smile. That was Max, no doubt. "He says he's your Dad." It took a moment before Max gave the go ahead. "All yours." The man smiled, walking away and leaving David to himself. He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious, maybe because it's been so long? Opening the door and entering the room, his eyes immediately landed on the tan boy who was already looking away frowning. He looked in such bad shape, thin and dirty.

The door shut behind him, indicating to Max that the ginger came in. "Here to make fun of me?" He mumbled. His voice was low and quiet, as it hurt to speak loudly. David honestly couldn't say a word. "Say maybe if I was fucking normal this wouldn't have happened? If I wanted to just fucking fix it? It's not that fucking easy David." The pale man went closer as Max kept rambling on. "I don't fucking regret it. I'd run away again if-" He stopped once he was brought into a hug that, honestly, felt like a vise grip. He heard David sobbing into his hair, just smothering him in kisses while keeping his hug, all the while apologizing. "I-I didn't... I d-d-did-didn't w-wa-ant you to-to leave!" He hugged tighter, and Max didn't protest. "Oh go-M-Max I'm-I'm so sorry..." What was he sorry for? "I was s-s-s-s-so-so-so scared that you-you-" He hiccupped, not bothering to complete his sentence. He didn't care that Max smelled pretty bad, or that his hair felt gross, he was just happy to see-to hold him.

"O-oh!" He leaned back, still keeping hands on Max to reveal probably one of David's worst cryings. It was still going though, the flood works wouldn't stop. "Here." He pushed Mr. Honey Nuts that was bundled up in the blue hoodie into Max's chest with the hand he was still holding the bear with, offering a smile. Once Max took it, the ginger went back to the hugging, rubbing the back of Max's head. "I'm so glad you're okay..." He sniffed, feeling himself get worked up to sob again. Max didn't know what to make of it.

After fully identifying custody over Max, David was told that Max should stay a night or two. There was just a concerning injury to his arm that, David guessed, was from Max's self cuttings. Malnuritment and dehydration also didn't help. Food poisoning was also a problem. They told him to try and feed Max light things for a bit rather than making a whole feast for him. The tan boy got questioned by the police hours after he woke up, asking what happened to his arm and at Henry's house. He made it short and stated that Henry did the cuts, making sure they knew the hunting knife belonged to him. The were spectical to say the least. It wasn't exactly farfetched, but some cuts looked recent while Henry died nearly a month ago. They didn't question further more but they suspected his story to be a lie and told David to think about getting him into therapy. Both for possible self harm and the experience at Henry's.

David visited often, never leaving Max's side. "They said to drink up slowly, kay?" David handed a glass of water with a straw in it to Max, which the boy took it with glee. He didn't heed words, choosing to ignore the straw and try to take the water down. "Max!" David instantly tipped the glass back down smiling at his behavior. "You'll hurt yourself doing that. Take  _ small _ sips." He emphasized. Max groaned, but complied. The ginger smiled, moving his hand towards the 11 year old to stroke his hair, something he wanted to do for so long. Max flinched at the touch at first, but quickly softened to it. The boy's gaze looked away from David's, obviously feeling awkward about the situation. They haven't really talked yet, Max only talked since the first moment the ginger got here. He sniffed, feeling the cold catch on.

Putting his head in his hand that rested on the bed, David hummed. Smiling with his eyes closed peacefully. "Max?" He spoke up, his voice soft. Without getting an answer, he continued. "Can you talk to me?" Max turned to look at him, feeling nervous about that. "Just... I want you to talk. About anything." He kept playing with the boy's hair, who didn't seem to mind it right now. "O... kay...." The man's smile grew hearing the soft spoken words. "Um... I... I dunno what to talk about." He fumbled with the straw in the glass, his bear in his blue hoodie sitting next to him. "Honestly anything will work." Nodding, Max tried to think of something he could ramble about. At least, trying to stay away from the past month's events.

"Um... okay? I can't really think of anything, but okay..." Looking around, he tried thinking of something to talk about. He took a sip of his water, helping with his scratchy throat. "You sure there isn't anything you want me to talk about?"

"Mhmm..." He dropped his hand down from Max's hair to his arm, going further to holding the boy's hand while rubbing his palm with his thumb. "I just want to hear you right now." His eyes cracked open, drooping down to the bandaged hand he was holding. "I just want to listen to you right now. It's been awhile." A month was more than just awhile.

Max was about to say something, until he started coughing violently. The ginger jumped at the sudden noise, taking his hand his head was in to bring to the boy's forehead. "Are you alright Max?" Concern was laced in his words, obviously wanting it so Max was okay. He nodded, feeling the coughs calming down. "Fine..." He spoke, his voice scratchier than before. He felt David squeeze his hand, still rubbing his thumb against his palm. "Okay." He tilted his head and smiled warmly, his eyes looking blissed. He leaned forward to kiss the boy's head, causing Max to scrunch his face up. David chuckled at the response. "What about I get you something to eat? I bet you're starving, huh?" Max nodded, looking down at his water feeling embarrassed.

After the last night at the hospital, the ginger was allowed to take the stubborn child home. Getting there was quiet, aside from Max's coughing. But David could care less, he just wanted to stay with him. "I'm fucking hungry..." Max mumbled into the man's shoulder walking up to the door. "Mhmm." The redhead smiled fondly. The boy was coughing and sniffling a few times as his caretaker took him to his room, setting him down on the bed and tucking him in. "I'm not tired."

"You're sick though." He spoke softly. He was about to tuck him in but thought about something. "Do you wanna get in a shower? I can go ahead and make something while you're in there." It took a moment before Max nodded. A shower sounded fucking fantastic.

Coming back to his room, Max was dressed in his pj's already-changing in the bathroom-and shook his head to get any residing water out of his hair. Fuck did it feel good not feeling gross. Max would have to not take showering for granted. He sat on the bed and looked down his arm to touch the large scar he made, he didn't rewrap the bandages on the arm. It was his largest one by far both in terms of length and width. It hadn't healed fully, it just stopped bleeding. Ugh, remembering the doctors taking the rocks out made him wince. Hearing footsteps, Max knew David was coming. He climbed into bed, bringing the blankets up to his chin and turned to play with the bear he thought he'd never see again. "They said not to feed you too much right now." The ginger spoke coming in with a bowl of hot soup. He sat down on the bed, giving Max a bright smile. "But I'm sure chicken noodle soup isn't too bad!" He offered the bowl, surprised that Max wasn't taking. "Is something wrong?" The boy shook his head. "Can you just uh, set it down for now?" The ginger did so without question. He had expected him to leave but he didn't. In fact, he decided to lay down next to Max. "What are you doing?" The pale man grabbed a pillow to help get more comfortable. "Laying down with you?" He answered in a teasing tone. He put his head down giving a lax expression, smiling softly to match his tone of voice. "Something wrong with that?" He asked as he began stroking the kid's hair. He had to admit he liked the comfort. "N-no." He stuttered, leaning into the man's touch unknowingly. The action made David happy, as it told him Max was content. They stayed quiet for a bit, and Max tried looking anywhere else feeling awkward. Although fine with the silence, the ginger could tell the boy was feeling uncomfortable. 

"Do you wanna play?" He asked, and the boy with raven curls looked surprised. "What?"

"Do you wanna play? Don't tell me you forgot!" He joked, but the tan skinned child seemed very confused. He got at this point that David obviously didn't hate him. Ever since he saw him at the hospital, David has been glued to his side. But the cutting, he had no idea how he felt on the topic still. It looked like he cooled down, even offering it, but he couldn't be too sure. Max declined the offer, poking at the gash on his arm. "Can I see your arm?" The boy stiffened at the question. "U-um, why?" He felt David's hand continuing to stroke his hair calmly. "So I can see how bad it is." The boy's eyes shifted else where. "It uh, it's just the same..." David's brows furrowed a bit. "You took one of the knives though, and they mentioned something back at the hospital about your arm." He really didn't want David to see. "Can you at least get bandages or something?" It took a moment before the man nodded, getting up to get the bandages.

Looking over to his bedside, the soup was still there nice and hot. He licked his lips, feeling hungry for something that was actually meant to be eaten. Max sat up and took the bowl to scarf down the contents and forgetting about his arm. He made sure to avoid the meat. When the older male returned, he immediately came over to take the bowl away. "The fuck!?" Max questions, putting his hands to his face to help stuff the falling noodles and chicken into his mouth. Seeing how wet Max's hands were, David could tell he didn't bother with the spoon. Poor kid was probably starving. "You shouldn't eat too fast." He said, reaching over to grab the napkin that was originally under the bowl. He tried cleaning off Max's face, but the boy grabbed it to clean his own, causing David to chuckle. Looking towards his left arm, the redhead's face paled seeing the large cut. "Oh my gosh, Max!" He grabbed his hand, lightly tracing the new scar tissue. He's traced his enough to know how much pressure to put down for it not to hurt, which wasn't much. He grimaced as the large scar went from his palm all the way to his shoulder. Max tried reaching for the bowl, starting to drool over finally eating something edible. Seeing this, the redhead gave it back but told him to eat with the spoon this time and slowly. The boy huffed, but he agreed anyway. David got back to the spot where he laid before, but he kept his hands on the arm, his hand grazing all the inflictions Max had made during the month. They were horrible.

Max didn't seem to care too much anymore about David seeing. He would've seen at some point anyway. His main priority was eating everything in the bowl. "Max?" David squeaked out, tracing another scar. Max hummed, moaning at how good this tasted. Much better than the trash by a land slide. "I... I don't-I didn't want to talk about this but... why did you leave?" He felt him tense up, something the ginger didn't want right now. "You don't have to answer! I was... I was just curious."

"Thought it was obvious in the letter." The boy answered, slurpping up the last noodle. "Thought you fucking hated me." He felt a tug on his arm. Looking down, David looked upset and, honestly, guilty. "I-I'm sorry I made you feel that way Max." He looked down into the boy's arms, continuing to feel all the cuts he had made to himself. "I mean, you have every right to abandon my ass." He said, dipping the spoon back in to play with the remaining juices. "What? No! There would be absolutely no reason for me to do that Max!" The boy snorted, not finding it surprising he'd say that. "Cutting you up isn't a good fucking reason?"

"Of course not." Max quirked a brow. He wasn't sure what he expected as an answer. "I let you do it, so I see no problems. I still wouldn't think it proper to abandon even if you did it without permission!"

"Not even a little bit?" He asked in disbelief. "... fine, a little bit. But I still stand that abandoning you wouldn't do any good for anyone. Especially-" He sat up a bit to bring Max into a slight hug, having the boy lean against him while minding the broth and chicken filled bowl. "-me! What would I do if you don't keep me on my toes?"

"Probably give a cultist a whole camp of children to murder."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He took the bowl with both hands and began drinking the remaining liquid from it. He put it down, sighing in delight. "I'm still fucking hungry." David chuckled, grabbing the bowl to put it back on the bedside. He had to lean over to reach it, but he went comfortably back in position as Max also adjusted himself to feel more comfortable. The warm bed, a full belly, the rhythmic pattern of David's heart, the comforting stroking of his hair, it was all sleep inducing, and the ginger took notice. "Thought you weren't tired." His soothing voice wasn't helping. "Shut up..." Max muttered.

He groaned, clutching tighter to whatever he was against right now. It felt nice as it was humming something. He snuggled his head closer, stopping when he felt a hand brush his hair. The humming returned after a few seconds, the hand moving away. This wasn't outside. Cracking an eye open, he saw a door to a hallway and a familiar mirror. This was David's room. Looking up a bit, he saw the ginger smiling but still looked determined for something. His head moved to look forward, and saw the closet. David must be carrying Max obviously as he was looking for something. Max still felt tired from his nap, but he also felt a tingle in his throat. He tried holding it in, but coughed in the end, his grip on David's shirt tightening. Max's carrier looked down, giving a subtle smile and rubbing his back for reassurance. He heard a soft "hold on", and the redhead continued in his search. "There we go..." He picked up a familiar box from one of the highter shelves, carrying it with one hand over to his bed. Max didn't noticed, but his hands were fidgeting. David woke up to Max clawing at him in his sleep, which he guessed was due to lack of cutting in awhile. "I'm hungry..." He heard Max complain. "I know." David sat Max down onto the bed, and he took a seat next to him. Opening the box, all the knives were present, even the now clean hunting knife. The ginger cleaned it while Max was in the shower. "David..." He whined. "I just wanna eat..."

"Well you also need to do this." He looked over to see Max just holding his stomach glaring. "Or I can get you something to eat first."

"Food." Alright, well, cutting waits for food. At least priorities were straight.

Picking Max up, the boy violently coughed. "I can walk."

"I know." David just wanted to carry Max around. Just keep him close. He knew personal space would be needed at some point, but right now Max didn't seem too care to much. So, take advantage of the situation! He sat him on the table, and heard him flop his head on the table coughing some more and sniffling. "Medicine may also be in order." He went to the cabinet where he kept some of the medicine that wasn't in the medicine cabinet. "Fuck no. I want to eat something good. Hospital had shit, and the soup from earlier wasn't enough." David rolled his eyes getting the cold medicine. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with tap water. "David. My fucking stomach hurts." The boy continued, earning a hum from the older male. He sat the glass down and got a spoon to give Max the medicine. He should try giving him pills sometime. There was another stomach turn, but Max realized in that moment that he wasn't hungry. "This seriously hurts." He tried, trying to get a point across. "I know Max, just hold on and I'll get you something." He explained unscrewing the cap. "No, it hurts." He was hungry, but this was a different pain as far as he was concerned. "Just wait Max."

"I'm fucking hurting."

"I know, but medicine first."

"Davi-" He felt something climb up, and it burned his throat. David looked at him raising a brow, but quickly going to concern seeing his face. "Max sweetheart? Are you-" He stopped when Max just abandoned him in the kitchen and shot for the bathroom. He winced hearing the retching.

He watched as the boy played with the rubies that fell out his arm from the cut, smiling to himself. David brought the knives into Max's room to play, although one probably would've been enough. "Sorry again. I thought the soup would be fine." He felt bad. Looking it up, light and not too flavorful food should be fed to a person who has food poisoning to avoid vomiting. He felt bad though, Max really liked the soup and gosh darn it did he want actual food. He'd have to look up some food Max could eat, but bread seemed good right now. Max shrugged, taking a bite of said bread with his free hand. "It was fucking good." At least he tasted something that wasn't moldy. David tilted his head into the pillows on Max's bed, smiling as he began playing with the dark curls. "That's good." The medicine he gave Max still for his fever seemed to be working, as he was acting pretty sleepy and wasn't doing much to allow David to talk more easily.

Bright eyes opened, looking at his surroundings before moving. Looking up at what he was sleeping on, David was snoring lightly and listing off trees, as he usually did. Max looked away and took a hold on the ginger's shirt frowning. He wasn't supposed to be here. Him and David were supposed to part ways. Shifting, he felt himself get pressed tighter against the man's side by the ginger's arm, hearing a distressed sound from him. "Big baby..." He muttered. He shifted again, squeezing away from his caretaker. Crawling off the bed, he looked around to find his bag that old woman took when he was out. Won't make the same mistake. After putting his hoodie back on, he left his room to get food.

Max began stashing food in his bag. Fruit, snacks, anything quick and easy. He just needed to hurry before-"Max?" a strained sounding voice caused the boy to freeze up. "What... what are you doing?" Slowly turning around to face him, Max saw a pained expression on David's face. Seeing the bag in the boy's hand with some food in it, he felt his stomach drop. Not again. This can't be happening again. "Please don't do this." He spoke, his voice soft and tired. The boy looked down, feeling ashamed about all of this. Guilty. "Max..." The ginger took a step forward, hugging himself all the while. "Please don't leave. I... I don't want you to go." Once standing in front of the child, David knelt down and put his hands on his shoulders, hunching to try and get a look at Max's face that was still facing the ground. "You get that, right? I-I don't want you leaving Max. I'm not mad, I promise..." He heard a sniff from the tanned male, it looked like he was beginning to cry. "You're a fucking idiot. I'm... I'm trying to do us both a favor." He sniffed again, bringing his sleeve up to wipe his face. " Max." He put a hand under his chin, tilting it up to meet the boy's eyes. "You leaving won't do either of us any good. I told you earlier-" Without warning, David pulled Max into a hug. "I need you to keep me on my toes, don't I?" He felt himself tearing up, just not to the extent of his earlier cryings. "I don't want you leaving me again... not again..." He mumbled the last part, hugging tighter. Max still had no idea what to make of this. Maybe... maybe leaving isn't such a good idea...

"Hey David?"

"Mhmm?" He hummed, happy with how the day has gone, aside from that minnie awakening to Max almost running again. Night was still young, but David was fine just going to sleep now. Max was back, that's all he wanted. "Did you ever call that gay ass dude?" He asked lazily. "Hm?" He had no clue who he was talking about, it didn't help he described them in a rude sounding manner. "That guy? Y'know. The one that got us mad at eachother?" Oh, that's who. The reminder of that day made the redhead cringe. "Um, no. No I didn't. Why do you ask?" David sat up a bit, readjusting himself to a comfortable spot while hugging Max. The boy wasn't very fond of the smothering affection, but dealed with it as David didn't let up one bit. "I dunno. I just... I just thought maybe we should do it?" David looked at Max surprised. "W-what?" He questioned. The boy shrugged again.

"Max, I thought you wanted to keep doing this." He was puzzled as to why Max would say that. "I do, it's just..."

"Just what?" He asked curiously. "I fucking get it that-that I shouldn't be doing this. And you keep fucking hurting so..."

"Oh Max..." David hugged the boy fully now, rubbing his back as he laid into the pillows with Max leaning on him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?" The smaller male frowned at the sentence. "But you aren't."

"I am." He pushed, but Max kept against David's statement. "You didn't seem to be the day I left." The rubbing stopped, and the man felt himself tense up. "Shit, sorry! I didn-"

"I-it's fine. I just... let's try to keep off that day, hm?" Max knew how well that was going to be, but he didn't bother arguing. "Point still fucking stands though. I should still try to fucking stop." The ginger hummed. "You sure?" He asked, not wanting things to repeat. "Fucking positive."


	25. Hypnosis

Max groaned when David placed the bowl in front of him. "I want to eat actual food." He complained. "You still have food poisoning Max." He went back to the stove to get his own breakfast. Some delicious pancakes that Max was just drooling over. "I'm fucking done with this bland shit." He said, letting the liquid of the broth in the spoon fall back into the bowl. It was just the broth though. Coming back to the table, David set down his plate and saw Max about to snatch it, so he slapped his hand lightly. "You are most certainly going to throw up eating this Max." He was about to sit down until he heard his phone ring. "Don't touch." He warned, going to the counter where he left his phone. Seeing who was calling, the number was "1-800-MAGI-ARIEL", a number he called the day after Max came home. He got put off for awhile which was pretty annoying admittedly. They honestly did not seem like a busy buisness. He answered, spinning around and scolding the boy who was about to try and grab a pancake. He leaned back against the counter, listening to the other end while keeping an eye on Max, who was just pouting over his own breakfast rather than eating. "Yes. Yes I called a few days earlier? I-" He was cut off with them apologizing for the wait. Kind gesture, but he just wanted to get to the point. "No, no, it's okay! Um, I just wanted to ask for service?" Is that how you do this. David's never really ordered a person necessarily. He's called electritians, plumbers and all that, but not really a person to do magic tricks. "I was wondering if he travels?" From what he saw on the site, the small business was in a different state. Not really too far from where they lived, but a different state nonetheless. He was happy to hear he did. So far so good. Max was just hearing jabber, not really caring and boredly playing with his broth. "O-oh! Yes." He saw David walking into the living room and saw his chance to snatch a pancake. He stuffed it in his mouth, loving eating something with taste.

"Thank you! Bye!" He ended the call feeling good. This was good! "Max! Guess what!" He spoke happily walking back. "I just got a call fro-Max!" He scolded, seeing the boy stuffing the last bit of cake in his mouth, his cheeks puffed out. "I ain eaing ban shi!" He tried to speak with a mouthful. David crossed his arms. "I would suggest spitting it out Max. You're going to throw up if you don't." As an act of rebelion, Max trie swallowing down some. It was difficult, but he got some down, enough to speak more easily. "It's worth it."

Days later, David had remembered something that he had completely forgotten. Since Max hasn't been getting dressed, it slipped the ginger's mind that his hoodie had a hole that needed taken care of. "David." Max spoke up from his spot. "I get why you've been fucking clingy, but is it okay for me to ask for a little fucking personal space?" He asked shifting in his spot, which was in the redhead's lap. David stopped his sewing and hugged Max tightly, something he's been doing more often. Max was fine for the first few days he was back, but now this was getting annoying. "Well I just want to show you I love you!"

"Yeah, well, can you start showing from a reasonable distance? You have me close to you as close as fucking possible." The hug loosened, and he sighed putting his head on top of Max's. "I'm sorry Max. I just can't help it! I missed you so much, I just don't want to let you go!" Sweet in a retorical sense, painful in litteral. "I get that, but I'm not letting you carry me everywhere we go. And again-" He pushed David lightly. "-I like my personal space." With a disappointed whine, the pale man let go and allowed Max to crawl away. But when he was going too far for his liking, he brought Max back with one arm to have him sit next to him, earning a glare from the child. "You do realize I'll have to go to another room without you, right?"

"I do! Just... you don't have to right now!" His arm tightened around him. "You're a moron." Both jumped hearing a loud knock, which resulted in David's grip loosening. "I'll get it!" Max shouted seeing his escape. He jumped off the couch and headed to the door, opening to see a pretty colorful looking person. "GREETINGS!" The voice boomed. Max swears he hears music playing. "It is I! Ariel the magnificent!" Tilting his body to the side, there was a woman in the bushes holding up a boombox and looking uninterested in life. "I am here to solve all your needs!" He bowed, and the only thing the boy could think of right now was that this guy seemed like a complete doofus. He didn't even notice David walking up behind him. "Oh! I thought they said it would be a week until you got here."

"Nonsense!" Both boys leaned back at the hand that swiped close for dramatic purposes. "Ariel always comes when most needed!"

"Alright creepo, where were you 11 years ago." He felt a light hit to the back of the head. "Hey!" He glared up at a frowning David. "Just saying!"

Max sat on the couch, eyeing the two strangers that were welcomed in. The man, Ariel, had his white hair in a odd style. Sides of it pointed up with his bangs in front of his eye, lots of hairspray. He also had a lot of makeup, including mascara and glitter. His outfit looked like a prince halloween costume in different shades of blue with ruffles on the bottom of his sleeves and neck area, all held together with a belt and cape. Needless to say, he looked very flamboyant. The woman on the other hand, Max could tell he would get a long with more. She had a stupid costume too with make up and glitter, her hair tied in a low ponytail, but she obviously didn't want to be here. In fact, it looked like she had more common sense out of the two. She had a good act too at first, until Max pointed out what she looked like with the boombox. That seemed to give her a reason to drop it. Her sleeves and neck area had ruffles too, different from the ones on Ariel's outfit. A bow resided on the back of her outfit. And, without the heels, she'd probably be pretty short. Short and cute, but something about her was intimidating. David seemed nervous as he put down the tea he had offered the two. "So why do you have a fucking girl's name?"

"Max!" The ginger scolded. Ariel gave a confident smile, placing a hand on his chest. "Well I'll have you know that Ariel can go to either gender!"

"That can't be your fucking name. It's probably Steven or something." The man faultered, whispering to his partner about something in an anxious manner. "Your name is fucking Steven, isn't it?" 

Ariel turned back, his red slightly red. "L-let us move one, shall we? What seems to be the problem that I, the magnificent Ariel, can fix?" What an ego. Looking to the ginger, he seemed to be looking away nervously. "Um... okay, uh... how do I put this? Max here-" He gestured over to the boy. "-he uh... has a um, a problem." The woman was rolling her hand, trying to tell him to get to the point. "Yes well, why else would you call us?"

"Can think of a couple reasons." Max muttered. "R-right, well um... he... he uh..." Rolling his eyes, Max spoke up to answer. "Addictions. You can take care of that shit with hypnosis, right?" Both of the visitor's attentions were brought to the black curled child. "That would be correct!" He said in a jolly manner, drinking some tea. "Well I got an addiction, get rid of it." He put it simply. Ariel put the cup down and stood up confidently, looking dramatic. "Of course! We will save yo-" Max put his hand up, making him stop. "You aren't saving me from shit. And quit the stupid monologues, would you?" He felt a tug on his arm, and saw the redhead frowning a bit. "Be nice!" He whispered. He let go, hearing the woman clear her throat. "What ever the case, I can help with addictions. I just need to know it to tell you not to." David looked more nervous than before. They never told anyone about Max's problem really, not in detail at least. This would be the first. 

"Cutting." The boy said simply. The woman's eyes widened while Ariel stumbled a bit in his pose. "Oh... I'm afraid I can't hel-"

"I'm not fucking depressed." He pointed his thumb to David. "The wraps on him? Yeah, I did that shit. Fix it." Ariel and his partner looked back at eachother, huddling together for conversation. Looking to his guardian, David was looking down with a blush while playing with the thimble on his pinky. "David. Chill." 

"Alright!" Both Max and David looked to the confident male, who held a fitting smile. "The amazing Ariel never turns down a person in need!"

Max sat on the couch feeling bored as all hell, seeing David looking nevous to a rediculous amount as Ariel and his assisstant was preparing. "Fucking chill David."

"I am perfectly 'chill' Max!" He took a seat, bouncing his leg up and down. "I mean, a lot of things could happen like it might not work, you might need to switch to another more harmful addiction, might get worst, could turn into a totally new person-"

"I don't even know how half of those things could happen with this."

"Sure, but we never really-" Max put a hand up. "David. Stop fucking worrying. It's probably not even gonna work."

"Of course it will!" A strong and loud voice boomed once again. "I am afraid I have... misplaced the tool I normally work with for hypnosis... but no matter! Because all I need is-" He put his hands together, moving them apart while wiggling his fingers. "-my haaaands!" This wasn't gonna work, is it? He knelt down in front of the scowling boy, with a determined and confident expression. "Relaxation is key here for you young sir, so please, relax!"

"Kinda hard with you yelling in my fucking face." He snapped, crossing his arms. "I can always have Gerrett massage if it helps." Was that her name? Seriously? Seemed a little too masculine, but this was from a dude named Ariel. "Don't let her touch me." He still isn't one for contact. "Very well, relax."

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Open your eyes and follow my hand please." He spoke, his voice sounding softer than before. It wasn't the softest, but it was clear the man was trying. Sighing, Max opened them and followed his hair that kept snapping. "This isn't hypnosis." The boy muttered, expecting a coin on string. "There are different ways and this is one of the ways of doing so. Now, you talking does not help. So just follow and answer me." Max kept shut, still following the hand with a frown. He had to admit he was getting tired though. "Are you becoming tired?"

"No..." Max muttered, though it was clear it was the opposite. Now, if that meant this was working was unclear as he should've just said yes.

_**This chapter is unfinished and I didn't necessarily know where to go with it - obviously since it's not finished. The idea was supposed to be Max gets hypnotized, it works, how grand, but then Max starts acting differently to the point he's a whole new person. So David tries to find the hypnotist again, blah, blah, blah, aaaaand everything goes back to normal. This arc, in retrospect, wouldn't have added much to the story.** _


	26. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last chapter can pretty much go anywhere between each other as far as I'm concerned. So I'm just going with what I think probably flows the best.

Max tossed and turned, unable to sleep. This was fucking annoying. He groaned, now he was really starting to feel it. He needed to cut. It was getting agonizing at this point. He needed SOMETHING. Getting up, he opened the door and peeked out into the dark hallway. Looking down next door was David's door. He walked up to the door trying to hear something, he was snoring while naming off different types of trees. Loser. Max knocks on the door.

David jolts awake hearing banging. Normally he'd be up and ready for the day, but looking at his alarm, it was the middle of the night! The ginger trudged out of bed, yawning and rubbing his eye. He heard another set of banging which caused him to jump. He went over to open the door and unsurprisingly, it was Max. "Max? What are you doing up?" He yawned the last part, saying the words groggily. Max shielded his face away. "Gross..." He muttered. Green eyes looked unamused by the comment "Max, you've seen me in just my boxers like these before, I think we're passed you saying 'gross' to this." He gestured to his body, putting his weight back on the door frame. "What did you need though? It's-" He looked back to see the time. "-almost 2 in the morning."

Max shifted his feet. "I wanna cut." David stayed quiet for a moment before denying the request. "What? Why!?"

"You said it yourself Max, if we want you to stop having this addiction, you need to stop doing it." Max stomped his foot. "Not doing it is fucking more agonizing than I remember!" The ginger hummed agreeing. "And like I said, withdrawl is the hardest part of this Max, but you have to go through it." The tan boy groaned, frustrated with the outcome of his visit. "I fucking hate this!" The man sighed and knelt down grabbing Max's shoulders for a moment before rubbing his arms. "I know, it's gonna be difficult but, I'll be there every step of the way. Okay?" The boy kept his eyes down now, pouting at the refusal but nodded nonetheless.

"Can I at least play with a cut?" David shook his head standing up. “No, now get some sleep." He ruffled Max's head, getting swatted away as usual. "Goodnight Max."

"Night." He replied walking back to his room. That wasn't how he wanted that to go at all.

David whistled as he was trying to find his keys, both him and Max would be out for most of the day as he decided to plan something... more normal for bonding rather than their previous activity. He thought instead of making breakfast at home, they might as well have it at a diner or something. Ooo, he knew this really good place that he bet Max would just love! Food wise anyway. But he was sure he woke Max up already. "Max!" He called, fiddling with the thimble, something he's noticed himself doing recently. "Max?" He opened the door to see Max just snoozing away in bed. "Max~" He said it in a hushed melodic tone. He went over, and took a seat nearby, lightly shaking the blanket lump. "Wakey, wakey~" Max groaned turning over. "Come on, you need to get up!" He got the response "fuck off". But he sounded SO tired saying it.

"Max! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Max groaned and sat up, rubbing his darkened eyes. "Fucking sleep David. I couldn't get it."

"How come?" Max shot daggers. "I'll give you one fucking guess." He'll be in a funk for awhile like this probably, good thing school wasn't in session. "Okay, um, we'll just... just do our trip next time." Max could tell from David's tone he was upset about this. It would've been the first time they actually bonded normally, having planned the bond at least. Staring for a second with narrow, tired eyes, Max tried getting up. "What are you doing?" The gignger asked puzzled. "Getting dressed..." Max mumbled, fumbling a bit standing up. "Oh Max! You don't have-"

"I'm fucking fine. Just tired." He croaked out, his voice tired. "Max-"

"Can you let me fucking change please?" Aaaaayyyy, he used manners.

David let Max sit in the front for the car ride, and he noticed him dozing off often. He had a feeling this little trip wouldn't last. Driving into the diner, Max was already half asleep. David nudged him, and the boy slowly looked up at him. "We're here." David said softly giving a smile, Max didn't sound very happy about arriving at their destination.

David opened the door for Max, hearing a nostalgic bell from opening it. This place brought back some nostalgia, used to work here when he was a teenager. Not that was that long ago, six years he was 19. Technically a teen. But he worked here when he was 16, coming here since he was kid for food. Been awhile coming here, but still very nostalgic. It looked like they decided to keep that retro feel, which the ginger was happy to see. "Did they not know the 90s were over?" Max insulted with no bite, scooting into a booth the duo had found free and clean. "I think it's rather charming!"

"No surprise there." Seriously, where was the heat in these insults?

Max placed his head down on the table and looked out the window to see cars moving looking busy. He didn't even notice that a waitress came over to hand them menus and asked what drinks they wanted. "Max?" He heard David speak up, and he turned his head to look at the man. "What do you want to drink?" He asked, sounding happy as usual, but there was that hint of worry. "I don't care. Whatever your having." He looked back out the window feeling his eyes droopy. He heard David laugh nervously and order another water.

The boy heard himself being called once again, and he turned to look at the ginger that sat across from him. "Did you hear me?" Max silently shook his head, keeping it on the table. "I asked what you wanted."

"Oh, uh..." Without much motion, Max barely picked up the menu, giving up half way. He didn't feel like reading. Or choosing. Or even eating. "Just get me what your gonna eat." David shook his head. "You don't like what I'm getting. You have to choose something." Max groaned a bit being forced to choose. "Just get me something I like then." He muttered out. "Well I don't want to pick for you."

"You were picking for me a few days ago." David stiffened at the reminder of his previous actions. Max wouldn't have used that as an insult or reasoning normally, but he was too tired to care how David was feeling. He heard a quiet and sheepish "alright" from the redhead and he was choosing what Max was going to have.

David kept asking Max if he was alright considering he hasn't lifted his head once or insulted the waitress or really anybody for that matter. He kept waving it off that he was fine. The two sat silently until the caretaker told Max to sit up. Max didn't pay attention to what David ordered and was plesantly surprised to see bacon and eggs along with a surprising milkshake. David thanked the woman and beamed at Max after. "It's a breakfast milkshake! Should get some kind of sugar in you!" He chirpped, Max just looked at th feast in front of him seeming unimpressed. "No coffee?"

"They ran out." Max made an agitated noise. "Fucking seriously?" He muttered, not sounding like he cared. "It was something about shipping delays I think"

"I could give less of a fuck for the reasoning." The tan male leaned over to take a sip of the milkshake from the straw. "I'm sorry Max." The ginger apologized slumping a bit. They couldn't even make some at home, they ran out of coffee and David forgot to pick some up at the store.

"Maybe we can swing by a cafe and get you some?" His pair of vivid green eyes were set on the boy, who was just poking at his food, nibbling on it every now and again. Max hummed agreeing, but if he was honest, he didn't actually listen to what David said. "Max?" The man spoke up again, not the same perky voice he's been doing. "Are you honestly okay? You seem out of it." Max tiredly nodded his head, keeping it in his hand that had his elbow resting on the table. "I'm fine." He spoke up, taking small bites out of his bacon. David was half way done with his oatmeal and danish while it looked as if Max hasn't even touched his food. At least one of his hands kept moving, fidgeting. "Why don't you-*yawn*-tell me what we're gonna fucking do today or whatever..." He poked around an egg saying this. David seemed to have perked up hearing Max ask. "Well, after this place I was thinking we'd go to the mall and get stuff, y'know, just anything that interests you! Oh! And I was thinking maybe we should go to an arcade! Old school, but I've heard there's some more recent games there that you might-" He immediately stopped hearing silverware jump. Looking back across, Max fell on the table with his head resting in his arm snoring softly, almost making his milkshake fall. David cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled the glass of milk and sugar away from the edge. "Check please..."

Max was stirring awake from a rather long slumber. He began sitting up and rubbed his eye. "Fuck..." He was trying to remember if the events was some weird dream or not. He looked to his bedside and noticed a letter. It read the following:

_ Hiya Max!, _

_You kinda got knocked out back at the diner, and I figured that maybe we should just call it a day, more so you should call it a day. We can do our trip some other time when you're feeling better! I'm happy to see you were excited, but you should really put your health before anything you do! It would've been worst if you just fell in the middle of a mall or something! I understand this is tough, but I'm sure we'll get through this! Just think when you don't have to_ _cut_ _play_ _do the thing that you're trying to get rid of. Just don't try to push yourself_ _swee_ _Max! :)_

_ Lots of Love!, David _

It looked like David wasn't trying to trigger anything, it also looked like all that Max wasn't sure was a dream or not was indeed real life. taking a look out his window, it was dark. So, night. Great. And hands were fidgeting like no other. It would freaking suck if school was in session. He needed to do something. He needed to cut. He needed David.

Max left his room and rapidly began hitting the door to his caretaker's room, accidently hitting his legs when he opened the door. "Ow! No need to be so rough!" David said playfully rubbing his eye. This time he wore pj's tonight. "But I'm glad to see-" He stopped once Max began climbing him to come face to face, he looked furious. "David. Let me fucking cut you." He had to take a moment to process like the night before but shook his head, peeling Max off him and putting the boy back on the ground. "No Max, that won't help you."

"Then let me get a knife and I'll cut myself!" He tried to squeeze between David and the door, but the man closed the gap. "Most certainly not!" To be fair, Max was doing pretty good going on through a week without doing it. But this week was apparently hell on Earth for him. He's never gone on this long without cutting. But he had to go longer to get used to not needing to cut.

"Max, you don't want to give up now! You're doing so well!"

"Like hell! Passed out at that stupid diner! And I can't fucking sleep, and I fidget every fucking second! Just let me-" David inturrupted with denial. "No Max! You can't cut!" He sighed and crouched down to Max's eye level. "I told you I'd be there every step of the way, and I will! So instead of playing, let's do something else. What about we get you something to eat? You barely ate at the diner." Max reluctantly nodded, he was feeling hungry for food. The ginger got up and closed his door, leaving to the kitchen with Max following.

"You hungry for anything specific?" David asked turning on the light, Max winced at the sudden change in lighting but adjusted, making his way into a seat at the table. "Not really. I just wanna eat." Nodding, the redhead went to look to see what they had in the fridge. "There's some left over spaghetti that I made earlier, you okay with that?" Max gave an approving hum, and the pale man took out the container to heat up. "I fucking hate this." He put his hand through his dark curls, hearing David pour the food into something that would heat up more easily. "I know, but this is for your own good!" He placed the bowl in the micorowave, putting it on a timer for it to heat up. Turning around, he leaned back against the counter by the microwave with crossed arms, offering Max a sympathetic smile. "It'll go over time, I promise. It just... might take some time." He heard beeping and took out the food, making sure it was nice and hot. He came over giving Max the bowl and hurriedly fetched a fork for him to use. Max nabbed the silverware and began chowing down. David took a seat across keeping his tired smile.

"How long will it be though? A fucking year?" He asked with a mouthful of noodles. The ginger shrugged, not sure what answer he could offer. "I dunno, a month? maybe just a couple more days? I think it's different for everyone." Max groaned, this would take for-fucking-ever. "For now, I'll just make sure you don't get hurt!" Bright green eyes looked up, confused at what he had meant. "How could I get fucking hurt?"

"Oh, well, there are plenty of ways you might hurt yourself doing this Max!"

"Like?" David went to play with the thimble that usually resided on his pinky, but he didn't have it on tonight, so he just felt the soft stub. "Well, um... you-I mean... you uh, you could try and-and find something else to do like uh..."

"Drugs?" Max asked, seeing David having trouble talking. "Yes, and um, you might hurt yourself... on purpose... at a-um... y'know... hurt yourself. . . drastically..." Max was confused as to what David was meaning. "You mean just cut myself again?" The ginger squirmed looked down into his lap. "S-sure, just you cutting yourself again..." Imagining Max hanging in his room caused a pit in his stomach, but the boy didn't seem to catch his drift on hurting himself.

"A-anyway, there's also other ways that might not particularly ending up your fault! I-I think. But uh, eating might be a problem, being too sleepy and all. Then there's your sleep schedule which can cause some problems too." Max waved it off, not feeling interested in the conversation anymore. "Fucking whatever. Do we have anything to make me sleep?"

"Um, we have medicine that'll make you sleepy." The raven headed boy didn't look particularly excited over that, but it was something.

After finishing his late dinner, the duo decided to head back to their rooms after Max got the medicine. But something was bugging Max since he talked to David, guilt bubbled up inside him. "Um, hey David?" The red head stopped and turned curiously. "Yes Max?" He answered as usual. "I'm sorry about what I said at the diner. The uh, the comment about you choosing?" The incident slipped the redhead's mind, but he didn't like remembering it. It was nice hearing an apology from Max about it though. "It's okay Max, no hard feelings at all! You were having... a rough day to say the least." He gave the boy another smile, not recieving one in return. "Well I'm gonna try and go to bed, so..."

"Right! Goodnight Max!" David chirpped, and the tan boy said "night" in return.

The next day, although not as bad as the day before, was still tiring. David decided to let Max sleep as long as needed, having a better grasp of the situation now. As a result, he woke up late, around a quarter past 2. When he did get up though, he made the surprising choice of spending his time in the living room with David, probably to avoid sleeping in the bed. Max would still nod off every now and again, leaning up against David as he was doing work. The ginger found it extrememly adorable to have Max lean on him, just snoozing away. But he couldn't really be blamed, David was working on a song for a client, which meant LITERALLY ANY SLEEP INDUCING NOISE. Humming, writing on paper, just the buzz of a fan, it was like he was trying to put Max to sleep. He offered to turn on the TV, but Max said he'd be fine, he didn't want David needing to go to another room to work. He just didn't feel like doing this alone, if he's going to have these problems, might as well have someone else help deal with them.

"Max? Can you hand me that sheet please?" Nodding tiredly against the redhead, he leaned forward to grab a piece of paper. He slid his hand up to get a better handling of it, accidently getting a paper cut. "Shit!" That was the loudest David's heard from the boy in awhile. Max dropped the paper, busy with a bleeding finger. "Oh, are you alright?" He put his pen and book to the side to try and take a look at what Max was looking at. "I just got-" He stopped realizing what he could do instead. "-nothing. I just-I dunno what I was doing." He reached down to grab the paper, handing it to David. "Did you get a paper cut?" He asked taking the sheet. "No! I just-I was being stupid is all..." He was already trying to play with the cut with his fingers. "I'm going to my room." Max tried getting up and leaving, but David grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto the couch. How did he figure it out so fast? "I'll get a band-aid." He got up to go to the bathroom for the band-aids, looking back and warning Max not to play with it. He did the complete opposite and did, it's been so fucking long, how couldn't he!?

Returning, he saw Max hunched over, squeezing his finger for more blood. "Max!" The boy jolted and turned to see David scolding. "No playing!"

"It's just a little fucking cut!" David went to the kitchen to grab a paper towel, coming back over to clean and bandage the wound. "But it doesn't help." The darker skinned male huffed at the argument. "I'm going to my room." He only got to standing up before David pulled him back down, recieving a glare by the darkened eyes from lack of sleep. "I'm not stupid Max." Debatable. "I know you'll just take it off." Not so debatable. Leaning back, the boy pouted again. "It's for your own good, trust me." Max was starting to miss when David made him cut.

David threw the diced fruits into a bowl, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye a little hand reaching out for the knife he had used, moving it slightly by the hilt. David moved it farther from the edge, hearing a dissappointed groan. "Your efforts are noted Max." He said calmly, grabbing a spoon from the drawer of silverware. "You fucking asshole! All I want to do is one-" He was cut off by David stuffing some of the fruit salad in his mouth, keeping a smile as he took it out. Max took all the fruit, cringing at one taste. "How's that?"

"There's something gross in it." Looking back into the bowl, David already identified Max's undesired fruit. "I thought I didn't have kiwi on it."

"That fucking explains it." Max hated kiwi. Put it on a shirt. Max was a kiwi hater. "Sorry Max~!" That did not sound like his usual apology, he knew full well that the fruit was in there. David took a spoonful to feed himself his little snack. "I fucking hate you."

"I know!" That sounded like his usual happy voice. Probably due to the fact he didn't believe Max anytime he said that. Besides, he wasn't surprised by the behavior, it was the withdrawl talking.

The sleeping have been getting better with the medication. Still tired when he wakes up and still takes longer to sleep, but it was better. His fidgetting was getting worst though. As a result, David declared that they go to the park so Max can try and get some energy out. He pushed a kid down when he was let loose in retaliation. "I can't believe you actually just pushed someone down." David scolded, Max looked away huffing. The two were on the bench, originally David was just going to be sitting, but Max had to cause trouble. "We wouldn't be here if you'd just let me-ow!" His gaze shot towards David, who pinched his arm and looked at him disapprovingly. "You have to try and ignore it Max! If you keep thinking about it, it's just gonna get worst!"

"It's a little fucking difficult David!"

"Language! We're in public!" He scolded again. Max just continued pouting. "Should we just go home?" The man asked sounding defeated. He got a nod, and the two went to the car to get home.

Max couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't helping. He sat up in the bed and went out his bedroom door, passing David's room on his way to the kitchen. He would have to climb up to the counter using a chair for how short he still was. Waiting for that growth spurt. Climbing up, Max made it to the surface and looked at the little stand where all the knives were. Fucking finally.

David jolted awake hearing a loud noise. It sounded like something fell. It was like his dad senses were tingling everytime he hears a loud noise in the house, he swears. He left the bed to investigate the situation. Opening the door, he looked to Max's room and saw the door open. "Max?" He called out in a hushed voice. He took a peek into the boy's room to find the bed empty. David didn't like this. "Max?" He called again walking out of the hallway and into the living room. "You in here bud?" He looked over the couch, and the boy wasn't there. He hummed, sounding confused. He looked over to the kitchen, not seeing it all due to a wall that seperated the two rooms. "Max?" He walked to the entrance. "Max? Are you hun... gry...." His heart dropped seeing Max bleeding out on the floor, a chair knocked over ontop of him. "M-Max!" David quickly rushed to the boy's side, pushing the chair off and looking him over. When he turned him around, it looked like he impaled himself on a knife. David was so confused as to what to do right now, he couldn't think straight. "M-Max!? Max, w-wake up! O-oh go-osh, Max wake up!" He felt himself crying, being very-no-extremely terriffied to what happened to Max, what WILL happen to Max. He was knocked out but breathing, still bleeding out from his arm like no other. "M-Max!? Max, s-stay with me, okay!? Max!?" It was like he was dying slowly and painfully.

His head ached, not surprising considering the fall he took. Max groaned, opening his eyes up slowly. He was... he was in a white room? Wait, wasn't he in the kitchen? Hold on, rewind. Got up, couldn't deal with it anymore... lots of angst... chairs, growth spurts... cut, cut a little too much, hit a vein... panic, fell, tipped chair over, dropped knife... impaled self on stomach. . . mmm, he's pretty sure he was in the kitchen the whole time. Getting a clearer vision, the boy noted he was sat up and in a hospital room, how'd he get there? Hospital gods? Or, the man sleeping next to him. Looking down, David had his head rested on the bed just sleeping. Max wasn't sure how he found Max, but he was simutaneously greatful and terrified. He was glad he was alive, he didn't mean to fucking kill himself, at least, he was pretty sure. It was really weird, felt like he wasn't thinking straight or had any control. Terrified because, how the hell was he going to explain? He couldn't even explain to himself! Let alone another freaking person! He had to say something though, he should.

Hesitently, Max nudged David trying to wake him up. "David..." He spoke quietly, he didn't feel like talking. Vivid green eyes were seen under the pale eyelids that were opening up. The ginger looked towards Max, his eyes shooting open wide. He immediately sat up, his mouth dry of what to say. "M-Max?" He choked, he was so scared and now-now he's seeing him awake. Without another word, David lunged forward and gave Max a hug, rubbing the back of his head with his thumb. He didn't say anything, he just gave Max a hug while crying. Max didn't move, just letting his caretaker hug him. He felt guilty for making him so worried. After a few more minutes, they parted away so they could really get a good look at eachother. David was a tearful mess, Max was a nervous wreck.

David sniffed, rubbing one eye from a tear that was about to fall. "Y-you had-had me awfully af-fraid Max..." He gave his child a smile, he was just so happy to see him awake. Looking down, Max saw that his arm had stitches. Wasn't as big as David's, and it would probably heal a little quicker, but it was still there. More guilt built up, once again he defied David's wishes for having no stitches, except Max was the victim this time. "How long was I out?" He finally spoke up, curious for the answer. "Not too long, just a day or two. Could've been worst." It was just one arm, made sense that the coma would be brief. Could you even call it that?

Looking down, Max played with his hands, feeling nervous about all this. "I'm sorry..." He muttered out. David looked puzzled by the apology. "I didn't mean to do it. It just... it just kinda happened..." Realizing what Max was talking about, David stared trying to get his questions in order. "Max," He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking at him with a serious look Max disliked. "if your... if your depressed or-or-or want to... hurt yourself, you'd tell me, right?" Max nodded, looking at him dead in the eye. "I swear I didn't fucking mean to-"

"Don't. Don't say it Max." He didn't want to hear Max say it, especially after everything.

Max was allowed to go home a day later, as the hospital wanted to keep him for one more day. The house was empty and David didn't like it. Max didn't like the white hospital room. Both were happy when he got to leave. David made a big dinner, probably a little too much to be honest. But seeing Max up and healthy was good for him... well, not entirely. He still fidgeted. He was shaking a little, and he kept moving his hands around. David had to stop him a couple of times from poking the scars and stitches on his arm.

David looked in the mirror, tracing a scar on his chest. It's been so long. His body was greatful of the break it's had from Max's playtime, but Max's body was taking a toll from it in several ways. Hell, even his mental state is becoming unbalanced because of it. He looked into his own green eyes that reflected back onto him, biting his lip as to his choices. This was not helping Max, it was hurting him. But, what else can he do to help? He looked at his other scars, tracing them, thinking. He thought he'd never see them again, have to do it again. Fuck.

Stepping out and drying his hair with a towel, he stepped out of the hallway and unsurprisingly, Max was waiting in the kitchen. "You couldn't have waited in your room?" David gave him a smile walking over to the boy's location. It looked like he already ate some of the ice cream. "Just show me how to make a fucking milkshake."

"It's really not that hard." David walked to a cabinet, grabbing the blender. "Just make me the stupid drink." Max stuffed his face of ice cream, and David noted how he still shaked.

Max didn't finish it, only drinking it half way. David just put it in the fridge for later, might as well not let it go to waste! Surprisingly, the raven curled boy had called it for the night and was getting ready for bed, or at least tried. David had other plans and was setting up for something else too, grabbing all the necessary items before Max got into the bathroom to brush his teeth and everything. He heard the door open while waiting in his room, indicating Max was leaving. "U-um, Max!" David called, playing with the thimble he had decided to keep on. Just something to play with, plus, he just liked it on for some reason. "Yeah?" He heard the boy shout back. "Can you come here?" he heard footsteps coming towards the door, and then it opened up more than the slither that showed of the hallway that was opened. "What do you want Dav... id..." His jaw dropped, speechless. It was, weirdly nostalgic seeing the setup. Technically speaking, it's just been around two weeks they stopped, but it felt like forever. He didn't even notice David who was sitting on the other side of the bed that didn't have the set up, showing a lot of skin to cut. "I-I'm ready..."

Max woke up satisfied. Not tired, well, not the kind of tired you'd have from lack of sleep. Just the normal you just have from waking up in general. But he wasn't fidgeting, shaking, wasn't craving, everything was great! David woke him up as usual and he got up. Walking into the kitchen, the redhead was in there making breakfast. Again, as usual. And he had a lot more of a familar attire with all the bandages. "You feeling better?" David asked smiling, and Max nodded. Sitting down in the chair, he looked and felt like something he hasn't been in awhile, relaxed. And it was fucking nice. David on the other hand looked like he got beat up pretty baddly. Hell, he didn't even bother getting pj's on last night. In fact, Max was pretty sure he didn't clean up at all last night, probably slept on the towel and took care of everything in the morning.

A plate was set on the table, and David was happy to see Max excited for it. Because his legs were feeling like jelly, he only made bacon today. He really just wanted to sit down as his whole body felt sore. Well, not before snatching the milkshake from last night. "Sorry 'bout last night." Max apologized munching on some bacon. "It's fine, just a little sore is all. Been awhile." Wasn't just a little sore, but alright. "Um, how'd you sleep?"

"I'll leave it at I'll just have to get used to it again. Gotta say," David looked down touching a scar that went from his belly to his back. "you must've really missed the scissors." Max nodded eagerly. The redhead took a sip of the milkshake, nice and cold. "So, we gonna stop trying?" David shook his head. "We'll keep going, we just might need a different way of doing this. Maybe get some help?" Rehab might not be a bad idea to actually try and make contact now. "Well, thanks anyway I guess." David looked muddled. "For letting me play again, it really helped." Should've guessed. "Of course Max! I only want to help, and if-well, you know." At this point, he shouldn't need to restate. Max leaned over to grab the milkshake to have a sip himself. "We'll get through this Max, don't you worry!"

"I know. You don't ever know when to fucking give up."


	27. Therapy

"Where are we going..." Max asked for what felt like the hundredth time. David hasn't let him out of his sight once, but today he'll have to make an exception. He didn't know what happened in that one month, but one thing was sure, Max needed therapy. Not for the cutting, no no, for what happened. He was at some sicko's house and probably needed to talk. Now, if he wanted to talk about it to David, the ginger doubted. He didn't know how well he'd even handle it.

Feeling the car parked, Max looked out the window and instantly frowned at the title of the building. "David." He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. "Turn this car th fuck around." Looking back, the redhead gave a nervous smile. "I know you don't like the idea of going Max but-"

"But nothing! Therapy isn't going to help with anything!" He looked away scowling, causing the ginger to feel bad. "We aren't coming here for your cuttings Max, we-or more so  _ you're _ here for..." The boy looked back, raising a brow. "for what?" He spat. "For what happened when you left." His brows furrowed. "Nothing fucking happened." The pale man bit his lip, glancing away before returning his gaze. "You were at some... some house right?" The boy tensed up at the reminder. "Um, and you-he... I'm worried okay!" David looked back to the front, slumping into his own seat now.

"I-I heard all the awful things he did and... and I want you to be okay." He hugged himself, his eyes down to his feet sighing. "... What makes you say I'm not fine?" Max argued, earing another sigh from the ginger. "I noticed the day you came home you didn't eat any of the chicken, which makes no sense considering how hungry you were! Not to mention," He tunred back with concerned eyes. "you looked uncomfortable when I was making ANYTHING with meat in it! And you've been more jumpy recently! You act like-like I'm gonna hurt you or something! And don't think I haven't noticed you getting up in the middle of the night! And the nightmares Max? I've been stuck to you since the day I saw you again, it wasn't hard to notice!" Okay, he might have some good arguments. "I just want you to be okay Max and... and I honestly don't think I can do that for you. I'm not a professional in this stuff!" David slumped back down and rubbed his arms. "I wish I could do more but, I can't."

Max stared, feeling conflicted. He didn't think he needed to talk about it, but he did. "I'm... I'll still be open for you to talk about whatever happened. I don't know what good it would do, but I'll try." Playing with the bottom of his hoodie, Max was thinking what to do. David wanted to help and... Max owed him something. Sighing, the boy unbuckled himself, causing David to turn back. "Child lock." The ginger smiled at his choice.

Because Max refused to let David pick him up, they both settled for hand holding. Max still wasn't happy about it, but the ginger refused not having any form of contact.

_**I got bored and had no idea what to do with this chapter pretty fast it would seem. The therapy wasn't supposed to work, but I think it was supposed to lead into the next chapter in some way as Max reveals to David what first starts his addiction.** _


	28. Truth

It was a beautiful summer evening. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming... On days like these, kids like Max... should be participating in some classic Camp Campbell activities! Ah yes, Max was infamous for his 'love' of the summer camp activities. Right now was "DangerousButTotallySafeEquipmentPleaseDon'tSueUs" Camp, or another part of Adventure Camp for short. Instead of letting the kids-mainly Nikki-loose in the wilds, David and Gwen had decided to instead make a little adventure course for the tykes. Of course, David put a lot more passion for it than Gwen did, but even his parts looked unstable. Either way, he was sure everybody would have fun! Well, Nikki would anyway. She was speeding through the unsturdy structure of zip gliding above the platypus and and jumping from rope to rope and minnie platform to the next with ease. Space kid also seemed to be enjoying it, making his own little space adventure throughout the course, y'know, until he got stuck on the monkey bars. Everyone else was on the bottom of the "Having Fun" Scale. One step caused Ered and Nurf to keep off as their weight seemed far too heavy for a teen and husky kid. As a result, Gwen excused them from the activity but tried to make something else for them to make it up to... David? Probably, but everyone else had to suffer through it.

Max refused as usual, sitting on the ground and laughing at other's failures. "Maaaxx..." A stern voice was heard. Looking to the side was that oh so annoying red headed counciler. "You should be participating in the activity!" He informed, sounding rather upset. "Yeah... fuck that, I'm not going to go near that thing. It looks like it's ready to fucking snap, probably would if you put Nurf's fat ass on it." Daavid frown, placing his hands on his hips. "Now Max, that's not a very nice way to talk about your friends!"

"Psh, whatever." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked back to the dangerous playset, only to get nabbed by the hood by his councilor. "Wh-Let me the fuck go!"

"I'm sorry Max, but I can't just let you take a pass on this! That wouldn't be very fair, now would it?" Max was going to mention Ered and Nurf but, knowing David, he was probably talking about how unfair it would be for Max not to be apart of the fun.

Placing Max on next to the course, the boy looked up to see the toothy grin. "Try to do it at least do it once, I promise it'll be fun!"

"It isn't!" Neil shouted from a spot he refused to move from. Ignoring the Jew's input, the pale man gave a pleading look. Max did not feel like putting up with shit to day. "Fucking fine..." He turned to partake in the activity, resulting in David clapping for him.

Wasn't too hard, it just wasn't fucking sturdy and felt like it could fall at any moment. Now it was onto the ropes, and then he won't do shit for the rest of the day. He just wanted to go back to his tent and sleep. Grabbing onto one of them, Max tugged on it and felt uncomfortable with how the top of what it was hanging off was. He shook his head, thinking it'd be fine. Nikki's done it 5 times now before she wandered off to who knows where, and it stayed nice and sturdy. The ropes had a hole near the bottom so the kids could put their foot through if they so choose. Taking the assistance, Max put his foot through and swung on through. Fuck, this feels even less sturdier now.

"Hey David?" Gwen piped up, scratching her head as she looked around. "Yes Gwen?"

"Do you know where Nikki went?" He was about to say yes until he couldn't see her anywhere. "Well gosh, I'm not sure! I bet she went into the woods again!" Gwen groaned at the answer. "Fuuuuck. Fine, I'll go-"

"I GOT FIRE ANTS!" Both councilors' heads turned seeing the teal haired girl have a bunch of firse ants in an old bucket that was probably by QM's little shack. Before they could react, she poured it right into the pit below the ropes, the platypus scattering off as a result. "Fuck Nikki!" Max shouted, gripping the rope tighter. "Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"Um, because it'll be so much cooler to go across the ropes with actual danger!" She beamed, running off to go through the course again.

Fuck. Fuck, all right, this is what he's doing now. Max hasn't ever been confronted with fire ants, at least not anything like this, but he's heard about the irritability they can cause. "O-Okay kids, how about we get off for now until we can get these ants out, hm?" David attempted to persuade. Everyone was happy to be off, but Nikki refused and Max was kind of in a... predicament. Once the girl reached the ropes, she seemed rather impatient on how long Max was hanging there. "Nikki, get your ass off there!" Gwen yelled, both frustrated with the girl's antics and pretty worried that she'd get herself into the pit. "Um, hello!? I'm fucking stuck here!"

"D-don't worry Max! We'll get you down in a jiffy!" The redhead attempted to reassure. "C'mon Max, all you have to do is jump from rope to rope!" His friend informed, which she was right. And he really wanted to get off... fuck it. "Fine, fine..." He looked forward, his rope still swinging, to see the distance. They were pretty uneven, and the first one would have to require some swinging.

"What about I count to three and you jump!" Nikki spoke with excitement. "Fucking fine..." Max said, beginning to swing. "1..." Momentum was getting there with the campers watching in anticipation with the councilors looking with not so much anticipation. "2..." Still swinging, it didn't feel like there was enough space still. "Uh, I don't know-"

"3!" Just as she said that, Max swung close to her and she push him to jump. Started by the sudden momentum, Max's grip slipped and he was beginning to fall. The force had loosened the knot that made the hole that his foot was in and tightened around it, causing a tiggrip around his ankel. Max's hand met the same fate as he attempted to grab the next rope, putting his arm through the hole and it tightened. "FUCK!" He shouted as the pain from the stretching of the two ropes of his body set in. "Oops, sorry..." The wild girl mumbled. It didn't look like a very comfortable position. "Get. Me off. This damn death trap!" His patience level was gone, and he just wanted to fucking relax. "Oh dear. Um, don't worry Max! We'll get you off!" As he said that, creeking was heard from above. "Well shit." The bar holding the ropes snapped and Max fell.

"FUCK." Max yelled for what felt like the hundreth time. He was brought to the councelor cabin to help get treatment and was left with the source of the mess, David. Well, maybe not the source, but he could still blame him. "Gosh, I'm sorry Max! I didn't think Nikki would do that..."

"It's Nikki. She does all kinds of weird shit." The boy came out lucky with not too much biting, but David still had to treat the bites. As of right now though, the ginger was taking care of the tightly knotted ropes. "Gosh darn it, I may have done a little too well with the knots..." Max rolled his eyes, looking over to see something. "Why not use those?" He pointed to the object. Looking over, David saw something small. Something pocket size. Something... sharp. "The box cutters? I'm sure I can-"

"It's going to take you all fucking day to untie these. Just. Cut it." Swallowing at the demand, the ginger followed the command and got up to retrieve the cutters.

Returning, David bit his lip at the sharp edge he felt. "Are you just going to keep fucking looking at it?" The boy piped up, taking the man out of his thoughts. "Oh! Uh, no! I just... I just don't want to cut you by accident Max! The ropes are really tight and the cutters are-"

"Just do it, it won't be the end of the fucking world!" Taking a moment, David nodded and took Max's foot to cut the rope. He made a successful attempt in doing so, freeing the trapped ankel. Next was the arm. They had managed to pull the sleeves up to take care of some of the bug bites on his arm, so Max's arm was bear of any fabric. "Um, tell me if I hurt you, okay Max?" The boy looked bored, huffing in response. Taking it as an allowance to proceede, David began cutting.

"Ow!" Max yelped. The rope was off, but there was a cut made right on his arm. David gasped. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Max!" The boy looked at the wound waving him off. "It's fucking fine, I-"

"Let me get a bandaid!" As David ran off, Max looked at the cut that was bleeding quite a bit. Something about the color... it was something he always admire. The red contrasting with his caramel skin, the way it dribbled down his arm as if in the rush to the finish line. He squeezed it, interested to see where it would go. Max moved his arm, as if to move it around, until he smeared it with his fingers. This felt... relaxing. Smudging the blood that was near the gash, Max subconciously poked and pried the wound. His eyes landed on the cutters David had left by his side. Curious, he picked them up and poked the tip with his uncut arm. Sharp, as expected. No wonder David was worried about cutting him. He kept poking it, jumping by a sudden noise and accidently cutting himself. "Shit!" He hissed, dropping the cutters on the ground. He looked back, to see David picking up some fallen items. With the adreniline down, Max recollected his thoughts and looked at his cut he made. It was a clean slice. And it felt... good looking back on it. How smooth it broke his skin apart, how the blood begins to seep through the thin line. He marveled at the sight.

Realizing he was staring and looking back to see David finally finding the medkit, Max pulled his sleeve up to hide the accidental wound. "Oh dear-Gosh, I'm sorry Max! I didn't think it would bleed this much..." He mumbled the last part as he opened the box. At first it was just for bandaids, but it looked like he would need to clean the arm as well. He couldn't fathom how it got like this... Max on the other hand, could.

"It's uh... it's fine, whatever..." He mumbled, not feeling as frustrated with, well, life anymore. He was out of though and on pilot mode until a cool liquid substance hit his arm. Looking down at it, he saw David trying his best to clean off the blood. It made him sad to see the color leave. "Uh, you don't have to-"

"Of course I do! We don't want you running around with an... uh..."

"Bloody arm?" Max filled in the blank. "Um, yes." The ginger really didn't want to say bloody it would seem. Odd considering it wasn't a curse or vulgar. "On the bright side, I don't think the cut was too bad! I'm sure it'll be gone in just a couple of days!" Was that a bright side though?

There was a feeling, and he couldn't shrug it off. Max stabbed his food, head in hand looking blankly. The calm, relaxed feeling was brief, and now it was back to hating the world. Okay, maybe a little too extreme, but point was Max was feeling like his aggrovated self. Max placed his fork down and put his hand under his sleeve to feel the cut. The blood was still dribbling down, he could feel it. playing with the warm rubies and the mine they come from, it felt so-so... good.

"Hey uh, Max? What are you doing?" His eyes shifted to his taller brunette haired friend and took his hand away from his arm. "U-um, what?"

"You haven't said anything." Oops, was he supposed to? "Y-yeah, uh... what were you saying?"

"That we should sneak out and find that super secret bombshelter Campbell has!" Nikki spoke with sparkles in her eyes. " _ Had _ . I'm pretty sure everything belongs to..." Neil looked up with thoughts swarming his mind. "Actually, who the fuck owns this place now? Is it David? Gwen? Both?" The blue eyed boy had anticipated a snarky response, saying this place was still a shithole either way or something or other. Looking over, Max was distracted again. "What the fuck?" This caught the shorter boy's attention, taking his hand away from his arm. "U-uh, wha-"

"Dude, is something wrong or what?" The geek questioned with concern. "Yeah," Nikki stuffed her mouth with the mashed potatoes, "Fire ans didn' ea your brain, did fey?" She spoke through mush. "Wha-no! I just-uh... I've been thinking about shit, okay? Had a really bad fucking day."

_**Another one that was labeled unfinished. I think I just wasn't sure on how to write David's reaction at the time or something as this is a flashback of Max pretty much telling how he got addicted in the first place. Dunno though. Originally I was going to make the reasoning that it had something to do with Max's parents, but then I thought it was kinda predictable. So then I thought maybe he is depressed, but then that counters the unique area of the story that the character isn't cutting because they're sad or want to feel something, they're doing it out of a psycho's reasoning in that it's pleasurable. The after part of the cutting itself at least. But even with what I went with here, it's kinda weird and seems forced.** _


	29. Wrap Up

By this point, I only have three other chapters left, however, I don't have anything written down for them. Just their titles. So here's the brief summary of them and where I sort of thought about taking the story:

First chapter is _Friends_ , which is most likely supposed to be the return of Nikki and Neil along with Gwen perhaps? I always planed for these characters to return at some point but never got around to it. Next is _Confessions_ , which I believe was supposed to be Nikki, Neil, and Gwen finding out about Max's cutting addiction and how David plays a part. Not sure how the chapter would've gone, just the summary. Finally, I have _Help_. I don't know if this was supposed to be the last chapter or something, but I think this is where Max goes to rehab or gets help or something? Not sure.

The problem that always plagued me with this series was simply the ending. I had no idea how to end this and ensure something that would be entirely satisfying. I didn't know if I wanted Max to get help or not. However, I was thinking one way on that I suppose. I think the best way to have ended this series, although perhaps not the most satisfying, would have Max get the help he needs and leave it ambiguous on whether he gets better or not.

It's funny as this all started out of a small one-shot and then turned into a... well, pieces of a full blown story. The idea is a fun one and as said, I'll certainly do it again for other fandoms - though I won't plan any big extravagant story probably. They'll probably just be a one-shot if not a small multi chapter story (there's a fandom I want to do this with right now actually as I'm currently in a big hype with it and think the combo would be pretty interesting, but I know it wouldn't be wise to try and do something like this again even though I definitely would want to do a lot of chapters).

I know I haven't been the most active person on the planet these past few months, and I can't say I have an excuse aside from just not wanting to do much. This year I'll be attending an art college however, full time. That means my schedule may be a lot less fluid in the future. I would like to get more stories out, but it doesn't help that a lot of my stories are largely multi chapter rather than one-shot style. So I'm sorry for not being active all too much, and I'm also sorry that I couldn't finish this story properly to those of you who've been waiting patiently for it. I hope this inspires people to write, even if the writing isn't the most desirable. This is an old story and reading back did have me realize that although it doesn't feel like it - especially as I begin regretting some choices in some stories only a mere few days after with myself already critiquing roughly on the story - I have improved in my writing skills. Is it the best? No, certainly not. But I've improved, and that makes me happy.

Again, thanks for the support on this story, and I'm sorry I couldn't deliver. I don't plan on writing for this fandom anymore as I've lost interest in doing so as far as I'm aware for right now. Although this isn't the first fandom I've ever written for, this is certainly the first where I put more focus on actual canon characters, had an idea for a story that I actively wanted to write about, and post it. For that, it'll have a place in my heart. To some degree. Gotta admit, doesn't change that I've grown to not care much for this series compared to a lot of other series. BUT IT'S GOT A PLACE SOMEWHERE. Probably the back or something.

One last time, thank you to those who've been fans since Campbell asylum and apologies to those awaiting this story. I hope you all have a good day and continue to do whatever you feel passionate about, whether it's writing, drawing, or even just reading.

~ Celtrist ღ


End file.
